Human Paraphernalia
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: The guys find themselves returning to the future to stop Bishop from creating his ultimate army. The turtles are captured and used to develop new species of mutants.  Women are slaves and used as reproductive vessels. Extreme adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Minyadagniriel

Human Paraphernalia

_Summary:__ Bishop intends to create a new race of super mutants and aliens to conquer Earth. Women are kept as slaves and reproductive vessels while men are murdered. The guys find themselves traveling into the future to save the remaining humans from extinction but find themselves under the mercy of Bishop when they are captured for their genetic makeup. A war is brewing between Cody's rebellion and Bishop's army._

_Reader Warning: Extreme adult content – violence, gore, rape, and sensual situations. _

It has been seven years to the day since the turtles returned to their time. They readjusted to the year 2005…now it was 2012.

Donatello was seated at his computer desk, looking through paperwork and assorted machine parts. Now that he had a taste of the future and saw his own accomplishments, he had motivation to work harder than ever. He already started the blueprints for the futuristic hover shell and the materials to begin work on the alloy, Donatellium. It would take him years to complete both of these tasks. He spent hours in the lab today.

There was a knock on the lab door.

"Come in," Don said, not taking his eyes off his work.

It was his brother Raphael, "Hey bro, ya gonna hide in here all day?"

"That's the idea," Don replied and placed a pair of goggles over his eyes.

"Well, Leo's demanding a trainin' expedition topside. Ya need to get out and get some fresh air anyways."

"Let me just get this thing adjusted," Don stated and started tightening a few cables into a large screen.

"What're ya buildin'?"

"I'm fixing up a time window so we can get back in touch with Cody."

"It's not gonna transport us into the future again is it? I can't stand the updated tech…it fuckin' annoyed me."

"I'd have to make a lot of adjustments for that to happen. I have no plans to send us there."

"Good, now hurry up."

Raph turned for the lab exit but stopped in his tracks when he heard a high-pitched screech come from the time window. His hands rushed for his ears and he spun around to see Don doing the same, "What the fuck is that?" Raph shouted. The machine Don had been building switched itself on and showed a massive amount of static and distortion.

"I don't know! I connected it correctly. It's a signal coming from the other side!" Don cried.

The two turtles ran to the back of the lab, still covering their ears.

The lab door burst open and Leonardo and Michelangelo rushed in. Seconds after, they also covered their ears, trying to block the noise.

"Donny! What did you do?" Mikey screamed.

Donatello removed one hand long enough to smack his own forehead.

"Can you stop it?" Leo shouted.

"I don't know!" Don replied.

The screeching was getting louder and the turtles were slowly dropping to their knees, each grabbing at items scattered all over the floor. They threw them at the screen but nothing would stop it.

Don was beginning to think he would have to destroy the screen in order to make it stop, at least until the static on the screen started to lessen and a blurry image was coming through. The screeching came to a halt.

"Finally!" Raph shouted, "My god damn ears gotta be bleedin'."

All four turtles approached the screen, looking over the distorted image. It got clearer each passing second. Still covered with static, the boys were finally able to make out a picture. It was a man and by the looks of it, he had red hair and green eyes.

"Who the hell…" Raph began.

Leonardo squinted, "It looks like…is it?"

"It's Cody!" Mikey screamed with excitement.

"But why's the image all fucked up?" Raph asked. He crossed his arms in annoyance and glanced at Don.

"I don't know," Don said. His brow furrowed, "Why is everyone lookin' at me?"

"You're the genius, genius…" Mikey said.

"I have no idea. I'm still repairing this machine."

Leo glanced at the screen, "Cody, can you hear us?"

There was a response but not directed at Leo in particular.

"_Turtles…if you can hear…"_

"Cody we hear ya!" Raph said.

The image scrambled briefly and Cody came in even clearer. Something was wrong. Cody had a large gash across his forehead and blood was trickling down his face and neck. He had a black eye and a split lip.

"Cody, what happened?" Leo asked, concerned with his 'little brother's' well being.

"You're a mess little ninja!" Don said, "Were you in a fight?"

The message continued without regard to their questions. The sound cut in and out and the turtles strained to hear every word.

"_Guys…New York…overrun. Human population…destroyed. Bishop! Only small percent…humans. Please take care of…for me!"_

"What did he say?" Mikey asked, "Take care of what?"

"I don't know, I couldn't make it out," Don said and he rushed for the screen to try and adjust the soundboard.

As he worked, another screeching sound came through and the image of Cody disappeared.

"No! Cody!" Leo shouted, "Don, can you bring him back?"

Don fussed with a lot of wires but he accidentally shocked himself and tumbled to the floor, "Ow! Dammit!" He pulled himself up and tried again.

The screeching got louder and suddenly the screen turned a bright red and blue. The two colors spiraled around each other.

Raph stared at the spiraling image, "What's goin' on?"

The spiraling sped up and now an object wrapped in thick coverings could be seen coming towards them. It got larger and larger. Static surrounded it and it began to look more and more…

Don shouted, "It's coming through the window!"

The object was thrown out of the time window and into Raphael whom lost his footing and toppled to the ground.

Leo and Mikey assisted Raph in moving the object and helping him up. It appeared to be a pile of blankets at first until Leo unraveled a portion of them to reveal black hair.

"It's a person!" Leo stated and continued unraveling. Blue skin followed the dark tresses… "It can't be…"

"Starlee?" Mikey asked and tugged on the blanket to see her face.

"It _is _Starlee. But why would Cody send her into the past?" Leo wondered.

Don knelt down next to the unconscious girl and checked her, "Well she appears to be all right, save for some minor cuts and bruises. Let's get her on a cot so I can check her vitals."

Leo lifted Starlee and the pile of blankets that enclosed her and carried her over to the back of the lab where Don kept most of his medical supplies. He carefully placed her down on the clean mattress while Don began unwrapping the blankets and let them hang all around her. She automatically rolled onto her side, still unconscious.

"Geez, how many of these things is she in? It's like somebody bubble-wrapped her," Don commented.

The guys chatted amongst themselves as the tech loving turtle had removed all but one blanket off her. Don then pulled off the last blanket and gasped.

The gasp caught Leo's attention, "What is it Donny?"

"Well…I know why she was wrapped up so tightly," Don replied. He turned around to face his brothers and he stepped to his left, letting them have a look.

The three brothers looked at Starlee and each of them had a different expression on their face when their eyes fell on her belly.

"Donny…is she pregnant?" Leo asked. His eyes lingered on the girl's swelling stomach.

"Yup, and she is extremely pregnant. If I had to guess, I'd say she is very close to her due date. The question still is why Cody would send her back to our time when the medical technology of his time is far more advanced?" Don explained.

"Maybe he wanted us to experience this?" Mikey said stupidly.

"I doubt that. Cody would have come back too, wouldn't he?" Leo stated, "That is, if he is the father. Don, you should give her an exam, make sure their both okay."

"I'll bet Cody wanted us to look after her. It's probably what he meant by the message," Don said and he went over to his lab desk to retrieve a few supplies and a first aid kit. He returned to the cot, pulling a stethoscope from the kit and placing the ear tips in his ears and then gently tugging up Starlee's shirt to just under her ribcage. He put the diaphragm down on her abdomen and searched. It took a few moments to find, but he finally located a heartbeat, "There you are…" he said out of the blue and briefly listened before taking the tips out and putting them around his neck. "Good news is the baby's heart sounds fine, nice and quick as a normal infant should be."

Leo gave a sigh of relief, "That's good."

"Can I listen? Can I, can I please?" Mikey begged.

Don rolled his eyes and gave the stethoscope to his little brother. Mikey excitedly took the scope and put the tips in his ears while Don relocated the spot on Starlee. For a couple of seconds Mikey listened and grinned, "Awe! How cute! I can't wait to meet him…her…it! Whatever!"

"Okay, enough you goofball," Raph commented, "Give the girl a break." He grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him away from the cot.

Don tugged the scope off Mike's head and replaced them around his neck, "I'll have to build an ultrasound machine so I can see if there are any internal issues. It'll take me at least a week just to make a basic one."

"I don't know Don; you said she looks close to her due date. May not have time to make one," Leo said. "Anyways, we need to let her rest and when she comes to, we can ask her why she was sent here. I'm going to inform father of the situation."

Three hours later…

"Guys! She's coming around!" Don shouted from the lab door.

Mikey jumped up from the couch, throwing his xbox controller on the cushion and rushed over to the lab. Leo casually walked from the training dojo along with Master Splinter and Raph after they sparred for a while.

Don was seated beside the cot on a stool, holding a small scanning device and running it along her belly. Starlee was partially awake and blinking her eyes several times over, trying to get used to the bright lighting of the lab. Then she looked directly at Don and gave him a small smile.

The others had piled into the lab and stayed a few paces behind Don.

"Hey Starlee, how are you feeling?" Don asked, returning a smile. He touched her arm in a kind gesture.

She briefly closed her eyes and attempted to sit up.

"Don't overexert yourself," Don said with concern and he gently pushed her back into the pillows, "We know you're heavy with child and just had a tough journey through time."

She nodded, "I'm very thirsty…"

"I'm on it!" Mikey shouted and ran out of the lab for the kitchen.

"At least he's good for somethin'," Raph chuckled, "So girly, why did Cody send you back in time?"

"Give her a moment, Raphael," Splinter stated.

"No, it's okay," she said, "It's just…"

Mikey returned with a huge glass of water and even brought a plate of graham crackers, figuring she'd be hungry as well.

She took the drink from him, "Thanks." She nearly gulped down the entire glass in one sitting. She gave the near empty glass back to Mikey, "Now then, I was saying…"

The boys and their father focused all of their attention on her.

"There's been a revolution going on in my time," she started.

"A revolution?" Leo repeated.

"Yes. About four months ago, our 'beloved' president made an announcement that he wanted to help rebuild portions of the United States where the National Guard was thin in ranks. He also mentioned assisting the homeless and helping young people with going to school and develop their careers through student work programs. The elderly would also receive retirement benefits that were greater than social security." She sighed, "Because he was such a wonderful president, the public believed him…and they were given locations to attend for training, schooling, assistance, and etcetera. People went in droves to these places, but…were never heard from again."

"What?" Don questioned, "Where are they?"

"When people started getting suspicious, they tried going to the police and military bases. They were also never heard from again," she continued. Starlee's eyes were beginning to well up with tears. "It was horrible…so many people went missing within one month."

"I don't understand," Mikey commented.

She continued, "Cody and I didn't want anything to do with Bishop's reform and we stayed in the confines of O'neil tech. He started doing searches on the missing people and found millions of names were listed. But the information we had was becoming more and more outdated each passing day…meaning nobody was around to keep posting. Cody left the penthouse one day to investigate one of the assigned bases. He discovered something horrible."

"What was it?" Don asked.

"There were corpses everywhere, scattered on the base grounds. He came home in a panic and told me what happened. I was so scared." Her hands flew up to cover her face as she cried.

Don placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You can stop for now."

"No…this has to be said, it can't wait! Cody doesn't have much time…" she cried.

"Alright, just try to stay calm. We are here to help," Leo said.

Starlee wiped away her tears, "A few days after the discovery, Bishop started sending his military troops out into the cities to look for those who did not show up at the bases and began capturing the stragglers. Cody was adamant on keeping me hidden for obvious reasons and he hid me in one of the panic rooms of the penthouse while he allowed the troops to take him. I was in that room for two days. Cody then returned and he was beaten and bloody but still alive. He told me that he managed to escape after finding out what happened to the stragglers."

Raph seemed to be getting more and more irritated as she spoke, "Damnit! I knew there was somethin' funny with Bishop during that time! We shoulda killed him when we had the chance!"

"Raphael!" Splinter shouted, "Be calm, we must hear the rest of the story."

She went on, "Cody said…that Bishop was rebuilding an army, this time consisting of aliens and very limited humans. Apparently Bishop realized the strength of alien relations and he wants to create an entire new race. He deemed humans to be too weak and fragile so he wants to dispose of them. Cody said…he said…" Starlee was hysterical now, "The human population in the United States is now less than four percent!"

The turtles were frozen in place, utter disbelief washed over them.

"Only four percent…" Don said breathlessly, "What about the rest of the world?"

Starlee sniffled, "Cody said Bishop was planning an attack to annihilate the populations outside of the U.S as soon as he had completed his current objective. He plans to dominate the entire world."

"You said Bishop is trying to create a new race? How is he accomplishing this if he's killing all the human inhabitants?" Don asked; voice slightly shaky.

"According to Cody's research, Bishop is using natural methods and cloning. The specimens made naturally supposedly are stronger physically and mentally and also have developed genes for mutations. Bishop is using some of the people he captured for the natural methods, mainly the women, human and alien alike. Human men are almost always killed on the spot, so they are nearly extinct."

It was a lot for the turtles to take in. Mike looked like he was ready to fall apart. Leo's hand was covering his face in anger while Raph was twirling a sai, trying his hardest not to break something. Master Splinter stood calmly and remained reserved.

Don's next concern was Cody and how Starlee escaped, "Cody sent you here to be with us because it was safe, right?"

"Yes," she responded, "Cody didn't want Bishop to capture me. Our baby would have been taken away from us and raised to murder. I would have been brought to New York's military base to be used as a reproductive vessel so Bishop could expand."

"What's become of Cody?" Master Splinter asked with great concern.

"I don't know. I wanted to stay, but he wouldn't have it. Last I knew, he gathered some aliens and remaining human men to rebel against Bishop. He's still gathering followers," she explained, "We were attacked in the penthouse this morning and that's when Cody powered up the time window and put me through it. He was badly injured…"

"Yeah, we saw that on the window Donny's fixin'," Raph said.

"That's all the information that I have…" she said. She glanced around at the boys, "Can you help us?"

Leo thought about the entire story, "Yes, we can. We'll go to the future again and fight."

"Why don't we just kill Bishop during this time and prevent all this from happenin'?" Raph complained.

"No good Raph," Don interrupted, "We can create a time paradox if we kill Bishop now. Time is too delicate to mess with."

"I agree," Leo said, "We'll go into the future and finish Bishop once and for all."

"I'm going to need time to fix the window, at least a week or two," Don commented.

"We also can't all go; someone needs to stay with Starlee," Leo replied, "Who's going to stay behind?"

"I shall my son," Splinter said calmly.

Leonardo nodded, "Don, get started on the window and the rest of us will prepare for the trip."

Starlee lay back against the pillows once again and sighed. She brought her hands up to her belly and rubbed gently. She was stressed.

Splinter approached her bedside, "Please try to get some rest child, you have more important things to focus on," he said, giving her a sense of comfort by touching her hand, "My sons will find Cody and defeat Bishop."

Four days later…two o'clock in the morning…

Starlee couldn't sleep. Her lower belly had been cramping ever since Cody sent her back into the past. She knew she was due any day now but didn't say anything to the guys about her discomfort. Technically she had been in labor for the past two weeks…phase one of the birth processes.

Her mind was overloaded with anxiety about her precious spouse Cody. She rolled off the cot carefully so not to squash her belly and started pacing around the lab. She needed to get her mind off the situation and wandered by a few of the tables. Each was covered with equipment and projects. There were schematics lying all over the floor. Don had been very busy the last few days. He was doing a rush job on the time window.

Walking helped a lot with her back stiffness but little for her swollen feet. She then came upon Donatello, sleeping soundly in a chair at his computer desk. His head was resting on the desk itself. He was exhausted from working for long hours. She went around him and looked at all of the ancient technology he had. Well, to her it was ancient…

She then stepped out of the lab and decided she needed to use the restroom. It was very dark in the lair save for the television which Mikey had left on. He passed out on the couch again, likely watching his favorite television shows. She slowly made her way to the bathroom.

She was already seated, doing her business…but when she was sure she had finished, she felt she was somehow…leaking…

The fluid was still dripping out of her body and into the toilet…and she realized that she had an empty bladder. This was the real deal…labor has begun. She was scared without Cody being there to help her. Starlee did her best to clean herself up but the fluid kept coming. At least it didn't gush out like she'd read in prenatal books, it happened to some women. She found a bathroom cupboard filled with clean towels and took one. As fast as she could, she washed her hands in the sink and waddled back to the lab, towel in hand. She climbed back onto her cot, placing the towel underneath her bottom and tried her best to get comfortable.

Four o'clock, (two hours later)…

Starlee was breathing much heavier than before and still leaking fluid. Her towel was soaked at this point and did little to protect the sheets. She was sitting upright on the cot and rocking back and forth, staying calm. She was singing a tune to herself, not loud enough to wake up Donny, who still remained on the other side of the lab. She could hear his gentle snores and occasionally shifting in his chair. She could feel her lower abdomen tightening up and releasing about every four minutes and lasting around fifteen seconds.

Another hour had passed and she was not able to get comfortable anymore. Her belly contracted every two minutes and lasted around thirty seconds. She tried lying down on both sides, on her back, squatting on the cot, and even standing. So far, the standing was working the best. She rocked back and forth on her feet, her hands holding onto the cot for balance. She breathed in through her mouth and out her nose but realized this method was making her dizzy so she breathed through her mouth only.

When her contractions grew closer together, she estimated they were around a minute apart and lasting about forty seconds. It was getting harder. The pain she felt was the most intense she'd ever experienced, it was like having the worst period cramps in the world. She then realized her pants were completely soaked and she struggled to take them off, followed by her undergarments and she tossed them aside. Thankfully she had a very long shirt on that touched a few centimeters above her knees and she had a blanket to wrap herself in.

The cot was soaking wet so she decided to build a makeshift bed on the floor to continue labor. She leaned against a chair, her knees open on the floor in a squatting position.

For the next hour she remained that way until her contractions were so painful that she began moaning lightly.

It was six am…

Don stirred a bit in his chair, thinking he heard one of his many inventions turn itself on again and begin buzzing. He stretched and yawned, getting up from his chair and he sleepily wandered through the lab looking for the offending invention. He heard the light humming sound again and wandered in its direction until he stumbled upon…

"Starlee?" Don's eyes were wide open. She was crouching on the floor in a pile of blankets. Her knuckles were white from squeezing the seat of a chair so hard. He rushed to her side, "How long have you been like this?"

She didn't say anything; her face had a look of agony.

Don had to wrench one of her hands off the chair and he held it tightly, trying to provide her with some sense of security until the contraction passed. She then spoke to him.

"A few hours…but it wasn't this bad at first," she said, straining a bit.

Don let go of her hand, "I need to turn on the lights Starlee and I'm gonna get Mikey to help me. Can I leave you for two minutes? Will you be okay?"

"Donny, I was built for this…" she said, trying to tough it out, "Get what you have to done."

"Okay…two minutes," he repeated and quickly got up. He rushed for the light switches near the door and then out into the living room to wake Mike up.

Mikey groaned as he was violently shaken awake, "Mmm…what…"

"Mikey get up, I need you. Starlee's in labor," Don said quickly.

The youngest brother fell off the couch and yelped, "What?"

"C'mon!"

Mike quickly shut off the television wall and groggily got to his feet and jogged to the lab.

Don was already at Starlee's side, holding her hand once again as she was pushing through another contraction. He saw Mikey burst through the lab door and immediately barked orders, "I need you to get a fresh set of sheets and clean towels, I don't want her laboring on the floor. Also get a large bowl of water and washcloths."

Mikey saluted Don, "Yes sir!" and he took off.

Twenty minutes later, the cot had been stripped down and remade for Starlee. Don put down a waterproof liner beneath her so she couldn't soak through the sheets again. He also gave her new towels to sit on and a fresh blanket to cover her up. Mikey sat by her side, whispering comforting words into her ear as she progressed. He kept a warm, wet washcloth in hand to wipe down her forehead.

Don was flipping through books and browsing the internet, looking for as much information on childbirth as possible. He soaked up whatever he could find into his brain and when he felt he learned enough, he got up from his chair and returned to Mikey's side, "This is not gonna be a pretty process bro."

"Great…" Mikey replied sarcastically.

Starlee started to wince as the next wave struck. Mikey let her squeeze his hand.

Around eight am, another one of the turtles had woken up, it was Leo. He stumbled into the lab to check Donny's progress on the time window, but was surprised to see his two youngest brothers fussing over Starlee…and rightly so. She was moaning and stretching out on the cot, her face filled with anguish. Mikey was doing his best to keep her calm.

Leo entered the lab and offered his assistance to Don.

"There really isn't anything that can be done right now," Don said, "Not for a little while at least. Plus Mikey's my errand-boy."

"Alright just let me know," Leo said before leaving the lab and going out into the living. He sat down on the floor to begin meditation.

Back in the lab, Don had emptied out a bin and started to clean it out and sanitize it. He would need it for the delivery, "Mike, toss me one of the towels there."

"Whatcha doin' bro?" Mike asked.

"Getting this thing ready for the delivery."

"You're gonna deliver the baby?" Mike's eyes widened.

"What choice do we have? She can't go to a hospital, she's an alien Mike. The doctor's would call the government and probably have her sent to Area fifty-one for all we know. The current Bishop would have a field day."

"Oh…right."

Another hour passed…

Now it was getting awful. She couldn't do anything to ease her pain. The contractions were so intense that she begged and pleaded for someone to kill Cody when they found him. Other than her choice words for her spouse, she was relatively calm thanks to Mikey.

Eventually, Starlee wanted to be on the floor again. Don wouldn't let her at first, but she insisted and he caved in to the request. He placed a tarp down on the floor and then covered it with new blankets and towels. Starlee brought her pillow with her and she lay down. Mike stayed next to her still. He rubbed her back for her and gave her water when she was thirsty. She occasionally whimpered and cried…her contractions were thirty seconds apart and lasted almost a minute.

Don had everything ready, now it was just a waiting game. He paced around the lab, constantly looking at his watch and then at Starlee to see any indication that she was ready.

She managed to make it for so many hours. Mike was beginning to think about how women were some of the strongest creatures in the world to be able to endure this pain; some even did it multiple times! There was no way he could ever tolerate it and he grew a great respect for Starlee.

The contractions were still coming, but the pain was dulled down somewhat and turning more into a pressure. It felt like something was pushing against her bottom. She then crawled to her hands and knees, Mikey placed a hand on her back. She then whispered something to him.

Mikey's face paled and he called out to his brother, "Donny, I think it's time."

Don's nerves were starting to tingle. He's never done anything like this before and honestly, he was slightly curious. He wanted to treat this as a learning experience. He then brought over the sanitized bin and a new set of towels and blankets. There was one more thing he needed and he rushed to the lab door and called out to Leo.

"Leo!"

Leonardo was still in the living room, meditating until his concentration had broken. He looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Can you refill this bowl with warm water?" Don asked.

Leo got up quickly and jogged over to claim the bowl, "Yeah." He then sped into the kitchen and refilled it. He returned to the lab and cracked open the door, seeing Starlee on her hands and knees and Mike right in front of her.

Don took the bowl from Leo, "Thanks."

"Anything else before I go back out there?" Leo asked.

"No, I think we're okay now," Don said.

Leo closed the door, leaving them to their work.

Starlee started panting and rocking on her limbs, "So much pressure…it hurts…" she squeaked.

"I'm right here," Mikey said as he pushed some of her hair out of her face, "We're not gonna leave you."

She then reared up onto her knees and sank lower so her legs were spread far apart. She lost her balance a few times so Mikey got up and positioned himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, just above her belly. Both were kneeling, sandwiched together. She held onto him, her hands tightly squeezing his forearms, her head lay against his shoulder. Don crouched down in front of her, placing the clean bin between her legs. He then sat back, a little shy about what he had to do next.

"Starlee, I have to be able to see what I'm doing, which entails lifting up your shirt. Can I do that?" Don asked, trying to show that he respected her privacy if she refused.

Starlee could only nod as she was in the middle of another pressure filled contraction.

Don then grabbed the hem of her dark blue shirt and lifted it up to her waist, tucking it into Mike's hand. She was completely exposed, but it didn't seem to bother her. She was focused solely on her labor. Now all he could do was wait.

Twenty minutes had passed and Starlee was now relying on her body to naturally push her baby downwards. She was kneeling, so gravity was on her side. Don eventually saw something begin to change and soon enough he could see a smooth surface begin to appear at her base.

Don reached out to the newly emerging surface and touched what was the baby's head, "C'mon Starlee, you're doing really well. The head's appearing."

Mikey continued whispering encouraging words to her.

In between contractions, Starlee reserved as much strength as she could. She panted and breathed deeply. When the baby started to crown, she screamed, "It's burning!" She had tears running down her face.

"Its head is halfway out, almost, c'mon!" Don said and he now held the head in the palm of his hand, "One more push and the hardest part will be over."

She waited for the next wave of pain before giving another strong push.

"Alright, head's out. Good job Starlee!" Don said happily, "Now the rest will just slide out with the next contraction."

She was almost out of breath and her strength dwindled.

Don was very patient with her. He now needed both of his hands to catch the little one when it slipped from her. He could literally see Starlee's contractions from his angle. Her belly would tighten up and change shape. So he knew when her next one arrived, "Okay, c'mon, give me a really good push!"

She bore down with all her might and then felt a large gush of fluid fall out of her when the infant left her body. Don rose up with a squirming baby in his hands. The little one had bright red hair and her skin was a very pale blue color, much lighter than Starlee's.

"Congratulations Starlee, it's a girl," Don said proudly.

Mikey smiled when he saw the tiny infant and almost cried out of joy.

The infant started to cry and began shivering a little bit so Don had to clean her up quickly and get her wrapped in a towel. He placed the little infant on a pile of blankets and reached for the water bowl and a washcloth. He cleaned her up as best as he could and then placed her in a fresh towel, carefully wrapping it around her and avoiding the umbilical cord. He still needed to cut that.

Mikey let go of Starlee's shirt and it fell back down to cover her up. He then released Starlee and she carefully leaned forward, putting her hands on the ground and overlooked her new infant.

"We're not quite through yet Starlee," Don said, "One more thing to do. Mike, go grab Leo and tell him we need his swordsman expertise."

"Will do bro," Mike said and got up.

Don didn't bother cleaning up his blood stained hands yet and he patiently waited for Leo to return. He was preparing a small piece of wire and fidgeted with the baby's blanket, pulling part of it down to expose the little girl's belly. He wrapped the bit of wire around the cord about an inch away from her.

Mike returned with Leo, who was looking excited to see the new addition. He knelt down next to Starlee touched her shoulder. "Good job, she looks wonderful." Leo smiled and he looked at Don, "You called?"

"Yeah, need your expert skills and something sharper than a plain old kitchen knife or a rusty pair of scissors," Don said. He then pointed to the cord, "Do the honors?"

Leo was apprehensive, "I don't feel right about doing this. It should be done by Cody or…"

"Cody isn't here Leo," Don said, "and I couldn't think of a better person to do it than his old sensei."

Leo sighed and removed one of his swords. He glanced at Starlee as if looking for permission and she returned his gaze and nodded.

Don held up the cord, "About an inch above the wire please."

With great care, Leo sliced through the thick cord connecting mom and baby and separated them. He then used a towel to wipe down the blade and replaced it on his back before getting up.

Don then had Starlee lean back once again on her knees, "You guys might wanna leave the room again, this is the 'not so pretty' part," he said to Mike and Leo. "Mikey, why don't you go to the surface and get some much needed baby supplies. Take some cash from the bureau in my room. There should be a couple hundred."

When the guys left, Don had Starlee give a final push. She was half-hearted about it, tired from the birth but she gave it her best. Don tugged gently on the cord and massaged the top of her stomach. The afterbirth slid easily from her body and into the bin, along with a copious amount of blood. He then had her lay down next to the infant as he started to clean her up and placed a very thick towel underneath her to help. She talked to her baby and held it while Don finished disposing of the afterbirth.

"Just try to take it easy for a while, you earned it," Don said. He then pulled a blanket over her as she snuggled with the little one. He then looked at his hands and grimaced, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get cleaned up myself."

Fifteen minutes later, Don returned to a sleeping Starlee and baby followed by Raph, who had seen Don leave his lab with blood dried to his arms.

"Just be quiet," Don whispered, "She's exhausted."

Raph then brought his hand to his chest and gently pounded on his plastron, gesturing 'No shit'. He crouched down next to the sleeping girl and glanced at the baby, giving a half smile. So this was Cody's little clone. He found it amusing…during the year that the turtles had spent in 2105, Cody didn't want anything to do with girls and here they were seven years later…the little ninja did have a romantic soft spot.

Hours later, Mikey returned with armfuls of bags and he dropped them in the lab for Don to sort through. "My arms are gonna fall off," Mikey complained as he took off his trench coat and hat and dropped them to the ground. He then started digging through the bags, pulling out all sorts of baby items. Diapers, wipes, some clothes, a couple cans of formula and bottles, and baby safe soaps for the bath. He also picked up a few burp cloths and receiving blankets. He took one of the little purple hats out of the bag and put it on the baby's head, sort of honoring the color of the 'doctor' who delivered her. He also brought some feminine supplies home for Starlee to stay comfortable and clean.

Mikey took over Don's job of caring for Starlee while he finished working on the time window. He rather enjoyed it and got to be the second turtle to hold the baby.

"So, whatcha gonna call her?" Mikey asked.

"Well, Cody and I did settle on a couple of names, we just don't know which one we liked more," she said.

"What names did you pick?"

"Well, we liked Ava, Naeva, Saroja, and Gaiana. I just don't know…"

Mike blurted out, "I like Ava, it's short and sweet."

Starlee grinned, "I guess it is, well then, I think we have our name. Ava Jones."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Minyadagniriel

Cry for Them

"The time window is ready sensei."

"Very well. Are you prepared for the journey my son?"

Leo glanced at his sensei, "Yes father." He looked into the elderly rat's eyes and saw a hint of sadness within, but he did not dare touch on the subject. His father knew there was the possibility that his sons may not return.

"Leonardo, you must remember your training. The Bishop of the future is deadly and it will take all of your strength to defeat him. Please take care of your brothers…"

"I will father," Leo replied.

Splinter approached his kneeling son and embraced him, "I shall miss you all very much."

"We'll miss you too."

Leonardo rose to his feet and left his master's room, followed by his father to join the others in the lab.

Donatello was busy loading backpacks with necessities; food, water, a blanket per bag, additional weapons, and communicators. He also equipped each bag with a tracking device so they would be able to find each other if separated.

"Are we almost ready Donny?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, just need to power up the window and we also need to put these on." Don held up four sets of what looked like armor.

"What are those?" Mikey asked.

"Gravitational equalizers. I built these based off the models we wore in the future. We're gonna need these to breathe correctly and move about. Remember what happened the last time we lacked these little babies?" Don cringed.

"Oh right…" Mikey said and took one of the gadgets.

Don slipped one on over his head and locked it in place over his chest, "That's how it goes on." He gave one to Leo and Raph, "Make sure their locked, or they won't work properly."

Leo put his on first, "What are we going to do for weapons when we arrive? Ours will be no match for futuristic lasers and such."

"We're going to have to scavenge for some in O'neil tech. I doubt we'll be able to build any when we get there," said Don.

Starlee had been listening from her cot, "You guys will need Cody's key to get in the building. There's a Com link in my pants pocket," she pointed to a pile of clothes by the cot, "Use it to break into the security system."

Don rummaged through the torn pants and pulled out a small black scanner, "This looks slightly damaged."

"It should still work," she replied.

Don placed the device inside his backpack, "I believe that's everything then." He joined his brothers who were each putting on their bags.

Mike then stumbled over to the cot to bid Starlee and Ava goodbye. Starlee handed her daughter to him and he smiled at the infant. "You be a good little girl and don't drive your mother crazy!" He then gently kissed the little girl's forehead, "Uncle Mikey loves you!" He gave her back to Starlee and waved one last time to the newborn. Ava made a few squeaking noises and coos.

Splinter waited by the time window as Don fussed with his computer, typing away and sending power to the machine. "Okay, the window is set. We should be arriving in or around the penthouse." Don then quickly put on his bag, "Into position guys." He wandered over to the window and looked at his father, saying nothing.

Splinter touched his son's shoulder, "You are truly gifted my son."

"Thank you father," Don said sadly and he stepped in front his brothers.

The four turtles lined up, one by one in front of the glowing window, Don first.

The window spiraled with reds and blues and electricity circulated around its edges. Don touched the screen and then stepped through, disappearing into the portal. Leo followed close behind, showing no fear. He was gone.

Just before Raph stepped in, Splinter stopped him. Raph was slightly confused, "Hm?"

"My son, please keep a level head during your time in the future."

Raph closed his eyes, "I will…that's a promise." He was about to set foot in the window…

"If anything should happen Raphael, I deem you second in command. Be patient with your brothers," Splinter stated.

Raph stiffened. Second in command?

Mikey's eyes widened, "Woah…"

The second oldest turtle sighed, "I promise ya father, we ain't gonna need a second in command. Leo's got this." He gave a half smile to the old rat.

Splinter nodded, "Go my son."

Raph jumped into the portal, leaving Mikey last. The youngest turtle embraced his father, "We'll come back dad."

Splinter hugged his son, "My young one, take care. Do not underestimate your abilities."

Mikey hesitated, "But…what if..."

"And do not doubt yourself, Michelangelo. You have far greater strength than you give yourself credit for." He then let his son go, "You must join your brothers now my son."

Mikey looked back at Starlee, "We'll find Cody." He then stepped into the portal and let the current carry him away. Splinter, Starlee, and Ava disappeared into the vortex of colors as he was taken further into the unknown. His body spun and twisted, falling faster and faster until he hit something. He blinked several times before a bright light was shining in his face. He heard someone calling to him…

"_Mikey…are you all right?" _

He squinted in the light.

"Mikey?" the voice called out again.

He opened his eyes to see his brothers looking back at him and then he rolled himself over.

Raph grabbed one of his arms and helped him to his feet, "Ya hit your head pretty hard there bro. Ya would be the unlucky one and land on a boulder."

"Ow…" Mikey touched the back of his neck, "Figures…"

Don checked Mikey for injuries, "Looks like just a bump on the head. You'll have a pretty bruise as a souvenir."

While his three brothers bickered amongst themselves, Leo was busy looking at the landscape. The scene before him was awful.

"Bro?" Raph questioned the oldest, "Whatcha lookin'…oh fuck…" he stopped.

Don steadied Mikey and glanced at the current state of New York City.

The streets were torn up and littered with debris. Telephone poles and stoplights were broken and scattered all over the sidewalks. The skyscrapers were collapsed; some still toppling over from too much damage. Broken glass lay at their feet. Smog lingered over the city, shielding the sun and blue sky from view. It was truly a nightmare…the city looked as if the apocalypse had struck.

"Bishop's been busy…hasn't he?" Mikey commented, his eyes darting back and forth in disbelief.

"What was ya first clue?" Raph replied sarcastically.

"I can't believe that Bishop accomplished so much in so little time…" Leo said; dread filling his voice, "Our city is going to look like this in a hundred years."

"We're gonna change the future from here bro. I refuse to let Bishop win this fight!" Raph shouted.

"You guys might want to keep your voices down," Don commented, "Starlee said that Bishop's men do regular sweeps of the city to find stragglers."

"First thing's first, Don, can you tell us where we are? Anyone see the penthouse?" Leo asked.

The boys looked at their surroundings while Don pulled Starlee's Comlink out of his bag, "I should be able to calibrate this thing to locate any technology from O'neil tech." He started tinkering with the device's controls until it beeped and the screen lit up. He then started to scan the area. "According to this, we are right beneath the penthouse. But I don't see it…"

"Um…Don."

"Yes Leo?"

Leo walked over to a dilapidated building, "I think this _was_ the penthouse…"

Don looked up and saw what was left of Cody's home. The building was torn in half and collapsed from the inside out, "No…I hope Cody wasn't in there when it fell."

"Cody's a smart kid, no way," Raph stated.

Leo crossed his arms, "Then we better locate O'neil tech, it's our only option at this point. Can that thing lead us there?"

Don adjusted the scanner once more, "I've got a lock on it. It'll take us a while to get there without transportation."

"Better get moving then," Leo said.

Two hours later…

"Man, I think I stepped in some glass! Ow," Mikey complained.

"We've all stepped in glass at this point Mike," an annoyed Leo commented, "Just deal with it." He studied the streets ahead, keeping an eye out for the enemy. He reached to the side pouch of his bag and pulled one of his water bottles out to take a drink. The others followed suit. The air was getting hot as midday approached and there would be no escape into buildings with air conditioning. "Keep moving guys."

"We're actually getting close," Don said as he viewed the scanner, "That building just north of us." He pointed to a run down tower which did resemble O'neil tech somewhat.

"Looks like we have to sift through a bit of debris to get through," Leo said and he started pushing pieces of metal out of the way.

Don put away the scanner and started to shift some of the rock. Raph and Mikey joined in.

They were getting close to the front door of the building when Mikey cried out, "Oh shit!" and then the guys rushed over in his direction, only to see him vomiting violently into a pile of wood.

"Oh sick bro…" Raph said with disgust, "Can't ya ever keep your cookies down?" He patted Mikey on the head as he continued to retch. "What the hell made him so sick?"

Don investigated the rubble that Mikey was digging through and used his staff to flip over a chunk of concrete, "Oh god!"

"What is it?" asked Leo. He watched as his brother stepped aside, holding his stomach as if he were going to be sick next. Leo saw a horrid sight; the body of a human that had been turned inside out. Organs were scattered everywhere. The limbs were severed from the torso and scattered through the debris. Leo closed his eyes briefly and then turned towards his brothers, "I have a feeling that this won't be the first mutilated corpse that we find. Come on, we have to get inside." He then stepped over the body and continued to move wood and rocks.

Mikey sat himself down, still too ill to start digging again.

"Take a break little bro," Raph said to Mike, "Don, how bout you, ya good?"

"Yeah…" Don said, still looking a little more green than usual. His was about to return to helping the others until a humming sound could be heard off in the distance. He looked to the east and saw searchlights aiming towards the ground, "Uh guys?" There was a bit of screaming coming towards them, it was faint. "Guys…" Don called to them again but they still didn't hear him. The screams were starting to get louder as they approached, "Guys!"

"What?" Leo answered loudly.

"Do you hear that?"

Leo stopped working and hushed the others, "Screaming?"

"Yeah and there's a humming sound. It must be a chopper," Raph guessed.

The yells were getting very loud and the lights closer.

"Guys, take cover!" Leo commanded and he dove into a pile of wood.

Mikey slowly moved in between the two buildings to blend with the shadows. Don and Raph slipped underneath slabs of concrete.

All four turtles listened as the commotion landed on top of them. By the sounds of it, the yelling came from mostly women, alien and human alike. There were one or two men as well.

Leo peeked out from under the boards and saw two ladies, an alien with blue skin and orange hair and a brunette human find themselves trapped in an alleyway. The helicopter the guys heard moments ago had landed only a few feet from him and humanoids leapt out of it. Both militants were armed with guns and one of them was barking orders.

"Capture those women, use stun only! Put them in the tank when it catches up. Kill the males!" he shouted.

There were laser blasts all over the place; Mikey actually had to dodge one from where he stood. Leo could actually see the human men trying to run away from the militants. One of them was shot dead where he stood and the other was knocked to the ground, one of the gunners had a foot in his back. The man pleaded for the militant not to shoot but he showed no such mercy and shot the poor soul in the face.

Don cringed and he glanced over to where Leo was hiding, looking to see if Leo was going to have them attack or remain hidden. Leo didn't even look in his direction, he was contemplating something.

One of the women in the alley then took off running, in the direction of the turtles.

"Stop her!" screamed one of the militants.

The lasers kept bouncing off of buildings and completely missing her.

"Use tranquilizers instead!" shouted the other militant.

The woman almost made it past Leo but she was struck in the neck by a tiny dart and she stumbled to the ground, still able to move but her body was slowly going limp, "No…please…" she uttered, nearly in tears. Her cheek touched the pavement and she stopped moving.

That did it…Leo was pissed off. He shot up out of the wood pile, swords drawn and at the ready. He leapt in front of the woman's body and stopped the militants in their tracks.

"What the hell?" one the men called, "We got another mutant boss!" he said in his headset. "Yeah…yeah…I got im…two minutes, gotcha," he responded to his new orders. He then started shooting darts at Leo, who easily dodged them.

Raph burst out from under the cement slab, followed by Don and then Mike came out of hiding. All the turtles took on this one militant.

"All of you are under arrest!" the militant shouted at them.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Raph spat out.

Karma was a bitch…a battle tank and two cruisers smashed through the debris in the streets, guns fully loaded and pointing at them.

"That army!" Mikey cried.

The tank fired a warning shot at the turtles and several men climbed out of the cruisers and aimed their guns.

"Bring them down and take em in!" one of the men yelled. The large crowd of thirty men closed in on the turtles. They fired several darts at them.

Raph leapt in the air at the nearest militant and kicked him in the face, while shredding the nearest gun with his sai. He then attacked another man who managed to hit him in the cheek with the butt of his weapon. Raph stumbled but held his ground and continued hacking away.

"Mike, grab the girl and take her someplace safe!" Leo demanded, "Guard her!" He then sliced through the barrels of nearby gun wielders and punched another man in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Mikey nodded and picked up the girl, slinging her over his shoulder and running off with her. He slammed his nunchuks into every man who crossed his path.

"Don't let them get away!" another militant shouted and he began chasing Michelangelo.

More cruisers arrived, men piling out of the rear of the vehicles.

Two men were struck down by Don's Bo staff. He had the longest range weapon and could easily hit two or more at once. He also was using throwing stars that gave a surge of electricity to whomever they hit. A couple landed on the nearest cruiser, sending waves of electric currents and it blew up the engine. Flames were beginning to spread among the vehicle and men poured out to avoid another explosion.

Raph shouted, "There's more comin' in!" He then dodged a round of lasers and darts.

The three turtles continued fighting, but were slowly being overwhelmed.

"We're only gonna be able to hold out for so long Leo!" Don stated and shoved the end of his staff into an enemy's face, causing a broken nose.

Darts were flying everywhere, some even hit a few of the enemy, but it didn't matter. They had an overload of reinforcements.

Leo took a kick to the stomach and fell briefly to one knee. He regained his composure and swung back, slicing the militant's arm open, but not killing him.

Raph and Don each had four or five men surrounding them. The two brothers did their best to ward off more darts, but one had hit Don in the thigh and Raph took one to the arm and another to the neck. The intellectual turtle's movements were beginning to weaken and he dropped to one knee while leaning against his staff. Raph fought against the slow acting tranquilizer and continued to fight, "Donny! Don't let it…you can fight it…" Raph slurred. He stabbed another man in the shoulder and ripped the gun from his hands.

"Don! Raph! We have to flee!" Leo shouted to his brothers before taking a dart to the chest and another hit his calf." His senses were now scrambling and he couldn't focus on only one enemy. The world seemed to be spinning around him.

Don then finally collapsed to the ground, dropping his staff and falling into a deep sleep.

"No Don!" Raph screamed, "You bastards!" he roared at the militants and then leapt into an entire crowd of them, slashing and cutting at anyone who was within reach. Another dart pierced his skin, close to his chest; still he continued on and took down another soldier.

Leo dropped his swords. He struggled to keep his footing. A soldier then struck Leo in the back of the head, sending him to the ground unconscious.

Raph fought off two more militants until he felt another dart strike him in the neck. Now he was swinging blindly at the soldiers. He wobbled left and right, swearing at them…cursing them.

"This mutant is very resilient," one soldier commented, "Bishop will like adding him to the 'pairing' roster."

After a few minutes of stumbling around, a final dart pierced Raph in the shoulder and he fell forward.

"The remaining turtle, did he get away?" one soldier asked into his headset and he quickly got a response.

"_No, we are trailing him and the girl." _

"Stay on him; we'll get ground support to help you."

Elsewhere…

Mikey ran through the streets, still carrying the girl and avoiding the laser blasts coming from the helicopter that followed close behind. He came upon a pile of cement and debris and flipped over it. He only lost a little bit of ground and time, but he still moved quickly. The girl was very light, so she was no hindrance. Her orange hair though tended to fly around and tickle his neck as he dodged lasers. It was a bit distracting but he dealt with it.

The helicopter sped up and flew ahead of him. The passenger climbed out of the side and held a microphone. He started making demands with Mikey, "Stop where you are and surrender or we will use force!"

Mike rolled his eyes, they were already using force! He didn't slow down one bit. He then ran into an alleyway and found a ladder to climb along the side of a building. He struggled to climb with only one available hand and went up to the first broken window. He smashed the remaining glass away with one foot and slid the girl through first and dropped his backpack to the floor. He needed to hide her and do his best to defend himself. There were so many soldiers chasing him. Once inside, he found an empty bedroom with a closet and slipped her inside. He did what he could for her, but he would need to fight until his brothers caught up to help him.

He waited outside the bedroom, weapons at the ready. Mikey gritted his teeth as he heard a swarm of men coming up the fire escape. They were quick to find him…

They broke through windows and knocked down the doors. Mikey fought valiantly until he was overtaken by darts and fell into darkness, his remaining thoughts on his brothers…

Two days later…

Leo stirred and opened his eyes to find himself inside of a large room…filled with other humanoids and mutants. He sat up and touched his forehead…the ache…

"Hey, that guy woke up!" one unrecognizable voice called out.

Leo tried to make sense of what happened, but someone had placed a hand on his shoulder and he glanced to his left. "D…Don?"

"Yeah bro, you alright?"

"Head hurts…"

"Same thing happened to me and Mikey, but we woke up yesterday. I thought you were in a coma when I first saw you," Don said. "I'm glad you're awake."

The two turtles were then interrupted by a very excited little brother.

"Leo! You're awake!" Mikey shouted and wrapped his arms around his older brother, "I was so worried!"

Leo patted his youngest brother on the shoulder, "Thanks Mike, I'm okay now…so what's going on?"

Don sat down on the floor next to him and Mikey did the same, "We were captured."

"What?" Leo gasped.

"Yeah…" Don replied, his head now hanging in shame, "We were shot by darts loaded with tranquilizers. I don't know which one, but it was strong enough to take us out in a few minutes. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in here with all of these guys." Don pointed to the other beings in the room.

Leo looked around…there were aliens and mutants scattered along the walls, about nine of them, not including the turtles themselves. No humans…

Don continued, "We have no idea what we were put in here for."

"Where's Raph?"

"We don't know," Mikey said.

"They never brought him here," Don replied.

Before they could continue their conversation, a noise outside the room could be heard. It was the security lock unbolting and the door squeakily opened. Four militants entered the room, each armed with a laser and a tranquilizer gun. They lined up out front of the captives. One of them shouted, "Not a single one of you try anything. One move and you'll get a laser blast to the face and a dart shoved up your ass!"

Mikey snorted, "Looks like the guards are into kinky relations! Ha ha!"

"Mikey! Zip it!" Don said angrily and smacked his little brother on the head.

"Ow! Damnit Donny, I already got a bump there!"

"Shut the hell up all of you and be prepared to meet your captor," the soldier commanded. He then stepped aside making way for…

The turtle's eyes widened. It was Bishop…the man they were hunting. He was right there, surrounded by soldiers.

"Greetings turtles…" Bishop calmly said. He entered the room, arms crossed carelessly over his chest.

"What do want Bishop?" Leo asked sternly and got to his feet, trying to look as aggressive as possible.

"Why, is it a problem for you that I wish to greet my old friends?"

"We're no friends of yours, you bastard!" Mike yelled.

"Awe…such colorful language…I thought that was reserved for the second oldest of your little family."

"Where is Raph?" an increasingly aggravated Leo demanded.

Bishop smiled coldly, "Why he's in the infirmary."

"What did you do to him? I swear if you hurt him…"

"Temper, temper Leonardo. Raphael is recovering. If it wasn't for my medical experts working round the clock, your brother would be dead."

"How so?" Don questioned.

Bishop scratched his chin, "Raphael was so worked up and insistent on fighting to the very end that my soldiers were forced to take him down with five darts. Out of all you turtles, Raphael is the heaviest and the largest. He was able to withstand three to four tranquilizers, but not five."

"Five darts?" Don panicked, "That had to be…"

"Yes Donatello…" Bishop began, "He took an extreme overdose of Fentanyl. When he arrived to the compound, he was not breathing. My doctors managed to reverse his symptoms and keep him alive."

"Why would you go to the trouble?"

"Because I have a greater use for Raphael and of course, you three. I need your 'assistance' with creating a more powerful army."

"We're not helping you achieve this!" Leo shouted.

"You have no choice." Bishop said and he turned around to face the door, "Your names are currently placed on the 'pairing' list and your new cellmates have already been selected. Be prepared…in one hour, you will be moved to your temporary new homes."

"No! You will not separate us!" Leo shouted. He attempted to attack Bishop, but he was suddenly overcome with an electric shock and he toppled over.

"Don't bother Leonardo, underneath your very skin; we've implanted a tracking device. It also serves as a disciplinary mechanism. Behave and you will not feel any pain." Bishop then left the room, followed by the soldiers and the door was relocked.

"What're we gonna do guys?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure…we have to get Raph back and figure a way out of here," Leo replied and he rubbed the back of his head once again.

One hour later…

After much struggling and several shocks of electricity, the turtles were separated along with the other mutants and aliens in the cell and brought to individual rooms. Each new cell was padlocked and given a security code.

Leo was carried into his room and dropped onto the floor. The door was closed and sealed off. Leo dragged himself to his feet, partially dazed from the shocks and he glanced at his new surroundings. It was a much smaller room than the previous, with very dim lighting. A small television hung from the upper corner of the room. It was currently off. There was only one piece of furniture within…a large mattress with two pillows. It lay against the far side of the room. Upon it, sat a lone figure. In his shock, Leo turned around and closed his eyes, "I am so sorry!" he cried in embarrassment.

The figure sitting on the mattress was a human female. She was pale skinned and had waist length red hair. She had no clothes and was desperately trying to hide herself from his view. She had a long chain hanging from her ankle that connected just above the mattress so she couldn't go far.

She wasn't saying anything so Leo felt he had to make some sort of excuse, "Please be aware that I am in here against my will and I mean you no disrespect."

"I know…" she finally spoke.

Being the gentleman, he kept his back turned, "Why were we placed in here together?" he asked. At the same time, he knew it was a stupid question…but he had a dreadful feeling that Bishop's expectations involved a certain 'activity' to happen between them. He had to be sure.

"Because…Bishop…well he…"she struggled, "He said that cloning wasn't good enough anymore. The experiments were not living long enough and lacked the strengths of a natural born mutant or alien. He wants us to…to…" and she started sobbing.

Leo let his head hang. Bishop was a sick individual…and he will pay for this humiliation and for his brother's torment.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Minyadagniriel

Not so Lucky

He couldn't get his head around the idea. Leo paced back and forth around the cell, thinking, and avoided looking in the girl's direction. He could never force himself on anyone. It's been over two hours since he was left here.

The girl stayed sitting upright, keeping her eyes on Leo at all times. She didn't want to be there anymore than he did and she was now gripping both pillows, hugging them to her naked body to preserve her modesty. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen from crying.

He felt that he had to say something to her to try and keep her calm. She flinched occasionally when he paced near the bed, thinking he would decide to 'hop in'. Since he was there, might as well get to know her, "What's your name?"

"Eridian."

"That's a unique name," he replied, still not looking at her.

"It's Greek, it means 'Of the Planet Eris'," she said casually, "What's yours?"

"Leonardo, after the Italian artist, it means 'Lion brave."

There was another awkward pause. Neither knew what to say, the thoughts of their situation still floating overhead. They sat in another moment of silence until the small television in the room flickered on, catching their attention. There was static and then a slightly blurred image of Bishop himself.

"Hello friends," greeted the bastard.

Leo gritted his teeth, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm very disappointed in you, Leonardo. I go to great lengths to provide you with some 'entertainment' and you don't even take advantage of the opportunity?"

"I have honor Bishop, something that you understand very little about…" Leo wanted so desperately to destroy the television, cut it down from the ceiling, but he lacked his swords and this was the only means of communication he had outside the room.

"You'll be casting that honor aside very soon Leonardo."

"I doubt it."

Bishop smiled. That sick and twisted smile meant that he had some sort of plan. Leo crossed his arms and watched as the screen panned to the right and focused on three tables. Bishop stepped over to one of them, the camera followed. There was a woman lying on the table, she was conscious and struggled against bonds. Her mouth was covered with tape and she was in tears. She had red hair and pale skin, just like…

Leo glanced briefly at Eridian, who was now in shock, "Calandra? What are you doing to my sister?" she cried.

"Nothing yet, that all depends on you," Bishop stated all too eagerly, "I want my army of genetically powerful beings. You two know what needs to be done to achieve this feat."

"Humans and mutants are not compatible! My brother told me this several years ago, it's impossible!" Leo shouted.

"Donatello is correct. It was impossible a hundred years ago. But with today's modern technology, I've developed a serum that genetically mutates a human's body to accept the dna of a creature like you. It also promotes quicker growth and development of the embryo through childhood. The resulting youngster will also have an extended lifespan, even outliving you for as much as double your life. Your friend has already received her vaccine and according to our charts, is fertile for the next few days. So I suggest you get with the program boys and girls."

"You can't force us!"

"Indeed I can…" Bishop said and he reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a folding knife. He placed it to the restrained woman's neck and stabbed her.

"NO! Oh my god!" Eridian screamed.

Calandra's body jolted when the blade pierced her skin and she began to choke. Too much blood was rushing down her throat and she was suffocating. Her death was very slow and painful.

"DAMN YOU BISHOP! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IN THE END!" Leo yelled. He's only been this angry once before.

Eridian was still screaming and crying out for her sister.

"There, there Eridian…it's not a total loss. Besides, you still have one sister left," Bishop said. He then wandered to the second table, "It's too bad that she couldn't be used for our little project like you either." There was another redheaded girl on the table. Bishop leaned over and caressed the girl's hair, "Wave hello to your other sister, Kacia."

"Leave her alone!" Eridian begged.

"Than get smart about it…" Bishop replied and he pressed the knife against Kacia's neck and a tiny trickle of blood fell. He didn't press any further, only to get the point across. Kacia flinched and tears poured down her cheeks.

Anxiety was piling on Leo's shoulders. He was trapped…

Bishop backed away from the girl, "Oh I have something for Leonardo too."

Leo's attention was recaptured and he watched as Bishop moved to the third table. This time a larger body was coming into view…a green body…

"No…" Leo said in a near whisper, "Raph…"

Raphael lay on the third table, still unconscious. He was strapped down tightly.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use a prime specimen like Raphael for something like this. He's very valuable but not of any use to me until he wakes up and who knows how long that will be? So, what will the great Leonardo do?" Bishop taunted and pushed the blood stained knife against Raph's throat. "You have two hours Leonardo and believe me; we have ways of making sure the job was done correctly. If you fail to deliver, my hand will 'accidentally' slip."

The television went black.

"Raph…" Leo repeated and he fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut, "How can I get to him?" He then got up and rushed for the door, trying to pry it off with bare hands. It wouldn't budge and he began looking all around the room, hoping to find some sort of weakness in the walls or a crack. It was starting to look hopeless. Ten minutes had already gone by. The clock was ticking.

He sat down on the floor, attempting to meditate and find a resolution. Eridian's cries had died down to a sniffle every now and again. He tried reaching out to Splinter, but the time difference made that impossible. Nothing came to him…and he finally stood up and turned around to look at the heavily depressed girl. She still clung to the pillows, her knuckles white from squeezing them so hard.

Sadness overcame him; there was no other way…or enough time. Leo approached the mattress and sighed.

Eridian looked up at him and mumbled, "Please don't allow him to kill my last sister…"

His eyes closed. The request was so innocent. He thought of Raph. Leo knew if Raph were awake he would have killed Bishop on the spot and prevented him from hurting Calandra and Kacia. Suddenly, he felt his hand being gripped and opened his eyes to see Eridian holding it. The pillow she held had fallen away and he had a clear view of her body. His eyes shied away to the floor.

"Please," she begged, "My sister…I promise I won't hold this against you…" Tears once again spilled down her cheeks. She tugged his hand gently, trying to encourage him. "Your brother…" She wrapped her fingers around his and pulled on him again. This time he did drop down to sit on the mattress, his back towards her.

Slowly he was sinking into despair at the deed he needed to do in order to save Raph and Kacia. He thought it over enough, "Alright…I'll do it…" he muttered and glanced over at her, "But I won't force myself at you. If something hurts I want you to tell me, no holding back for my sake."

Eridian sunk back to the middle of the mattress once again while Leo did his best to muster up some courage. She turned to face the wall, her nerves flaring up and stomach in knots. She could feel his movements as he crawled closer to her. Then her breath caught in her throat when a set of arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips touched her shoulder, leaving feathery kisses on her skin. His cool chest rested against her back. It felt nice compared to the overly warm cell. His lips then traveled up the side of her neck and to her hairline. He brushed aside her long hair, draping it over her shoulder so he could access more skin.

His hands traveled up to her arms and then to her collar bone. He could tell she was tense, so he started to massage her tight muscles as he continued placing kisses behind her ear.

She closed her eyes, doing her best to enjoy his sensual advances. They didn't love one another…which made it hard. She brought her hands up to his, fingers curling around his wrists and she dragged them down her chest until they settled over her breasts. She flexed her fingers, showing him that it was okay to touch her.

Leo took the cue and he squeezed gently at first, and then added a little massaging. He could feel her nipples starting to harden beneath his palms, which meant he was making progress in his inexperience with females. Her hands found their way to his thighs and she swept her fingertips along his smooth skin, sending shivers down his spine. His eyes were glassy and he could feel his pulse begin to quicken. A tingling sensation could be felt in his lower abdomen as her fingers trailed to the lowest part of his plastron which connected to his skin. She was so close to his length. All he had to do was release it and she'd practically have in her hand…which he did. His growing erection slipped from his body.

She felt a long appendage touch her fingertips and she let her palm run along the length, listening to his steady breathing as she stroked him. He was squeezing her breasts with a little more vigor, not enough to hurt her. She let her head relax against his shoulder and tilted her face towards his neck.

Leo could feel her kisses and sucks on his throat. There was a particular spot she kept licking that sent tiny signals along his nervous system. His body was telling him to flip her over and claim her for himself. He held off on the notion. He needed to make this as pleasurable for her as possible. His let one of his hands sink further down to her belly, caressing and letting his fingernails rake along the flesh until her came to a triangle of curls. He could feel the warmth radiating from her core as his fingers lingered even further down. Leo lowered his mouth to her shoulder again and he nipped her teasingly while his hand maneuvered around her vaginal lips and glided along her clitoris. Her fluids flowed down her legs and slicked his fingers.

She released his ailing member and slid away from him in order to roll onto her back. She now lay before in a submissive pose, her arms down at her sides with her chest heaving. Her legs were together from her shyness.

Leo leaned forward onto his hands and brought his face down to her chest to nibble on her collar and then traced his tongue down her breasts until it reached her swollen nipple. He sucked until it turned a rosy shade of pink before moving on to the other side. He now gripped one of her wrists and raised it up over her head while his other hand slid down to her thighs and parted them. He relaxed into her, his throbbing length at full attention. It rubbed along her lower belly.

Eridian wrapped her legs tightly around him, bringing him closer. She felt ready…but was he? "Leonardo?" she asked softly.

"You can call me Leo…"

"Oh…okay. Are you alright?"

"Yes and no. I can't help but feel I'm taking advantage of you," he admitted. The guilt was overwhelming. He looked away from her.

"You aren't," she said and touched his cheek, making him look at her, "I told you I wouldn't hold this over your head." Her hand wandered to the back of his neck and she pulled his face down so her lips would connect with his.

It was their first kiss and quite frankly, it wasn't that bad either. Leo rather enjoyed it and he kissed back. Her lips were so soft and supple. It was an opportune moment…and for him…it was now or never. With his free arm, he hooked her knee into his elbow, opening her up further and his pressed the tip of his cock at her boiling entrance. Swiftly he slid inside, all the way up to the hilt. Her insides were like delicate velour, so hot, and so soft.

She gasped against his kiss and moaned as he started moving in a steady rhythm. She was in total bliss and didn't even realize when she said, "You're huge compared to a human."

Leo broke the kiss and he turned a darker shade of green from embarrassment. He's never gotten a compliment like that before. He grinned slightly, feeling his ego boost and continued thrusting into her.

Her cries were miniscule and feminine. As a male, he couldn't help but love that he was capable of making a female feel so good. He also felt in control and was happy being the dominant male. He pushed her wrist further up the mattress and let go of her leg so it fell carelessly on the bed. His mouth dropped to her neck to nibble and bite the tender flesh.

The reason for making love was lost to them as they both reached the end of the line. Now they focused on themselves and wanted to be sure the other finished. Leo worried more about her pleasure than his own. He picked up the pace, feeling the sparks of passion being lit from within. He was like a firecracker waiting to go off. He was so close…and thought for a moment that he may go off without her. He was wrong. Eridian was breathing so hard and so quickly. Her body shuddered and then she fell stiff as her orgasm rushed through her. She cried out to him, wanting him to follow her out the deep end. Leo couldn't tolerate it anymore and he gritted his teeth and pushed into her. His orgasm exploded like a geyser, filling her up with his fiery essence. He stopped all movement and lay down on top of her, not removing himself from her volcanic heat.

They both panted and tried to catch their breath. Leo dropped his head to her chest to rest. Hopefully, they made it in time…

Thirty minutes later…

The cell door opened and in came five soldiers with guns, along with Bishop.

Leo, who had been sitting on the floor, got to his feet and lunged at the bastard. He was stopped in midair by a shock of electricity and fell to the floor.

"Restrain him," Bishop commanded, "And check her."

Two of the militants rushed at Leo and grabbed the turtles arms before he could recover from the shock and they pinned him against the wall, his cheek slammed into the cold surface. He struggled against his captors and managed to punch one in the face before they shocked him again. He collapsed to the floor again and the men held him down.

Eridian cowered away from the soldiers, but the remaining three approached her. She tried to move to the other end of the mattress, but one of them grabbed the chair attached to her foot and pulled her to the edge of the bed. One of the men grabbed both her arms and pinned them overhead while another had her knees and pushed her legs apart. The third man pulled a small device out of his pocket. It consisted of a tube with a handle and a small scanning device attached to it. A black film covered the tube. The soldier knelt down next to her and pointed that thing at her lower body.

"No! Get away from me!" she screamed. She tried kicking at the militant with the device but her legs were held tightly. She cried out several times, trying to pull her arms away until she felt something jammed into her nether region and she froze in horror. It was cold and very uncomfortable. The soldier wiggled the object around as if trying to skim all of the sides. He withdrew it after a few seconds, to her relief.

The little device beeped and a small green light flashed from it, "Positive Mr. President."

"Well then…" Bishop started and he walked over to where the turtle was held and knelt down on the floor, "Even the great Leonardo can follow orders. You should be proud to be apart of such an experiment and you just saved your brother and her sister."

Leo was grinding his teeth. He so badly wanted to strangle Bishop.

"Tomorrow morning you will perform again and then consistently every twelve hours for the next four days." Bishop got even closer to Leo's face, "I paired you up with this mutant for a reason…"

Leo's eyes widened, "What, she can't be…"

"Not all mutants have to be like you, you know." Bishop got to his feet, "Let's go boys, we have other cells to visit."

The soldiers released Eridian and gave one more shock to Leo before they left to ensure he didn't try to escape. Eridian tried to get off the bed to help him but her chain was too short.

"Leo, are you okay?"

He groaned in pain and waited for the tingling in his legs to stop before getting up and limping to the bed. He sat down, "I thought Bishop said you were a human…he gave you an injection to accept my dna."

"Bishop didn't lie…I _was_ a human, three months ago. That serum interrupted my genetic makeup so that I could carry a mutant embryo. He said something about absorption of my partner's abilities and the resulting infant having double the skills of his predecessor...possibly. There haven't been any successful births yet. All humans Bishop tried using have died during pregnancy. That's why he developed the serum. Every female alien, mutant and human will be given it."

Leonardo sighed. Bishop was playing a dangerous game.

Elsewhere…cell block 212…

Raphael rolled onto his side and grumbled something about tearing Bishop a new one. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around the room. It was a large enclosed space with a few piles of blankets against one wall and sitting just beside him, a long staff and a rolled up whip. What the hell was this stuff for? He looked up and saw a television hanging down. The screen was black. "What the fuck is going on?" he said aloud.

Suddenly the TV monitor flashed and static appeared on the screen. Raph looked up and waited. An image appeared, blurry at first but cleared as the seconds passed by. It was Bishop. Raph gritted his teeth and leapt at the monitor, intending to destroy it.

As the turtle was in midair, Bishop stated, "I wouldn't do that Raphael…otherwise you will have already lost the game."

Raph barely managed to change his direction before striking down the TV and landed on the ground, "Whadya want fucktard?" he said angrily and flipped Bishop the bird.

"Take it easy tough guy. You'll want to reserve your strength for this one. I want to play a little game."

"I'm not interested…"

"You will be when you see what the stakes are," Bishop commented and he panned the camera to his left to reveal an operating table with someone lying on it. "Say hello to Michelangelo. He's personally volunteered to assist me with this game."

Raph could see his little brother struggling against his bonds and trying to shout, but his mouth was gagged. "If ya hurt him, I swear to god I'll…"

"Save it," Bishop stated and he walked over to the table and touched Mikey's shoulder.

"Don't touch him!" Raph growled, "You're a fucked up individual ya know that?"

Bishop then pulled something out of his breast pocket. It looked like a vial of liquid, "This, my friend, is a barbiturate…in other words a drug used to induce sleep. The scientific name is sodium thiopental. When this drug enters the bloodstream, the patient will be unconscious within seconds." He removed another vial, "This drug is called Pancuronium bromide. It is a muscle relaxant." Bishop looked at the drug fondly, "This causes complete paralysis of the diaphragm and the rest of the respiratory muscles. In other words…the patient won't be able to breathe causing death by asphyxiation."

Raph did not like where this was going and flinched when he saw Bishop take out a third vial.

"Ah…this little gem is my favorite…potassium chloride. Do you know what potassium chloride does Raphael?"

"Do I look like Donatello to you?" Raph shouted.

"Then I'll enlighten you. Potassium chloride stops the heart, causing death by cardiac arrest. All three of these drugs used in the sequence I showed you are the concoction used for lethal injection within the last century. This is the game we'll play Raphael, you have three hours to tame and seduce your roommate. If you cannot complete this simple task by the end of the third hour, I will inject your brother with this deadly cocktail."

"You fucker!"

"Let me introduce you to your opponent."

Raph heard a rustling behind him. He spun around and looked up. Part of the ceiling lifted away and a cage was beginning to lower into the room. There was something clawing away at the bars and it let out a loud roar. When the cage touched the ground, Raph had a clear view of the inhabitant. It was what looked like a cross between a lion and a tiger, a liger if you will. Only this one had sea foam green fur with fiery red-orange stripes along its body. It had a matching red tail and hair that ran along the back of its neck. Tiny braids littered the animal's locks, along with feathers and beads. It wore a leather strip around its upper arm. The animal also had a tattoo on its right thigh of a moon crescent and a symbol Raph did not recognize.

Bishop began speaking, "This is Odessa, an alien who once resided in the Octavian star system. She is a very young and inexperienced druid and a damn powerful herbalist. She has been injected with a neurotoxin to put her in that current state. You can say she's 'high' and believes she is hallucinating. She will not understand a word you are saying, nor can she stop the images. However, you can help her. I'm giving you a single dose of antipsychotic to inject her with. The question is will you be able to catch her and hold her down long enough to get a needle through that thick skin? Out of all your brothers, you are the largest and strongest…I personally believe only you can handle her."

Odessa was screeching and attacking the bars of the cage, trying to get at Raph.

"To her, you are the enemy. She will show no mercy. But if you are successful, you will like the results _and_ she will be very easy to seduce Raphael. It is the Octavian mating season and she is ripe for the pickings." Bishop laughed. "Oh and one more thing…I do not recommend throwing the injection at her because if you miss or the needle sticks another object, the dose will be gone and you will have failed. Your timer begins in one minute…good luck…"

The monitor switched off and in the center of the room, a tile from the floor shifted, allowing a small pedestal to rise up. Laying on it was a large syringe with a blue fluid inside. The end of the needle was corked.

Raph quickly picked up the needle and stuck it in his belt. Then he heard a scraping sound, like metal being rubbed together. The cage was opening…

He scrambled to pick up the whip and staff and moved himself into a defensive form.

The cage was not even open completely when the animal leapt out and lunged for him. Raph blocked her with the staff and threw her to the side. She struck a wall, but it did very little to faze her. She growled at him, baring her teeth and looking like she was ready to pounce. Those fangs were enormous…

Raph waited for her next attack. She let out a guttural roar and launched herself in the air. This time she landed right on him. He held the staff out in front of himself, catching the center in her mouth and keeping her as far away from his face as possible. She was swiping and slashing at him. One of her claws ripped into his forearm, causing him to howl with pain. He then kicked upwards with his feet, hitting her in the stomach and throwing her overhead. He pulled himself up and started circling around the room, keeping his back to the wall. This cat was so damn fast. The two of them were now circling each other as if trapped in a dance of combat.

He had to remember moments in his life where his father described fighting enemies of all types, ironically including animals. The best option he chose was to let this cat wear itself out and preserve his energy. There was no way he could keep up with the reflexes of a tiger. When he had her good and exhausted, he would catch her. He waited…

She rushed at him once again and swiped at his head, missing. He barely ducked in time and used the staff to strike her across the face, sending her to the floor.

Thirty minutes had already passed…

"Geez, you just keep coming!" Raph shouted, "What do I gotta do to stop ya?" He was wasting precious time, he estimated only two and a half hours remained and he still needed to seduce the sucker…something he dreaded. "Why the hell would Bishop pair me with somethin' that's not even of a similar species?" he yelled. He warded off another attack from her, snapping his staff in two, and this time, something was different…she took a little longer to get up. "Ah now ya startin' to tire…" Raph said, almost triumphantly. He figured now was a good time to try and catch her and removed the whip from his belt and cracked it against the ground. The cat returned to its feet and attacked him again. This time he was prepared and cracked the whip into the air. The cord wrapped around her neck as she flew by and when it reached it stretchable limit, she was jerked backwards in midair and fell to the ground. Raph held tight to the other end as the animal struggled. He was sliding across the floor as she pulled, her strength was ridiculous. Raph managed to reach the empty cage and he tied his end of the whip to one bar. She continued fighting against the cord that choked her and rolled all over the floor trying desperately to catch her breath.

Raph leapt on top of the great cat and pushed it on its side, holding it's forepaws down in one hand. The cat gagged and choked. "Hold still or ya gonna suffocate!" he said as he removed the syringe from his belt. He pulled the cork off with his mouth and jammed the needle into her shoulder, sending the blue liquid into her body. The cat stiffened as the medicine worked its wonders and Raph felt safe enough to let go of her. He watched as the cat's fur slowly disappeared, revealing the same color green skin beneath. The shaggy hair along the neck receded to the head. The tail remained and the animal's facial features began to resemble a human's. Her legs and arms lengthened and she now had toes and fingers. Odessa was now humanoid and quite pretty to look at.

Raph knelt down next to the nude alien and quickly pulled out the needle. The second it was removed, she jumped to her feet and her hands flew to her neck, tearing away at the whip which still choked her.

"Let me give ya a hand," Raph said and he reached for her.

She swatted his hand away and managed to break the cord herself. She coughed and sputtered as oxygen refilled her lungs. Once she regained her composure, she backed away from Raph and crouched low to the ground in an offensive position. Before Raph could say anything, she blurted out, "Are you the one who subdued me?"

"Huh?" Raph uttered, confused.

"I asked if you subdued me…" she repeated. Her voice did not match her stance at all. She sounded kind and light hearted, nothing like the beast he thought she would be, based on her stance.

"Well I did stop ya from tearin' me to pieces."

"Answer carefully, it will determine whether I kill you or not…"

"Yeah I defeated ya."

She lowered her defenses and stood up straight. Raph averted his eyes.

"Ya do realize that you're butt naked right?"

With much confusion she questioned, "Are you not acquainted with the customs of the Octavian people? I am supposed to be like this when I enter combat with a male. You are the first male to battle me for my affections."

"No. I ain't familiar at all. What customs?" Raph asked.

She kneeled down on the floor, "For thousands of years, my people have been practicing salacious combat during the mating season. One male will challenge the female he desires and they battle until the other tires or are subdued. If the female wins, the challenging male is destroyed. If the male wins, he has the rights to that female for the remainder of the year. He is allowed to choose another female the following season. You and I have engaged in salacious combat and you are the victor…I am yours." She bowed her head to him.

Raph's eyes widened, "I ain't lookin' to own anyone girly." Bishop was right, it would be easy to seduce her…but he had a twinge of guilt. On Earth, her customs were a bit…silly. People didn't fight for their mates here, at least most of the time. But she would gladly accept him based off the customs of her planet…so it wouldn't be rape. In a way, he felt a little better. He needed to get past his nerves and start thinking about Mikey. He was still under the mercy of Bishop.

As he was thinking about his situation, Odessa was looking over his features, "Do you accept the terms of salacious combat?" she asked.

He was only half paying attention, still trying to figure out how he was going to kill Bishop once he got out of there and he replied, "Yeah, yeah sure…" It ended up being a mistake.

Odessa leapt at him, taking him to the floor. She was now sitting upon him, "Then we must seal our agreement by copulating." Her yellow eyes bore into his green ones.

Raph was dumbfounded…for once. He had no experience with women and especially when it came to girls who practically threw themselves at him. "Girly, ya don't even know me…doesn't that bother you? I haven't even told you my name yet!"

"Should it?" she asked and lowered her face to his neck. She licked his neck and started sucking on his soft skin.

"Hey hey!" he groaned and pushed her away, "Cut it out! I got a personal bubble that you keep invadin'!"

"Do you not find me desirable?" she asked; a touch of hurt in her voice.

"Um…well I just, I mean I don't…gah!" His words were twisting themselves, making him feel stupid. Why was it such a pain in the ass to answer a simple question?

"Well I find any strong male who can defeat me a desirable partner," she said and leaned in to him once again, this time she tried to lay a kiss on his mouth.

Having had enough, Raph flipped them both over so that he was on top and he pinned both her hands to the floor, "Listen lady, I got a reputation as a badass to maintain and ya wreckin' it by makin' me go to pieces." He had a perfect view of her breasts and the position he was in didn't help the situation. It couldn't be helped, the rolling around and the advances from her…gave him an erection. It wasn't visible to her yet, but it could be shortly if this continued.

She only stare at him, "Can't you see that I desire you as a partner."

Raph squeezed his eyes closed, she really was starting to piss him off…and he kind of liked it. He saw no other way around the circumstances with the issue of Mikey and he sighed, "Okay lady, I'm gonna give ya what your askin' for. One thing first…"

"Yes?"

"I'm takin' the lead and I hope ya ready for a joyride…" he said seductively. His erection escaped from under his plastron and into view. Raph then crashed his lips against hers and he kept a tight grip on her wrists. She let him dominate…

Raph then pulled himself up, letting go of her wrists and he slipped downwards towards her chest, not bothering to take his time. His face lingered over the soft mounds of flesh and he took in her right nipple and licked and sucked until the tiny bud peaked. His left hand toyed with the other, squeezing and flexing his fingers around it. Odessa was squirming with every touch, every caress…exactly what he wanted. He released her breast from his mouth and sunk even lower, his tongue leaving a trail down her belly and close to her groin. Raph separated her legs and hooked both hands around her thighs. He passed her legs over his shoulders and showed her no mercy by diving into her core. He drilled her with his tongue, causing her to cry out and try to turn on her side, but he held her in place. He could feel the muscles in her legs tense up and she had her hands resting on his head, trying to bring him closer still.

She was gasping and breathing so heavily. All of her emotions were flying and so were the signals being sent down to her base. Her belly was tightening as he continued stroking her orally. Then she felt something being inserted into her yearning vagina.

Raph pushed his finger inside, testing her. Her soaking wet walls encased his digit and he started pumping it in and out; small amounts of fluid leaked with each thrust. His mouth was filled with her essence and frankly it had a pleasant scent and taste. He lapped up her intoxicating fluid as if it were the finest, most expensive wine in the world. Eventually he moved upwards and let his torturous tongue graze her delicate jewel. Her reaction caused him to linger there the longest.

Her hips shuddered and she started moving rhythmically to match his finger as it continued to dart in and out of her. She couldn't last much longer…it was paradise.

He kept pushing for that euphoria…to hear her scream…that would be heaven.

The flicker of light was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel. Her chest heaved and her mouth hung open to let out heavy breaths as her climax neared. She was gripping his bandana, twisted its tails around her fingers. Her back arched off the floor and she allowed the luminous waves of orgasm push her into the unknown. Her cries resembled that of a leopard catching its prey, thanks due to her druid blood.

The hardheaded turtle smirked against her wet folds. He never expected to hear something like that. He then stopped with his oral stimulation and sat up on his knees. His erection was super hard now and ready to claim its prize. He stroked himself several times, relishing in the feel of his hand. Up until now, it was the only thing he'd ever felt against his throbbing penis. His other hand wiped his chin and neck, removing her delicious juices from his skin and he applied it to his length to help keep it slick. He then lined himself up with her opening and hesitated briefly. Bishop had said she was inexperienced…

Odessa peered up at him, waiting…

Without a word, he forced his way in, passing through her exquisite petals and stretching the walls of her passage. He shattered the barrier that held her youth and innocence and stopped when he noticed the pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry…" he said and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She regained composure, "I'm now an adult…don't worry. I am happy."

Raph chuckled, "Yeah me too…" and he started with a medium pace, getting used to the feel. He bent forward to rest on his elbows and embraced her, laying kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly as he once again stoked the fires of eroticism within her. She was getting there much faster than her first climax. However he had other ideas…and he quickly reared up and grabbed her, one arm around the waist and one gripping her left thigh. He lifted her with him and he carried her to a wall, pushing her back against it. She found herself rising and falling with his movements.

His loins were on fire the faster he went, but he refused to stop. Her moans urged him onwards. He clenched his teeth as the pressure in his stomach spread down to the bottom of his plastron. Odessa was panting again and growling. She was close…actually she was there!

She cried out her pleasures and bucked her hips against his; giving him the boost he needed to follow her into the next world. He groaned and loaded her to the brim with his essence. The orgasm felt incredible…it sure beat doing it by hand!

Raph almost tumbled backwards but he caught himself. His legs needed a break and he spun the two of them around, his shell now parked up against the wall. He slid down to the floor with her sitting on his lap, their bodies still connected.

Odessa spoke softly, "You never told me your name…"

He looked up into her eyes, "Oh right…it's Raphael."

Her insides were throbbing with excitement and he could feel her walls contracting, giving him one last bit of pleasure before his length softened and retracted back into his shell.

Twenty minutes later…

The door to their cell burst open and both Odessa and Raph were given an electrical shock. They fell apart in agony. Odessa was dragged away by two militants and a third soldier followed carrying some weird looking device that resembled a pistol. Raph stayed down on the floor and watched as the men shoved that little piece of junk up her groin and waited for a beep.

"Get away from her!" Raph shouted, but he was shocked again and did his best to hold in a yell. He wouldn't allow them to know he was in pain.

The soldier removed the device from her, "Positive, inform President Bishop." The three men walked out of the cell and relocked the door.

Raph slowly got to his feet and stumbled over to her, helping her up. "Ya okay?"

"Yes…I wasn't expecting that."

They also were not expecting the monitor overhead to turn on either. Bishop reappeared on the screen.

"I see you managed to tame the wild beast Raphael. Very good. I'm also here to give you peace of mind. Your brother is safe…for now."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Minyadagniriel

Not so Lucky part 2

Donatello paced around the cell; he had been trapped there for half a day now…alone. His stomach was growling and mouth dry from lack of food and water. He sighed and punched at one of the bare walls, wishing the militants hadn't taken his backpack and weapon away. It was surprising they hadn't taken away his gravitational equalizer. He wandered over to the provided mattress and lay down on it, trying to ignore his hunger.

"I hope my brothers are okay."

He remained in complete silence, staring up at the ceiling. How long were they going to keep him in there?

While he contemplated ways to escape, the door to his cell burst open and several soldiers entered. Don remained seated on the bed, wanting to conserve all of his remaining energy. He counted seven men and it seems there were more just outside. They surrounded the mattress, all pointing guns at him. They didn't move a muscle and Don was confused.

"Are you guys gonna shoot or just stand there watching?" he asked them.

"Oh they will shoot if I give them the order."

Don's eyes averted to the doorway and narrowed when they landed on Bishop, still he remained seated.

"You truly are the smartest of all your brothers. You think before you attack…your brothers, not so much. We can begin the game without interruption."

"Game?" Don questioned.

"Yes Donatello. Two of your brothers have already played and succeeded. Now it is your turn. Bring him in!" Bishop called outside the door.

Three militants were dragging a person into the room and much to Donny's surprise…

"Mikey!" Don shouted, happy to be seeing one of his brothers. The soldiers were shocking his poor brother, "Leave him alone!" and he attempted to get up but was stopped with a gun pointed in his face.

"Stand down turtle," the soldier with the gun said.

Don growled, "Why should I…"

"Because I'll have my men do the same to you until you are unconscious and you will miss the game, which could be…devastating," Bishop said cruelly.

Don glanced at his ailing brother, who was now on the floor groaning in agony. "What sort of game are we playing?"

Bishop smiled, "Glad you asked." He then called to the outside once again, "Bring them in," he said, motioning with his hand.

A group of four soldiers entered the room pushing two girls inside. One looked like a regular human; black shoulder length hair and tan skin. The other must have been a mutant or alien. She had bright red skin and long black hair that hung down to her ribcage. Both girls were stripped bare.

Don spun around, "Oh god Bishop! Why do you treat these poor girls like that?" He wouldn't turn back around out of respect for the girls.

"Because it makes the job easier. Now then, here is how the game is played. There are holes hidden strategically in the walls…almost too small for the naked eye to see, but large enough to allow gas to flow inside. I have assigned these two girls especially for you turtles. Take your pick, whichever you like. I'm giving you two hours to seduce both of them. If you fail, I will send carbon monoxide into the room at 12,800 parts per million. All four of you will fall unconscious within two or three breaths, utterly causing your death in less than three minutes."

Anger boiled within Don, "I never expected you to sink this low Bishop…" he said, not looking at the bastard.

Mikey groaned and slowly got to his feet, one hand settling on the side of his head, "Oh…what a headache…" He wobbled and groggily looked at his surroundings. There were soldiers, Bishop, two naked women…"Gah! I'm so sorry!" Mikey cried and spun around quickly. He covered his eyes with embarrassment, "I swear I didn't mean to…"

The girls didn't say anything, but they ran across to the other side of the cell and huddled together in the corner.

Bishop waved for his men to leave the room before exiting himself. His last comment being, "Your time begins now." He slammed the door closed and sealed it.

Don ignored the girls for the time being and rushed over to Mike, embracing his brother. "I'm so happy your okay Mikey! Where have you been?"

Mikey uncovered his eyes, "I was in some medical lab with Bishop. He was threatening to torture me. Don…I think he made Raph do something awful…to a woman…" he said sadly.

"We're in the same boat Mikey and we have a two hour deadline."

"I can't do that Donny…I can't!" Mike whined and squeezed his eyes shut.

Don rubbed his little brother's shoulder; for once he didn't have a solution. Time was running out. While Mikey vented his frustrations, Don peered over to the girls in the corner. The red skinned mutant was holding the black haired human. He felt there was no point to being shy and avoiding them any longer. He left his brother's side and wandered over to the women.

"Are either of you hurt?" Don asked.

"I'm not," the red mutant replied.

The crying girl lifted her head slightly and shook her head no.

"What are your names?"

The red mutant spoke, "Gaetana, and this is my best friend, Christine. We're both mutants."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. My name is Donatello and that's my brother Michelangelo," Don said, gesturing to Mikey, "It's quite obvious he and I are mutants too."

"Hi," Gaetana greeted and extended a hand to him.

Don gladly took her hand and shook it. He was about to say something else, but Gaetana continued…

"I know why Bishop brought us here and I have every intention of surviving. I just wanted to let you know that," she said, looking directly in his eyes, "Give me two minutes. I need to talk with Christine before she panics."

Don swallowed, "Right." He then backed away from the girls and over to Mikey again.

His little brother seemed to be doing a little better. He was sitting on the floor, legs crossed Indian-style. He appeared to be deep in thought. Don touched his shoulder, "Are you okay Mikey?"

"No Don. I'm not okay with this. It's not right."

"I know it isn't. These girls don't deserve this, neither do we, but we can't be responsible for their deaths. I can't be responsible for yours…" Don said quietly.

"I feel torn. I don't want anyone's death on my shoulders either," Mike said.

"That's why we're going to put on a good face and keep all four of us alive."

"I can't bro…"

"Mikey you can…I won't think low of you for going through with it. You'll still have your honor."

Mike nodded, "Okay."

Don sat down next to his brother, "We're just going to sit here and let them come to us," he said, referring to the girls, "It will help with their comfort and make things easier for you and me. Sit in the lotus position and try to meditate. The calmer we are, the calmer the girls will be."

"Alright," Mikey agreed and he repositioned his legs and closed his eyes.

Don did the same. Both turtles now sat calmly and quietly, meditating…and waiting.

In the corner, Gaetana still held Christine and was softly speaking to her…by means of telepathy.

"_Christine, these turtles have a code of honor. I was able to read the purple one's mind and they have no intentions of hurting us."_

"_Are you sure?"_ Christine said in her mind, not able to speak telepathically but Gaetana read her every thought.

"_Yes. They are very admirable. I also read the orange one's mind…he has a personality similar to yours. He's playful and gentle. You should pair with him."_

"_Is he the one called Michelangelo?"_

"_Yes. I think you'll get along with him just fine. I'll have the scientific one. Also Christine, do not under any circumstances scream or cry out. I know it will be hard for you, but we can't have an accident."_

Christine nodded.

"_Okay, let's do this. Remember I'm right here with you," _Gaetana said and she untangling her arms from Christine and got up. She slowly wandered over to the turtles and waved for Christine to join her.

Both turtles had their backs to the girls. They were seated…relaxed and quiet. Gaetana kneeled down behind Donatello and Christine behind Mike.

Gaetana then touched Donatello's shoulder and pulled him out of his trance. The turtle looked over his shoulder at her and let her pull him to his feet. She led him to the other side of the mattress and settled on the floor. Don took one of the pillows off the bed and dropped it next to her. She put it beneath her head and waited for him to join her.

Don knelt down next to her and allowed her to pull him on top of her body. She took the lead and planted a heavy kiss on his lips, her hands traveled up and down his arms.

Back on the other side of the bed, Michelangelo knew his brother had already started and he kept his patience in check. The other girl was sitting right behind him. He could tell she was nervous and it would probably be up to him to lead, still he waited for her to initiate. Finally a delicate hand touched his shoulder and he brought one of his up to gently take it. Mikey then slowly got up and he turned around to look at her. She shifted her eyes to avoid his gaze. Compared to him she was tiny and frail, like someone who needed to be handled with care. He brought her hand to his lips and laid a small kiss.

Christine wasn't afraid of him as much. Gaetana was right…he was gentle. She allowed him to lead her to the opposite side of the bed so they could have some sort of privacy from the other two.

Gaetana could sense that Christine had followed through and she did what she could to avoid reading her mind through the ordeal. She needed to focus on herself and Donatello. Since they were forced to do this, she may as well enjoy it. Gaetana was kissing him so passionately that she caught him off guard.

Don was surprised by her assertiveness and for reasons unknown, he liked it. As inexperienced as he was, he could learn a thing or two from her. Her nails were scraping along his carapace and her legs were wrapped around his waist, squeezing him. She broke the kiss and rolled him over so he was now on his back.

It wasn't the most comfortable position for him being on his shell so he scooted up against the wall and she didn't let up on him. She pushed her way into his lap, her legs spread and draped over his so he could feel her heat against his groin. It was an unbearable torture she was inflicting. Don was beginning to feel an ache in his lower body that was screaming to get out. She then began sliding down his legs so her face became level with his chest. She nuzzled the smooth plastron and she busied her hands with his thighs, her fingers tickling and rubbing. His breaths were becoming uneven and slow. She sank even further down until she could see his base. Without any fear she touched his groin and slid her hand underneath his plastron.

Don gasped as her hand enclosed around his shaft and she assisted him with removing it from its confines. She was gentle with it as it slid from him and he found his erection to be growing rapidly. Gaetana then moved her hand along his length, stroking him. Her fingers glided up and down with ease. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, enjoying the sensation. Suddenly her hand changed to a flexible wet muscle and he nearly cried out. His eyes popped open and he glanced down to see her head bobbing up and down. It was heaven on earth…

Mikey ignored the groan his brother gave off and refocused his gaze on Christine. She was kneeling down with him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then moved over to her lips. His hands settled down on her lower back and he pulled her closer. Her lips were warm and silky and he encouraged her to part them. She took the hint and separated them, allowing his curious tongue to roam in. He then gently pushed her backwards so her rear touched the floor and she readjusted her legs. He pushed her farther until she was lying on her back with him on top, never breaking their deepened kiss.

She was beginning to feel relaxed as he continued. Her hormones were going wild. His fingers wandered down her shoulders, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She avoided making any type of sound per Gaetana's instruction. She only sighed and breathed deeply to let him know he was getting her riled up. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and eventually Mikey backed away and attacked her chest, bringing his face down to her breasts to lick and bite them. His teeth grazed her nipple and his tongue swirled around the tiny bud, helping to stiffen it further. Her hands were massaging his neck and shoulders.

In the back of his mind, Mikey thought it was odd that he knew how to please a girl. He knew very little about pleasure save for the hand jobs he gave himself almost weekly. She was still hesitant to try anything on him. Perhaps she needed a little stimulation? It was time he took things a little further...and he sunk even further down her body until her sex was in view. He pushed her legs apart and invaded her insides with one finger.

Christine nearly screamed at the new sensation and she swiftly slid the pillow out from under her head and covered her face with it. She couldn't let herself cry out…it would be a disaster if she did.

He wondered why she never made a sound. Since the four of them were thrown into the cell together she's remained silent. Perhaps she was shy? He would get a noise out of her before they were through…he promised himself…

Donatello was panting and groaning as Gaetana's tongue circled the tip of his member and slipped down his length, soaking the appendage. Her mouth was warm and pleasant to him. Was it going to feel like this when he dipped himself into her feminine folds? He laid a hand on the back of her head. She continued pleasuring him like this for several minutes, at least until it sounded as if he was about to orgasm. Before he spent himself accidentally in her mouth she stopped and gave him a few moments to recover before climbing up into his lap again and seated herself just below his swollen penis. He couldn't help himself at this point and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her chest to his face and started biting and sucking the flesh around her breasts, eventually on the soft mounds themselves. He reddened her skin even further with every nibble.

She mewled each time his tongue ran over her nipples and she arched her back, allowing him further access to her. Don took a mouthful of her left mound and continued sucking as he started lifting her body. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help line herself up with his length. He released her breast and glanced down. Fluids dripped out of her and landed on his lap…she was more than ready and he slid her body down. His member slipped inside her core easily, the heat was intense and gratifying. He could feel the muscles of her cavern contract and tighten all around him.

Without any warning she started to move, bouncing up and down on his lap. Her hands remained on his shoulders for balance. Gaetana threw her head back in excitement as she continued to be fucked. Her mouth fell open and she let out several small cries. She was working her body…her aching clitoris rubbed along his plastron and she could feel her orgasm building…

It was no longer easy for Mike to ignore the girl's cries coming from the other side of the room. Gaetana's moans of pleasure had an effect on him. With even greater vigor, he continued fingering Christine and eventually plunged his face into her center. His tongue replaced his hand and he tasted every inch of her. Her two soft folds were sopping wet and he licked away the moisture that leaked.

Christine struggled to keep her squeals internal…she wasn't sure if she could hold out. His sexual torture of her vagina was so much. She even tried to push herself away to stop his advance but he gripped her hips and pulled her back into place to inflict her with more. She even heard him say 'tease'; it was muffled against her skin…but so erotic to hear. The softness of his mouth and flailing tongue…it was so good.

He moved along to lay French kisses on her swelling pearl, causing her to arch into the floor. Mike lifted her hips slightly for better access.

She was struggling to keep air in her lungs. Every time she breathed in, he would do something that caused her to force it all back out again.

Mike felt it was time to get the deed done and he pulled away, large amounts of wetness coated his mouth. His tongue traced his lips, cleaning off some of the fluid. He wiped the rest away with his palm. He looked over Christine's body, she was so tiny. Those lovely globes protruding from her chest rose up and down rapidly as she breathed. Mikey's lower body tingled and throbbed, he needed to release himself. His member slipped out of his shell, erect and ready to penetrate her. He crawled forward, the tip of his length rubbed along her crevice becoming slick. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pushed himself into her.

Christine gasped as his length traveled inside, spread her wide, and then burst through a tight membrane. She grimaced at the loss of her most precious attribute. Still she didn't make a sound.

He realized what he'd done when he saw tears trickle down her cheeks and he kissed her eyelids, "I'm…I'm sorry…" he said softly. She responded by kissing the tip of his nose, indicating that he could continue…

Donatello was in his own world at this point. Gaetana was bucking against him so hard that he had to grip her hips tightly to prevent her from sliding off. His eyes were closed and his teeth clenched. The friction on his shaft felt spectacular. He was losing his mind and became desperate for that sweet release. He took the initiative and grasped her by the waist, pushing her against the floor. She was now on her back, Don thrusting hard into her. His legs were getting stiff, still he continued.

Gaetana gasped and squealed as she entered the throes of ecstasy. Her belly twisted and burned as she peaked. Her cries were loud and animalistic.

Her wails of pleasure forced Don to follow her soon after. He grunted and followed his hard thrusts with softer ones, spilling every ounce of seed into her body and then collapsing. She claimed his mouth for herself…

Initially her body hurt, but Christine got over it and eventually found herself loving the feel of Mike's member filling her.

Mike heard the cries from Gaetana…wow. Don must have been a natural at this. She sounded like a beast when she came. He wondered about himself and if he would be able to get Christine to produce something like that.

She was started to feel like the world was going to collapse around her. Her lower belly was spiraling with electrical surges that connected to her aching clitoris. Her ragged breaths were slowly crossing into vocalizations no matter how hard she tried to suppress them. In a hurry, she sat forward to his surprise and quickly separated herself from him. She climbed onto her hands and knees, facing the doorway.

At first, Mike was confused when she stopped him but realized she was probably excited and wanted to change positions. She was on all fours and glancing back at him, waiting for his re-entry. He obliged and shoved himself back in, continuing with a fast pace. Christine clawed at the floor, she was very close…and like the explosion of her orgasm, her voice made its debut to Mike…

She screamed in the direction of the door, her voice rang super high pitched and didn't end. Mikey was caught off guard but her intense wail caused him to erupt as well. He recovered after a few seconds but she was still screaming…her voice rang louder and louder. He actually had to cover his ears.

On the other side of the room, Gaetana panicked and crawled out from under Don…but she was too late…

Christine's voice went super sonic and caused the area around the four cellmates to shake and rumble.

"No!" Gaetana shouted, "We have to stop her! She'll tear down the entire room!"

Don pulled himself to his feet, stumbling around in the earthquake. He saw the screaming girl on her hands and knees. Her wailing was actually visible, like a wavelength on a computer monitor.

The noise reminded Mike of a banshee or siren. He had to cover his ears as the volume increased.

Gaetana needed to work quickly and she invaded Christine's mind.

"_Christine! Restrain yourself!"_

"_I'm sorry Gaetana!"_

"_It's alright, just stop before you kill someone!" _

The sound waves crashed against the wall and obliterated the door, a gaping hole now in its place. Gaetana rushed to her friend's side and touched her shoulder.

Christine finally calmed herself and stopped the noise, much to the others relief.

Mikey released his ears and saw that his brother joined him.

"Geez Mikey, what did you do to her?" Don asked.

"I…uh…"

"It doesn't matter now," Gaetana interrupted, "The cell door is gone and we can get out of here before the soldiers come back."

"Yes. Let's move!" Don said and he helped his little brother to his feet.

Don jumped over Christine and peered out the dusty opening of the cell, "Coast is clear, Mikey I'm gonna have you bring up the rear, girls you stay between us."

Gaetana helped pick up Christine and they moved together, getting in behind Don. Mikey stayed behind them and waited.

After one more check of the outer hall, Don ran off to the left, the others in close pursuit behind him. All of them were tired and starving so they kept their pace easy. Christine most likely alerted Bishop and his militants with that scream and they will be rushing for the cell.

"We need to find our weapons and supplies," Don commented.

Before running down each new hallway, the guys carefully scanned for enemies. They heard scuffles and men running in every direction to get to the source of the earthquake. Luckily, the group was not caught. Don used the shadows to his benefit and would have done his master Splinter proud making decisions like a leader.

After several halls of running and hiding, Gaetana halted Donny.

"Wait, wait…I've seen one of these rooms before," she said as they nearly passed an unlocked door. She cracked it open, "Its storage." She pushed the door open and she and Christine filed in.

Don gestured for Mike to follow them in and he made sure nobody saw where they went before going himself. Inside there were shelves upon shelves of blankets and pillows. There were also stacks of militant uniforms which the girls quickly scooped up a set for themselves and quickly got dressed. Mikey wandered to the back, where another door waited and he peeked inside. It was a cool storage, "Donny we got food! Great cause I'm starving!"

"Sweet find bro, bring out some stuff, I'm hungry too and the ladies must be."

Mikey yanked open the door and scrambled inside, pulling random items off the shelves and bringing them back out. The girls were seated on the floor. "Here ya are ladies, take your pick," Mikey said as he dropped a bunch of items in their laps.

Gaetana shuffled through the little packages and ripped one open to find dried fruit and nuts. Another revealed peanut butter and crackers. She opened a cylinder shape one, having water inside. She went for that one first and gulped down about half the tube, "The cylinders have water," she said to the others.

Mikey handed Don a cylinder package and gave one to Christine before quenching his thirst on one himself.

For the next twenty minutes, they ate to their hearts content and rested briefly.

"We can't stay for much longer," Don said and he pulled down a militant undershirt and tied the ends together, creating a makeshift bag, "Leo and Raph will want to eat too when we find them and the girls their probably with. Everyone grab a shirt and load up."

Don finished packing his 'bag' and started searching around the storage. He saw in the ceiling a grate that could be pried off. It must be the air vent and they were big enough to fit a person, "Guys, I think I found a way to get around undetected…"

_To be continued…_

_This chapter was particularly difficult to write. I've never had two couples in one room before. If anything seemed confusing, let me know. Happy reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Minyadagniriel

The Red Hawk

"I thought you said we would be undetected?" Mikey cried and continued scrambling through the vent after Donatello and the girls. There were bullets coming up around him every time he turned a corner, every new tunnel they went into.

"I know, I know! I forgot Bishop planted tracers on us!" Don admitted, "Just keep moving or you'll get shot!"

The militants followed the heavy thuds coming from the air shafts in the ceiling, until the vent they followed disappeared up into a wall.

"Shit!" one of the three pursuers soldiers shouted.

Don sighed knowing they briefly lost the soldiers until they found their way around, "We gotta get these tracers off us…"

"How? We don't eve know where Bishop put them," Mikey said.

"I'll figure it out," Don replied ad he continued crawling. Eventually he found a grate that led down into a room and decided to see if anyone was inside. He pulled off the heavy metal hatch and slipped his head down, nobody. He then slid his whole body out, did a flip and landed gracefully on the floor. It was a laboratory with machines and gurneys lying about. He signaled for Mikey to lower the girls one at a time. As they were doing so, Don explored the room. He walked by a bloodied table and his gut wrenched, what poor soul left that behind? There was a large cabinet nearby as well and he decided to rummage through it. He yanked open the doors and found a large collection of medical supplies and surgical tools wrapped in sterile packaging. "Mikey…Mikey come here," Don called.

His little brother finished helping Gaetana down before leaping out of the vent himself, "What is it?" he asked and made his way over to Don.

"Pack as much of this stuff into your shirt as you can carry," Don said as he was stuffing his. He kept out one package, tucking it into his belt until he finished. After the two of them loaded, Don grabbed one of Mikey's arms and pushed his fingers hard into the skin.

"Ow bro, what gives?" Mikey tried to pull away.

"Hold still Mike. I'm only searching."

"For what?"

Don didn't reply; he needed to concentrate. He ran his fingers along his forearm and over it, eventually going down Mike's side, still putting pressure down it. Don did the same to both Mikey's legs and his other arm…not able to find anything. It confused Don, "Hm…where could it…ah!"

"Huh?" Mikey blurted out as Don forced him down on his knees and started pushing along his shoulders and the top of his shell where the skin connected.

"Aha! There you are…" Don was pushing on a spot just behind Mikey's left shoulder, "Mikey I need you to hold very still." Don then pulled out the package from his belt and tore it open, removing a fresh scalpel and a pair of tweezers.

"Why? What are you doing?" Mikey cried as he saw the instrument in Don's hand.

"I found the tracer," Don said and he brought the scalpel down to Mike's shoulder, "Hold still." He then pushed the blade into his little brother's skin. The girls watched as Don began working and they both shuddered.

Mikey cringed, "Ow! Damn you bro, that hurts!"

"I'm sorry Mike, no time for anesthesia," Don said. He made a one inch cut in Mike's flesh and then used the tweezers by sliding them down into the cut and carefully pulling out a tiny metal chip, "Gotcha…" He dropped the chip to the ground and stomped on it. He used the medical supplies to gauze up Mikey's shoulder and tape it down before handing Mikey the scalpel and getting down on his knees himself, "The cut is really small, no stitches required. You're gonna have to do mine for me bro. It's very close to the shell so be careful."

Mikey took the bloodied scalpel and did what he could to clean it off before nervously searching Don's shoulder for the chip. There was a small spot protruding from Don's skin right behind the shoulder blade and he brought the knife down. "Sorry Don…" he said right before dragging the little blade across his flesh. Don squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as Mikey worked to remove it. It took him a few minutes since his hand wasn't as steady.

After patching Don up, Mike handed him the blade.

Don turned toward the girls, "We have to take yours out too."

Christine looked at her friend and made a nervous face.

"I'll go first," Gaetana said and she left her friend's side to kneel in front of Donny.

"Can you handle this?" Don asked as he wiped down the blade with a piece of gauze.

"Yeah, I should be okay," she said as she pulled her shirt up over her head, resting on the floor half naked.

Don ran his fingers down Gaetana's shoulder and found the tracer, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He made the cut as quickly as possible, her tracer was particularly difficult to find because her blood matched her skin color. It dripped down her back camouflaged. Donny spent ten minutes looking for it and finally got it. He patched her up and cleaned the blade once again, glancing at Christine, "Your last."

Christine shook her head.

"We have to take it out Christine, otherwise they will be able to find us wherever we go," Don said.

She shook her head once again.

Gaetana then offered her comforting words, "I'm right here Christine. I promise it doesn't hurt much."

Still Christine refused.

Then Mikey tried a tactic. He embraced Christine from the front and whispered kind words into her ear until she relaxed against him and he was able to slide up her shirt, revealing her back. Mike knelt down on the floor with her, still holding her. With one hand keeping her shirt up, Mike signaled Don with the other to start.

Christine buried her face into Mikey's neck and waited.

When the knife cut across her skin, she flinched but didn't make a sound. Mike felt one of her tears trickle down is chest.

Don worked quickly and managed to pull the disc out. He covered the wound and taped her up, "Finished. Now we gotta go before they find us."

Mike released Christine and helped her to her feet.

The four of them found an exit and with Donny leading, ran along the corridors of the bunker once again in search of their gear and Leo and Raph.

Noon…the cellblock, opposite side of the compound…

It was several hours since their first encounter. Leo was currently lying on top of Eridian as they were finishing another round of sex after seeing newer footage of Kacia under duress.

Leo was frustrated that he could not find a way out of the situation. Eridian was able to sense his anguish and she tried to make him feel better by embracing him and planting a kiss on his forehead. He had a tight grip on her leg as he sent another deep thrust into her. Even the orgasm that built up inside him didn't give him much comfort. She was moaning and squirming beneath him and fell into the pits of hell as her climax reared its beautiful head. Leo followed shortly after.

He didn't make a sound as his orgasm rumbled through him. It felt good but he just didn't like the circumstances for having it. He listened as she cried out and felt her hips bucking against him as she rode out the remainder of hers. After she had stopped, Leo hurriedly pulled out of her and sat on the edge of the mattress. It was only a matter of time before Bishop would send soldiers to check her and he would be ready this time…

Literally ten minutes after they finished, there the soldiers were and without Bishop as expected…just outside the door. Leo remained on the mattress in the lotus position, eyes closed, pretending to meditate. He relaxed his muscles and stayed silent.

The padlock was unlocked and he could hear the code for security being entered. The door burst open with the militants shouting for both Leo and Eridian to be still.

"Have enough of being shocked turtle?" one of the men taunted.

Leo said nothing and stayed in position.

"Check the girl," another man said.

Two of the three soldiers approached Eridian while the other remained out front of Leo, pointing his gun in the turtle's face.

Leo opened his eyes briefly and gave the soldier ahead a once over. There was a remote attached to the soldiers belt, it must have been for the tracer he wore. He waited…

Eridian struggled some before the soldiers subdued her and did their thing with the scanner. She cried out…

Knowing two of the men were preoccupied, Leo took in a breath and in one swift motion, threw a front kick at the soldier ahead of him and knocked the gun up in the air. He leaped off the mattress and punched the guy in the face knocking him out and Leo quickly caught the guy under the arms and spun the two of them around, using the soldier as a shield. The other two men were caught off guard and stopped working on Eridian and they shot several darts at Leo…but missed and hit his human shield instead.

Eridian was confused but she knew what Leo was trying to do. The two soldiers were busy firing darts that they forgot about her. She needed to do something…but what? She looked around the room, what could she use? She then saw the chain attached to her foot and had an idea.

Leo kept his 'shield' in front of him until the men needed to reload their weapons, only one ran out so far and he quickly dropped the soldier and dodged a few more darts. He punched the soldier in the face, forcing him to drop his gun and then kneed him in the stomach. This soldier was a bit more resilient than the other one and took a few swings back, mostly missing.

The third soldier by Eridian had finally run out of darts and was about to resort to bullets when he felt the weight of a person cling to him from behind. It was the Eridian! She leapt on his back and jammed her fingers into his eyes, poking him and it forced him backwards. He fell onto the bed with her. Eridian then grabbed the chain and quickly wrapped it around the soldier's neck and pulled with all her might. Her legs were squeezing him around the waist so he couldn't get back up.

Still battling, Leo threw a sidekick to his opponent's ribcage. The soldier fell over long enough for Leo to grab the gun off the floor and crash the butt across the guy's face, knocking him out cold. One more to deal with…but it seemed that he wouldn't have to do much. He saw that the girl was kind of strangling the militant. Leo climbed onto the mattress and quickly struck the guy in the chest with an elbow strike, putting him out before he really did die by her hands. "You can let go now," Leo said.

She dropped the chain and pushed the soldier off her.

Leo searched the soldiers for keys and any other weapons. The one on the floor closest to the door had the remote for shocking and one of the others had a knife on hand. Leo took both, "This remote's gotta have a button for removing that chain," he said and he pushed a random black button. Both of them cried out in agony as electrical currents were sent through them. He had obviously chosen the wrong one.

Eridian recovered and climbed off the mattress, "Do not push that one again…please…"

"Ya…" Leo agreed and got up off the floor. He tried a different button and this time nothing happened. "Third times the charm…" he said and pushed one more, Eridian's chain fell off her foot.

"Yes!" she cheered and she knelt down next to the nearest unconscious soldier and started stripping him of his clothes.

After she got dressed and Leo collected all of the soldier's weapons, he led her out of the cell and down the halls. They needed to get as far away from the cellblock as possible.

Cellblock 212…

Odessa bit down on another militant's arm and tossed him across the cell, where he hit a wall. She swiped at another and fell when she was struck back with kick to the face.

Raphael was pounding away at two militants at once. He initiated this fight when he refused to lay with Odessa again under Bishop's orders. Bishop did not threaten to kill Mikey this time…in fact he wasn't even on the screen. Raph thought the bastard may have killed his brother already and he got riled up and destroyed the television. The soldiers came moments later to stun the two of them. Odessa reverted to her druid form under Raph's instructions and they both battled their hardest. Soldiers flooded the large cell, surrounding both Odessa and Raph.

"I think we're in over our heads," Odessa commented.

"I ain't goin' down without takin' half of them with me!" Raph cracked his knuckles and gritted his teeth, "Bastards…"

The militants were pointing their guns at the two of them and were about to open fire with regular bullets…

Suddenly behind the soldiers in the back of the cell, an explosion rang out, taking down the wall. Debris flew everywhere; the air thick with dust. Raph and Odessa were down on the floor, shielding their faces and both glanced at the enormous hole in the wall and the rubble, which now covered a quarter of the soldiers.

The other soldiers ran to the pile and attempted to help their own, but some of them were suddenly taken out by gunfire.

"Where did that come from?" one of the men asked.

"The wall!" shouted another.

There was a loud roar and scraping sounds coming from the next room. The soldiers stood frozen in place until a large figure appeared in the smoke-filled room. Whatever it was, Raph saw it bash four or five soldiers, sending them overhead. Then another shadowy figure appeared…this one was much smaller.

"What the fuck's goin' on?" Raph asked aloud. He climbed to his feet and took a ready stance, preparing for the fight of his life.

The smoke cleared up…

Raph's eyes widened as he saw the genetically created version of his brother Leonardo standing in the pile of debris, along with a human by his side.

"Dark Leo?" Raph muttered, "What the hell?" He glanced to the human again...long shoulder length red hair, striking green eyes, and a partially scarred face. Raph recognized the first two traits, "Cody!"

Without saying anything, Cody motioned for dark Leo to take the right side of the room while he took the left. The two of them separated and started fighting the soldiers. Dark Leo was very large and almost as agile as the real Leonardo. He was slicing through soldiers like there was no tomorrow with his dual-pointed swords. Cody on the other hand, was wearing a set of metal claws on each hand that protruded from a bracer on his arms. The redhead sliced off enemy limbs and stabbed two militants in the eyes, yanking the small organs from their skulls. The militants fell to the ground gasping and clutching their faces and stumps of their appendages. The blood splattered all over Cody's face and clothes. He was almost unrecognizable. Throats were slashed and men disemboweled.

"Shit…" Raph said, surprised by Cody's newfound fighting abilities. He used a lot of what Leo had taught him…but where did _this_ new Cody come from? Raph would ask questions later and he rejoined the fight, only going so far as to break a few arms and legs.

There were bullets flying everywhere, even as the men fell. Raph heard a shout come from dark Leo, it sounded like he took a hit but the large blue turtle kept fighting.

Odessa was running around the room, slashing at enemies and biting them. She even grabbed one man by the throat and bit down until his head separated from his body. She spit the decapitated head away and it landed on the ground with a squish.

After several minutes of battle, three remaining soldiers decided to retreat and get help.

Raph let out a deep breath, tired from the fight but he put on a good front and approached Cody, "Hey little ninja…where the fuck did ya learn all that? And what the hell is _he _doing here?" he asked, referring to dark Leo, but it looked as if Cody was going to attack him next.

Cody didn't smile, but he did stare off in the direction of the door where the men escaped, "Three months of war taught me…and dark Leo and his brothers are working with me to restore balance to the United States." Cody replied, never looking at Raph. He wiped away some of the blood from his face with his shoulder, "We need to move on…there's more prisoners to save."

"Yeah my bros bein' a couple," Raph said.

"I've sent dark Leo's brothers to retrieve them, though Don and Mikey appear to have removed their tracers. They'll be hard to locate. Speaking of which, kneel…" he commanded.

"Woah, Cody barkin' orders? I think not little ninja," Raph replied angrily.

"Just trust me. We don't have time for this!" Cody stated and he retracted his claws.

Raph was curious and knelt down only to have Cody stick something sharp into his left shoulder blade and rip something out of his skin, "Gah! What the fuck gives?" Raph spun around and grasped Cody by the jacket.

Cody showed Raph no fear and held up a small knife with a circular disc dangling from it. "It's a tracer," Cody said, "Your friend has one too."

Raph let go of his 'little brother' and watched him carefully as he marched over to Odessa and quickly removed her tracer as well.

"Dark Leo, you alright?" Cody asked.

The oversized turtle nodded, "Shot in the leg, will live. Ready to go on."

"Let's go," Cody stated and he headed over to the doorway followed by dark Leo, leaving Raph and Odessa briefly.

"You know him?" Odessa asked.

"Yeah…he's family, at least I think he still is," Raph said.

The hallways…other side of the compound…

Don and Mikey were rushing along the corridors with Gaetana and Christine close behind. Somehow an alarm had been tripped and there were soldiers everywhere, running into cells and scrambling along the halls. Don and Mikey used everything they learned to keep hidden. There were far too many soldiers running about.

"Donny, there's no way were gonna be able to slip out of this place!"

"Let me think Mikey!" Don said, feeling slightly rushed for options.

There was an explosion just down the hall from them. Donny shielded his eyes from a few flying pieces of plaster and cement. Part of the hallway caved in, forcing the two turtles to grab one girl each and leap out of the way.

Don and Christine managed to make it far enough. Mikey however got caught up in the cave-in and just before a large chunk of ceiling fell on him and Gaetana, something stopped the debris from hitting him.

"Mikey!" Don shouted, "Are you alright?"

Mikey had his eyes closed thinking he was about to be squashed, but he cracked them open to see two large forms standing over him, holding up the ceiling. It was a purple skinned mutant and a yellow skinned mutant that resembled…

"Dark Don? Dark Mikey?" Mike spat out, "But…we are…"

"We _were_ enemies at one point, oh retarded one," dark Don said and he pushed aside part of the rubble.

Dark Mikey chucked the other half, "We're under orders from that kid."

"What kid?" Don asked.

"The O'neil tech brat."

"Cody!" Mike cheered and he put down Gaetana. Both of them crawled out from under the dark turtles.

Don thought about the situation, "Since when do you guys take orders from Cody?"

"Since he established base operations on the other side of the city. He took us in knowing Bishop would want us for experiments. I refuse to be used like a dog," dark Don stated, "Cody gave us shelter and weapons."

Dark Mikey nodded, "Yeah and he feeds me!"

"We were sent here to retrieve you and meet up with Cody outside the perimeter," dark Don continued, "Let's move it."

The two dark turtles took off in the same direction they came in.

Don and Mikey shrugged their shoulders and picked up the girls once again. They followed behind their counterparts, avoiding the scrambling soldiers until they came across a new cave-in.

"Crap…" dark Mikey said, "Dead end."

"We'll find another way around," Don said.

They were about to retrace some of their steps when they heard a high-pitched scream coming from a nearby room. It sounded like a child and Don decided to investigate. He put down Christine, "Stay put with Mikey." He then rushed down the hall and slammed open the metal door. What he saw made him severely ill. There was a young girl probably around fifteen being forced belly down onto a table by a soldier. He was pushing into the poor girl, obviously raping her. Don could see blood running down her legs and she had bruises all over her face and arms. She was crying uncontrollably.

"You son of a bitch! She's only a child!" Don shouted and leapt into the air. He extended his foot and nailed the soldier in the head.

The soldier fell off the girl and clutched his head in pain. Don picked up the soldier by his hair and threw a punch to his face, followed by a second one. The man fell unconscious.

Don turned his attention to the girl, "Are you all right?"

The girl didn't respond, she was too distraught and she stumbled to the floor still in tears. When Don got closer to her, she flinched and begged him to go away, "Don't hurt me!" she cried, "I don't want anymore!" She appeared to be clutching her arm. Part of a bone was sticking out through broken skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Your arm is broken and it needs treatment. My brother and I are looking for a way out of here," he said and scooted closer to the naked girl. Her dirty blonde hair was matted around her face and her blue eyes were swollen and red. She allowed Don to pick her up and carry her out of the room. He jogged over to the others.

Mikey sighed when he saw the girl, "Awe geez…she's so damn young. Bishop is seriously screwed up."

"If we're done messing around, I'd like to move on," dark Don said, "I'm making our new exit." He then pulled out a grenade from inside his slash back armguards and tossed it at the nearest wall.

The group ran in the other direction, waiting for the explosion.

Outside of Bishop's compound…

Leo and Eridian managed to avoid any fights and found their way outside, but all was not quiet on that front. There was an enormous battle between soldiers and what looked like mutants and aliens. Leo took Eridian's hand, "Stay with me!" He maneuvered them around several of the militants, trying to get out into the city.

There were bullets flying everywhere. One of them passed through Eridian's leg and she stumbled to the ground, crying out.

"Shit!" Leo shouted and he dropped to the ground to pick her up. He ran with her in his arms. Another round of bullets flew by, one grazed Leo's forearm but it was very mild and he continued running until he bumped into someone.

The mutant he ran into was humongous and had scarlet red skin. Leo gasped as realized who it was, "Dark Raph…"

The giant red turtle grunted, "Where's the others?"

"Others?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, the other deadbeats you call your brothers. My brothers were sent inside to find all of you," dark Raph stated.

"I don't know," Leo said, "Whom are you working for?" he asked suspiciously.

"That pain in the ass tech kid you used to drag around with you."

Pain in the ass tech kid? He must have meant, "Cody?"

"Yeah…" dark Raph grunted and he diverted his attention to a soldier who tried to hit him with the barrel of his gun. Dark Raph easily picked the soldier up and threw him into a pile of rubble. "We can't talk now, get your ass to the tank," he said and pointed Leo to the East.

A large vehicle was running. It resembled the battle shell from his own time. Donny could only dream of such an amazing technological achievement. Leo rushed in the tank's direction, dodging left and right. He had to take down a few soldiers with powerful kicks until he finally reached the vehicle. There were a few aliens and mutants already waiting inside and they opened the back doors for Leo.

Once inside, Leo put Eridian on the floor and asked, "Is there anyone here who knows how to treat bullet wounds?"

One of the aliens, an orange skinned insect-like creature, replied, "Not here, but back at base."

"We need to go there and get her treated!" Leo shouted.

"We stay put until our leader returns," the insect said.

"But she's injured!" Leo could tell the insect had no intentions of moving the tank, "Fine, then pass me a weapon…I'm joining the battle to make this go faster!"

The insect moved to the wall of the tank and opened a large metal cabinet. He pulled out a rifle.

"I don't use guns," Leo said.

"I suggest learning to," the insect said, "Either use this or go without, we have no melee weapons here."

"Fine," Leo said and he jumped outside of the tank and rushed into battle. He slammed hard into two soldiers, bringing them to the ground and he kicked away their guns. He took a couple hits to the shell back of his head by another. One soldier tried to choke him from behind, but Leo flipped him, smashing the guy's arm as he went down. Combat seemed to be lasting forever…

Leo was feeling fatigued after nonstop fighting for nearly thirty minutes. The soldiers kept pouring out of the building. He thought it would never end…until there was a blast from inside. Part of the building flew through the air. Several militants and mutants jumped out of the way as the heavy debris landed with a crash. Leo coughed and sputtered, trying to get the dust out of his lungs. He looked at the demolished building. There was now a gaping hole where the entrance used to be. The dust settled and Leo could now see several figures running out. It was Mikey and Don and two of the dark turtles, along with three women.

"Move, move, move!" shouted dark Don, urging the group to get out.

Leo shouted out to them, "Mikey, Don!" He captured their attention and they now headed in his direction.

"Leo!" Mikey cried and he grabbed his older brother in a tight squeeze, "Have you seen Raph yet?"

"No, I was hoping he was with you," Leo replied sadly.

Don wanted to hug his brother, but now wasn't the time, "Guys, we need to get out of the middle of the battlefield."

The five turtles and the women ran to the side of Bishop's compound and followed it along until they were halted by a group of soldiers. The men fired several darts at them, to which dark Don jumped ahead of the group and blocked some of the darts with his arm guards and he whipped his tail around to knock a few of them over.

One of the darts struck Gaetana and she tumbled over. Another hit dark Mikey, but he was able to withstand the Fentanyl. It was basically a slap on the wrist to him. He yanked the dart out of his thigh and easily picked up the girl, slinging her over his shoulder.

Leo and Mikey raced around the soldiers to get their attention so the others could run to the tank.

Don and his counterpart led the others towards the tank where they found Dark Raph waiting.

"You retards are back, what took so long?" the angry red mutant barked.

Dark Mikey dropped Gaetana inside the tank where the aliens pulled her further inside and lay her on the floor. Then he regrouped with the others.

"We have to wait until the Cody returns," Leo said, covering his ears when another explosion rang out.

"We got to get out of here!" Mikey shouted, "I'm gonna get blown up, I know it!"

Over the gunfire, there was a commotion of mutants shouting and aliens retreating.

"It's Bishop!" one of the aliens yelled and pointed into the air.

Leo was the first to look up…there he was, hovering over the battlefield in a helicopter and several other flying machines lie in wait behind him, waiting for their orders.

Things were going to get complicated…

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Minyadagniriel

The Red Hawk part 2

Don held on tightly to the girl in his arms. She was hysterical and desperate to get away from the hovering choppers, which held Bishop. He brought her to the back of the tank and slid her inside. He was surprised to see so many aliens inside.

"Oh my god! Kacia!" screamed a woman who was sitting up against a wall.

The young girl looked up, looking to see who had called her, "Sis?" she said weakly, "Eridian? Is that really you?"

Eridian started to cry and she was dragging herself over to her ailing baby sister, "I was so terrified!"

"What happened to your leg?" Kacia asked, staring at the blood stained bandage her sister now wore.

"Shot, I'll be alright, promise…what happened to your beautiful red hair? It's bleached out!"

Kacia crawled further inside the tank and seated herself next to an alien insect so she could talk, "Bishop stuck me with something and it messed me up completely," she said sadly.

Don was happy to see the reunion but knew there was a fight to finish and he returned to his brother's sides awaiting Bishop's attack.

Bishop flew high above the compound, speaking into a microphone to gain the turtle's attention.

"Surrender yourselves turtles and I will not use force," Bishop commanded.

Leonardo marched forward a few feet, "I think not! We never surrender!" He then did something unexpected; he flipped off Bishop.

"Whoa Leo! Raph would be proud of you!" Mikey said and chuckled.

"You have nowhere to go mutants! Either surrender or I order my men to shoot live ammunition."

"As if they already weren't!" Mikey screamed.

Leo thought of Eridian and the bullet she carried in her leg, "You've already caused enough damage!"

The helicopter floated lower to the ground, keeping enough distance out of harm's way. Bishop stepped out and balanced himself on the side of the chopper door. He pointed his gun directly at Leo, "Then let me be the first to eliminate one of you!" Bishop touched the trigger…

Suddenly an explosion was seen on the tail of one of the other choppers, forcing the aircraft to crash into the ground. The men inside likely died on impact. A startled Bishop dropped his weapon and held on to his craft as it was pushed aside midair and spun out of control to the ground. It was likely that all inside were still alive.

"Who did that?" Mikey asked and he looked at the dark turtles.

"It wasn't us," dark Mikey replied.

Dark Don crossed his arms and smirked, "Looks like they made it…"

"Who? Who is it? Where are they?" Mikey questioned; his head spun in every direction looking for the accomplices.

Another explosion rang out overhead, taking down a second chopper and it fell to the Earth in a heap. Fire was beginning to spread and separate all the men and mutants remaining on the base. Leo backed away, the heat of the flames becoming too much. He then heard shrieks and cheers from the mutants who fought.

"_It's the Red Hawk!"_ one shouted.

"_He made it!"_ said another.

"Red Hawk?" Leo looked at Donatello, whom shrugged his shoulders. Both brothers looked through the blazing fires and smoke at the hole of the compound to see a group of assorted humanoids standing there. At the front stood a tall figure with bright red hair and heavily blood stained clothing. He wore a look of extreme anger.

From inside the tank, Eridian peeked out the back doors and looked in the direction of the compound, seeing the escapees at the entrance and at the ringleader…"It's the Red Hawk…" she muttered.

Don heard her and he wandered back to the tank to coax her back inside but she wanted to see.

"Wait…" she said, trying to catch another glimpse of the man, "They say he's always covered in blood and has claws like an eagle. He shows no mercy to his enemies…"

Nearby, Leo watched as the group ran out of the compound and towards the mayhem. The leader looked so much like…and his attention was stolen away by a green figure running towards him, with an oversized cat at his side. "Raph!" Leo shouted.

Raphael fought his way through the sea of militants, kicking and punching as he raced by them. Odessa remained by him and clawed at anything she could get her paws on. The two of them were closing in on the tank.

The last to leave the compound were the Red Hawk and the mutant Dark Leo. They brought up the tail end, ensuring the lives of the escapees.

Leo's eyes widened at the Red Hawk's gruesome tactics. He was slicing away at the militants who stood in his way. Limbs were severed, eyes punctured, and bellies were gutted. There were even some moves he used that Leo recognized…some that the fearless leader had used himself, and now he had no doubts about the Red Hawk's identity. In a way…Leo was saddened…

"Fall back!" shouted the Red Hawk, "We got what we came for!"

The grounds were clearing as the mutants and aliens retreated to the tank and the subsequent vehicles behind it. They were forced to leave the dead behind.

Leo shooed Mikey and Don to the tank while he waited for Raph to catch up.

Raph just finished knocking out one last soldier and he rushed for the tank, followed by Odessa. Leo ran along side his younger brother, "Raph…the Red Hawk…is it…"

"It is…it's Cody…" Raph said, no emotion surrounded those words.

"What happened to him?" Leo asked as he and his brother climbed into the tank.

"I'm not sure bro."

All four turtles were once again together and Leo put aside his questions for Raph in order to give each of them a hug. They found places among the crowded vehicle to sit and inspected each other's wounds.

Don checked each of the guys and found that only Leo and his cellmate were the only ones who still had their tracers. "I gotta remove the tracer from you Leo, otherwise Bishop will find us. Don removed a knife from his belt and went around to Leo's left shoulder, "This is gonna sting."

Leo sat still as Don worked to remove the offending tracker and he crushed it as soon as it was out and patched up his brother. He then moved on to Eridian who had passed out on the floor, "Shit! We gotta get her treated soon, she's bleeding out too much! I can't take out her tracer, she might die."

Kacia cried out, "No!" and she flung herself at her sister, "Please help her!"

Don was about to comfort the teenage girl, but a smooth voice spoke out in the rear of the tank, "You have to remove the tracer Don. We can't afford for Bishop to find our base."

The turtles and all aliens, humans, and mutants on board the tank looked to the back and saw the Red Hawk standing in the opened doors with Dark Leo behind him. He steadily walked toward the center of the vehicle, followed by the huge blued skinned turtle, "Get this tank moving," he demanded. No sooner than he said that, the back doors were closed and the engine started. All vehicles took off at a brisk pace, heavy gunfire still pelting the sides of the tank.

"But she could die…" Don said, his voice full of concern.

"Remove it…or I will," Red Hawk said.

"Cody!" Leo yelled, "What's happened to you?"

Cody ignored Leo's plight and continued to the front of the tank. He slipped off his soaked coat and dropped it on the floor. He sat down on the floor, draping his arms over his knees and soon looked deep in thought.

Don didn't know what he should do and looked to Leo for guidance.

"Do what you can for her. At this point…I don't want Cody removing it. It's better if you do it," Leo said and he took a stance, putting himself between Don and the newly tempered Cody.

Mikey and Raph stayed out of the altercation, both were exhausted but it didn't stop Mike from whispering, "Raph…why is Cody so…hardened?"

Raph whispered back, "War can do that to ya…he's seen so much that it sucked the life out of him."

"But we've been in battle so many times and we're okay."

"Not a battle like this Mikey," Raph said and he sighed, "This is the biggest for us."

Donny worked quickly to take out the tracer, much to his dismay and he stopped the bleeding as best as he could before checking her leg wound. Blood was trickling all over the floor…so much has gone.

Over an hour later…

The tank came to a full stop and the back doors were opened. Don picked up Eridian and carried her out in the crowd of mutants. The base was just on the outskirts of Long Island and was a partially underground facility.

"Get our wounded to the infirmary," Cody commanded and he went inside the base, followed by all four dark turtles.

Leo was silent during the commute to the base and his brothers noticed. They didn't ask about it. It was obvious that he was brooding about Cody and his new persona.

Eridian was taken from Don by one of the aliens inside and carried off for medical care. Leo was notified that she would be fine. They'd gotten there in time.

All four turtles were brought to their own private bunker, which wasn't too far from Cody's, where they could rest and eat.

"Oh man, full stomach sure feels great," Raph commented. He chomped down on another biscuit.

"It sure does," Don agreed.

Mikey had pounded down three biscuits himself. With his mouth full, "I wonder what Cody is planning to do," he said, out of the blue.

Leo barely touched his food and sat there, staring at the floor.

"Somethin' wrong bro?" Raph asked, swallowing.

"I just don't understand how someone can change within a matter of months…so drastically. He killed without hesitation…without regard for a life. I know I taught him better than that," Leo said.

"You did teach him better, but Cody is older and making his own decisions. He chose to fight the way he does," Don said, "It's strange though. I never expected our little ninja to be so…brutal."

"I know," Raph agreed, "He reminds me of me."

"Except you don't kill mercilessly," Leo said. The oldest turtle got to his feet, "I'm gonna go talk with him."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

Leo glanced at Don, "Why not?"

"He just finished a large scale rescue operation and was not in the best mood when we escaped. If Cody's temper is anything like my suspicion, he might attack anyone who goes to his quarters."

"I doubt that," Leo said, "He knows we're no threat Donny."

"Give him a chance to cool off," Raph said surprisingly, "Take it from a hot head, I know what Cody's thinkin'. Course I'd like to pound the kid myself for barkin' orders at me earlier…" Raph growled.

"Wow, if he's standing up to you Raph, then I'm truly afraid of our little ninja!" Mikey said, "He's more like a little assassin now!"

Leo scratched his chin; "Well someone needs to tell Cody about Starlee and Ava." He didn't wait for his brothers to stop him and left the room.

"Leo's got a lot a balls…" Raph said and finished his biscuit.

The trip down the hallway wasn't long and Leo came upon a set of double doors and he pushed them open without knocking. Cody was leaning over a table, staring at a tattered piece of paper. Dark Leo stood opposite of him, both were having a private conversation…most likely regarding the war. Leo waited for the two to notice him.

Dark Leo briefly looked up at his smaller counterpart and whispered to Cody, who glanced over his shoulder. Cody then nodded to Dark Leo and the large blue turtle left the table and over to the double doors, disappearing through the exit. Leo and Cody were now alone…

"Did you need to speak with me about something? And is it detrimental to the current war?" Cody asked, never turning to look at his old sensei.

"Yes and no," Leo replied.

"Let's make this fast then, I have more important…"

"More important than the birth of your own child?" Leo interrupted.

Cody froze momentarily, still looking over the paper. It turned out to be an old map of the city. He spun around and rested his back against the table, crossing his legs and arms in a relaxed stance, "So Starlee already gave birth…"

"It's a girl. Starlee named her Ava."

Cody nodded, but did not smile.

"I figured you'd be happy about this," Leo said.

"They're both safe, that's all I care about for the moment."

"You've really changed Cody. You're heart has darkened and the light in your eyes has dimmed."

"I don't need a lecture."

"Cody your fighting skills have become so savage. I watched you murder those men in cold blood."

"I do what I have to do to protect myself and my followers."

"The only on who deserves that kind of justice is Bishop, the others are just following orders. Take out the leader and the rest will fall apart."

Cody's eyebrows furrowed, "Those soldiers are as bad as their leader!"

"Master Splinter taught me restraint and I thought I instilled that in you."

"Restraint hasn't gotten me anywhere! If anything it was a setback! Do you know how many mutants and aliens I've lost because I told them to show mercy? I almost died myself!" Cody then pointed to the long scar on his face, "My face was split nearly in two! I was very lucky to come out of that one alive! Afterwards I promised myself that I would never allow the guilty a second chance to strike back. We're finished here…" Cody said and turned back around to study the map again.

Leo sighed, "You've lost your way…"

Anger was building up in the young man's heart and he brushed back a lock of his long red hair, "I think differently and I fight differently. If you don't want to join the cause, that's fine…but stay out of my way."

"Now you're beginning to sound like Raph. Stubborn and hotheaded."

Cody gritted his teeth, "I'm not in the best of moods right now Leo." He crumbled up the map and tossed it aside.

Leo could sense his pupil's growing irritation but he pressed on, "You need to control that temper you've developed Cody. It can lead to your…"

"Enough!" Cody shouted, "I have a battle plan to develop and only weeks to accomplish it before this compound is likely to be found! You're either a help or a hindrance to me, I'd prefer the first option!"

"Please don't raise your voice at me. I'm only trying to help."

"Help? By playing the master again? I'm my own master now…"

"With a lack of insight," Leo retorted, "Your going down the path of destruction! Cody, let me guide you!"

Not another word was said. Cody pushed his way past Leo and through the double doors, leaving the saddened turtle behind with his thoughts.

One and a half months later…

The turtles had very little contact with Cody save for the meetings with the aliens and other mutants. There was going to be a large-scale battle soon and the turtles were going to do everything in their power to help Cody, no matter how he felt about them. The dark turtles were like Cody's second in commands. They guarded his quarters, by Cody's request to not be bothered. Leo felt that this was his fault from last month's altercation. Still, Leo knew that he needed to reach his former student before it was too late.

The infirmary was filled with aliens and mutants this week. A lot of the compound's inhabitants were complaining of flu-like symptoms, which meant the rebels were confined. Odessa was the sickest and she had really bad fatigue. Being from a different star system had negative affects on her. Vaccines didn't exist on her home planet so she needed a heavy dose of medicine. She stayed in her druid form, stating it would help her to heal faster. Raph wasn't allowed to visit with her, which made her feel unhappy and lonely.

Eridian's leg had healed up but she now had a minor limp. Her skin was sewn together with amateur hands and sadly there was an awful scar running along her thigh. Her sister Kacia was also very sick and she looked paler than ever.

Don spent a lot of time fixing up the tank and vehicles, making them run more efficiently. He was continuously harassed by Mikey and dark Mikey, both insisted they 'help'. Don was terrified to allow the two of them to even touch a screwdriver. He kicked them both out of the hanger several times. It seemed that those two goofballs were becoming friends, which meant double the craziness. It was nice to have two jokesters keeping everyone's spirits up. Don dropped his screwdriver and picked up a rag to clean his greasy hands, "There. That should last for a while," he said with satisfaction. He wiped the sweat from his brow and dropped the dirty piece of fabric. He wanted to go to the infirmary to get some fresh water and a new cloth to wash up.

It was strange; there were aliens and other mutants rushing up and down the halls leading away from the infirmary. Don stopped one of the mutants, "What's going on?"

"Something's happening to the girls in there…we were booted out," the male blue mutant said.

Don's eyes widened and he pushed past the crowd to the doorway. He might be able to help. He shoved the door open and found all of the women lying along the floor against the walls. Cody was directing some of the aliens to assist with moving the females and sitting them up for treatment. Don rushed over to his 'little bro', "Can I help?"

Cody nodded, "Their reacting poorly to the vaccines. I don't know if any of them will make it." He pointed to Kacia, "She's the worst."

"How many are reacting?"

"Eridian, Odessa, Christine, Gaetana are the sickest, Kacia is losing the battle. She is too young…we lost two women already and several others are in extreme pain."

Kacia was lying flat on her back. Her chest rose rapidly as she tried to catch her breath and she was sweating profusely. Her sister Eridian was dragging herself over to be with the struggling teen. She was crying and held her baby sister's hand, "I love you so much…please don't leave me behind…" she sniffled and kissed her sister's forehead. Kacia couldn't talk; her throat was swelling up and she was slowly dying of asphyxiation…a horrendous way to go. Eridian looked to Cody, "Is there any way we can help her? There's got to be!"

Cody shook his head, "Her mutation is irreversible. Her body was too young and the serum too advanced for her. There isn't anything I can give her to help," he said truthfully.

Eridian buried her face into her sister's chest and sobbed through her own pain. Don joined the two girls on the floor and he lifted one of Kacia's wrists, feeling around for a pulse. It was very weak. The teen's breathing had stopped and he could only comfort Eridian as he waited for the pulse to disappear.

Two hours later…

Eridian was keeping to herself in the corner of the infirmary; her face hidden in her hands. She couldn't take seeing the aliens carry away Kacia. It took a lot of convincing from Cody and Don to get her to let go of the body so they could take it to the makeshift mortuary. When they returned, she wouldn't speak to them. She needed time…

The other women were still very ill and Cody tried moving them into separate rooms for treatment. Odessa wouldn't budge and growled at anyone who came within two feet of her. Christine wouldn't go anywhere without Gaetana, so they were placed together in observation.

Outside the infirmary, Leo, Raph, and Mikey waited for news of the girl's conditions. Donatello was bombarded with questions when he emerged, but he answered them all in one statement, "They have symptoms similar to allergic reactions."

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Their bodies are rejecting our dna. Bishop's vaccine may not have been enough." Don's face then turned red, "The serum was supposed to help them absorb our dna through semen, but I suspect they needed more than just a few months to mutate. It's a slow acting concoction."

"What will happen to them?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping they will be able to build up some sort of immunity…otherwise, they may end up like Kacia."

That night…

Raphael rolled onto his side, trying to fall asleep. It was futile; he actually admitted to himself that he was worried…worried about Cody, worried about those poor girls, and worst of all…the future. How were they going to stop Bishop when they barely had an army themselves? He shifted onto his back and shut his eyes, "This really blows…" he grumbled and folded his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He relaxed as best he could. He wanted to remain alone for a couple of hours to think so he found an empty room and crashed inside. His brothers were probably off doing their own thing. Leo would be training, Don occupied himself by helping out in the infimary, and Mikey would be screwing around somewhere.

A little bit of time passed by and he had nearly fallen asleep until he heard something crack open the door and then slip inside the darkness. Instinctively Raph would have grasped onto his sais but they were still missing from their capture weeks ago. Instead he would have the element of surprise and he patiently waited for the intruder to come closer. He kept his eyes closed, listening…

There were soft footsteps a few feet away and they padded closer. There was a brush against his leg; it was what felt like fingers. Then a warm body pressed down on top of him. Now was a good time for his attack and he grabbed onto the humanoid's arm and he flipped both of them so he was now on top. Raph's eyes had adjusted long ago to the darkness and he could see the intruder lying beneath him.

"Odessa? What're ya sneakin' round for?" Raph asked her, "Ya can't sneak around me like that. I mighta hurt ya."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to stay in the infirmary. My illness isn't as bad as…"

"Ya lyin'. I know how sick you are and ya ain't spose'd to be runnin' around the compound!" he spoke harshly.

She flinched at his tone, "I just wanted to be closer to you."

"Yeah well, ya need to get better. C'mon, we're goin' back to the infirmary." He grasped her wrist and helped her to her feet.

"No. I don't want to go back. They keep doing tests on me! I don't like the needles!"

"They're only tryin' to help. We gotta find out if there's a cure or somethin' to help reverse that crap Bishop gave ya."

She refused once again and yanked her hand out of his.

Raph growled, "Listen girly, ya goin' back to the infirmary whether ya wanna or not. Ya need help!" He then grabbed the druid by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder, "I was tryin' to relax for a while and ya spoiled it." He carried the snarling girl out of the room and into the hallway.

Odessa was clearly not happy and she struggled in his arms. Raph held tightly to her legs.

The closer they got to the infirmary the more irritated she became. She really didn't want to hurt him…

Raph could feel the girl's legs begin to shorten and grow fur, "Oh shit…c'mon Odessa, don't do this to me now!" he shouted. He gripped onto the animalistic appendages tightly when he felt her scratching at his shell. She released a high-pitched roar and chomped down on the rim of his carapace.

"Hey, no chewin' on the hardware!" he yelled and tugged on her paw.

Her teeth loosened from his shell but he held on and continued forward. The doors to the infirmary were within sight and she panicked. Odessa struggled once again and this time, one of her back claws dug into his forearm and left behind a gash.

"Gah!" Raph cried out, letting go of her legs. The great druid leapt from his shoulders and sped off into the darkness, leaving the injured turtle. Raph clamped his wound closed with his good hand and managed to make it to the infirmary. He cursed under his breath and pushed his way through the doors.

Blood seeped out of the gash and dribbled down to his fingertips. It splattered to the floor in a deep crimson puddle.

He could see that Donatello was still tending to the sick and injured, "Don…" Raph spat out, "Donny!" He had gotten his brother's attention and the tech loving turtle rushed over to his side.

"What happened?" Don asked, inspecting Raph's wound. He pushed away his older brother's hand and looked at the deep cut.

"Odessa happened to me. She scratched me," Raph said angrily.

"Where is she now? She needs treatment."

"Probably hidin' in the compound. I tried to bring her back here, but she freaked out and did this."

Don led Raph to a counter top and positioned his injured arm across the surface, "You're gonna need stitches bro."

"Whatever, just get this over with," Raph barked.

"Here, let me get some pain killer," Don said and was about to leave to retrieve it.

"Forget it, just patch me up. I need to find that crazed cat and drag her ass in here even if it kills me."

"Okay…" Don sighed, "Just try to hold still as best you can."

Thirty minutes later…

Don finished wrapping up Raph's arm, "It will heal well. She left a clean cut."

"Good, now I gotta go. I'm goin' on a cat hunt…" and the angry turtle stomped towards the doors.

"Wait!" Don called, "You need to know something first!"

"Later Donny…" Raph stated.

"It's dire to the situation," Don said sternly and he rummaged through several stacks of paperwork. He pulled a folder from the piles and tossed to Raph, who easily caught it.

"What's this spose'd to be?"

Don gestured to the folder, "See for yourself…"

With one hand Raph flipped open the tan folder and read the top page while Don started explaining.

"Odessa's body is not going to mutate like some of the other women. But, the serum she received is affecting her moods and personality. She is showing signs of increased aggression and your arm is proof of that. There's another thing...turn the page."

Raph flipped the document and saw a chart. He glanced over the notations.

"We've been drawing blood from all the girls and performed multiple different tests, those are the results…" Don said quietly and watched as his brother's face paled.

Raph's eyes grew bigger and bigger as he read. He finally looked up at Don, "Is…is this…happenin' to all the girls?"

Don looked to the ground, "Yeah…"

"Do the guys know?" Raph asked.

"Not yet, I'm trying to figure out a way to tell them," Don admitted. "Mikey won't handle this well and Leo…well he…I'm almost afraid of what he may do."

Raph dropped the folder, "I got to bring that cat back here before she kills someone or herself."

Don watched as his brother left the infirmary quietly.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Minyadagniriel

Metamorphose

"No sign of her. She hid really well."

"I ain't gonna give up Donny. How's the cure comin' along?" Raph asked.

Don leaned against the counter top, "Still working on it. It could be months before I perfect it. Cody has been developing a few test serums as well…at least that's what he tells me."

"That kid has been so damn distant these days," Raph said. He fussed with the bandage on his arm, "Shit, this thing's itchy."

"Don't scratch at it, you'll rip open the stitches," Don said and stopped his brother from pulling on the bandages, "I really don't want to stitch you up a second time, especially without anesthesia again."

"I only smacked ya once and not intentionally."

"Still hurt you know…" Don replied, his hand rubbing the back of his head, "Anyways, Cody hasn't really spoken to any of us. I wonder if that chat Leo had with him could be the reason still."

"Probably, I know I hate when Leo throws a lecture at me. I'm really beginning to miss the old Cody…do ya think he'll be like this forever?"

"It's hard for people to change. Takes a long time."

Both turtles sighed. They remained in Don's private quarters talking for the next thirty minutes until they heard a commotion coming from the infirmary.

"What is that?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds serious." Don then took off running in the direction of the shouts, "I have a bad feeling about this!" He had hopes that it wasn't another patient slowly passing away.

Upon reaching the infirmary, there were aliens looking towards the back of hospital. Curious mutants were chattering and shouting about 'transforming'. Don pushed his way through, followed by Raph until they came upon Eridian who was flailing on the floor.

The poor girl looked like she was in pain. She was crying and screaming. Don grabbed hold of her arms and flipped her onto her back, "Raph, get her legs! Let's get her up on a table."

Ignoring his injured arm, Raph gripped Eridian's legs and the two turtles lifted her up to the nearest open table and put her down.

"We gotta strap her down somehow before she hurts herself," Don said. He looked around the room until an alien approached him with a sheet. "That'll work." Don took the fabric and tore it into strips with one hand and quickly tied Eridian's hands to the bars of the cot. He then tied down her chest and torso followed by her legs. She was still struggling against her bonds. She didn't even seem to realize the turtles were present.

"What's happenin' to her?" Raph asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna need to…" Don stopped short of his sentence when he witnessed Eridian's eyes roll back into her head, "Shit!" He was back at her side, thrusting two fingers into her neck, "She still has a pulse and breathing alright."

"Um Donny…" Raph started.

"I don't see anything physically wrong with her," Don went on and he gently pulled back one of her eyelids to look at her pupil, "No dilation."

"Don…"Raph said again. He was staring at Eridian's toes, which seemed to be darkening. The color started flowing up her legs and underneath the dark blue militant clothing she wore. Raph then rushed forward and tore away at the fabric, stopping just short of her thigh, "Donny, stop messin' around up there and look at this!"

The fussing turtle stopped with her vitals and complained as Raph tugged him away, "What? I have to…help her…what the hell?" Don look at the darkened skin, "That's different."

"Well no shit, it's different. What the fuck is happenin'?"

"I don't know," admitted Don, "…for once."

The two turtles watched as the black coloration traveled underneath her clothes and then reappeared again at her sleeves to cover her arms. Then it peeked out of her jacket collar and spread all over her face. Finally it stained the long lengths of her hair destroying all traces of red. Eridian finally stopped convulsing and lay still. Don reached for her face, gently cupping her chin and turning her head from side to side. He pulled open an eyelid again, "There's no pupil or an iris. It's just solid black. Strange…"

"She's blacker than black…" Raph commented, "And I ain't talking African American…she's like that gemstone…"

"Onyx," Don said, "This looks permanent." He let go of her face and leaned up against the cot.

"Will this happen to the others?"

Don sighed, "I doubt the mutation will be the same for them all. We haven't seen any changes in Christine or Gaetana. I assume that's because they are already mutants. Eridian was started on Bishop's serum months ago and it is slowly changing her genetic makeup. This must be the end result…or so I hope." He watched her chest rise and fall slowly, "She seems to be okay for now. We should let her rest."

Raph and Don peered around the room. Aliens and other mutants were staring at them, still curious about the commotion.

"Show's over, get lost…" Raph demanded and gave them a threatening look.

"We gotta tell Leo. She was partnered with him so he'd probably want to know. He still needs to know about…" Don couldn't finish the sentence.

"He's gonna flip out. Leo's gotta focus on the war too, like the rest of us. Maybe we should hold off on tellin' him. Same with Mikey. Last thing we need is that goofball moping or panicking."

They both thought it over for a few minutes. Raph was thinking about what may have been best for the brothers. Don worried about the future, but he needed to focus on the present and getting the vehicles reequipped and ready to sustain heavy amounts of damage. Then it was settled. Both turtles agreed they wouldn't say anything about the charts or the blood tests until the time came. But they will tell the others about the mutations and the missing Odessa.

A week later…

Odessa was still missing.

"Geez, she's a better ninja than all of us put together!" Raph cried, "How can a giant cat not be caught or even seen over the course of a week?"

"She's a druid Raph," Don said, "According to the other aliens, druids are masters of disappearing and hiding for weeks on end. She's probably found a hiding place and staying there to ride out the effects of the serum."

"You said she was gonna get more aggressive, we can't let her roam around the compound alone!"

Leonardo was quietly listening to his little brother's conversation. He was busy cleaning off the cot that Eridian was previously strapped down to. She had woken up two days ago. When she was shown her reflection, she cried and went into shock. It took two turtles to hold her down while Don administered a calming vaccine. Today, she was seated on the floor with Mikey, Dark Mikey, Gaetana and Christine quietly sitting while Mikey chattered about nicknames.

"I think everyone should have an alias or a counterpart! Mine is the Turtle Titan in my time! My brothers won't let me pick names out for them; they're no fun…" he frowned.

Gaetana smiled, "Nicknames…you are so different from your brothers."

"Sure am!" Mikey replied happily, "Now then, let's start with Christine…hm…" He thought of the time he spent with her and how she nearly blew up their cell weeks ago, "You got a powerful voice, so maybe something like…Banshee..nah too x-men-ish. How about Clamor?"

Christine's nose wrinkled and she shook her head.

"No huh…well the noise you made was actually visible and looked like rings," Mike said.

Don's attention shifted from Raph to Mikey, "You mean sonar bro."

"Yeah, that's right, Sonar! That's a good name."

Christine smiled and nodded her approval. She then pointed at Gaetana.

"Yeah, Gaetana's next…hm…"

Dark Mikey interrupted, "Omen."

"Huh? Omen?" Mikey repeated, "Why that?"

"Because she told me she liked it."

"Dude she didn't say anything," Mike said.

Dark Mikey pointed to his head, "She told me up here."

Mikey's eyes shifted in disbelief, "Um…okay. Right."

"He's saying she's telepathic Mikey," Don commented. He now stood behind his little brother, joining in on the conversation, "Gaetana can read minds. An omen is like having a sixth sense. So the name does somewhat relate to her…well sort of."

"Oh…cool! Are you reading my mind right now?" Mike asked Gaetana.

She responded with, "It's difficult to read what's not there."

Don and Raph chuckled while Leo remained silent. Dark Mikey was cracking up and rolling on his side at his counterpart's expense.

Annoyed, Mikey continued with his nicknaming the girls, "Let's just move on. What about Eridian?"

The entire group, save for Leo, glanced at the brooding girl. She was sitting cross-legged and had her head down.

"We should find her an awesome name! Maybe…Raven or Shadow…" Mikey suggested. He tapped Eridian on the shoulder, "What do you like?"

She didn't say anything. Inside, she was hurting and just sitting there listening to the light-hearted topics the others were having made her sick. She then heard Dark Mikey suggest something ridiculous and she had enough.

Eridian snapped, "How about 'Nightmare' to match my skin color and my mood!" She quickly got to her feet and ran out of the infirmary.

Leo chased after her as the group was left stunned. She ran down hallway after hallway…Leo could barely see her. It was nighttime and she blended in perfectly with the shadows. He had to use every ounce of his training in order to keep track of her. The girl slipped into a storage room, disappearing into the darkness. He followed inside, not able to see much since his eyes were still adjusting. There were crates and boxes lining the walls, each filled with guns and ammunition. They would need to be careful in this room.

"Eridian?" he called out, but received no response back. He leapt on top of a crate and squinted his eyes, trying to catch any glimpse of movement. She would need coaxing to come out, "Will you come talk with me?" Still no response from her, but he did hear a sniffling sound and he climbed down the crate to head in that direction.

He found the corner of the room and still didn't see her until his foot kicked something soft and solid. It was Eridian, sitting in the corner crying. Leo sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "I know how you're feeling. I've been through it too."

"How could you possibly know…you were born a mutant…" she said through sniffles.

"I dealt with it every day of my life. My master had to protect me from the outside world. At that time, there was only the five of us, not like today where mutants and aliens are accepted among the humans."

"But you didn't lose all of your family! My sisters are both dead! You still have your brothers!" she cried.

She was right; he still had all of his family. There wasn't anything he could do to replace them or anything that he could say to make her feel better, "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to reverse it all." He squeezed her shoulder.

She quickly changed the subject, "I look awful. My red hair is gone forever…I'm a black blob…"

"No. You still look human and nothing like a blob. You're beautiful just like before." He pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"You mean it?"

"With sincerity. Will you come back to the infirmary with me?"

"Not yet. I don't want to go back to a crowded hospital." She leaned back against the wall. "I wish to stay in here for a little while." She laid one of her hands over his.

"Okay, just for a little while," Leo said ad he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for over an hour until Leo sensed something eerie. He didn't want to frighten Eridian so he said nothing but kept his eyes peeled for movement in the darkness. He pulled her tighter against him and remained silent, listening carefully. He swore he heard a growl and scratching against metal. It became a little more prominent as the minutes passed, enough for Eridian to hear.

"What was that?" she whispered to him.

"Shh…I'm not sure. Stay quiet and get up with me, very slowly." Leo climbed to his feet, his arm locked with hers and he kept her to his side. He could feel her shivering as the two of them made their way towards the doorway. She gasped as two crates were knocked over and buried her face into his chest.

Whatever was stalking them was now between them and the exit. It growled menacingly. Leo didn't have any weapons and needed to improvise. He stepped back with Eridian still clinging to him.

"I'm scared," she admitted, still pressing her face against his plastron. She cringed every time the creature made a sound.

"Just be calm…and don't speak. If we're quiet and show that we're no threat, it may leave us alone." Leo knew it probably wasn't the case. Whatever it was, it was stalking them…waiting to make its move. He heard scraping ahead of him and then silence…

"I can't hear it anymore."

"Sh…" Leo silenced her and tightened his grip on her shoulders. He looked around the darkened room and saw very little; only the silhouettes of the crates. The eeriness factor would be enough to creep out his little brother Mikey…and _he_ had a high tolerance for horror flicks. Leo waited…and waited…

From within the silence, a large form leapt out at the pair and Leo spun himself and Eridian around. The creature struck his carapace, pushing both of them to the ground. Leo shielded her body with his own, knowing his shell would be able to take the brunt of the attack. The creature clung to the edges of his shell and clawed and scratched at it. Its weight pushed them both into the cold cement floor. One of the crazed animal's paws had made it passed Leo's head and caught hold of Eridian's shoulder, leaving a deep gash in its wake.

Eridian screamed in agony and her hand flew up to grasp the wound as blood began pouring out of it. "Leo!" she cried out.

The angry turtle had had enough and he pushed away from the floor with his hands, throwing the animal off of him. His vision had adjusted better to the darkness and he could see the animal's shape…catlike. "Odessa?"

From the floor, Eridian rolled over, "What?" she grunted, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Leo quickly climbed to his feet and helped her up. "Take it easy. I'm gonna get you some help." He pulled her close and they both ran for the door, the animal hot on their tails. Leo slammed the door closed behind them and they took off down the hall. Eridian's blood dripped and splattered to the floor, leaving a maroon mess behind.

"It's Odessa?"

"Seems like it!" Leo hurriedly replied.

They both turned a corner, still able to hear the raging cat clawing at the door frame until a thundering clash of metal could be heard.

"She broke through!" Eridian screamed.

Leo then gathered her in his arms and ran at full speed. The druid was snarling and scraping against the corridor walls as it pursued them. She was gaining on them and Leo's legs were getting tired after ten minutes of nonstop dashing. He had to put Eridian down and slow his pace, "We need to find the guys."

Eridian grabbed her injured shoulder, still trying to stop the bleeding, "I'm getting dizzy…" and she stumbled to the floor.

"No, you to keep moving!" Leo cried. He caught his breath but it was already too late. Odessa caught up with them. He spun around and blocked the path of the wild cat. "Odessa, please try to control yourself!" She only snarled back at him and pounced into the air in attack. Leo braced for the weight of the animal…

Before Odessa could land the attack, she was forced off course by a foot to the side of the head. She landed on the ground in a heap.

Leo briefly dropped his guard to look at his ally, "Cody…" His former student stood before him, holding a large gun and two swords were strapped on his back.

"Grab her," he referred to Eridian, "Take her to the infirmary. She shouldn't have left the observation room to begin with."

"Cody _you_ take her back, I'll hold off Odessa," Leo said, trying to take charge of the situation. He still felt as though Cody was far too inexperienced and carried too much anger to be his commanding officer.

"This isn't up for debate!" Cody said angrily, "The longer you stay here, the weaker she gets!" He pointed at the ailing girl, "You want her to bleed to death?"

Cody was right. She needed medical help and there was no time to argue over who would stay behind. Leo was about to pick up Eridian but he was shoved to the floor as Cody was on the defense against Odessa once again. The druid had gotten to her feet and charged the two of them. Cody took aim with his gun…

"No!" Leo shouted and attempted to stop the rebel leader, but he was too late.

Cody fired twice and the great cat fell at his feet, wriggling at first…then all movement stopped.

"Why did you do that?" Leo screamed at his 'pupil', "How could you take down an innocent victim!"

"She's not dead!" Cody yelled, "Only asleep…" He then rolled up his coat sleeve to access his Com link, "Commander, I'm going to need assistance. Two minutes, D wing, level 3."

The furious turtle realized that Cody was using a tranquilizer gun; still Leo said nothing and picked up Eridian. He left for the infirmary.

Cody stayed with the druid until Dark Leo arrived to assist him. The large turtle picked up Odessa and flung her over one of his shoulders, "You want her back in the infirmary?"

"No…this creature needs to be caged. I can't take anymore risks with her."

Dark Leo grinned and followed Cody to the brig. They placed her inside a stainless steel holding cell where Cody took a blood sample.

"Sir, I'll be going back to my-"

"Please go to the infirmary and make sure the others aren't experiencing similar symptoms. Unfortunately I can't ask my old master or his brothers to do the hard work. They have too many morals," Cody replied to Dark Leo.

"Yes sir." The blue terrapin clone then left the brig.

Cody looked at the tiny vial of Odessa's blood. It was a bright orange substance. "Hopefully your blood will have the answers I seek."

_That night…_

"She's going to be fine. We just need to let her rest."

"Thanks Don," Leo said gratefully and he looked down at the sleeping Eridian. She lost about twenty percent of her blood in the attack but Don said she would make a full recovery. Her shoulder was bandaged up, a little blood trickling through the material. It took about a hundred stitches to close the wound.

The two brothers left her to sleep and left the private room to rejoin Mikey and the others. Raph had been passed out on the floor for the last two hours and still didn't know about Odessa or the injury on Eridian.

Mikey was the first to ask, "Is she okay now?"

"Yeah," Don replied and sat down on the floor next to Raph, "She lost a lot of blood but it'll replenish itself."

Raph had suddenly rolled over and stretched out his limbs. He sat up to see his brothers and Dark Mikey sitting in a semi circle. "What's goin' on?"

"Good morning bro, we're just relaxing," Mikey said.

"Yea whatever… Raph said groggily. He saw Leo had returned, "How's the girl? Ya brought her back right after she took off didn't ya?"

"Yeah…she's here," Leo replied.

"Ya don't sound so thrilled about it."

"Eridian's injured Raph," Don said.

"How?" Raph glanced back and forth between Don and Leo.

Leo sighed and stated, "Odessa."

Raph shot up to his feet, fuming, "Cat-girl…was she caught and why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"She's in the compound somewhere with Cody," Leo said and watched as his brother's boiling temper was beginning to surface.

"She's with Cody…" Raph said under his breath, "Where?"

"I don't know."

"Whaddya mean you don't know? Ya saw her and Cody! Didn't ya think to ask where he was takin' her?" Raph threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I had to get Eridian treated! She would have died!"

Raph growled and balled up his fists. He wanted to break something, "I'm gonna go look for her."

From the corner of the infirmary, Dark Leo spoke up after listening to their conversation, "Go down to the brig if you wanna to see your girlfriend." He then cracked a smile…he appeared to be mocking Raph.

"What did ya do to her?" Raph yelled and got ready to pounce on the carbon copy of his brother.

Don and Mikey jumped to their feet to grab Raph's arms and keep him from starting a fight. There were far too many patients around that could get hurt.

"Take it easy Raph!" Mike bellowed.

Raph ripped his arms out of their grasp and calmly stepped out of the infirmary headed for the brig, not knowing what he may find when he gets there. The other turtles stayed behind which was fine with him, "They don't have a clue what I'm feelin'," he said aloud, "Well…maybe Don does." He remembered the paperwork Don collected from the test results. Leo and Mikey still didn't know and he was beginning to think that he should tell them anyways before things got any worse. He'd cross that bridge when the time came.

He reached the brig and pushed open the heavy steel door to see cell doors and cages inside. All of the cells were empty except for one. "Odessa…" he muttered when he saw the druid curled up in a cage. She appeared to be sleeping. He touched the bars of the cage and looked at the streamlined form of the great cat. She was lying on her side and breathing steadily. Occasionally one of her paws would move, indicating that she was dreaming. He knelt down on one knee and leaned into one of the bars, staring at her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect ya," Raph said. He knew she didn't hurt Eridian on purpose. He cursed Bishop over and over for tormenting this poor girl. "I swear I'll get revenge on that fucking bastard if it's the last thing I do." He saw her move slightly and her tail flicked once. "I hope Cody treated ya with care…but I somehow doubt it if he's tossed ya in here."

"Please don't speak ill of me Raph. Odessa was put in there for her own safety and the good of the people living here."

Raph jumped to his and peered at the brig's entrance to see Cody standing in the doorway. Raph gritted his teeth, "What kinda crap did you do to her?"

"She's sedated…if anything she may come out of it any time now," Cody said and stepped into the room.

"You stay put shrimp," Raph threatened. He turned around and looked at the cage door, "Open the door," he demanded.

"No," Cody replied.

"Don't make me force ya to."

"You couldn't if you tried. She needs to remain confined or she may injure someone else."

The angry turtle growled, "Cody…open the fucking cage or I'll rip ya a new asshole!"

"Fine…" Cody said and he pushed a button on his bracer, "But you are to go inside completely and I'm closing the cage behind you."

Raph didn't respond and he waited patiently as the cage door unlocked. He pushed it open and stepped inside, letting the door close. It relocked. Cody leaned up against a wall, highly anticipating Odessa's reaction to having a visitor. This moment would help determine if she was safe to be around everyone.

Twenty minutes passed and finally Odessa moved. Raph stayed put on the other end of the cage, not wanting to alarm her. He watched as she slowly sat up and then rose to her paws…turning around in the process. She then met his gaze and the two locked in a deep stare briefly before her expression changed from confusion to murder. She growled at him and looked as if she were getting ready to attack him.

Raph knelt to the floor calmly and brought his hands out in front of him, "Odessa…it's me, Raph. I'm your friend," he spoke softly as he reached out to her.

The druid revealed her teeth in a menacing flash and took a step towards the unflinching turtle. Her hair was standing on end and her ears were glued to the sides of her head. Her tail whipped back and forth and claws scraped against the cement floor.

"It's all right now girly…nobody is going to hurt ya anymore, not if I have anythin' to do with it," he said. He extended his good arm out, fingers bent slightly and unmoving. She was prowling closer to him, each footstep taken carefully and quietly. He held his ground, not showing her any fear. "Take it easy girl…" Her snout was inches away from his fingertips and she closed her mouth, now sniffing the air. Then the cool tip of her nose brushed his hand. She hesitated at first, but then moved up and along his arm, taking in his scent as she familiarized herself with him. Raph could see her ears perk up and her fur lay flat, "That's right." He boldly moved his fingers to scratch the side of her muzzle. When she didn't bite or snarl, he moved his hand up to her cheek and stroked the fur. Her eyes relaxed and she walked right up to him, putting her chin up on his shoulder.

Raph embraced her, patting the fur lining her back "I gotcha now…"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Minyadagniriel

Duke it Out: Leader vs. Leader

Odessa wouldn't leave Raphael's side. She felt safe with him but not with anyone else, save for Dark Raphael who shared her 'mate's' dna. She snarled at people who came too close to her but did not bite or swipe at them, on Cody's orders, otherwise she would be thrown into the brig again. Raph also had a calming affect on her. She walked with him, slept next to him, and wouldn't take food from anyone else but him. She also remained in her druid form. Raph couldn't figure out why she wouldn't transform into a humanoid and suspected it was related to the serum.

While Raph spent his time watching Odessa, Mikey and Dark Mikey tried to lighten the spirits of the aliens and mutants living in the compound. Plus they were growing bored waiting for Cody to finish a plan of attack. It had been several weeks since they were rescued. Mikey played pranks on his brothers, to which Raph threatened him with the wrath of Odessa if he didn't cut it out. Dark Mikey took a liking to his counterpart's playfulness and didn't hesitate to pick up where Mike left off…at least until he was clobbered by Dark Leo for being an idiot.

This morning, Mikey was grumbling in his personal chamber about how 'everyone was being a stick in the mud' while draining down a mug of water. He put the cracked mug down on the floor and curled up on his cot, planning to doze off. His brothers were all so busy these days and he wouldn't ever admit this to them…but he was slightly jealous. Why couldn't he be as useful as the others were? He rolled onto his side, facing the walls and started counting the number of holes and imperfections in the concrete. His eyelids were getting heavy and he eventually passed out. His dreams were filled with past memories of Splinter and the beauty of New York City before its destruction. It was only in his dreams did he realize how much he underappreciated what he had. Mikey woke up with tears in his eyes. How could his hometown become so desolate and depressing in such a short time?

The sleepy turtle almost fell back asleep when he sensed that someone was in the room with him and they seemed friendly. He rolled back towards the door and saw Christine sitting up against the cool metal. She had her knees to her chest and her arms crossed around them with her face down. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a few wisps flying out here and there.

"Christine…" Mikey called softly.

She looked up at him, not smiling…but more of a reserved expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, curious to know why she would seek him out.

She just glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know?"

She nodded.

Mikey thought about it for a moment and then slid off his cot, "I got it, you want company because the others are way too dull!"

Christine smiled and uncurled her legs so that they almost touched the metal bars holding up Mikey's mattress. She gave him a thumbs up motion with her hand.

"Heh, sweet…" Mikey said and returned the gesture, "We ought to develop our own sign language or something." He sat down on the floor next to her, his arm brushed hers, "Hey your arm is cold, where'd you leave your coat?" He poked her forearm, "You should have more on than a tank top."

She shook her head, implying that she was fine and she leaned her head against the door.

"Nah…you're cold. Your arm is like ice." He rested his hand on top of hers, "Let me get you something warm."

Mikey was about to get up but Christine stopped him by grasping his hand, keeping him seated. She gave him a sad look and then leaned into him, placing her cheek against his shoulder and sighing.

"You don't want to be alone…" Mikey said and he readjusted his position so he could drape an arm around her shoulders. As cold as she was, Mikey's and her body would generate warmth if they stayed like this.

She didn't respond, only slid her hand up his arm and across his plastron. Her fingers traced along the grooves carved in the honey colored chest plate and slid over his gravitational equalizer. She stopped briefly to examine the device.

Mikey swallowed and watched her touch the gadget and she eventually unclasped the shoulder strap, "Uh…Christine, I kinda need that…" he said, but she had already taken it off him. Surprised that gravity had not forced him to face plant into the concrete, he allowed Christine to pull off the waistband, leaving him with only his belt. She lay it down on the floor next to him. "My brother built that. Don't ever him tell I said this, but he's awesomely talented when it comes to making stuff," he said nervously, trying to get his mind off the female who's hand now lay on his belly. Then her fingers traveled lower towards his groin and his blood started to boil with excitement, however he felt a twinge of guilt in his heart for having such feelings. "Christine…please, we can't…"

It didn't stop her wandering hand from sliding to the edge of his plastron and touch the connecting skin. It was cool to the touch and her fingers started to roam all over his inner thigh. She pushed apart his legs and crawled in between them.

"Christine…" Mikey gasped when he felt her hand slide underneath his shell and wrap around his aching length. She gently pulled it from its confines and into view. Her hand slowly moved up and down, stroking him and making him groan as he hardened. He pushed her hand away but it only encouraged her to press on. Mikey had both of her hands trapped in his but she leaned forward and captured his throbbing erection in her mouth. He was caught off guard when he felt her hot and slippery tongue slide around him, causing extreme pleasure. Her hands fell out of his and dropped to his thighs once again to massage and squeeze them. It was so wonderful...that agile tongue was torture.

Mikey wanted to throw her down and fuck the hell out of her so badly, so he touched the top of her head and attempted to make her stop. She lifted her head curiously to look at him. "I can't take much more of this," he said seductively. When he attempted to gently push her back, she refused and pointed to her throat. "But…I really want-

She shook her head no and reclaimed him in her mouth, continuing to bob up and down, creating maximum friction. Her speed increased and she even included a hand every now and again.

He groaned as his release neared and once again attempted to seduce her into having sex, but she declined, so he gave in to his own pleasures and let her take the lead.

"Chr…Christine, you gotta move before I…"

But she didn't…

Blissfully he leaned back against the wall again and gritted his teeth, feeling the earth-shattering heat of his orgasm spilling into her mouth. Her surrounding mouth remained clamped down on him, her tongue brushed along the underside of his length. Her facial muscles contracted every time she swallowed. He stopped gasping and she let his softening cock slide out from her lips.

When Mikey relaxed, he blushed heavily at what she did, "I can't believe you just…um, swallowed all of that…." He grinned sheepishly as she sat up to look him in the eye, "Oh man…you gotta let me return the favor…" he said.

Christine backed out of reach and shook her head.

Mikey frowned. He truly wanted to please her…to listen to her pant, regardless of what noise she made. However he knew she could plant him six feet under if he wasn't careful. He recalled the first time they were intimate, not by choice…but still. It had felt really good. He remembered her scent…her taste…and her cries. He may never get to hear her voice again…and this made him sad.

That evening…

Odessa had followed Raph to the ground level of the compound. He wanted to get some practice in that didn't involve his brothers. Odessa stayed put near one of the vehicles, as Raph instructed her to. She lay on the ground, watching him carefully as he ran through a series of katas and exercises that required him to leap from vehicle to vehicle. He was graceful despite his hard exterior and demeanor. There weren't any other aliens or mutants around, which was how he liked it. Odessa stretched out and yawned, her mouth opened wide like a tiger's and she bore her teeth. Then she proceeded to licking her paws, cleaning them. Raph noticed that she had been sleeping most of the day when she wasn't following him or cleaning herself. It was weird; people would never guess that she had a humanoid side by the way she behaved as a druid.

Raph threw a few punches in the air and gently started speaking to her, "It's too bad ya can't shape shift back to a person. I could show ya a thing or two about fightin' without doin' ya cat mode thing." She just rolled over onto her side and yawned again. "Yeah, yeah…tryin' to be cute." He smirked and continued his training until he heard her begin to growl. That was his signal that someone was nearby. There were at least two.

As expected, Odessa was on her feet and snarling at the newcomer. It was Cody and Dark Leo…

Raph stopped his movements and tapped on his thigh, signaling Odessa to follow him. He quickly led her to a stack of crates near the hangar exit and they hid behind them.

Cody and Dark Leo were speaking about the war again…something they did more and more frequently. Raph listened carefully to his 'little brother's' words.

"Bishop's compound is a hazard. It's only a matter of time until it becomes unstable," Cody stated as he unlocked the rear cargo doors of the tank and pulled out a device resembling a remote. "The chemical testing and radiation alone will be enough to wipe out the remaining citizens of the city."

"A nuclear time bomb," Dark Leo said.

"Exactly…that is why we have to hit it first. Nothing can be left standing."

Raph watched as the two fidgeted with the device. He could also see an enormous silver cased missile in the back of the tank. What was that for?

Cody continued, "While I'm confronting Bishop, I need you and your brothers to plant this in the base and activate it. You'll have a good thirty minutes to get out."

"What about you?" Dark Leo asked.

"Bishop will be dead long before the explosion and I will have escaped. You just make sure our people are out of there. If this plan works, it will deal a serious blow to Bishop's followers if it does not kill them all in the process."

Dark Leo grinned, "No mercy…"

Cody nodded.

Raphael had heard enough. He wanted to kick the shit out of those two, but he restrained himself…much like Leo would have and he tapped on his leg again. He and Odessa made sure they were not seen as they exited. Leo needed to know immediately.

They nearly frightened everyone when they arrived in the infirmary unannounced.

"Leo!" Raph called, "Leo…I gotta tell ya somethin'!"

The aliens had given Raph their full attention, but they remained silent as Leo and Don joined him in the primary ward.

"Why the shouting Raph?" Don asked.

"I have to tell ya somethin' important. Follow me," Raph said and he quietly walked out of the infirmary with Odessa in tow.

The two confused brothers shrugged their shoulders and followed Raph outside where he now leaning against a wall, looking frustrated.

"What's up?" Leo crossed his arms and waited patiently for his brother's response.

Raph sighed, "We got a problem…"

Leo tried to remain calm during Raph's explanation of the bomb and Cody. He had been angry with Cody for a while now but this…

"I don't know when they're plannin' to set this in motion," Raph concluded. Don had a look of complete shock and Leo seemed to be overflowing with rage…but he kept his stoic appearance. "We can't let Cody do this."

"I agree, Bishop's men may be evil, but we can't allow Cody to kill everyone in that compound. We don't know if there are other victims inside either," Don commented.

Leo nodded, "I'll speak with Cody..."

"Not alone ya ain't…" Raph said.

"I was his master once. It's my duty…my responsibility. Don't get involved Raph."

Don shook his head; "He's going to have his commander at his side."

"If my clone is anything like me, he'll stay out of this," Leo replied.

"But he ain't like ya Leo! Those clone fucktards are nothing like us!" Raph shot back, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What would you have us do then? Stage a full attack on our own little brother?" Leo shouted.

"He ain't our little brother no more! He turned over that leaf weeks ago!"

With a stern look, Leo calmly replied, "I have to believe that there is still good in him…"

Raph sighed. He had to trust his brother's judgment. Maybe Cody could be 'rehabilitated', "Fine, but I'm gonna be right there with ya."

"So am I," Don insisted.

"No, you guys…I'd rather you…"

"We're not giving ya a choice Leo," Raph interrupted, "Cody means a lot to us too."

There was no way he could stop them, "Okay." Leo then looked down by Raph's side at Odessa, "You need to keep her out of the way. We don't want any accidents."

"I'll see what I can do," Raph said and patted Odessa on the side of her neck.

"So…just the three of us. Where's Mikey?" Don asked.

Raph scratched his cheek, "Who knows…probably screwin' around somewhere…"

It was near midnight when Leo, Don and Raph worked their way to the ground level where Cody was stationed. As expected, Dark Leo accompanied him…but they didn't anticipate seeing the other dark turtles. Once the three brothers and Odessa entered the hangar, Raph took the druid to the side and had her sit next to the wall.

"Stay put," he said sternly, "Things may get ugly." He then rejoined his brothers, occasionally glancing in her direction to make sure she listened.

Leo stopped several feet short of the group of dark turtles and their leader. They were all bent over a map having a quiet discussion…no doubt over the bomb. He signaled for Don and Raph to stay behind as he approached. "Cody…"

The group stopped their planning and all looked towards Leonardo. Cody folded up the map and handed it to Dark Leo before stepping away. He never took his eyes away from his past mentor, "Say what you need to. I have work to do," Cody stated.

Leo crossed his arms, "I know what you're planning to do."

"So…I see you stooped to eavesdropping," Cody replied.

"As long as we never stoop to murder…"

"You know my reasons for doing this. That compound is too dangerous to leave standing."

Leo took another step forward, "There are innocent civilians inside. How can you just throw away their lives?"

"My followers have rescued several civilians…Bishop continues to add to the number count. This is the only way to stop him…even if we can't save the victims." Cody didn't back down in Leo's presence, a trait he'd picked up while training under the fearless leader.

"I cannot let you go through with it," Leo said.

"I won't be stopped…it has to be done."

"It's not too late to rethink your strategy. Cody…I know you're better than this!"

Cody frowned, "You won't give up will you?"

"Never," Leo said sternly.

The two leaders remained steadfast…eyes peering into each other's. The hangar fell into an eerie silence. It was a difficult situation for Leonardo. If he couldn't change Cody's mind, what would he do? Should he have Don try to dismantle the bomb? Either way…it didn't look good. Then Cody broke the silence…

"So what now? You've made it clear that you won't participate in this mission. Are you going to stop me?"

Leo's brow furrowed, "Yes. I'll do what it takes to preserve the lives of the innocent."

Raph and Don exchanged worried glances…this was getting dangerous. The two turtles held their ground, as ordered by Leo before the confrontation. They were not to interfere. Don panicked when he saw one set of steel claws slowly slide out of Cody's right sleeve, "Um…Leo," Don began.

"Not now Don," Leo replied quickly.

"Bro! This isn't…"

"Shut up Donny!" Leo shouted.

Stunned, Don closed his mouth, not daring to interrupt again. Raph touched his younger brother on the shoulder and whispered, "This is the only way Leo's gonna get through to the kid."

Don whispered back, "But Leo needs a weapon…"

"He'll figure it out. Leo's a natural when it comes to improvising."

Cody then positioned himself in a ready stance, taking the defensive. Leo did the same.

The dark turtles leapt to the top of the tank, viewing the scene from above. All were expressionless…

The silence…

The sound of a pin dropping…

Cody rushed in, raising his right arm and striking at Leo, whom dodged the initial attack and returned with a left hook to his pupil's face. He missed. Cody managed to duck in time and sent his knee right into Leo's torso, sending the turtle to his knees briefly.

Leo rolled out of harm's way when Cody tried slashing at his face with those steel claws and grabbed hold of the redhead's leg. He then tossed his student into a nearby truck. Cody slammed into the cold metal with a loud clang and slid to the floor. He shook it off, got to his feet, and leapt at Leo. He extended his left foot as he flew, intending to knock his master senseless, only to be dodged once again.

As Raph watched, he knew Leo was holding back for his student's sake. Otherwise, Leo would probably have taken Cody out by now.

"Don't insult me!" Cody shouted, "I know you're just toying! If you're going to battle me, then get serious!" He then extended his left arm and released his second set of claws, "Stop fucking with me!"

Leo gritted his teeth, "Fine…if you want a full scale battle Cody… YOU GOT IT!" Leo lunged at the irate human and sent him flying backwards. The force of Leo's punch to Cody's stomach was insane. Still the young man got to his feet and right back into a defensive stance. Leo didn't hold back and dove straight in.

They were in close combat…blocking, kicking, and pounding away at each other…

Donatello flinched several times and even turned away when those deadly claws scratched Leo's face. He wanted to stop them so badly…

Cody managed to hit the fearless leader in the cheek. The turtle fell into a pile of crates, destroying a few of them in the process. Leo stumbled and got up, kicking aside broken pieces of wood. He used the wall to assist and found a metal bar running from the ground up to the ceiling. It was slightly rusted and had loose hinges Leo grasped the metal and yanked part of the bar out of the crumbling concrete. He decided now was a good time to put his bo staff skills to good use. When Cody leapt at him again, he swung the bar and nailed the redhead in the side.

Cody grabbed his side in agony…it was a busted rib.

Leo waited. His student slowly got to his feet…a grimace plastered across his face. Still he admired how his former pupil ignored his injury to continue battling for his honor. He had a flashback of Cody's first few lessons. The little ninja was so determined to be like his master. That image was interrupted when Cody ran up and slashed at him, one set of claws ripped into his shoulder. Leo retaliated by slamming his bar down on Cody's leg, causing him to limp.

The pain in his ribs and now his leg sent Cody into a frenzy. He was slashing with every opportunity…causing Leo to have to block all the attacks. The Red Hawk was fast all right…even faster than Leo expected. He held his bar up against those bloodied claws as the young man sent them crashing down over and over again. The bar eventually shattered and Leo now had two short pieces of metal. They weren't swords, but they were close enough…

Leo spun around and completed a roundhouse kick to Cody's head, disorienting him. Then he leapt into the air and swung the bars, attempting to strike but Cody righted himself and rolled out of the way. He captured Leo's leg, sticking the flesh with one set of claws and throwing him into the tank.

The dark turtles nearly lost their balance when Leo was slammed into the side of the vehicle. A trickle of blood dripped from the turtle's mouth.

Both leaders were fumbling around, both exhausted and bleeding. Cody struggled on his injured leg and was hunched over from the broken rib. Leo was becoming fatigued and sore from the beating.

Both opponents struggled to reposition themselves and raised their weapons, each ready to defend. Before either of them could attack, a deafening alarm in the compound rang out, startling them.

"Shit! The perimeter has been breached!" Dark Leo shouted.

Cody retracted his claws and slowly turned around to bark orders, "Get the army together…we're going to be battling very shortly…" Cody said and he allowed Dark Don to assist him in walking out of the hangar. The other dark turtles followed their orders and scrambled to the barracks to assemble the rebels.

Leo dropped his bars and fell to one knee. Raph was by his side in an instant and slipped one of Leo's arms over his shoulder to assist him, "C'mon bro, we gotta get ya downstairs and treated."

"No…we have to defend the compound!" Leo spat out.

"Not until we get those wounds patched up," Don said and he got Leo's other arm.

"Odessa!" Raph called. The druid bounded out of her corner and followed the three turtles down to the infirmary.

On the way, Leo's thoughts were on the fight he just had, "I don't think it's possible to reach Cody at this point…"

"Forget about helping him Leo. He doesn't want it. Anyways…we got bigger problems," Raph said.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Minyadagniriel

Walk on the Battlefield

"This will do."

"But Leo, let me just double up the bandages."

"We don't have time Don," Leo said hastily, "We gotta prepare for battle!"

"You're injured already! Raph and I will find Mikey and go to the ground level to fight. You stay here and rest." Don said as he tightened the dressings on Leo's leg.

"No," Leo replied, "I'm going up. Cody is being irrational! He's going to get himself killed!" He threw his legs off the table and stood up, "You guys go find Mikey and I'm heading to the surface." Without another word, Leo painfully jogged out of the infirmary leaving his brothers behind.

Raph glanced at Don and then at the patients scattered around them, "They're gonna need protectin'…Donny, you stay here and look after these guys. I'm gonna find Mike and meet Leo at the surface."

"But Raph…"

"No buts! Splinter left me as second in command when Leo ain't around, now stay put!" Raph commanded and he also took off, Odessa trailing behind him.

"Second in command?" Don uttered, "This ought to be good…" As he scrambled around the infirmary looking for anything that could be a weapon, Gaetana approached him. Ever since their encounter in Bishop's cell, Don tried his hardest to avoid speaking to her unless it was necessary. He was so ashamed of what happened…even doing medical tests on her was difficult. He focused on a counter top with a tray full of syringes, picking them up one at a time and pretended to be checking the measurements of their contents.

"What is happening? What was that alarm we heard?" she asked.

"It was the perimeter alarm. Cody believes we may be under attack."

She gasped, "What can we do?"

"_You_ aren't to do anything. Let Cody handle it," Don stated and he placed a syringe back on the tray.

"But we have to defend ourselves. What happens if Bishop…"

"That's why I'm here. Don't stress about it ok?"

"We can help you…"

"No," he replied sternly.

"Why?"

"You know perfectly well why." Don faced her and looked her in the eye, "We can't risk it. You of all people should know that."

Gaetana looked defeated but in her heart she knew he meant well…for her sake.

With that, Don suddenly had an idea to keep the patients safe and he began tearing through drawers and pulling out gauze and pieces of rubber.

"What are you doing?" Gaetana asked, confused by Don's actions.

Don grinned, "I'm gonna set some traps. We have plenty of materials…here hold these," he said as he shoved an armful of cloth and plastic tubes in her arms. He withdrew a bag with individually packed scalpels and forceps, "Cody sure went to great lengths to make sure the infirmary was top notch." He laughed, "This is gonna be interesting." As he scrambled to get everything together, a tremor could be felt throughout the infirmary, causing everyone to panic.

"What was that?" Gaetana exclaimed fearfully.

"It sounded like an explosion on the surface." Don said, "The battle has begun…"

On the other end of the compound, Raph stumbled and collapsed to the ground as the earth shook.

"What the fuck? Earthquakes? It had to be bombs or somethin'." He ran through the corridors towards Mikey's barrack, "C'mon girly, before we get blown to pieces!" he called to Odessa, who was easily leaping over pieces of metal and collapsed concrete. The walls were crumbling around them as more tremors rumbled through the compound. "Geez, if Mikey were here he'd make some fucked up reference to Star Wars!" The two of them finally made it to their destination and Raph started pounding away at the door, "Mikey! Get ya ass up and outta there! We gotta battle on the ground level!"

Nobody answered. Raph got very impatient and he shoved his foot into the metal, forcing the door open only to find the room empty, "Awe fuck! C'mon girly…" he said angrily and ran off through the corridors again. "Mikey I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Who're you gonna kill?" rang out a voice from behind.

Raph stopped in his tracks, causing Odessa to crash into his legs and he spun around to see Mikey and Christine, both running in their direction. "Where the hell ya been bro?" Raph asked.

Mikey replied, "Um…we were exploring the compound a bit until we felt an earthquake. We were heading to the surface level, but we got cut off with a cave in."

"There's another way up, follow me," Raph said.

The four of them found themselves winding through debris and shattered walls. It was like traveling through the canyons of Arizona. Explosions and eventually screams filled the halls. The further Raph led them, the more and more destruction lay around them.

"Raph, we gotta get back to the infirmary and get those people out!" Mike shouted over another loud boom.

"Donny's probably workin' on that!" Raph screamed back, dodging anther pile of falling concrete. He yanked Odessa along with him so she wouldn't get hurt, "We gotta get these girls someplace safe!"

Christine kept up with Mikey, just barely. She was showing signs of fatigue really fast and tried to get his and Raph's attention. She fell to her knees and picked up piece of rubble to throw. It struck Mikey on the shell and he stopped, realizing that she was now several feet behind.

"Hold up Raph!" Mikey shouted as he returned to Christine, "We can't stop now, we gotta get out babe!"

She shook her head no and she started fanning herself with her hand.

Raph rushed back and knelt down next to his brother and touched Christine's forehead. Her skin was boiling hot. He knew she wouldn't be able to run for very long… "We gotta move Mike, just carry her."

Mikey picked up the exhausted girl and they continued their way to the surface. Raph found one of the stairways that led to the ground level, "This way!"

The entire building shuddered as a result of multiple missiles striking at the exterior. The group managed to make their way up, jumping across missing sections of the stairs and avoiding falling pieces of metal until they came to a halt on the ground level. There was an enormous hole blown out of the side of the building leading to the outside. Raph scouted the hole before any of them set foot out there.

"Shouldn't we get out of range of the blasts?" Mikey asked.

"We can't go any higher, the staircase ends here," Raph said, referring to the shattered metal remains of the stairwell, "Besides…this building's comin' down, we have to get out now…"

"What about Donny and the patients? There are still aliens inside!"

"Their gonna have to find a way out on their own. We can't get to them! Now move it!" Raph commanded and he took off running out into the open.

Mikey followed, holding tightly to Christine.

The group sped through the dust and smoke, listening to the sound of guns firing and missiles launching. Eventually they saw the front of the compound and the many hundred soldiers that surrounded it. Raph spotted Cody and the dark turtles scattered throughout the battleground, directing their army of mutants and aliens and fighting their way through the crowds.

Bishop flew overhead in a helicopter…

"There's the bastard!" Raph growled, his hands balled up in fists, "I want to rip his fucking throat out and shove a grenade down it!" As much as he wanted to join the ranks and fight, he needed to find Leo first and get the women to safety. He searched around the grounds and the nearby abandoned buildings, spotting one a block away that looked safe. He then glanced down to Odessa, "Girly…I need you to do something very important."

The druid cocked her head to the left and waited, staring up into Raph's eyes.

"Good. I want ya to accompany Christine to that building down there," and he pointed towards the building, "Look after her and any other patients that I send. Can I trust ya with this? You won't attack any innocents?"

Odessa nodded.

"That a girl..."

Christine slipped out of Mikey's arms, but still held onto him.

Mikey was overcome with worry, but it would be better this way, "Go with her Christine and stay out of harm's way." He didn't give her a chance to physically 'protest' and he gently tugged her arms from his neck, "Go now…"

Then the two turtles disappeared into the enormous crowd of fighting humans and extraterrestrials.

Odessa gently nipped Christine's hand, motioning for her to follow. Without a word, Christine did as she was told.

Raph and Mike pushed through several hundred combating people, throwing a punch or a kick here and there to break through. They had to leap over a large chunk of cement that once was part of the compound. Bullets were flying everywhere and choppers fired their machine guns into the crowd. Mikey yelped when a hail of bullets cut off the two turtles and they changed their direction to avoid taking a hit. Raph slid beneath a down helicopter to avoid another gunman as Mike snuck around to take the guy out. The two brothers continued running across the bloodstained ground. There were corpses everywhere and the scent of death was beginning to fill the air. They could see Leo off in the distance, fighting a small group of soldiers without a weapon.

"We gotta help Leo, he's not fit to fight like this!" Raph shouted as he clobbered yet another militant and then assisted Mikey in getting rid of a knife wielding human.

After fighting their way through, they finally were within earshot of Leo and Raph called to him, "Leo! We gotta abandon the compound! It's overrun!"

Leo finished pounding away at his attacker and turned his attention towards them, "First we have to get to Cody and Don!"

Raph was now at his brother's side, "Give up on Cody! He's not gonna listen to ya!"

"I can't! I don't care how much he despises us, I won't abandon him!"

"We have to worry about Don and the innocent lives in the infirmary! Leo we gotta leave!"

Mikey jumped into the fight, roundhouse kicking a soldier away from Raph, "Leo, Raph's right, we have to get the hell out of here before we lose everyone!"

Leo grimaced as a bullet just grazed his shoulder and he took cover behind a toppled vehicle with Raph and Mikey.

"You alright bro?" Mike asked, inspecting Leo's new wound, "Today is just not your day for battles."

"It's just a nick, nothing serious," Leo replied.

"Bro, we need to find Don and get everyone out of the building," Raph repeated.

Leo sighed.

"You know in your heart it's what needs to be done." Raph touched his brother's uninjured shoulder.

"You're right Raph…I just didn't want to believe it."

"Hey guys, now's our chance!" Mikey said, "They aren't firing in this direction anymore!"

The three turtles quickly got to their feet and took off towards the compound. They pushed past more soldiers until they encountered two of the dark turtles, Dark Don and Dark Raph. The turtle duplicates stopped their normal counterparts by grabbing Leo and Raph by the rims of their shells, leaving Mikey trying to pry his brothers out of their grasps.

"Put me down you bastard!" Raph screamed at Dark Don.

"You can't go back inside, the compound is structurally unstable. You will be crushed!" Dark Don replied, still not releasing Raph.

"We have friends in there!" Leo exclaimed. He was gripping onto Dark Raph's arms, trying to loosen the hold. He then struck the red turtle in a pressure point, but it barely fazed him.

Annoyed, Dark Raph squeezed Leo's bad shoulder, "Knock it off ya pain in the ass, it was under Cody's orders that no one go back in."

Leo groaned in pain and swung his legs around, hitting Dark Raph in the belly, "We have no choice!"

The enormous turtle dropped Leo and doubled over, holding his stomach, "Ya gonna pay for that one ya shit!"

"We've got people to save. Maybe one day you'll understand." Leo then leapt towards Dark Don, but the purple mutant already dropped Raph, whom crashed on top of Mikey.

"As much as I'd love to grind you into molecules, this isn't the time or place for us to be fighting each other," Dark Don said.

"Wise decision," Leo said, "Now let us pass…"

"Looks like we've got bigger problems." Dark Don pointed to the battle before him and Leo looked in the same direction.

A large tank had driven near and shot it's cannon…the blast struck the entrance of the compound. It collapsed, leaving only the rear of the building up. Donatello and all of the patients in the infirmary were still on the sub-level, which wasn't near the entrance.

"No! We have to help them!" Mikey cried and started running towards the crumbling building.

"Wait! Mikey!" Raph shouted and took off after him leaving Leo behind. Several militant soldiers followed behind.

The oldest brother didn't try to stop the two. He needed to take out that tank before it destroyed the remainder of the compound. He glanced to his right at the dark turtles, "You guys up for taking out a tank?"

Dark Don nodded.

"Fuck yeah," Dark Raph growled.

The three turtles rushed for the deadly vehicle, leaping onto its back, and started prying away at the hatch. Dark Raph used his talon knucklers as a crowbar while Dark Don pull the metal up and they managed to rip off the lid.

"Dark Don, can you drive a tank?" Leo asked.

"I can figure it out."

"Good, once you gain control, take out Bishop's chopper. I'm gonna help Cody." Leo said no more and leapt off the tank, running towards his pupil's direction while the dark turtles continued fighting to control the metal monster. Leo had a large army of soldiers to fight his way through…by the looks of it, Cody's followers were becoming fewer and fewer. They were not prepared for a surprise attack like this. All Leo could think about now was a retreat to save as many as possible. There were so many soldiers attacking him…he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get to his stubborn pupil.

The Red Hawk was in the midst of battle, forcing his way towards Bishop. He struck another militant in the head, knocking them unconscious and he brought one set of claws careening down into the soldier's chest, utterly killing him. He spun around, sending his foot into another soldier's gut and sliced open his face with those bloodied talons. Cody's entire being was covered in enemy blood and various pieces of tissue and organs. When he came upon the chopper, which flew a mere twenty feet overhead, Cody screamed, "Face me you fucking coward!"

Bishop looked down at the rebel leader and smirked.

Pissed off, Cody shouted, "You gutless bastard! Are you afraid to face off with someone two hundred years your junior?"

Bishop's smirk turned into a full-blown smile, "Very well little one. I'll teach you the meaning of suffering!" The enemy leader jumped out of the chopper and gracefully landed on the ground, sword in hand. He positioned himself in a ready stance, "Let's see how the rebel leader defends his people."

Cody rushed in for the kill, slashing towards Bishop's torso hoping to hit a vital organ. He missed as his foe dodged out of the way and grabbed Cody's right arm and forced the young leader to the ground.

Bishop brought down his sword, intending to slit Cody's throat. The Red Hawk brought up his claws to stop the blade from connecting and he pushed it back, sending Bishop tumbling over. Cody climbed to his feet and readied himself.

"You have improved I see," Bishop said calmly as he blocked another of Cody's attacks. He swung his sword, "But I still prevail in terms of skill."

Cody rolled out of the way of the sword's path and tried to trip him. Bishop jumped over the sweep and thrust the tip of his blade downwards. It missed its target. The two leaders continued to battle…

Leo could barely see through the smoke and fires, "Cody!" he shouted several times but he was drowned out by the gunfire and blasts. Plus the militants surrounding him kept him plenty busy. In between fighting, he looked over at his student who was trapped in a never-ending duel with the enemy leader. He had to get to him…

_The compound, sub-level…_

The patients were screaming as the rumbling coursed through the upper levels. Don did everything he could to keep them calm and set up his traps at the same time. So far, nobody had been down there to ambush the infirmary.

"Don, we have to escape! The compound is collapsing all around us!" Gaetana cried.

"I agree," Don said as he finished tying rope around the pillars, "If anyone should try to slow us down, these should buy us time." The last of the traps was set and Don rounded up the patients, "Everyone grab something that you could use as a weapon and follow me!" He picked up two scalpels, both with blade covers, and tucked them in his belt before readying himself at the door. Gaetana was by his side with Eridian leaning on her for support. The others were grouped up behind, some carrying broken bars and other assorted 'weapons'.

"Is that everyone? Then let's go…" he said, pushing open the door and glancing out into the hallway. Deeming it was safe, he let the group file out and he led them through the battered corridors. Everywhere they seemed to go was a dead end due to cave-ins and they would have to turn around. "We're gonna have to dig our way through," Don said as they came upon another cave-in, "There's no way out otherwise."

Everyone started pulling away at the concrete and dirt, trying to clear the path. Several minutes had gone by and it almost seemed like they weren't making any progress until one of the blue insect aliens cried out. A chunk of cement nearly pummeled him, but the other aliens pulled him out of the way. As the cement fell, a hole was revealed and through it appeared Raphael.

"Raph!" Don said, surprised his brother returned so quickly, "What's going on outside? The building's falling apart."

"We ain't got no time bro, the compound's gonna collapse any minute. Start getting' those people through!"

Eridian and Gaetana went through the hole first, assisted by Raph and then the insects and mutants followed. Don picked up the last of the stragglers and climbed through as well to find Mikey waiting on the other side.

"Mikey, you're all right!" Don exclaimed.

"Yeah, alive and kickin'," Mike said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now move out!" Raph demanded.

The entire group followed Raph and Mikey out into the open. The building was so heavily damaged that they didn't need to go far to get outside. Just as they came into view of the battle, at least thirty soldiers surrounded them.

"Awe shit…" Raph groaned and he got ready to tackle the nearest militant, "Mikey, take the group and get them to…"

"No way bro! I'm not leavin' you to take a beating on your own!"

"Do as I say Mike!"

Mikey stood his ground by his brother's side, a serious look on his face.

For once Raph was stunned by Mikey's actions and he cracked a smile.

"I'm not gonna leave you either," Don agreed and he took his place on Raph's other side, yanking out his two scalpels and giving one of them to Mikey.

The three turtles prepared for battle and waited for the soldiers to make their move.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

Minyadagniriel

Walk on the Battlefield part 2

Leo dove out of the way as the chopper came crashing to the ground engulfed in fire and smoke. He banged his ankle on a slab of concrete and heard a slight popping noise. "Shit…" he groaned and glanced down at his now sprained foot. It hurt like hell and his skin started to swell around the injury. He dragged himself upright and pushed through the pain, climbing over bodies, weaponry, and debris. The remnants of war were piling high. He could still see Cody battling in the distance. His pupil was fighting savagely, while taking several hits from Bishop in return. Leo called out to him, knowing he would be ignored. The number of soldiers was declining and the pathway clearing, giving Leo a direct route to his student. However, his injury slowed him down. He limped between steps, grabbing hold of anything he could to keep his balance. He was careful to avoid getting in the way of the tank under Dark Don's control.

The fearless leader didn't take his eyes off Cody, not even for a second…

On the other side of the battlefield, Raphael and his two younger brothers were locked in combat with militants. Donatello and Mikey tagged teamed several men, throwing their enemies around and leaving gashes along their limbs with the scalpels. They didn't go as far as killing…part of the code they followed under their master. Raph pounded away at one soldier, initially breaking the man's ribs and eventually knocked him out. The more soldiers attacked, the more vicious Raphael fought.

Mikey was body slammed into the ground by two foes, clearly fatigue was setting in on the youngest terrapin. He lost his weapon in the takedown. The impact of the attack cracked the lower rim of his shell. Don had jumped into his brother's fight and pushed back the soldiers by driving his knife into one and back kicking the other.

"Mikey, you okay?"

"Ow! Dammit!" Mikey shouted and sat up. He rubbed his backside after being thrown so violently, "My bum is taking a beating bro."

Don stayed with his little brother until he could get to his feet; "Just don't ask me to kiss it for you." He punched another soldier across the face that came too close.

Raph fought off his adversary and rushed over to Mikey, "What'd ya break yer ass?"

Still rubbing his behind, Mikey stuck out his tongue at him. "My shell…"

"Get up ya bum, we got more comin' in," Raph said and he prepared to defend himself once again.

This time, the soldiers attacked all at once…there were so many and they overtook Raph. He was forced to the ground, two militants holding his shoulders, one on his torso, and two more holding his legs. Raph struggled and tried forcing them off. Don and Mikey were in no better shape, having been pinned to the ground as well.

An elite soldier with a rifle approached, cocking the weapon, "You turtles have outlived your use…" he said and he pointed his gun at Raph first.

"Fuck you!" Raph screamed and tried to bite at the soldier to his right.

"No! Raph!" Mikey cried out, tears threatened to fall down his cheeks but he held them in, "If you shoot him…"

"You'll what?" the elite taunted, "Don't feel left out freak, you're next." He gripped the trigger.

Mikey gasped…sheer panic revolved around his mind and he looked to Don for direction, but his brother was desperately trying to get himself loose.

Realizing there was no way he was getting out of the situation without help, Raph glared at the elite, showing no fear. He gritted his teeth and waited for the burning sensation of a bullet to pass through him…

The elite grinned, "Now smile…" and he tugged the trigger slightly. Just as he was about to pull it completely, he was savagely thrown to the ground…the weapon still went off, but it didn't hit the target that was intended.

Raph watched as his brother Leo's counterpart took out the elite by picking the guy up by his jacket and then he violently twisted the man's neck, breaking the bones. Dark Leo threw the body aside and attacked the other soldiers piled on Raph. Howling soldiers were thrown in all directions until Raph was free of them and he joined Dark Leo's rampage.

The militants holding Don down let him go to assist their fellow soldiers and they were scrambling to find guns scattered across the ground. Most of them failed miserably and found themselves face down in the earth.

Raph brushed the dust off his body and was preparing to rejoin the ranks with his brothers and the dark turtles, until he heard a familiar voice cry out…

"Mikey!"

It was Donatello shouting at the top of his lungs. Raph pushed past Dark Leo to see why his brother was freaking out and to his horror…it was serious. Donny was pressing his hands down on Mikey's upper plastron; blood seeped out and between his fingers as he tried to keep pressure on the wound. The bullet meant for Raph had struck Mikey.

"Shit, no!" Raph cried. He fell to his knees and to Mikey's side. He placed a hand on Mikey's forehead, tears welling up.

Weakly, the youngest turtle coughed and blinked several times, as if trying to will himself to remain awake. A trickle of blood slid out of the corner of his mouth.

"Donny…can you help him?" Raph asked, worry laced through his voice.

Don couldn't hold back his tears any longer and they fell freely down his cheeks, "It's really bad…the left lung was punctured. I d…don't have any way of treating him."

Mikey looked up at his brothers, "Hey…g…guys…are we home yet?" He coughed again and this time, more blood came up. He struggled to breathe.

"He's already going into shock," Don sniffed.

Raph squeezed his eyes shut, his tears spilled over the lids, "No…no…this can't be happening…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" In a severe fit of rage, Raph got to his feet and picked up the nearest handgun off the ground along with a rusty edged metal pole and several rounds of ammunition. He slowly walked towards the militants still fighting in the battlefield.

"Raph!" Don called, but his older brother ignored him. It was pointless…not even Leonardo would be able to stop him now.

Dark Leo knelt down next to Mikey, "He's not gonna make it. You have to leave him…"

"NEVER!" Don shouted in Dark Leo's face, "I WOULD NEVER LEAVE ONE OF MY BROTHERS BEHIND!"

Dark Leo was stunned momentarily, he never expected Don to have an outburst like that since he was the most reasonable out of all the turtles.

"You might not care for your brothers very much…but I do. My brothers are my life!"

Dark Leo sighed, "Then we at least have to move him out of here." Without waiting for Don to respond, he quickly picked up the injured turtle and ran towards the end of the street, out of harm's way. He leaned Mikey up against the wall of a dilapidated building while Don settled down to reapply pressure to the wound, "You stay with him. It's obvious you've already made up your mind."

Don didn't even nod; he was too busy figuring out a way to stop the bleeding so Dark Leo took off back towards the battle.

Raphael had slashed every militant that crossed his path with the rusted bar, intending to do maximum damage to each one. Unafraid of the consequences he would face when he returned home, Raph unleashed a hail of bullets into the crowd, taking down as many enemies as he could. There was no mercy…if they begged for their lives, he denied it, and if they weren't dead with the first shot he left them to suffer. He slammed the bar down onto the skull of another man, shattering his skull until the brain was exposed. Raph's anger was at its worse…

In the center of the grounds, Cody continued slicing away at Bishop, driving his claws into the agent's leg. It caused severe damage and blood gushed over Cody's arm. Bishop kneed Cody in the gut and ripped the sharp talons out of his leg. He struck Cody across the face with the hilt of his sword and laughed maniacally when Cody was thrown to the ground.

"So this is it? This is the best you have to throw at me?" Bishop stated, a large grin spread across his face, "Pathetic…" he uttered as he brought down the tip of his sword and ran it through Cody's right forearm, clean through the leather of his armguards.

Cody screamed in pain and instinctively pulled back his arm until the sword slid out. He tore off the set of claws and pulled back his sleeve to quickly survey the damage. It was a deep gash and he had trouble moving his fingers. Cody cradled his arm and backed away, trying to strategically plan his next move.

Bishop picked up the set of talons and threw it aside, "Don't glare at me boy. You've clearly bit off more than you can chew." He stepped forward, "It would have been so much easier if you had joined the ranks of my army. You would have been a great asset."

"Never…" Cody replied angrily.

"Your intellect and finances…Cody Jones…you had so many opportunities..."

Cody groaned and continued backing away.

Bishop extended his hand, "I'm giving you one more chance…yes…I am that generous to extend the invitation to join my army."

"No…you made it clear you wanted me dead and my wife to be used as a vessel for your experiments when you invaded my penthouse!"

Bishop laughed, "Yes…but whether or not you wish to join me, I still am going to use your brilliant inventions for my benefit."

"That's not possible, I destroyed everything in O'neil tech to ensure you can't!"

"Ah…but you failed to destroy every piece of equipment you own."

Cody's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Bishop signaled to the helicopter overhead and the giant blackbird descended to the ground. "You see Cody, when I attacked you in the penthouse, you were sending a message to your friends in the past through a device…a time window to be precise."

"…" Cody was lost for words. Bishop saw the portal and that he sent Starlee into the past.

The helicopter landed on the ground and the doors slid open, revealing the machine Cody worked so hard to build several years ago.

"No…"

"Oh yes dear boy. I managed to rescue this gem of an invention before you managed to blow it up." Bishop took another step towards Cody, "This machine will prove very useful in my takeover of the planet."

Cody growled and leapt towards Bishop, using his good arm to slash away at his foe once again, "I will destroy you for even considering to use my inventions to annihilate mankind!" He swung his claws at Bishop's face, missing. With his current injury, he was a bit slower, but not any less determined to remove this madman from the face of the Earth. He dodged a return strike and tried sweeping Bishop's feet out from underneath.

"You're getting slow boy!" Bishop said as he jumped over the offending leg and swung his sword at Cody's head. He missed, but sent his foot slamming into Cody's stomach immediately after, pushing the rebel leader into the ground. Bishop stomped down onto Cody's stomach and pointed his sword at the Red Hawk, "How does it feel to know that your army is falling rebel leader…to know that I will destroy every last offender and send your friends into oblivion?" He raised his sword up in the air…

Just a short distance away, Leonardo pummeled through two more soldiers and returned his attention towards Cody once again. He saw that Bishop had his student lying on his back, foot pressing down into him and a sword raised high. Leo ignored his limp and dashed towards his student, "Cody!" he shouted. At full speed, Leo was gaining ground and he was so close…

Bishop drove the sword downwards…and pierced through Cody's chest. The Red Hawk released a blood gurgling cry and he fell silent…

Leo leapt into the air towards Bishop; intending to knock him away from Cody. Bishop pulled free his sword and dodged the attack. He climbed into the helicopter. Leo ignored Bishop momentarily and he rushed to Cody's side, sliding his arm underneath his pupil's shoulders and lifting him. He shook Cody lightly, but received no response. "Cody…" he said softly. There was still no response and Leo pushed two fingers to Cody's neck, nothing…

"CODY!" In a panic, Leo lay his little brother down again and attempted to start CPR.

"Don't bother Leonardo, I've pierced Cody's heart…I made sure of that. He's dead," Bishop said cruelly.

Leo looked up from his dead student's body, tears pouring down his face, yet he felt enough anger to charge Bishop and tear him limb from limb.

"You will be joining your friend eventually Leonardo, in the meantime, I cannot have you or your brothers getting in the way." Bishop then turned his attention to the time window and tampered with a panel on its side. The window flickered and flashed, revealing its spiral of color to the turtle, "Enjoy your time while it lasts…" The window shone brightly and then a light emerged and surrounded Leo and Cody…then they disappeared…

Bishop then directed the chopper towards the battles and found Raphael fighting a few yards away from Donatello and Mikey, "You turtles have interfered too much!" he shouted.

Raphael glanced up at the chopper and gritted his teeth, "I'm gonna kill ya for this shitty war you got brewin'!"

"Temper, temper…I've already taken care of your older brother," Bishop said.

Raph's eyes grew wide, "What did ya do to Leo?"

"This," Bishop started and he made another command on the window's control board. The light reappeared and it engulfed Raph, causing him to also vanish. Don panicked and did what he could to shield Mikey from Bishop but the madman had already commanded the window to surround the remaining two turtles and they too were gone.

"The battle is over…for now. Pilot, get us out of here, send elites to retrieve any women test subjects and leave the remaining soldiers. An entire army of mutants is waiting for me in Europe. It's time to put our plan into action. The helicopter door the closed and it took off towards the south.

When the smoke finally cleared and the sounds of war had fallen silent, Dark Leo gathered the remaining mutants and aliens. His three brothers had survived the hours long battle and they searched and dug through debris looking for leader and any survivors scattered among the wreckage. Dark Leo stumbled across a half dead militant who was slashed open down his torso and seemed to be laughing at the remaining rebels. Dark Leo grabbed the soldier by the shirt and yanked him up so they were face to face.

"Where is the Red Hawk?" the blue terrapin commanded.

The soldier sputtered and coughed up a lot of blood, but still laughed as he said, "Dead…I saw him go down myself. Bishop finished him! You're without a leader!"

Dark Leo growled and dropped the militant. He then drove his foot into the soldier's neck, breaking the bones and he turned towards the army, "If what this scum said is true, then our leader is gone and the chain of command falls to me. If you're willing to continue fighting against Bishop's army, stay. If not…then go." He didn't say anything more and waited for any mutants or aliens to disembark from the group. The group was cut down to a third of what it used to be…still, none left. "Very well," Dark Leo stated, "Continue looking for survivors and all will regroup on the outskirts of the compound. We'll need to find new residence."

The evening grew near and only a handful of survivors were found amongst the rubble along with seven women hidden among the ruins of the city, including Eridian, Odessa, Christine, and Gaetana…

_**Present day New York, one hundred years in the past…**_

Splinter had spent the day with Starlee and her four and a half month old infant. The two were enjoying a round of chess. She had never played the game before and Splinter was kind enough to teach her. Of course with her intellect and strategic mind, she was able to win every game soon after learning. Little Ava was rolling around on the floor, getting in as much tummy time as she could. She grasped onto her 'Papa Splinter's' tail several times and put it in her mouth.

"Now, now little one," Splinter said as the infant once again nibbled on it. He calmly removed his tail from her lips and he picked her up, sitting her in his lap.

Starlee chuckled and she made another move on the board, "Check."

Splinter scratched his chin and moved his king forward a square, but Starlee caught him in a trap and called his 'checkmate'.

"You have become a chess master Miss Starlee. Not even my sons have ever beaten me." The elderly rat lifted Ava and handed her over to Starlee, "It is time for this old rat to meditate. Please join me when you place Ava down for a nap. I shall be in the dojo waiting."

Starlee nodded and she carried Ava to the lab where the pack and play was set up. The little infant yawned and rubbed her eyes with tiny fists. She placed her daughter into the foldable crib and let the infant drift off to sleep. Starlee quickly changed into something a little looser and breathable for her session with master Splinter. Since she began staying with him, he was kind enough to teach her some martial arts. Her natural flexibility was an advantage for her and she proved to be very good with joint locks.

She was about to leave the lab when she heard static from the other end of the lab. Upon further investigation, Starlee saw a bright flash and then the exuberant color of the time window opening. In a panic, Starlee rushed back to the pack and play and shielded her daughter from the display. Then there was a crashing sound and a loud thump as if a body landed on the ground. She turned around…

"Leo?" she called out to the turtle that now lay on the lab floor. She rushed to the lab door and shouted for Splinter. The old rat was in the lab within seconds and was overjoyed to see his eldest son.

"Leonardo!"

"Master…Starlee…we didn't…" Leo said, stumbling through his words. His slammed his fist down on the floor in frustration, "Bishop! Damn you!"

"What is the matter my son? Was your mission not successful?" Splinter asked, concerned. He knelt down next to his son and glimpsed at the wounds covering his body, "You are injured and we must treat your injuries."

"Starlee…" Leo said softly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"It's Cody…he's…" Leo stammered.

Right as he was about to reveal Cody's fate, another form appeared at the base of the time window. This one was not moving and drenched in blood. Starlee gasped at the sight of the mangled corpse but a sudden feeling of dread filled her as she approached it.

"No, wait Starlee! Don't!" Leo cried, but he was too late.

Starlee let out a high pitched scream and threw herself on her motionless husband, crying into his bloody clothes. She held tightly onto the body.

"What happened my son?" Splinter asked urgently and gripped Leo by the shoulders.

"Bishop. He killed Cody…I saw him do this master. I couldn't stop him in time! Starlee…I'm so sorry!" Leo shut his eyes tightly and tried his hardest to forget about the pain in his body and focus everything on Starlee's feelings. "Forgive me…"

Splinter bowed his head in sorrow, sharing Starlee's devastation. It was as if he'd lost one of his own…still he had to help Leonardo and helped lift his son to his feet.

As the two mutants filed their way to a cot, the time window reopened once again, catching Leo's attention. Three figures came into view and piled out of the portal.

Splinter left Leo seated on a cot and rushed over to his three other sons. Don and Raph were quick to get to their feet.

"What the fuck happened?" Raph demanded, "Did that bastard send us back?"

"Forget about how we got here Raph! We have to help Mikey!" Don shouted, "Give me a hand!"

Raph assisted Don in picking up their little brother and bringing him over to a metal lab table. His wound was still bleeding heavily and Don worked quickly to clean it so he could inspect it properly.

The group made such a great deal of noise that they woke up Ava and she began screaming out of frustration for being denied her nap.

Splinter hounded Raphael for answers and Leo stumbled over to the table to bombard Don, "What happened?"

Don ignored his brother's plight and continued working.

"…Mikey was shot…" Raph said and he tried his hardest not to break down in front of his father. He then saw Starlee lying over a body, crying hysterically, "…" He had no words to describe what he saw and he flew to Starlee's side, grabbing the sobbing girl and letting her scream into his chest. He couldn't believe his 'little brother' was dead…and he'd said all those hurtful things about him in the future. The guilt was too much and Raph fell apart in sadness. He swore to himself that Bishop would pay dearly.

Leo tried to help Don, but Splinter kept shooing him away, "Please Leonardo, remain calm for your brother's sake."

Once Donny had the unconscious Mikey wiped down, he surveyed the damage, using every gadget he had to look into the tiny bullet hole and see if any other organs were damaged.

Mikey started wheezing and straining to take a breath, causing the others to panic.

"My son…" Splinter said and he touched Mikey's forearm. He didn't want to give up hope, but something was telling him that his youngest wouldn't make it.

Donatello finally backed away after ten minutes and he sighed, "The damage is too severe. I can't help him…I'm no surgeon…I lack the tools and the knowledge for something this big."

Leonardo needed to be strong for his family where he knew his father could not. He stood at Donny's side in despair believing for a moment that there was nothing else they could do…until he had one last idea. "We'll take him to the surface."

"What?" Donny questioned, "Are you crazy?"

"We have no other choice Don! Its either Mikey dies or we bring him to a human hospital! They should be able to help," Leo said sternly.

"Yeah, once they find they have a mutant in their midst, they'll take him away and send him off to the current Bishop!" Raph cut in.

"We don't have much time left," Donny said, "If we're going to do this, we have to go now!"

"If Michelangelo has a chance, then we must reveal ourselves to the humans. Go with swiftness my sons. I will remain behind with Leonardo and Starlee and also care for Cody's body."

"I'm going with them sensei," Leo stated.

"You are injured," Splinter replied.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving Mikey for a second."

Splinter sighed, "Go with care." The old rat then assisted Starlee away from Raph and took her out of the lab to rest elsewhere while the turtles quickly prepared for the journey topside.

_**New York Presbyterian Hospital…two o'clock in the afternoon…**_

Two humans, a nurse and a doctor were standing out back, close to the parking garage. Both were chitchatting about their busy schedules and the upcoming winter shifts. It was mid September and the shifts would become longer since the holidays were beginning soon. They were just finishing up with their lunch breaks…and had no idea that they were being watched.

"I have a new week on, week off schedule and this year I actually have Christmas off," the blond nurse said happily.

"You are so lucky Terry," the older brunette doctor replied, "I'm going to be on-call this season. My kids will be a little bummed but I'm thinking about bringing them to the holiday party this year to make up for it."

"Maybe I'll bring my son," Terry said, "Anyways, I'm going to head back in, I have to make my rounds in the children's ward. I'll see you after work Diane."

"See you later," Diane replied and the two women separated, heading back to their respective medical centers.

Neither of the women got very far…once they were distanced away from each other far enough, a set of arms wrapped around each of them. Both screamed briefly until a hand reached up and covered their mouths. Then they were both lifted and carried away. Terry struggled against her attacker but they were much stronger than she was and they continued carrying her like a rag doll. Eventually they were brought to a large vehicle parked on the lowest level of the garage, hidden from view of most other cars. Diane gasped, was this really happening? She was being abducted!

Both women remained in the custody of their kidnappers as a third figure appeared from inside the vehicle and he began removing all the heavy layers of clothing he had on. Terry started to cry, she feared that this may happen to her one day…

The last piece of clothing fell away from the figure and both women gasped at what they saw…a large bipedal turtle. They both wanted to cry out for help but withheld the notion when the turtle started to speak.

"We're sorry for the frightening introduction, but my brothers and I are in a serious situation. My name is Leonardo and please believe me when I say that we will not hurt you in any way, shape, or form. We just want to ask you for your help."

Terry and Diane were stunned, but they kept quiet as the turtle began explaining. The hands that covered their mouths fell away as he continued. Diane sensed that 'Leonardo, as he called himself, truthfully meant them no harm. Terry was still very skeptical, but she listened anyways, fearful the turtles may try to 'eat' them if she didn't.

"So that's the story, will you help us?" Leo asked.

Diane spoke up first; "You won't try anything with us?"

"Nothing," Leo said, "We just want help."

"Okay, we'll take a look at your brother and see what we can do for him. Now will these two let us go?"

Leo nodded and signaled for Don and Raph to release the caregivers. Terry looked like she wanted to run but Diane kept her calm while Leo opened the back door of the battle shell and he assisted the girls inside to where Mikey lay.

Diane was the first to reach him and she immediately checked his vitals and inspected the wound, "It's pretty deep, a punctured lung…the only way to save him at this point is surgery and I've never worked on a creature like you."

Don pulled himself back into the truck, "I have a little experience with our anatomy. I can tell you that we're built in a similar fashion to humans…"

"That may be so, but I have no experience with reptiles or how to perform surgery on a shell."

"Please try…" Leo begged and he began dressing himself again.

The doctor hesitated for a moment and agreed to treat poor Mikey, "We need to get him inside quickly and quietly. I don't want to alarm the staff or the other patients."

"Leave that to us," Raph said.

Sneaking Mike into the hospital was no easy feat but the turtles managed to get him in through the access doors in the basement and they snuck him upstairs. There was a wing being remodeled and there weren't any staff or patients using it for the time being.

"We'll have this part of the hospital to ourselves for several weeks if we need it," Diane said. She was growing mildly interested in these turtles and to be the first human to ever operate on a mutant…it would be a medical breakthrough.

Terry assisted the turtles with getting Mikey on a gurney and she disappeared briefly to get supplies.

Within the hour Mikey was hooked up to a heart rate monitor and was given fluids intravenously along with some morphine.

Diane had Don help her wheel Mikey into the X ray tech room and get him situated on the table for imaging. Terry performed the actual procedure and she presented Diane with the images back in the vacant room.

"There it is. I can see the bullet lodged in the upper lobe of his left lung. I think the best option is to perform a thoracotomy."

"What is a thora…whatever?" Raph asked, slightly suspicious of the doctor's recommendations.

"It's a surgical cut that a surgeon makes to open the chest wall. For your brother, I'll have to go in from the side where the shell tissue is the softest. Terry, I'll need you to assist me during the surgery. I could also use your help," Diane referred to Don.

"I'll do what I can," Don said.

"Let's get him into surgery."

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

Minyadagniriel

Repercussions

It began…

Diane had Michelangelo prepped and ready for surgery, with help from Terry and Don. The three of them worked together very well. Having never performed an intricate surgery, Don was given the job of keeping his little brother sedated and pain free by tracking the intravenous medicines and making sure the oxygen flowed properly. Mikey was propped up on his right side; his arm lay out of the way and tied down. Several leather straps to prevent any movement secured him. Terry cleaned and sterilized the 'bridge' of Mikey's shell with iodine.

Diane triple checked all of her tools and surgical uniform, "Surgery is now beginning," she said and she retrieved a large tool from the nearby tool station. It was attached to a machine and made a small buzzing sound when she turned it on. It resembled a long pen, " Laser is prepped. Terry, keep your fingers clear of the bridge." Diane then carefully lined up the laser with the soft shell tissue and started the incision two inches above the plastron. She continued until she made a rectangular cut in the bridge. There was no bleeding thanks to new medical technology. Lasers sealed off the edges of skin unlike traditional tools. With Terry's assistance, Diane carefully lifted up the piece of shell and attached skin to reveal the muscles underneath. She then began working on muscle fibers to expose the ribs. The first thirty minutes was spent separating the ribs and working her way around the damaged lung. "We're going to have to remove part of the lung, there's too much damage to the lower lobe."

Don sighed into the mask that covered his mouth, "Oh Mikey…"

"Terry, I will need your assistance with removal," Diane said calmly.

"Yes Ma'am."

_Two hours later…_

Terry held a small pan out for Diane as she removed the damaged part of the lung. Don flinched as he saw the organ placed onto the tray. He almost gagged, which was odd for him. He'd seen surgeries on the Discovery channel and health television programs, but nothing compared to live viewing. Moments later, Diane dropped a piece of metal on the tray…the bullet that penetrated his little brother. It was deformed, likely from hitting bone and cartilage.

"Now that the lung is removed, we can repair the remaining tissue and reset the ribs and muscle. Don, I'll need your input for repairing the bullet's point of entry and the bridge."

"Sure, let me know when," he replied.

_Outside the surgery, in a spare room…_

Raph and Leo waited for news of Mikey's condition. Raph was pacing around in circles, grumbling to himself that he should have done more and something about taking the bullet himself. If he had hair, he would have yanked it all out. Leo was sitting on the floor in a corner, trying his best to hold a lotus position and meditate, but between his aching foot and Raph's constant growling it was near impossible.

"Raph, groaning and swearing up a storm isn't going to help. Try meditating. Donny's watching everything those women do."

"Dammit Leo, none of us have ever gone under the knife and having it performed by inexperienced humans…I dunno…it just makes my skin crawl."

"I know how you feel bro. It would have been easier if we were in the future when doctors are used to treating mutants and aliens."

"What if…Mikey, Leo I couldn't…"

"I understand Raph," Leo said sadly. He knew Mikey had a fifty-fifty shot at survival and he didn't want to get his hopes up…he couldn't lose another little brother…

Leo returned to a meditative state and allowed his memories to bring him back to the times when he and Mikey would spar together, play video games, and enjoy a movie or two. Leo always defeated Mikey in combat but he was no match for the videogame addict when it came to simulated duels. Leo grinned when he thought of the holidays and birthday parties they all celebrated. There was a time when they were kids and Mikey had the bright idea of climbing the Christmas tree and it ended up toppling over. Splinter punished Mikey by making him reset up the tree and he had to wait until all his brothers opened up their presents before he could even touch his. Leo grinned at the memory and he had flashes of another. He was around eleven years old and was practicing with wooden swords very hard. He was upset about a lesson Splinter had given him that he felt he'd never be able to master. Leo spent days trying to get the move correct and eventually threw his swords down in frustration. Then Mikey appeared…

"_You're practicing too hard bro," Mikey said. _

"_I have to perfect this!" Leo shouted._

"_Give yourself a break dude, you've been at it for days." _

"_Mikey, you can be lazy all you want. I'm not so fortunate now that Splinter deemed me leader."_

"_Even leaders have to rest. C'mon bro…play a videogame with me and you can practice again later." _

_Leo sighed, "I can't…"_

_Mikey danced around in a circle, "You know you want to!" he sang and ran off towards the tv. _

_Leo glanced down at his swords, which lie in a pile on the floor and then up at Mikey who was turning on the tv set. Leo smiled and left the swords behind as he joined his younger brother for a round of Street Fighter. Two days later he'd perfected the move._

Leo was brought back to reality when someone gently touched his shoulder. He broke his trance and saw a gentle female face, "Terry…"

"Sorry to wake you like that, but I figured you would want to hear how the surgery went," she said.

"Yes," Leo replied and he got up off the floor. Raph was already standing up against the wall, looking very impatient.

Terry waited for Leo to situate himself comfortably, "We can treat your wounds for you as well."

"Later," Leo said abruptly, "I want to hear about Mikey first."

The two turtles waited for Terry to start.

"Diane finished the surgery about twenty minutes ago and she and Don are moving Michelangelo into recovery. We were able to get the bullet out but the damage was extensive. Part of the lung had to be removed."

Raph groaned with irritation, "Shit…"

Terry continued, "There was very little damage to surrounding areas such as the ribs. They will heal on their own. We also managed to repair the point of entry through the shell thanks to Don's recommendations, however it will take the longest to heal. The surgical incisions will take a while too. At home, Michelangelo will need to constantly to reapply a resin to act as cement until the shell heals itself. That could take months…maybe years according to Don.

"When can we see him?" Leo asked.

"Shortly. Don said he would come get you when they finished in recovery. So…overall, Michelangelo did well in surgery but he's still not quite out of the woods. We have to worry about any infections and redo x-rays in a few days to make sure nothing was left behind. Only time will tell."

Leo nodded, "Thank you for taking the time out to help us. We'll find a way to repay you for your kindness. I only hope we didn't get the two of you into trouble."

"We were getting close to the end of our shifts. Hospital hours are very different from the typical nine to five jobs. Diane is a surgeon and I'm one of the hospital's top nurses. They won't fire us anytime soon. We'll use our breaks and lunch hours to check up on him. For the time in between, one of you will have to be with him. I recommend rotations."

"We can figure that out later."

Terry was still giving the turtles care instructions when Donny cracked open the door.

Leo and Raph were all over him, asking him questions all at once.

"Guys, guys…you can go in now. Just be quiet and stick to touching only his hands and head. He hasn't woken up just yet," Don said and he led his two brothers out and down the hall to recovery.

The recovery room was big, capable of fitting several beds inside. Leo and Raph saw Mikey lying on the largest cot in the back corner. Diane had left the curtains open to allow the light to shine in. The surgeon was busy checking Mikey's vitals and writing down notes on a clipboard when Leo approached.

"How is he?" Leo asked.

"So far, so good. You know I'm amazed about how similar your bodies are to that of a human. Your skeletons are not reptilian at all…not built into your shells like a regular turtle. In fact, you guys could survive without shells if they are detached from your skin."

"We'd like to hang onto them…" Raph said, "Extra protection. Now I'd like to see Mikey if ya don't mind, lady."

Diane stepped aside, "Terry is going to stay behind for a little while. I have to go back. I have other patient appointments to keep. Terry can page me if there's any complications."

"Thank you very much. We appreciate everything that you've done," Leo said and he did the best he could to give her a smile. As the doctor left, Leo approached Mikey's bedside and looked at his little brother. He was still sleeping peacefully. Leo glanced over at the bandages covering the injured turtle's body. They were clean and freshly dressed; covering the now bruised skin surrounding the bridge of his shell. Overall Mikey looked very comfortable. He wondered when his little bro would wake up, "Come back to us…" Leo whispered.

Raph found a chair close by and seated himself, not saying another word. He stared at Mikey, waiting for him to come around.

Donny filed in next to Leo; "He should come around any time now. It was a rough surgery so he might be groggy."

Leo nodded, "I have all the patience in the world right now as long as he will be okay."

"It'll be a long recovery," Don said and he found himself a chair to sit in. He got into a comfortable position, "We ought to check out your foot Leo and your other wounds. You too Raph."

"Later…" both turtles said simultaneously causing Donny to just shrug his shoulders.

An hour had passed and Raph and Don had fallen asleep in their chairs, but Leo remained standing in order to watch over Mikey. He never left the bedside. Mikey remained motionless and Leo was beginning to wonder if his little brother would wake. His aching foot was starting to become a problem for him and he debated getting a chair himself until he saw a small amount of movement from the cot. Leo's attention was solely on his brother now and he cracked a smile when he saw Mikey's fingers move. Leo reached for his hand and waited. He could feel his little brother squeezing gently. Then the recovering turtle sighed, further exciting Leo, "I'm here Mikey…" he whispered as he saw more and more movement.

Mikey's eyes opened and closed a few times and he looked directly at Leo. At first he could only see a large green blob and he blinked several more times to clear up the blur. He saw his oldest brother standing over him, "Leo…" he said weakly.

Leo's heart leapt into his throat when he heard Mikey talk, "Hey baby bro...you finally came to."

"Yeah…" Mikey tried to form longer sentences but found it to be impossible at this time. He was loaded up with so much medicine. He then tried to move and flinched when he felt the pain around his chest.

"Don't try to move Mike, you've just been through a major surgery."

"Hmm?"

"You were shot in the future and we rushed you to a hospital. It was the only way we could save you." Mikey didn't respond at first but Leo could see the worry spread slowly across his face, "You're gonna be fine."

"But…Leo, the battle…what do you mean…future?"

"Don't worry about it right now Mikey. Rest and heal first. I promise to tell you everything when you're coherent." Leo squeezed Mikey's hand.

As Mikey tried to sit up, his big brother gently pushed him back down, "No, stay down. It's far too soon."

The light chattering back and forth brought Don out of his dreams and the turtle was surprised to see Leo talking to Mikey. "Mikey!" he cried, with no regard to Raph, whom was still out. This little outburst startled the rebellious turtle and poor Raph fell out of his chair.

"What the fuck Don? I was havin' a…Mikey?" he said, quickly changing from irritated to excitement when he noticed Mikey peering back at him.

Both brothers flew from their places to the bedside.

"Hey guys…" Mikey greeted.

"Oh Mikey…" Don said, relieved. He smiled at his little brother, "I'm so glad you pulled through."

"Yeah…thought we lost ya back there…" Raph said and he patted the top of his baby brother's head.

Mikey sighed and grimaced when he tried to take in a heavy breath, "This…sucks…"

"I believe it," Don agreed, "Losing part of a lung is no picnic." He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Look on the bright side, you don't have to go to any of Leo's training sessions for two months and you can play all the video games you want."

"Heh…" Mikey chuckled and he winced, "Don't make…me laugh now…"

"Okay Mike. We'll let you go back to sleep," Leo said and he gave Mikey's hand another squeeze before walking away from the bed.

"Rest well little bro, we're gonna call master Splinter and give him the good news," Don said as he patted Mikey's arm and followed Leo.

Raph waited for the other two brothers to step outside completely before he said, "Mike…that bullet…it was spose'd to be for me. I'm so sorry…" he said and grasped Mikey's hand, "It's my fault ya got injured an' nearly died!"

"No…" Mikey responded, "Raph, it was…meant to be…"

"NO! I shoulda done more to protect ya!"

Mike shook his head, "I don't…blame you…"

Tears were pouring from Raph's eyes and they fell onto the mattress, "I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

"Don't…be."

"Ya don't understand! I fucked up!"

"Raph!" Mikey shouted and then flinched.

"Sorry…" Raph said, "I won't make ya do that again." He placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and was surprised to see a serious look on his little brother's face. "Hm?"

"I'm gonna break the cheerful cycle for once bro and you're gonna listen. Stop. Blaming. Yourself. I remember what happened and you had no control over it. I would never want to see any of my brothers shot…I would take a bullet for any of you," Mikey strained to say and he closed his eyes briefly to get the sharp pain of sitting up slightly to stop.

Raph sighed, "Leo's right. You should get some rest. Feel better okay."

Mike relaxed his head back into his pillow and he watched Raph leave the room, "Will…do."

_One week later…_

Terry assisted Michelangelo as he was climbing into the battle shell. It was a slow process but with his brother's help, Mikey was buckled into the front seat wrapped in a blanket and two pillows to support his sides.

"Will you guys be able to get his prescriptions?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, we won't have any trouble," Don replied, still reading the doctor's orders for home care and the medicines Mike will need.

"Okay, well take care Mikey, guys. It's been very…educational," Terry said graciously.

"Thank you for your hard work and time. We appreciate everything you did for us," Leo said. "My foot feels better already."

"Don't forget, ice it three times a day and keep it elevated for fifteen minutes at a time," Terry reminded.

Leo nodded, "I will ma'am," and he climbed into the battle shell, seating himself behind Mikey so he could keep an eye on him.

Don hopped into the driver seat and casually glanced back at Leo and Raph, "Now?"

Leo and Raph looked at each other and then back at Don. Both nodded, giving him confirmation that they were ready to tell Mikey the horrible news about Cody now that he was in better shape.

"Mikey," Don started, "There's something that we need to tell you about before we get home."

"What is it?" Mikey asked, rubbing his tired eyes and he yawned.

"It's a long story…" Leo said.

_Thirty minutes later…_

As expected, Mikey didn't take the story well and was in tears knowing his 'little brother' passed on. His wounds didn't matter to him at the moment and Leo had to console him.

"Why him? Why!" Mikey cried out.

"Careful Mikey, ya might rip open the injuries!"

"I don't care! Why didn't you guys tell me about this sooner?"

Don butted in, "Because you were in recovery. We knew you wouldn't take this well and the last thing we wanted was for you to cause yourself serious stress after having been through a major surgery!"

"We're just as upset about it as you are…" Leo said, "We all have to face Starlee when we get home. She doesn't know how it happened and she is entitled to the whole story."

Mikey sniffled; "This can't be happening…" and he covered his eyes with one hand and leaned into the door to let out his frustrations.

Leo sat back in his seat, listening to Mikey's whimpers and cries, trying not to let his own tears fall. Cody was his pupil after all and he felt as if he failed his student. Running through his mind were more memories of Cody's first few days of training. They had started with simpler exercises and techniques. Cody was naturally a quick learner but he needed the most work in the flexibility and patience department. The youngster always wanted to learn the toughest moves first, but Leo would insist he slow down. Meditation was difficult as Cody would lose interest and beg and plead they move on with more physical lessons. Leo could now see that he should have more persistent in Cody learning to be patient. His student died as a result of rushing into battle using only brute force and rage. This thought actually worried Leo because Raphael had a tendency to be the same way; however he meditated and held onto patience a lot easier…surprisingly. With his final thoughts…Leo decided he would never take on a student again.

Once Don had gotten the battle shell home, the guys all assisted the still visibly upset Mikey down into the lair. Splinter greeted them warmly and tried his best not to smother Mikey with heart felt hugs for fear of hurting him. He also knew as to why Mikey was upset thanks to Raph's hints. Starlee remained out of sight for the most part and she kept Ava with her. They all could understand her wanting to remain alone, especially Mikey who also wanted his own time to grieve and asked Don to escort him to his room.

Leo remained in the living area, relaxing on the couch, icing his foot and talking to Splinter about the entire experience. He left out some details of the erotic kind, feeling it wasn't necessary for his sensei to know. After the explanation, which took and hour, Splinter prepared a pot of tea and insisted that all four turtles have a cup to help them each relax. Mikey wouldn't touch his, claiming he was slightly nauseous and too upset to be thinking about food and drink. Splinter left the tea in Mikey's room in the off chance he would drink it later and returned to the couch to meditate with Leonardo and discuss funeral arrangements for Cody.

Don paced around the lair, trying to make sense out of the whole incident while Raph grumbled and fussed in the kitchen, eating handfuls of cereal to fill his empty stomach.

Eventually Starlee made an appearance, but only brief and she went for the bathroom and never spoke with any of them. She was only in there for a few minutes and returned to the lab to hide in her cot. The curtains were drawn so she could have privacy. The only turtle that went in there was Donny and that was to work on inventions. He also tried to fire up the time window, which didn't seem to want to work. Frustrated, he checked the panel and found that one of the parts used to build the portal was burned out from overuse.

Don emerged hours later, "Guys…we have a problem."

Leo and Splinter both looked up over the back of the couch, "What's up?" Leo asked.

"Two of the circuits in the time window are burned out and there aren't any replacement parts available, at least not for another seventy-five years."

"You're saying we can't go back to finish the mission?"

"Exactly. Remember when Serling, Cody's caretaker stayed with us temporarily?"

Leo nodded.

"He never left me schematics on how to rebuild the window or its parts before he returned to the future. I never thought we'd need it again."

"Can you whip up something like it or use any materials during this time period?"

"I can try," Donny said thoughtfully, "But…it could take me years to rebuild the circuits and to properly test them."

"Years?" Leo panicked, "We have to get back there as soon as possible!"

"I'm sorry Leo…" Don apologized, "Our technology just isn't up to par. I'll do my best to speed up the process but I can't guarantee anything."

Leo sighed, "Bishop got exactly what he wanted…the future without us trying to stop him."

"Do not despair my son, I have complete faith in Donatello's abilities," Splinter said, "You should as well."

"Yes sensei."

Splinter got up from the couch, "Try to get some rest tonight Leonardo." The old rat then made his way to his room for the night. Leo remained on the couch with the melted ice pack still sitting on his foot, slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.

The lair that night remained calm, save for Donatello quietly working in his lab. He was trying to draw up schematics and plans for the future creation of the circuits. He couldn't sleep now…being too preoccupied with the project and he was used to working late nights. He was a workaholic by nature. There was a huge pile of crumpled up papers strewn about the floor. None of the ideas seemed plausible for time travel. He wanted to bang his head on his desk several times. How could he possibly build something without the proper materials from the next century? His thoughts were jumbled after he tossed his thirteenth sheet of paper in the trash and picked up a fresh one. As he drew the blueprint, he was interrupted by Ava. She was whimpering in her crib. At first Donny ignored her, knowing Starlee would roll out of her cot to attend to the infant. He continued working.

Nearly ten minutes had gone by and Ava's tiny moans became full blown cries. Don could no longer concentrate. Slightly irritated by the infant's bellows, Donny got up from his desk and walked over to the pack n play. The baby was rolling around on her belly and making little sucking faces. She clearly wanted something in her mouth and he found the infant's pacifier in the corner of the crib. He picked it up and offered it to the baby. Ava chomped down on the binky but she spit it back out and cried some more. Don sighed, Ava had to be hungry and he wondered why Starlee hadn't gotten up yet to nurse her. He decided he needed to wake her and wandered his way over to the curtained area. Starlee must have been deprived of sleep for the last week, crying so much was exhausting.

"Starlee?" Don called softly without opening the curtains, "You're daughter needs attention."

There was no response so he called her again, a little louder this time.

"Starlee you need to get up."

Still nothing and this time Don peered through the curtains to see Starlee facing away from him, wrapped up in a blanket. He stepped through the linens and approached her bedside, "Starlee." He tapped her on the shoulder but she didn't wake. This time he grasped her shoulder and shook her. Nothing. Now Don was getting a little nervous and he gently gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled it down. Perhaps sitting her up would wake her. Once the blanket was down to her waist, Don caught sight of a dark red splatter on the sheets. In a panic he yanked the blanket off of her and rolled her onto her back. Her arms flopped down to her sides and he saw it…

Enormous gashes lined her arms from her elbows down to the wrists.

"No! STARLEE!" Don screamed and he put his fingers to her neck to search for a pulse. Her blank eyes stare up at him. There wasn't a sign of life within her. "FATHER! LEO!"

Seconds later, both Splinter and Leo crashed through the lab door and found Donatello crumpled on the floor with Starlee in his arms with blood trailing down Don's legs. Raphael heard the commotion and burst into the lab, about ready to rip someone a new one for waking him…but the scene before him interrupted all violent thoughts.

Don had already laid the young woman on the floor and closed her eyes.

Leo bowed his head and stare at the floor, "Why would she do this?"

Splinter knelt down next to her body and touched her forehead. Her skin was cold, suggesting that she had been dead for a while now, maybe over an hour. "What happened Donatello? Did she give you any indication?"

"No," Don sniffled, "I just thought she had been sleeping. She hadn't said a word to me all night."

Leo began searching the blood soaked cot and spun around after he located a piece of sharp metal tangled in the sheets. "This is it," he said and showed the tiny blade to the others.

"Why Starlee? Ava needs you…" Don said sadly.

"Sometimes a person's grief is too great my son. Starlee lost her home, her husband, and her entire world. I'm afraid she was far too traumatized and felt there were no other options. As for Ava, we cannot take her to the surface."

"I agree, it's best for her to remain with us," Leo said.

Splinter went over to the crib to pick up the infant, "I believe Ava is in need of a bottle. I will care for her tonight. Donatello, please bring Starlee to the second level. I have already prepared Cody's body for burial. Place her next to him."

Leo assisted Don in taking Starlee upstairs and placed her next to Cody. Splinter took very good care of his deceased 'son' by cleaning him up and placing him in fresh robes. He looked so much like his former self…a young and excitable teen. This was the Cody that Leo wanted so desperately to see again…but never will…

Three days went by. The turtles barely spoke to one another as they prepared for Cody's and Starlee's burial. Michelangelo took the news of Starlee's death the hardest and he refused to come out of his room until the day of the funeral. Splinter and Leonardo scouted several areas of Central Park to find a secluded spot.

Splinter had prepared everything, the eulogy, a wreath made with flowers he'd picked the previous night, and selected passages from Buddhist readings. Starlee was adorned with tiny flowers and a beautiful kimono which had belonged to his master Yoshi's lover. It was a lovely pink with teal vines and leaves decorating it. Cody was redressed in one of master Yoshi's dark blue kimonos. Both garments complimented one another.

Donny had worked very hard the last two nights building a double occupancy casket made of steel. It wasn't the best looking but it would serve its purpose.

During the night, the family transported Cody and Starlee to Central Park were the funeral took place undisturbed. Tears were shed and final goodbyes were said. All of them save for Mikey spent until early morning placing the casket into the earth and burying it…

Little Ava had passed out on Mikey's lap hours ago. It killed him to know this little girl would grow up without her parents. He cried holding her…

The group returned home just as the sun had risen and each went their own way in silence. Splinter took the infant with him to his room after feeding her another bottle. Mikey insisted that he look after her so Splinter could rest but his father wasn't having it.

"I have already been through this once with you Michelangelo. When you have healed, you may take her. Your body is weary and needs sleep, which an infant will deprive you of."

Without another word, Mikey slowly made his way upstairs to lie down.

All martial arts lessons were canceled for the next few days so all could physically and mentally recover. Splinter meditated on the events over the last two weeks and he finally came to a decision.

One morning Splinter called for Leonardo to join him in his room.

"Yes father?" Leo asked as he entered, a slight limp still accompanied his movement.

"Please sit my son," Splinter said, gesturing to a pillow that lay before him.

Leo kneeled down, his foot protruding out slightly for comfort. He waited patiently for Splinter to begin.

"Leonardo. I have meditated for many days about the future of our family and the many events that have changed our lives."

"I have as well father."

"Have you come to any conclusions my son?"

"No. For once…I am lost." Leo shifted nervously on his pillow, "I feel that I've failed…I failed my brothers…Mikey…Cody…and now Starlee."

"You have not failed your brothers Leonardo. Michelangelo survived because you took trust in the humans above. Young Cody was your student and was carrying the burden of global war on his shoulders. From what Raphael has told me, you did everything in your power to guide him…to redirect him towards the true path of honor. Our dear Starlee made a decision to be with her loved one. I should have been the one to see this coming and interfered. Please do not blame yourself my son."

"But master…how can I forgive myself?"

"By leading your brothers as you always have. The decisions you've made have tested your abilities as a strong leader and I have seen the results, which has led me to offering you a new task."

Leo cocked his head slightly, "A new task?"

"Yes," Splinter replied and he rose up from his pillow. Nearby on Splinter's futon, baby Ava slept. Her little hands grasped onto the soft lavender receiving blanket. Splinter gently picked up the little girl and returned to kneel in front of Leo, "I believe it is time for you to experience something more than just leadership my son." Splinter then placed Ava into Leo's arms.

A confused Leo said, "You want me to…"

"Yes Leonardo. I believe that Cody and Starlee would have wanted you to have Ava in the event of their passing…to raise her as your own."

"But master…I don't know...Mikey has more experience with kids than I do."

"True. Michelangelo is very good with children but you, Leonardo, have the qualities of a father at this time. Your brothers will develop those same qualities in the future. When the child is old enough, you have my permission to start her down the path of becoming a ninja."

Leonardo swallowed hard and peered down at the infant, "I told myself I would not take on another student after Cody."

"My son, do not let the experiences from the last few months deter you from taking future students. Cody was a fine student when he trained under you. I expect Ava to be just as successful."

Leo smiled, "Thank you father. I'll do my best to raise her." He bowed, careful not to wake the little one, but she seemed to sense movement and startled herself awake. She started to cry. Leo's eyes widened, "Um…"

Splinter chuckled, "Do not worry. Your brothers and I will be here to help you. Now come, we have a hungry infant to feed."

_To be continued…_


	12. Intermission

Minyadagniriel

Intermission

_Dear readers, _

_Sometimes in my more elaborate stories I will include an intermission to represent a time gap in order to move the story forward. In this case, I didn't want to skip certain bonding scenes. So I will include them here as a series of passages without taking readers away from the original storyline and we will continue from there in chapter 12. Thanks so much and happy reading!_

_Spring 2013 March _

"_C'mon, you can do it. Walk to Uncle Mikey!" _

_Leo held onto Ava's hands as she stumbled a bit forward. Michelangelo was a couple feet ahead of her with his arms outstretched and happily grinning. Then Leo let go of the little girl's hands and watched her try to balance on her own. He had gotten attached to Ava rather quickly over the last few months and grew very protective of her. _

"_That a girl!" Mikey cheered, encouraging her to take that first step. _

_She picked up her left foot and quickly thrust it forward as she nearly toppled over again. Then she moved her right foot in the same fashion before falling backwards onto her bum. _

"_Uh oh!" Mikey said and he picked up the infant, "Did someone go boom on her tushy?" _

_Ava squealed as her uncle blew raspberries on her belly and thrashed her feet out, trying to get him to stop. Mikey loved playing with her and luckily for Leo, he didn't mind being on diaper duty. It was really funny, Leo attempted to do it himself once but the combined sight and smell of the diaper made him nauseous. The next thing Mike knew, Leo was heaving in the bathroom and Mikey teased his older brother for weeks saying 'Fearless leader is afraid of poopy diapers!'. Feeding and bathing little Ava was fine for Leo, though it took him over a week to learn her feeding patterns and the differences in her cries when she needed something else. Still, it was all worth it…Leo loved his new 'daughter' and enjoyed every moment…_

_Leo gladly took Ava from Mikey when she reached out for him, "Good job," Leo praised her for taking her first step and planted a kiss on her head. _

_Two weeks later…_

"_Happy birthday dear Ava! Happy birthday to you!" the turtles and master Splinter sang as they watched the little girl stick her hands into the vanilla cream cake. Then they had a good laugh when she slammed her face into it. Leo got his fair share of cake on his plastron when he tried to clean her up. He eventually gave up until they all had finished eating a piece of the destroyed treat. After a quick bath, the family settled down on the couch to watch her enjoy her presents and to pose for pictures. Ava had more fun playing with the boxes and wrapping paper than anything else. Mikey had given the little girl her first videogame system, one of those Vtech units and accompanying games. Raph got her a toddler bike, one that was convertible so Leo could push her around in it until she learned to ride by herself. Donny found an assortment of 'Little Einstein' books and videos so she could learn about the world around her. Master Splinter gave the little girl a toy and a sentimental gift. The toy was a large box of building blocks that she dove into immediately and had them scattered all over the floor. The other gift, Splinter gave to Leo because it was too fragile for a baby to handle. It was a porcelain horse painted lavender with lilies weaved through its mane. Leo thanked them all for her presents and proceeded to giving her his gift. It was Ava's first practice weapon…a wooden sword that Leo made himself. She of course won't be using it until she was old enough to begin training…_

_Two months later…_

"_Da Da…"_

_Leo looked down to his right and saw Ava reaching up to him. Slightly embarrassed he picked her up and pretended he didn't hear her just call him…_

"_Sweet, Ava just called you da da, Leo!" Mikey exclaimed. _

"_Well…" Leo started._

_The three other turtles around the table eating breakfast started to tease him. Mikey got up and started chanting, "Leo's a da da! Leo's a da da!" which got Ava all excited and she started clapping her hands._

"_That's great Leo! Ava recognizes you as her father," Don chimed in and took another sip from his mug of coffee. He was reading the newspaper and eventually rolled it up and smacked Mikey with it to get him to stop singing. "My brain's gonna explode bro and you know we need it to repair the time window. So please refrain from being a pain in the ass."_

_Mikey sat down again to finish his pancakes, "She's so cute!" _

_Fall 2017 October_

"_Daddy, daddy!" Ava cried as she ran away from her uncle's lab._

_Leo scooped the five year old up, "What is it?" _

"_Uncle Don blew himself up again!" she said, burying her face into Leo's chest. _

_Leo shook his head in disbelief and walked over to where the smoke was slowly billowing out into the living area. The door to the lab was barely visible, "Donny! You okay?" _

"_That's what I get for allowing Mikey to assist me!" Don called. He appeared in the doorway, rubbing a large amount of black soot from his face. Mikey was standing behind the tech lover, rubbing a sore spot on his head._

"_I was just trying to help connect a few wires!" Mikey cried. _

"_Please. Take. Him. Now…"Donny begged and then shoved his little brother out of the lab and slammed the door shut so he could work in peace._

"_Mikey…you know better than to disturb Don while he's working," Leo said._

"_Yeah but-_

"_You're in your early thirties and still haven't learned…" _

"_Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional!" Mikey said with a huge smile._

_Ava slipped out of Leo's grasp, "Uncle Mikey, play hide and seek with me!" and she grabbed onto her uncle's hand._

"_Okay princess, you got a one minute head start!" Mikey then closed his eyes and started counting._

_Leo sighed, "You amaze me Mikey…"_

_Three months later…_

"_Pay attention young one," Splinter said as he spun Ava around to face her father, "It is your first lesson in meditation. You have to learn concentration and patience."_

_Leonardo seated himself on the mats in the center of the dojo and motioned for Ava to sit before him. She scampered over to him and plopped down. "Now, seat yourself in the same fashion as I," Leo said and he crossed his legs in the lotus position and rested his hands on his knees. She did the same quite easily. Once he saw she was in proper form he continued with the lesson, "Meditation is a form of conscious relaxation, a way to escape conflicts taking place in the mind."_

"_Conflicts…" Ava repeated curiously._

"_Mind clutter," Leo said, "The stuff that distracts you from reaching a state of calm."_

"_Oh, like uncle Mikey's video games?"_

_Splinter chuckled, "Exactly."_

_Leo smiled, "Now why don't we give it a try. Close your eyes and try to clear your mind."_

"_But what if I do it wrong?"Ava asked as she shut her eyes._

"_There is no right or wrong way of doing it. It's important to exercise your emotions, let them appear as you meditate. Let them have a voice…you may cry, you may smile…it is sadness or contentment," Leo said calmly._

_She tried her best during the lesson and twenty minutes later, Leo and Splinter found that she had fallen asleep._

_Winter 2019 November_

"_Gotcha' shorty!" _

"_Awe! Uncle Raph, put me down!"Ava cried as Raph held her by the foot. Leo had shown Ava a disarming technique that morning and she tried to sneak up on her uncle to put it in action, which failed miserably. Her uncle claimed he heard her coming 'from a mile away' and quickly reversed the technique on her. Next thing she knew, she was dangling upside down, struggling to loosen her foot from his grasp._

"_Ya gotta do better than that to catch me off guard, midget." Raph then carried her into the living area and plopped her down on the couch. "Don't ya have homework to do?"_

"_Um…" _

"_She certainly does," interrupted Don who was standing crossed armed out front of his lab, looking irritated._

_Ava squirmed on the couch, "Oh…I don't wanna…"she complained._

"_Get ya butt back in that lab and finish it," Raph commanded and pointed towards Donny._

_The little girl grumbled and slowly marched towards her more passive uncle. Don waited patiently as she slipped inside and he followed her in, closing the door behind. "All right little missy; lets get that math homework out of the way."_

_Donatello rather enjoyed having a student. Leo personally asked him to assist with her education and he happily accepted. He found an assortment of home school programs online and promptly signed her up for one. The school mailed a months worth of lessons on dvd and she spent five to seven hours each weekday viewing them and another two hours completing assignments. Donny would help her if she had questions or didn't understand something and he always checked over her homework before they mailed it back for grading. For tests, Don set up an area in the corner of his lab where she could focus without any distractions. _

_Overall, she was doing really well in school and took a liking to art and science, which made Don very happy. Little Ava resembled her mother in terms of intellect. Like Starlee had once said, girls developed faster than boys in Omatron. In fact, Ava was already doing fifth grade level assignments. _

_Summer 2024 June_

_Twelve year old Ava hid herself in the rafters of the old warehouse, keeping quiet and on the lookout for movement. The dark night sky added to the eerie atmosphere, still she kept her cool. She blended in perfectly wearing her black Japanese gi and staying within the shadows, out of the moonlight's gaze. She peered down at her target, which was standing alone on the rickety floorboards. They held a solitary sword and seemed to be tracking her. Ava waited until the time was right to move slowly across the beam and prepared her sword to strike. She leapt from the beam and brought her sword down on the target, which proceeded to dodge the swing from her blade. They countered by throwing a punch at her and a fast kick. She ducked under the punch and did not let the kick strike her in the belly. Ava spun around, avoiding another blow meant for her face and she swung her sword. It collided with the intruder's blade and they were locked in combat. She fought diligently against him until another figure leapt at her from the darkness. She ducked under the flying attacker, letting them sail over her. A third and final opponent made his appearance and swung two metal bars at her. She quickly blocked with her sword and she made an attempt to trip him. He avoided her sweep and twirled the bars, ready to strike again. Ava stopped one of the bars, but the other struck her and she stumbled backwards into a crate. It wasn't a very hard hit, but enough to stun her briefly. With her sword, she broke off a piece of wood from the crate and threw at the duel wielding invader. It knocked him over and she refocused on the other two attackers and was about to send one of them flying when…_

"_That is enough for today. This exercise is over."_

_Ava lowered her sword, "Already?"_

_Leo appeared from the shadows, "Yes. It's time we returned to the lair. Dawn is approaching."_

"_Yes master," she said and sheathed her sword. _

"_Ready guys?" Leo called out to his brothers._

"_Sure!" Mikey called out; happy the training session was over. They had been exercising for hours and he was ready for some much deserved rest. _

_Raphael dropped the two bars and patted Ava on the head, "Good job shorty." _

_Ava smiled. It wasn't very often that she'd receive a compliment from her uncle Raph, "Thanks, I almost had you this time."_

"_Sure, sure. Maybe next time," Raph teased._

_Don joined the group, "Not too shabby little ninja. You've gotten so much better the last few weeks."_

"_Thanks." _

"_Let's go home, I've a time window to continue fixing."_

_The following evening…_

"_Dad, grandpa…what's going on?" Ava asked as she knelt down on the mats. Her father and grandfather were kneeling before her. Her three uncles were positioned behind them…all appeared to be meditating. _

_Nobody answered her and she was about to join them in their meditation until Leo got up from his position and stepped forward. _

_Master Splinter then spoke, "Last night was a test for you young one."_

"_A test? It wasn't just regular training?"_

"_That's right and I am happy to say that you were successful."_

"_But grandpa, I didn't do as well as I'd have liked. I failed to capture at least one target."_

"_That was not the point of the exercise," Leo said._

"_But I messed it up…"_

"_Concern yourself not with what you failed, but focus on what you can still do," Splinter said and then he motioned to Leo._

_Ava glanced at her father and saw him holding what looked like a piece of lavender fabric. He then stood behind her and placed the long material on top of her head and tied it underneath her red hair. The ends hung down to her mid-back._

_Splinter continued, "Like your father before you, you have earned the right to wear the symbol of a true ninja."_

_Ava touched the bandana she now wore, disbelief written all over her face._

"_You're also allowed to join your uncles and me on our patrols at night," Leo said, "Starting tonight…"_

_Mikey broke his silence, "Now the real fun begins!"_

_End Intermission: Story Part 2 to continue…_


	13. Chapter 12

Minyadagniriel

Come Again?

_Winter 2026 October_

"It came! It came! It's finally here!"

Mikey was startled out of his sleep and rolled off the couch, "What? What's here princess?"

Ava danced around the couch waving a large envelope in the air and stripping off her heavy snow pants, "It's my diploma! It took them long to send it though, I graduated months ago." She ripped open the cardboard covering and carefully pulled out a smaller manila envelope. "Here it is!" she said excitedly as she removed the official document, stamped and signed by New York City's department of education.

"Oh wow! Nice!" Mikey said, "It's too bad we couldn't go to an actual graduation for you. But I'll bake you a nice cake, okay?"

"Awe uncle Mikey, you don't have to…" Ava blushed, "I would have loved to have walked with other students…oh well." She knew her 'interesting' appearance would have frightened them…blue skin and all. A heavy set of clothes could only hide so much and her trip to the post office box topside was already risky.

"Well, we'll just have to have our own ceremony won't we?" Mikey then picked Ava up and squeezed her in a tight bear hug.

Her voice was cracking and weakened by the loving gesture, "Uncle Mikey…you're…squishing me!" She then slipped out of his grasp and handed him the document so he could look at it, "I guess college is next…"

"What's that about college?" Don said, poking his head out of the lab door.

"My diploma finally arrived," she replied.

"Oh really, congratulations little ninja," Don said proudly, "All those years of schooling paid off. Almost fifteen years old, valedictorian, and you have scholarship inquiries."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm ready for college yet. I was thinking about taking some time off from school and maybe start next fall instead of the spring semester."

"Don't take too much time off. A lot of students do that and they never go back," Don said.

"Well, it'll be enough time to get my scholarships together and choose a major at least."

Mikey handed her back the diploma and she put it back in the envelope, "I should show this to dad."

"Go for it, Leo will be glad to see it," Mikey said and he gently pushed Ava towards the dojo, "You know where he is…"

"As always." Ava walked over to the dojo and quietly slid open the door. She removed her wet socks, still cold from being out in the snow. She stepped onto the mats and in silence walked to the center of the room where Leo was seated and deep in meditation. She knelt down a few feet in front of him and waited patiently. He was highly dedicated to the act of meditation; nothing could bring him out of his state of calm…unless it was an emergency.

Nearly twenty minutes had gone by and Leo finally opened his eyes, seeing Ava seated before him. He nodded to her.

Knowing that to be her father's signal for her to speak, she placed her hands on the floor and bowed to him, "Daddy…I finally received my diploma," she said and held the envelope out to him.

Leo took the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. He read over the documents, "I'm so proud of you Ava. Nothing makes me happier than knowing my daughter is a successful young student, school and martial arts-wise. Your grandfather would have been proud also."

She sighed, "Thanks daddy. I wish grandpa could have seen this too…"

Despair briefly washed over Leo as he had flashbacks of his father. He took it very hard when the old rat passed away last year. It seemed the ninja master knew he was going to die just days before it actually happened and made sure to leave his final wishes. Leo became head of the family and granted the rank of ninja master. He accepted the responsibility and it seemed like his brothers were comfortable with the idea as well… even Raph. Splinter passed away peacefully of old age.

Trying to lighten the mood Leo smiled and handed back the package, "Have you decided anything about college yet?"

"Not yet. It's going to be tough to find a school. There aren't very many interesting online colleges to choose from. I wish I could go to a university," she said sadly.

"Maybe someday our 'type' will be able to attend." Leo knew what the future held, but he didn't want to reveal it to Ava just yet. Aliens did go to college in the 2100s.

During meditation, Leo had contemplated telling Ava the entire story of her real parents. She only knew that she was adopted and thought her blue skin was a result of a medical malady. She figured people feared her because of it, causing her to have a pretty sheltered life in the sewers with the turtles. Ava only asked about it once when she was seven…about the same time she asked questions about the 'birds and the bees' and Leo promptly sent her to Donny for explanations. None of the turtles wanted to tell her until she was older about the ongoing war and her parent's deaths.

Leo held his tongue, he would tell her in the near future. Right now was a special day for her and he didn't want to ruin it. "Why don't we have quick session?"

"Okay," she agreed and stood up, "I'll get my sword."

_That evening…_

"Oh man, daddy practically drove me into the ground. I don't think I'll ever beat him in a match," Ava whined and bit into her apple pie. "This is really good uncle Mikey."

"Thanks, I figured it was the least I could do after the cake exploded in the oven. That's never happened to me before so don't tell anyone. I must have skipped an ingredient."

"You're still a good chef," she said.

"Thanks! And don't worry about your dad; he's always been a tough opponent. I've only taken him out a few times in my entire life and usually he was sick or very tired. So I guess technically I've never beaten him fairly…heh! I think Raph's the only one who's actually given Leo a run for his money."

"Maybe I should get advice from him then," Ava said thoughtfully.

"I don't know if you wanna go there. Raph's a crazy tough teacher; you should know that by now."

"Maybe tough love is what I need…"

As if on cue, Raph appeared in the kitchen, "I heard my name, sup?"

"Oh nothing important…" Mikey quickly spat out, looking a bit sheepish. He was waving his hands at Raph.

One of Raph's brows rose, "Oh really…nothin' bout me bein' a crazy teacher I hope…" He eyed Mikey suspiciously.

"Um…heh…" Mikey slouched lower in his chair, "Just trying to make a point."

Raph approached his little brother, "Do I gotta break a limb to get it out of ya?"

Ava quickly interfered, "Uncle Raph, have some pie! Mikey made it to celebrate getting my diploma!"

Raph glanced at his niece and the plate she held with a slice of pie resting upon it, "As tempting as that is, shorty, I'm gonna pass for the moment in favor of plowing Mikey into the concrete."

"But it's so good!" Mikey tried to avert Raph's attention to the pie again.

Her uncle moved in on Mikey about ready to give him a good wallop.

"Uncle Raph, Mikey didn't mean anything by it! I was just saying how difficult it was to beat my dad one on one. Uncle Mikey said you're the only one who could match dad blade to blade!"

Raph lowered his balled up fist, "Oh…heh, yeah. I got to Leo plenty of times. Pissed him off. So what's the idea of me bein' a crazy teacher?"

"Well, I just suggested getting pointers from you," Ava admitted, "I don't really believe you're crazy."

Raph calmed himself and took the slice of pie from her, "Pointers huh? I can give ya some…" He grabbed himself a fork and sat down with them at the table, "For starters, Leo's got a thing for lecturing an enemy during combat. If ya can catch him in a monologue you may have a shot. I always throw insults at him. He breaks eventually."

"I don't think I can say stuff like that my father."

"Then ya ain't never gonna beat him. It takes a while, but riling him up until he loses focus works for me." Raph ate a spoonful of the treat, "Nice job bro, I'll forgive ya for the stupid comment since this pie is so good."

"How generous," Mikey said sarcastically.

Ava finished her piece and brought her plate to the sink, "Maybe I'll just put in some more old fashioned hard work."

"Leo will appreciate you for that. None of _us_ ever put in extra effort unless master Splinter forced us to," Mikey said a little too cheerfully.

After she finished chatting in the kitchen, Ava collected another slice of pie to give to uncle Don since he was working again. It seemed that all he ever did was work on that time window thingy. She couldn't understand his obsessions with time travel and didn't believe in it herself. Still, she never criticized him about it…maybe she could ask him why he's so intent on fixing that weird machine.

She knocked on the lab door and waited to be let in.

The door creaked open, "Oh hey Ava, what's up?" Donny asked, half of his face covered in soot.

"I just wanted to bring you this," she said and held up the pie.

Don graciously took the plate, "Thanks. Mikey make this?"

"Yeah."

Donny walked back into the lab, followed by Ava.

He noticed she followed him inside, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Not really bothering me, just kind of curious about something." She glanced at the large machine in the back of the lab, "Why are you building a time window?"

"It's been a project I've had since before you were born. I suppose I want to create something extravagant…kind of like the great scientists from the last century. Like the steam turbine generator by Charles G. Curtis and the air conditioner by Alfred Wolff. I'd like to make my mark in history," he lied and took a bite of the pie.

"Oh…well once you finish it, do you plan to travel?"

"Who would I be to not try out my inventions?" he grinned.

"Can I go with you?" she begged, "I want to see places other than New York."

"Maybe. It's just a matter of being very careful with time. We don't want to disrupt the space-time continuum. Who knows what kind of damage can be done." He then placed his half eaten pie down on the desk and he picked up a pair of goggles. "I've got to continue my work. If you're gonna hang out in here, steer clear of the welding equipment. I already had one accident with Mikey today."

"Will do."

Don truly enjoyed Ava's company in the lab, just like when she was a little girl. She would get into things and slow his work progress back then. Now she was really interested in his inventions and assisted him when he asked. He even allowed her to reprogram some of the chips in the time window.

"It's getting pretty late, close to midnight," Don said, catching a glimpse of her yawning, "You should head off to bed missy."

"Yeah I probably should if I'm going to get up extra early for training tomorrow."

Don smiled, "You work almost as hard as your father, have a good…"

But Don never the sentence…

As he was about to start testing the window, it flickered and flashed, nearly blinding the two of them. Ava stumbled into a pile of boxes while Don collapsed to the floor, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"Shit…" Don cursed, "That wasn't supposed to happen." He saw spots before his eyes as they were readjusting. The window was producing an image of what looked like white noise.

Ava climbed off of the now smashed boxes, "Uncle Don…did it work? Maybe you really did it!"

"Maybe, it's strange though. It didn't look like this before…"

"Before? What do you mean?"

Don mentally slapped himself for letting that slip and he continued examining the image. It eventually became that familiar swirling vortex he'd seen years ago. "Oh my god…Ava, get out of the way!" Don ran away from the portal and grabbed his niece around the waist, intending to get both of them out of the lab.

The portal flashed again and sent a stream of energy into the lab, throwing Don and Ava against a wall. Luckily Don's shell took most of the impact.

"What's going on?" Ava cried in a panic.

"I'm not sure, this is new for me," Don said and he tucked his niece behind him as he stare at the window. An object was beginning to form within the spirals…something…or someone was coming through.

Objects around the lab were sent flying, glass was broken, tools were strewn about, and the energy intensified. Don was being pushed backwards, nearly squashing Ava. He raised his hand up to block out some of the bright rays accompanying the traveler.

There was another great flash and then the energy finally stopped pouring out of the window. Several of the lab's lights had shorted out, leaving a dim afterglow, but Donny could still see. He rubbed his eyes once again and turned his attention to the portal…there was a traveler alright…

It was an oversized cat…very dark green skin, orange stripes, bright red hair running along the neck and down its tail. It was a druid! The animal suddenly sniffed in his direction, growled and leapt at Don with its claws bare.

"Shit!" Don screamed and he picked up Ava and jumped out of the way. He narrowly avoided the attack. With the animal still on his tail, Don picked up a chunk of heavy sheet metal and used it as a shield against those terrifying talons. The druid pushed against the shield with all its might, forcing Don up against the wall. Ava was huddled down on the floor, confused and fearful for her uncle.

"Ava run! Run and get the others!" Don demanded, still pushing back against the druid's weight.

Ava took off towards the door, leaving him behind to fight.

Don forced the cat away and found some his tools scattered around his feet. He quickly picked up a large industrial wrench and swung it at the animal. The wrench met with the cat's torso as it lunged itself at Don again.

"Shit you're aggressive…you remind me of my brother Raph!"

He faced off with the animal alone for only a few minutes until his brothers rushed into the lab. Ava remained in the doorway, watching as her father and uncles came to Don's rescue.

"Oh fuck Ava…I actually didn't wanna believe ya!" Raph shouted and he rushed in to help Don, who was pinned once again on the floor. He jumped in the air and sent a kick into the druid's side, sending it flying into Don's desk. Paperwork and schematics flew everywhere. "Donny, leave this thing ta me! I handled one before…" Raph said and he dodged a clawed attack. "One of ya get me a rope or somethin'!"

Leo sped over to Don and helped him up, "Are you injured?"

"Just minor bumps and bruises," Don replied, "Can Raph really handle that thing alone?"

"He knows how to fight them better than we do. Did it come from the time window?"

"Yeah, apparently the machine is up and running from the future side. The question is, 'Did Bishop send this creature or is there a third window?'"

"Bishop?" Ava questioned Mikey as he stood in front of her, trying to keep her from entering and getting hurt.

"Um…" Mikey said, not knowing what to tell the confused teen.

As Leo escorted Don to the other side of the lab, Raph continued to fight with the creature. Both opponents were leaping all around the lab. The cat scratched and tore away at everything it touched trying to get to the turtle. It let out a guttural roar as it managed to land on Raph and sent its back claws into his thigh.

Raph let out a howl and screamed to his brothers, "Get me my sais, I'm gonna destroy this bastard!"

Just as Mikey was about to hightail it out of the lab to fulfill Raph's request, the time window flashed again, startling everyone except the two combatants rolling around on the floor pounding away at each other.

"Something else is coming through!" Don shouted.

Luckily Leo had one of his swords with him and he drew it, waiting to see what would happen…

The window flickered and spiraled…a figure began to appear. It leapt out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Oh shit…" Mikey said, "Pardon my French…not another one!"

Oh yes…another druid. This one was the exact same coloration as the first druid that appeared except it was more streamlined and far less shaggy in the mane. It also had a small pouch dangling from its neck. This one just stood in its place, looking at its surroundings.

"Why is it not attacking?" Don asked.

"I don't know, but we have to help Raph!" Leo said and he lunged towards the two fighters, raising his sword up in the air, getting ready to kill the attacking beast.

"Stop!" shouted a very feminine voice that did not belong to Ava.

Leo was about to bring down his sword when he noticed that the attacking druid paused, still leaning over Raphael, its claws still very visible.

"Did that second cat just talk?" Ava asked, stunned.

"Yep," Mikey replied.

All movement in the lab stopped except for the second druid and apparently it was a female.

"Kain, please," she cried, "Don't you realize who you're attacking?"

The larger druid called Kain sniffed at Raphael briefly and backed away, stepping slowly until he was align with the smaller druid, "It can't be…" he said, "Kalani, this isn't possible."

"But it is."

The turtles and Ava stared at the two druids, all confused until Leo stepped forward, sword still drawn, "Who are you and what do you want? Be careful of how you answer," he warned.

The female druid, Kalani cautiously walked up to Leo and sat down on her haunches, "My name is Kalani and this is my twin brother Kain. We're both druids of the Octavian star system. My brother is a warrior sent to seek out humans and safely transport them to New New York for repopulating."

"I don't get it," Mikey stated.

"We've been using a time window invented by the late Cody Jones to counter the devastation caused by a human by the name of Bishop."

Don swallowed, "We're familiar with the crisis. I've been working to complete the time window from this year. My brothers and I have…"

"I'm aware of your story. Actually, the mutants and aliens of the rebellion told us stories of your feats," Kalani interrupted.

Raph struggled to get to his feet. He was pressing a hand to the wound on his thigh, "What the fuck did _he_ attack for then?" he said angrily towards Kain.

Kain growled, "I smelled a human and saw that other turtle standing between us. My job is to secure the human and kill its captor!"

"Oh well we'll have you know that Ava is not a prisoner and she is not a human either, well at least half of her isn't," Don said, mentally kicking himself. Ava didn't know any of this and surely will have a million questions. He looked at his niece; she was starting to look worried.

"What is going on daddy?" Ava asked.

Leo sighed, "It's a very long story…" he said without looking back at her.

"We have to bring her back with us. The future is in dire need of…" Kalani started.

"Ya ain't takin' her!" Raph shouted and he was about to rush in to attack once again.

"Please don't be so rash!" Kalani cried.

"Shut the fuck up!" Raph screamed and he lunged at the two cats.

Leo was about to stop Raph, but was stopped in his tracks when Kalani transformed herself into her humanoid form. The lab was silent…

Kalani looked very much like…

"Odessa…" Raph murmured to himself. He glanced over the druid. Her skin was darker than Odessa's, but she had the same facial structure and body, save for the golden plastron running up her front. Yes…plastron. It looked like the girl was wearing body armor.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to reveal myself to you right away, but it looks like I'll have to go this route," she said, "Kain, you too…" She flicked her tail at him.

Kain sighed with annoyance, "Fine…" and he slowly transformed himself as well. He was a much larger druid than his sister with a very stocky yet strong build. He also had a golden plastron lining his front.

"Kalani, you look just like a druid we know. Odessa…are you guys related?" Mikey asked and he watched as she opened the little pouch that dangled from her neck. She pulled out what looked like a photo and she held it out to Raph, whom was reluctant to take it at first but he eventually did.

"Yes, Odessa is our mother…and this may or may not come as a shock to you, but the turtle in this photograph is our father…"

"What?" Leo and Mikey exclaimed in unison.

Raph and Donny just glanced at each other nervously.

"Let me see that picture!" Mikey cried and he ran up to Raph to look over his shoulder, "Raph, that's you!"

Leo took the photograph from Raph and glanced at it. It was an image of Cody and Raph together from 2105. It was taken just a few months after they arrived in the future. Cody looked so happy at that time. "Wait…wait…this has to be some sort of mistake."

"I don't think so Leo," Don said, "These two _do_ share a certain resemblance to Raph, especially Kain. Same green skin color, same color plastron…Kain has your exact build bro." He glanced back and forth between 'father and son', "Yup, your build all right Raph and these two have your eye color. But we can be certain with a blood test."

"Blood test?" Kalani repeated.

"Yes. Would you allow me to extract some? It won't take but a minute."

The siblings both agreed, if it would help strengthen their trust with the turtles.

Don sifted his way through junk that littered the floor in order to get to his supply cabinet and dug through the drawers looking for sterile needles and other supplies. Raph joined his brother at the cabinet and started whispering to him.

"I thought ya said the chances for the embryos to survive were slim ta none on the girl's charts."

Don sighed, "That's what I assumed. Bishop's serum was so erratic that it killed a portion of the women. Odessa is an alien; she must have had some sort of resilience to its mutation. There are a lot of questions that need answering and I'm going to do everything in my power to get them."

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 13

Minyadagniriel

Blood Relations

Raph sat idly on the couch, staring at the television. He hadn't said a word since meeting Kain and Kalani last night. The black screen looked so empty…just like he felt at the moment. What if the test results were positive? What if they were negative? Either way, he figured he would take it one baby step at a time. He began fidgeting with the bandages around his thigh in nervousness.

"Raph, don't look so worried." Mikey had been sitting quietly in the armchair nearby, "Why not just turn the tv on bro? Get your mind off it…"

"There ain't nothin' good on."

"You haven't even looked yet."

"There's never anythin' good on," Raph replied.

He didn't even yell at his little brother nor threaten him. Mikey was beginning to think Raph was ill. Usually he threatened death at least once a day. "C'mon bro, it won't be that bad…really," he tried reassuring Raph, "If they are yours, you can start having a relationship with them…like Leo does with Ava."

"Mikey…I know ya tryin' to be supportive, but this is not really makin' me feel better. It's a lot more complicated than it seems."

Mikey let go of the topic, seeing that his brother was having a hard time accepting all of this and the two turtles remained in silence until Don provided them with the results.

A heavy weight rested on Raph's shoulders as his brother emerged from the lab, followed by Kain and Kalani. He carried a sheet of paper with comparative charts and lots of hand written scribbles. Raph jumped out of his chair, ready and waiting…

"Okay Raph, no matter what the results…just try to be calm about it," Don said.

"Gotcha…just let me have it. I'm ready."

"In the case of Kain and Kalani, Raph…you _are_ the father."

Raph's eyes closed in disbelief…he truly had fathered a set of twins; still he should at least try and get to know them. He _was _absent for most of their lives. "This is…really awkward for me…"

"Tell me about it," Kain said and he walked away looking like someone had dropped a bomb on him.

"…" Raph was at loss for words.

"It's okay, he's just not very good at expressing his emotions," Kalani said.

"I know where he gets that from," Raph said.

"I on the other hand am happy to finally meet you. Mom told us stories and I can't say that I wasn't curious," she said and then slipped her arms over Raph's shoulders to hug him.

He returned the gesture, feeling even more awkward.

"Well I know how much you'd like to bond Kalani, but there are still so many questions I want to ask you. Do you have a little spare time?" Don asked.

"Sure."

The young druid followed Don back to his lab. Raph was slightly curious to know what they would talk about, so he went with them. This left Mikey alone with Kain.

"So…wanna play a video game?" Mike asked cheerfully.

"A what?"

"What? You don't know what a video game is?"

"No. We don't have stuff like that in our time," Kain said.

"Oh right…Bishop probably destroyed all technology. But you can play here! Take this." Mikey offered an Xbox controller to him, "It's a little old school, but it's a classic!"

Kain took the little device and looked it over, "This is an interesting toy."

"Just wait till you see what we're playing! Halo!"

_In the lab…_

"It's so interesting; Bishop's serum did accelerate your growth. You guys should be younger than Ava but you look closer to eighteen years old."

"Yes, we grew much faster than normal druids."

Donny was seated cross legged on an old chair while scribbling several notes. Kalani was comfortable resting on top of his work desk, sitting Indian style. Raph leaned up against a wall, listening carefully and not interrupting.

"So where were you born and if you don't mind my asking, how were you born? Eggs, live?" Don asked and patiently waited for an answer.

"Well mom told me she managed to return to Octavius right before we were born so we could grow up in a safe environment. We spent the first five years of our life there. As for how, we were born live…its how all druids are born, and in pairs. We always have twins but the genders vary. Kain and I are obviously fraternal, which is more common for our people.

"Are you born humanoid? This is so fascinating…"

"No, we're born as cats and stay that way until we're about four years old normally. Kain and I turned two when we transformed for the first time. We don't know when exactly it happens…I guess when the time is right," she said. "Mom started training us once we were able to transform and specified when we were old enough, we could go back to Earth and meet our father someday."

"Wow. This is just…for my research, insane! So how did you two come through the portal? Bishop has the only time window in the future, did you sneak into one of his compounds and how are you guys going to get back home? My window isn't finished, it's taken me years to repair the damage and it still needs work."

"Well, when we came back to Earth with mom, we met some of the people who followed Cody Jones and still functioned for the rebellion. They managed to find the Red Hawk's old home, the penthouse…"

Don was nodding at her every word, "I'm surprised it still stands."

"It's structurally unsound but the rebels were able to find old artifacts and schematics that were once his. One of the blueprints was of the time window. Our rebels rebuilt two time windows with some of the destroyed technology Cody left behind. Then Kain and I were given our mission, to travel through time and collect humans. We have to repopulate the future…humans are now an endangered species, it's so bad that we have to risk disrupting the flow of time in order to save them."

"Humans are endangered?" Raph cut in.

"Yes, there have got to be less than two percent in the entire world. Bishop waged war against other countries after annihilating ninety-nine percent of the humans of the U.S."

"Awe fuck…Bishop…" Raph growled and he angrily punched a hole in the wall.

"Please don't take your anger out on any of my inventions, okay Raph?" and he returned his attention to her. "So about getting back to the future…"

"We have been given a month to collect as many willing humans as possible. The window will reopen for us and we must return."

"A month? That's quite a bit of time," Don said. He looked at Raph, "We gotta get back there. Bishop is causing far too much damage to the planet."

"I'm gonna break his neck…twice!" Raph threatened.

At the moment, Raph was in too much rage to speak with, so Don returned his attention to Kalani, "I know this is getting to be very tedious, but I have so many other things to ask you."

_The dojo, noon…_

Leonardo was seated in his usual meditative pose, recalling the events of last night. He knew in his heart that Kain and Kalani were Raph's children without knowing the test results. It was too obvious. He took in another breath and slowly released it as he traveled further back in his memories to the exact point in time when he tried to save Cody…it was like he'd lost a son. So much sadness followed.

For over an hour he remained alone, deep in thought, until he could sense the presence of another being entering the room and seating them self in front of him.

"Dad…we need to talk."

Leo didn't respond to his daughter.

"Daddy," she called a little more harshly.

Slightly annoyed by her impatience he responded, "Please be respectful in the sanctuary of this dojo."

"Daddy, you're hiding something from me! I need answers!"

"Ava!" Leo raised his voice and his eyes popped open to see a very frustrated daughter, "You learned long ago to be…"

"Who were my parents? Why are those cat-people after me? Uncle Don said last night that I was only a half human! What's the other half? And why is it so important that uncle Don finish that window?" she bombarded her father.

"I…" Leo stammered. He knew that this day would come and that he would be prepared to tell her everything…just not so soon. He sighed, "Ava, I want you to listen very carefully, don't interrupt and save any questions you have until I've finished."

Leo then began explaining everything, starting with the turtle's first accidental trip to the future, then about Ava's parents and how Starlee was sent to the past. He left out some 'minor details' that took place during their capture in Bishop's compound. He covered the large scale battles and then Cody's death. Leo saw the angst in Ava's eyes when he mentioned how her father died. It was even worse when he told her about Starlee's suicide. He also mentioned uncle Mikey's injury and how he nearly died as well.

Ava always wondered how her uncle got that rectangular shaped scar on his side.

Lastly, he went over how he'd adopted her and some other information about returning to the future to finish the mission, just as soon as the window was running again. He also let her know the two druids who wanted her were her cousins; a result of Bishop's experimenting. After he finished the story, there was a long silence to follow. He waited for Ava's questions…but she just sat there staring at him.

"So now you know…" he said, trying to coax her into responding.

Ava never did. She slowly got up and walked out of the dojo, leaving her father alone.

Two minutes later, Mikey entered the dojo looking flabbergasted, "What's wrong with Ava? I tried to invite her to play games, but she ignored me. She looked kind of upset."

Leo stared at the floor, never once looking up, "I told Ava the truth."

Mikey stopped in his tracks, "Oh…so she knows about…"

"Everything. I shouldn't have held it all from her for so long…now she's upset. I can't really blame her either…I mean, I'd be upset too. Oh Mikey…I'm a lousy father."

Mikey cracked a half smile and he knelt down in front of Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're not a lousy father Leo. You were just trying to spare her the grief and pain associated with our past. You had her best interests in mind. It reminds me of _our _father…"

The small pep talk from Mikey gave Leo a sense of pride. Mikey viewed Leo the same way he viewed their father. "Mikey, you may be a goofball…but at times, you seem even wiser than I."

"Heh! I try. Anyways, give Ava a chance to think about things and she'll come around." He then sat down to Leo's right in the lotus position and closed his eyes.

Leo smiled and then joined his brother in meditation. It was nice to see Mikey taking his sessions more seriously, but this quiet time was short lived. Both turtles were shaken out of their reflections when they heard an explosion coming from Don's lab.

"Donny!" Leo shouted and leapt to his feet, running to the door with Mikey in tow.

Kain had been lazing about in the living area when he heard the sound and rushed for the lab, already morphed into his druid form and ready to claw out any intruders. He blazed past the two turtles, reaching the door first and reared up, pushing the door open. The three of them found Don and Raph in the corner of the lab, shielding Kalani from any danger.

"The time window reopened! Be careful, there's a battle taking place on the other side!" Don shouted.

"Stuff's been flyin' out!" Raph cried.

The time window spiraled, debris and dust came flying through.

"Watch it!" Leo yelled to Mike and Kain and they all dodged out of the way of a large chunk of metal.

All the turtles and the druids took shelter behind the time window, inspecting each other for any injuries, waiting for the portal to close.

"That thing is getting way too dangerous Don," Leo said.

"Once this entire war is over, I'm destroying that window and never rebuilding it…" Don replied, holding a cloth over his bleeding arm, "Never saw glass come at me so fast."

"Let me see how bad it is," Leo said and crawled over to his brother.

"It's just a nick, nothing serious."

There was another flash of light accompanied by more dust. Leo poked his head around the side of the portal, careful not to get hit by any flying debris and he saw a shadow. He slowly drew one of his swords and waited…

The portal had closed, but there was now a figure standing among the dust and it could barely be seen. With his many years of training, this wouldn't be a problem for Leo and he leapt straight into the thick cloud of dust. He tackled something to the ground, but it didn't fight back.

"Leo, what is it?" Don called.

The dust began to clear and Leo could see that it was a person…in fact it was a woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Leo demanded, holding his sword up to the girl's throat.

Once the dust completely settled, Leo could see her every detail. She was humanoid, but had bright red skin and very long black hair that lay sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes were a gold color and she had a matching plate lining her belly, one that resembled Kain and Kalani's. She carried a large knapsack, which lay just a few feet away. Clearly an alien of some sort…

"Please don't injure me, I was just looking for an escape route and my only option was the portal!" she said, fear lingering in her voice.

"Escape from what?" Leo questioned and he drew back his sword.

"The battle, we were discovered and our shelter destroyed. The time window must have been also, which leaves only two left in my time."

"Two?"

Don crawled out from behind the window and got to his feet. He, like the others, overheard the conversation, "She must mean…ah…" he stopped speaking when he saw what the 'intruder' looked like, "I…mean…what it is…."

"Geez, the intellectual actually stammerin' through a sentence? Somethin's gotta be up!" Raph said as he climbed over a broken table. He looked at the girl lying beneath Leo, "No wonder, I'd be embarrassed to see Leo strikin' a pose with a girl too," he laughed.

Don wasn't able to speak at this time. He looked over the girl…red skin, a tail, black hair…and those eyes…

Mikey, Kain and Kalani peeked out around the window.

"Scarlet!" Kalani cried, "Leo, get off her. She's not an enemy."

Leo got to his feet and then grasped the newcomer by the arm and lifted her up. Everyone was able to get a good look at her now.

Upon further inspection, Don noticed other details about her…only three fingers, two toes and he got a full view of her front, which was covered by a gold shell. Her face was shaped just like…

"So, ya name is Scarlet…how obvious," Raph said, "Since ya know Kalani here, I'll cut ya a break. Ya mentioned somethin' about a battle?"

"Yes. I was posted in upstate New York with the northern faction of the rebellion. So is Kain and Kalani here, but just hours after I sent the twins back to this time, our outpost was attacked by Bishop's minions. My commanding officer gave the order to retreat as we were clearly outnumbered. So I used the very same coordinates to bring myself to this century and group up with the twins.

"Who is your commanding officer?" Leo asked.

"His name is Apollo, second in command to Dark Leo," she replied.

"Wait…Dark Leo is the new leader? Awe shit…" Raph smacked his forehead, "That's gotta be good."

Raph's heavy sarcasm bothered Scarlet.

"Hey, he's a great leader. He worked under the Red Hawk!"

"Girly, we got a lot more experience dealin' with that nut job. Ya weren't even born when that freak and his brothers tried to off us."

"Don't insult him! He's…"

"All right, enough! Raph cut it out!" Leo shouted, "This isn't getting us anywhere. Scarlet, where is the other time window located?"

"The southern outpost in Hershey, New Pennsylvania," she said.

"Awesome! The old Hershey factory is there!" Mikey cried with excitement.

"That's exactly where the outpost is!" Scarlet smiled, "Bishop never suspected us to use it."

"Sweet! You think candy bars can still be made?" Mikey asked stupidly.

"I doubt it little bro," Don said and smacked his little brother.

"Ow! What gives?" Mikey cried and rubbed his head, "You're supposed to be the nice one!"

"Can it Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"Well…I think it will be in our best interest to talk outside the lab. It's in a pretty rough state," Don said. He swallowed hard, "I'll clean it later." He then left the lab, desperate for a drink. He knew…but he wanted to be sure…he needed to ask. In the kitchen he yanked open the refrigerator and grabbed something that he rarely consumes…a beer. He gulped down the bitter ale and dropped the empty bottle in the recycling bin.

"Woah Donny, I never saw ya chug alcohol that quick."

Donny spun around to see Raph smirking at him, "Sorry Raph…I know those are yours but…"

"I understand bro. I may not be a brainiac, but I can tell ya havin' issues with meeting the newcomer…just like I did with my two. Scarlet is yours ain't she?"

"That's my suspicion. I'm preparing to ask her straight up who her mother is. Raph…we gotta tell Mikey and Leo that there's the possibility that they also have biological kids. I should have shown them the charts years ago, but I didn't. I hid dire information from them and now they're probably starting to question it."

"Yeah…Leo should be okay, he's already got one kid. Mikey? I dunno…he's way too happy-go-lucky to stay mad at ya for long," Raph said and he fetched another beer out of the fridge and gave it to Donny before getting one for himself. They shared a moment and drank away their worries before returning to the living area.

Everyone had filed out of the lab and scattered about the room. Raph joined Leo on the couch and the two druids were lying on the floor, both in cat form. Mikey quietly played video games, but he was only half listening to the game itself in case there was conversation among his family and the newcomers.

Don eyed Scarlet who was seated on the floor next to Kalani. The two girls were chitchatting about their travels. He wanted to pull Scarlet away in private so he could talk with her and wandered over, "Excuse me, may I have a word with you Scarlet?" he asked softly.

"Sure," she said and rose to her feet and followed him.

He led her to the dojo, which was the most private room in the lair besides the lab. The two of them sat down in the middle of the candlelit room. He began, "Scarlet, there are a few questions that I'd like to ask you that may seem personal."

"How personal?"

"Well, my first question is…who is your mother?"

"Oh, she's an alien called Gaetana, why?"

That was all he needed to hear and he closed his eyes…so it was true.

"What's the matter?" she asked with curiosity.

"Did your mother ever mention anything about your father?"

"Only that he disappeared during the New New York war. She said he was a really gentle person named Donatello."

"I see…Scarlet, I don't want this to come as too much of a shock but…my name is Donatello."

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 14

Minyadagniriel

Back to the Future

The few days that the newcomers had spent with the turtles were relatively quiet. Everything was beginning to sink in and Don seemed to get along swimmingly with Scarlet, thanks to both their personalities. She took after her father; very reserved and highly intelligent. She offered to assist Don with cleaning up the lab so he could continue fixing the time window's projection feature.

"Dammit! I've just about had enough of this machine!" Don shouted angrily and he kicked the time window.

Scarlet cringed, "What's wrong with it?"

"I've been trying to replicate the circuitry on the projection board for years, unfortunately our technology hasn't caught up with the future's and probably won't for at least another fifty years. My attempts have been unsuccessful so far and the longer it takes to get back to the future, the worse the war will get. According to you kids, Bishop's already gotten what he wanted."

"Not quite…he's trying to exterminate _all_ humans, he hasn't succeeded yet," she said and watched as Don fidgeted with some of the wiring hanging out of the panel. "Maybe I can help you with the window…if you'd like. I have my knapsack with a few spare parts that could be of use."

Now may be a good opportunity to see how his daughter worked with technology, "Sure," Don agreed and stepped aside. She was digging through her bag and dropping all sorts of tools and parts on the floor. She then joined him at the base of the window and they both started fussing with the circuits.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you," Don started.

"Yes?"

"Are you telepathic like your mother?"

"No. I didn't take after her in terms of mental development, just you. But it would have been a useful asset I guess," she laughed. "Mom did talk to me that way sometimes…to keep our conversations private."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?" Scarlet's eyes veered towards the floor as if she were a bit embarrassed.

"Shoot," Don replied curiously.

She looked him directly in the eye, "Even though your time was short lived with my mother, did you love her?"

"…"

"I know it's a difficult question. I just can't help but wonder."

It _was_ a hard question. Would Scarlet be upset with his answer? He couldn't lie to her…that would make things worse, "Scarlet, I'm going to answer as truthfully as I can…but I can't guarantee you'll like the answer you seek."

"I can handle it."

"Truth is; I did not love your mother. What Bishop did to us was disgusting and I'm sorry that you were conceived under such horrible circumstances. I suppose if I had known Gaetana for a time there could have been a spark between us. My only regret is that I couldn't be there for you, to see you born and grow up, but I'll do my best now to make up for that lost time…if you'll let me."

Scarlet smiled, "I'm glad you were honest with me. I would like it…if you were a part of my life."

There was an awkward pause between them. Scarlet didn't even realize she'd dropped her tool.

Don broke the silence, "Well then, let's get this thing running." He walked over to his desk, his back towards her as she started making adjustments to the projector. A solitary tear trickled down his cheek.

_Mid-afternoon…outside the lair…_

Ava was seated on a dilapidated crate near the door to their home. The sewers were usually bustling with noises from the surface at this time. She could hear the buses and cars passing overhead, the rumbling of the subway, and the people chattering as they walked over the grates in the sidewalks. She envied them…envied the fact that they could walk around and be normal. They could go to movies, theme parks, shopping malls, work, and play sports without worrying about their appearances. She was angry with her father for not telling her the truth sooner. Her real parents…Cody and Starlee were both dead and they died for terrible reasons. Tears trickled down her cheeks; she wished she could have known them.

"I hate you…" she said out aloud, referring to her 'father', "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because he didn't know how to without upsettin' ya."

Ava spun around on the crate, looking towards the lair, "Uncle Raph…"

"Hey shorty, how's it goin'…" It was more of a statement than a question. Raph climbed up onto the crate to sit next to her.

"Why didn't daddy tell me sooner?"

"He was afraid of how ya would react. He wanted to wait till ya were eighteen, when ya'd be mature and all but the last few days got crazy. So…"

"Uncle Raph, I don't…I'm so mixed up!" she cried.

"Take it easy short-round, things will get better." He placed and arm around her shoulders and squeezed her into his side in a playful hug.

"Uh…uncle Raph…you're squishing me!" she groaned through his hug.

"I enjoy squishin' ya…" he teased, "C'mon, whaddya say we go back inside and have a beer? We can talk over a drink…"

"I can't have beer!"

"Heh, whatcha dad don't know, won't hurt im'…" Raph joked and he picked Ava up around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. He kicked open the lair door and stepped through, Ava squirming around in his arms.

"Uncle Raph! Put me down!"

He carried her that way until they reached the kitchen and he plopped her down in a chair and fetched himself a beer from the fridge, "What's ya poison shorty?"

"Oh um, cranberry juice I guess," she said.

Raph pulled out a jug of the red liquid and slid it across the table. He retrieved a glass for her from the dish rack.

"So were you and my real dad close?"

"We were, once upon a time. Things got complicated when we returned to help with the war. Ya dad was a real gentle kid and he just saw too many battles…the drums of war can change a man. He and Leo clashed real bad…ya know, they were teacher and student. Cody was an adult and just wanted to run the war his way and Leo wasn't fond of how his student turned out."

"How did Cody…I mean dad…er…"

"Let's just refer to them as Cody and Leo for now."

"Okay, how did Cody turn out? Why did they clash so much?" she asked.

"Cody was a honorable student and almost like a son ta Leo. So Leo took it real hard when Cody brushed him aside. Cody was a vicious fighter when we met up with him again and strayed away from the true path of the ninja. Leo tried everything, includin' dukin' it out to bring him back to his senses. In the end, Bishop ran Cody through with a sword, puttin' Leo into a rage…but missed the opportunity to take out Bishop. So that's why we gotta go back…to end the war and avenge Cody and Starlee."

Ava poured herself a glass of juice and gulped it down really quick, "I want to go with you…"

"Ha ha, don't think so shorty. Ya way too young to be dealin' in the matters of war."

"But you and dad and the others were my age when you…"

"That's different. We fought because we had no choice at ya age. Humans hunted us because we were mutant freaks and we had to protect ourselves. Ava, ya got it much easier than us…ya look enough like a human to survive among em."

"But I can be of help!"

"No and that's final! Ya dad would have a hernia if ya tried to come with us."

She sighed and put her glass down.

Raph felt a little bit of guilt for raising his voice, "Listen girly, it would kill ya father if anythin' happened to ya. He lost his first ever pupil to Bishop, he nearly lost one of his brothers, and Splinter died a few years ago…if he lost you, he would probably do somethin' terrible to hisself. That's the last thing that any of us want…"

"I guess…" she replied, feeling defeated.

_That night… 9:32 pm…_

"Finally!"

"Good job. The circuit board is repaired," Don said, "I'm glad you had those spare parts with you, otherwise it could have been years before I'd have finished it."

Scarlet zipped up her knapsack, "Why not give it a test run?"

"We'll try it tomorrow morning. There's a high possibility that Bishop's minions are roaming around the city at night. I don't want any of them falling into my lap." Don dropped a pair of pliers on the workbench, "I need a drink. Working so much has made me thirsty. Join me?"

"Sure," Scarlet replied.

The two of them left the lab together only to be greeted by Leo and Mikey in the living area, both turtles wore somber expressions.

"Is something up guys?" Don asked.

"Yeah, Mikey and I have to ask you something. Scarlet, would you mind giving us some privacy?" Leo asked.

Scarlet nodded and went out into the kitchen.

Don waited…he had a feeling that he knew what was coming.

"You did all of those tests in the past on the ladies…what were the results?" Leo asked, never taking his eyes off his brother.

The question made Donny's nerves flare up and he gulped, "The truth…it is...Leo, Mikey…there's the possibility that all four of us fathered offspring. The results were inconclusive."

"So…what's he saying?" Mike asked.

Leo's eyes narrowed, "So you didn't bother telling us…because?"

"The war…it was a difficult situation. I didn't want to burden you with…"

"I think the importance of my 'possible' offspring outweighs the war! Don! What if something happened to Eridian and Christine and we couldn't be there to…"

"Leo! We couldn't have helped them anyways! Bishop sent us back to this time, remember?" Don defended, "Out there, you had your hands full and the chances that the girl's pregnancies would have made it to the third trimester was extremely slim! I didn't think the embryos would survive the serum so I felt no need to tell you two."

"Us two?" Mike questioned, "So you told Raph? He knew?"

"Yeah…I told him when Odessa went on her rampage. I didn't want him to accidentally hurt her when he tried to catch her, so I _had_ to tell him. But the chance of Odessa delivering the twins was also slim. I didn't even think I'd meet Scarlet for the same reasons. Look guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this important information…I regret that decision."

Mikey looked at Leo, "I need to think on this for a little while…" and the youngest brother walked away, heading for his room.

Don flinched when he heard a crashing sound come from Mikey's room. His little brother must have thrown something, "Leo…please forgive me, I truly feel…"

"Stop, you've apologized enough. Keep in mind for the future bro; don't leave out dire information pertaining to us. I forgive you, but Mikey probably won't for a while." Leo knew there was no point in staying angry…the damage had already been done. He left Don standing alone in the room as he moved to the dojo for a training session.

For once, the intellectual felt like a fool…or as Raph would put it, a dumbass. Donny went into the kitchen, not bothering to speak to Ava, Scarlet, or Raph and he rummaged through the fridge, grabbing a can of cherry coke and reaching into the cabinets for a bag of chips.

"Donny, ya look pissed, what happened?" Raph asked, "Machine blow up again?"

Don shook his head, "No…Leo and Mike asked me about…um…it's about…" he gestured towards Scarlet.

"Oh…I take it, it didn't go good…"

"Don't be surprised if they won't talk to us for a few days, Mikey especially."

"Ah great…meaning I should be expectin' a lecture soon too."

"Most likely from Leo…Mikey may just give you the silent treatment."

"Looks like this whole night's been pretty rough for all of us, eh Ava?"

There was no reply and Raph looked towards the table to see her chair vacant and her empty glass knocked over on the table, "Sneaky…Leo taught her real good."

"Ava still angry?" Don asked.

"Yeah, but I think I might have calmed the kid down…maybe she went to forgive Leo."

Don popped open the salt and vinegar chips and took a handful before offering them to Raph and Scarlet.

"What are those?" Scarlet asked.

"Chips, ya never heard of chips before?" Raph asked.

"No. In the future, we hunt and gather our food. I guess I eat a lot of fish and picked fruit. Vegetables are a luxury because they are tough to grow as we are constantly on the move," she replied and took a single chip from the bag. She popped it in her mouth. Her face scrunched up and she squeezed her eyes closed, "Is it supposed to be so…um…"

"It's got zing girly," Raph said.

"Zing?"

"It's an acquired taste Scarlet," Don said, munching on a few himself, "Try another?"

"I'll pass thanks."

Raph stole another handful of the snack and stuffed them in his mouth, "Hey bro, can you pass me another…"

A loud crash could be heard coming from the lab…suggesting that…

"The time window! It's opening again!" Don shouted and the three mutants rushed out of the kitchen and nearly bust down the lab door, seeing that Don was correct. The window was open and debris was flying through it…but no beings were coming through. Don ran over to the window's controls.

"What's goin' on? There ain't no one comin' through!" Raph yelled. He dodged a few flying rocks and coughed as some dust flew into his mouth.

Don grabbed hold of the machine's control panel and yanked hard on the power latch, shutting down the machine.

"What the fuck happened bro?" Raph demanded to know, "Nobody came through…"

Don sighed, "That's because the machine was turned on from our end, but who would…nobody knows how to work this machine except me and Scarlet."

"Maybe Mikey was messin' around in here?"

"Raph, he was up in his room taking his anger out on his personal belongings and Leo went into the dojo for a bit," Don said.

"The twins are crashin' in my room and I doubt they know how to turn on that sucker."

"They wouldn't," Scarlet chimed in, "Druids aren't techno savvy."

"That leaves Ava…but she wouldn't touch anything in my lab without my permission."

"Yeah but she was pretty angry bro."

The two turtles went back and forth about who could have turned on the machine while Scarlet left the lab, searching for Ava. She scoured the living area and the kitchen again. All of the bedrooms were empty except two. Kain had woken up and shook his head when she questioned him about Ava's whereabouts. Mikey wouldn't open his door, but confirmed Ava wasn't in there. The last place to check was the dojo. Scarlet slid open the shoji screen and saw Leo practicing with a bamboo staff. She really didn't want to interrupt his concentration but it was urgent, "Um…excuse me," she said gently.

"Enter," Leo said calmly, not stopping his routine.

Scarlet stepped onto the tatami mats and closed the screen, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You aren't interrupting anything important. What can I help you with? Perhaps a training session is in order?"

"Oh no…I'm not trained in any fighting forms, but thanks. I came in here to ask you if you've seen Ava in the last twenty minutes."

"I haven't. She's angry with me at the moment so I won't be seeing her here much for the next few days."

Scarlet gasped and she spun around for the screen, sliding it open again when Leo grasped her by the shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Someone turned on the time window from this side and everyone is accounted for except for Ava."

A blanket of dread wrapped itself around Leo and he found himself grabbing his katanas and slipping them into his sheaths, "When's the last time anyone saw her?" He grabbed one of his heavy kimonos and hakamas in the off chance Ava went to the surface.

"We last saw her in the kitchen," Scarlet said and she jogged her way to the lab, followed by Leo. They scrambled into the lab to see Don and Raph still bickering over who could have turned on the portal.

"Guys, Ava's missing…" Leo said, "Scarlet searched the entire lair."

"Awe shit…" Raph smacked his forehead.

"She must have been the one to jump through the portal…it's no surprise she figured out how to work the thing," Don said, "Now we don't have a choice…we have to go get her and bring her back. We gotta get Mikey and the twins."

"Donny, turn on the portal…I'm going now," Leo commanded.

"But Leo…you can't go alone!" Don cried, "Just wait for us."

"My daughter's life is at stake! I'm going now!"

Don wanted to protest but Raph stopped him, "Let him go bro. Ain't nothin' gonna stop Leo from gettin' his kid back. Anyways…I'm goin' with him. Even though she ain't mine, I'm groundin' her ass for not listenin' to me."

"No," Leo said sharply.

"Fuck that Leo! I'm goin'!"

"Dammit Raph, you're not accompanying me! I need you to stay behind and prepare the others for departure. They need a leader in my absence. Meet up with me at the old penthouse and we'll go from there. Start up the window Donny."

Don flipped the power latch and left the coordinates as they were. The machine roared and reopened the spiraling portal. Leo had dressed in his heavy clothes and slipped on a pair of snow boots.

"Whenever you're ready Leo…" Don said.

Leo inhaled and exhaled a cleansing breath and closed his eyes, "I'm coming Ava…" and he stepped into the portal, allowing the vortex of color to swallow him up and bring him to his destination…

New New York City…

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 15

Minyadagniriel

Shorty

Ava stumbled along in the knee deep snow, looking for shelter. When the portal had closed behind her, she found herself in the heart of New York City in the middle of a blizzard at night. With only the moonlight to guide her, her first objective was to locate a place to stay until the snow let up and then she would continue her journey for answers. Her father had told her everything, or so he had said…but she now couldn't help but feel curious about her 'true' century…the actual time she should be living among. So far…it was a devastating discovery. New York's skyscrapers were toppled over and buried in the snow. Only a few skeletons of the once beautiful buildings remained. Her father was right…it was a wasteland now. Nobody could survive here…

She got stuck a few times and had to dig around her boots to free them. This storm made it impossible for her to be stealthy and the terrain was a ninja's nightmare…not many places to hide unless you counted taking a nosedive into the snow banks. Plus she was leaving tracks so anyone would be able to find her. Damn…how she would kill for a pair of snowshoes.

Over several yards of sloshing through the banks, Ava grew tired and needed to stop. If her father ever wanted to try pushing her uncles into shape using a new technique, this would be it. She sat down to rest, letting the winds blow against her back.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" she muttered and rubbed the thick layers of clothes with her gloved hands, trying to warm up her arms. She remained in that spot for twenty minutes and decided she needed to move on.

As she continued on her way, she swore she saw some movement off in the distance, but figured it was probably tree branches being blown around in the winds until it happened again. She blinked a few times and squinted, there was something coming towards her. There wasn't a place for her to hide at her current location so she held her ground. Luckily, she remembered to bring at least one weapon with her…a pair of her uncle Mikey's nunchuks which she slipped out of his room. They were small and easy to hide on her body without causing her damage. She kept her hand near the edge of her overcoat, ready to grab them if need be.

Whatever was running towards her seemed to pick up speed and eventually it revealed itself to be multiple beings. The falling snow made it difficult for her to make out what type of creatures they were until they surrounded her. Druids…

Ava slipped the nunchuks out of her coat and took a ready stance, waiting for one to attack.

There had to be at least twelve of them, all growling at her except for the largest of the group. They all had purple fur with teal stripes lining their bodies and white hair running along their necks. The largest cat approached her, teeth bare and claws protruding from its paws. It stopped just a few feet in front of her, "Why are you here? Are you not afraid of us?"

"You look like someone I know," Ava said.

"Oh really? Who?"

"My cousins Kain and Kalani. They're druids too."

The large druid laughed, "Oh yes…I'm familiar with them. But tell me young one, what is your name?"

Ava hesitated and tightened her grip on the nunchuks, "Ava. Who are you?"

"My name is Gunnar and these druids around me are members of my tribe. So, is it only Ava? Is there a last name?" he asked.

"I'm not comfortable with giving you my last name," she replied cautiously.

"Well you don't have to trust us if you don't want to. However, it would be best if we all got out of this blizzard. Why don't you come with us and we'll take you to shelter…" Gunnar said.

"Well…I suppose." She really didn't have a choice. It was either go with them or freeze to death and she chose to follow them. They seemed friendly enough; perhaps they could help her with her questions.

For what seemed like an eternity, the group trudged through the blizzard, Ava walking in the center. Gunnar led them forward while speaking with one of the other cats. Occasionally the two would glance back at her, making poor Ava slightly uncomfortable. She kept a steady hand on her weapon as she stayed in close proximity with them, ready for anything. Eventually the group came upon what looked like a half buried garage.

"What's this place?" Ava asked.

"Home," Gunnar said and he smiled.

Something about that grin made her skin crawl. Why did it feel like she was being led into a…

Lights overhead flashed down upon the group in the darkness, nearly blinding her. Following the surge, a large metal door opened at the base of the structure and a large gathering of humanoids flooded the snow banks, pointing what looked like rifles at them.

The druids surrounded Ava and the once friendly faces they wore melted away.

"Now come along human and make this easy for us…" Gunnar said menacingly.

"Never!" Ava cried and she ripped out her weapon. She tried her hardest to fend off three of the attacking druids but they were in greater numbers. One of them leapt at her and tackled her to the ground. She wasn't much of a match for them and she felt silly being taken down so easily…she shamed her father and her honor.

"What shall we do with her Gunnar?" one of the druids asked.

"We will receive our instructions very shortly," Gunnar replied.

Ava struggled against them, trying so desperately to escape. She then heard more voices coming towards them and she glanced upwards to see several weird looking humanoids standing above her and one that resembled a normal human being from her father's time.

The normal human was holding a pistol and he knelt down close to Ava's face and pushed the barrel of the gun into her forehead. "What's a girl like you doing out in the storm?" he asked.

"Um…I…" she stuttered.

"What's your name girl…" he demanded, not removing the gun.

"Ava…J…ones."

There was a brief pause and the gun slid from her head. However the man grasped onto her hair and yanked her head back a bit more, causing her neck pain. He was clearly inspecting her face and she swore she could see him smile at her. Then she heard him chuckle.

"Well, Ava Jones…I'm honored to meet your acquaintance. I knew your parents."

Her breath caught in her throat, "What?" she breathed.

"Shall we take her down to the firing range?" Gunnar asked.

"That won't be necessary commander. This specimen is a very rare find and she may be the missing link needed to win this war. I have a feeling we are going to meet some old friends very soon." The man looked down at the stunned girl, "I hope you find your stay with us very relaxing young Ava," he mocked, "Take her inside and place her in a holding cell."

"It will be done Bishop," Gunnar nodded.

_The penthouse, forty-five minutes later…_

Leo scrambled to his feet moments after being dropped out of the portal. Luckily for him, he was close to the old penthouse. The building had collapsed years ago. He looked around at the terrain…desolate and depressing. There was practically nothing left. He knew he had to start searching. Ava couldn't have gotten far and his brothers would be joining him shortly to assist. He searched the surrounding area for footprints in the snow, but because of the heavy storm, any trace of prints would have disappeared.

His paternal instinct overshadowed his ninja training and he called out to her, not caring if anyone heard him, "Ava! Where are you?" He didn't expect a response and decided he would have to move around the city.

For almost half an hour he searched within the parameters of the penthouse and decided he would have to wait for his brothers to catch up. Then they could expand their efforts. He parked himself next to the remains of the penthouse, using a piece of sheet metal to block the winds…and he waited. By the time he saw a light cut through the darkness, he was chattering from the cold and his limbs were getting stiff. He got to his feet and moved towards the now fully formed portal with great difficulty. He could hear his brother Raph cursing and shouting about the fall to the ground.

Leo could see his brother quickly scrambling out of the way as a druid followed in cat form. Kain leapt out and landed roughly, sending a layer of white powder all over his father. Kalani followed shortly after and she gracefully touched down on top of a snow bank. Donatello and Scarlet appeared at the same time, both carrying enormous knapsacks, and Mikey held up the tail end, holding a duffel bag. They were busy brushing themselves off as Leo approached, causing Don to take notice first.

"Leo, did you find her?" Don asked.

"No…not single footprint either."

"Fuck. We came too late," Raph said and he kicked at a piece of metal sticking out of the snow.

"We need a plan. The city has changed immensely since we were last here. I suggest we search for any of the rebel shelters. Scarlet, you said there was a base in upstate?" Don questioned her.

"That one was destroyed."

Leo jumped into the conversation, "Are there any other nearby bases?"

"Not in New York, the next closest is Hershey, New Pennsylvania and that is our fallback base."

While they were talking, Kain was sniffing around in the snow very slowly. Don glanced briefly at the druid, "Whatcha got there Kain?"

Kain continued sniffing around and then stopped on a spot, "Kalani…" he called, keeping his voice, "Come here a second."

His sister bounded over to him, "What is it?"

"Smell this," and he stepped aside.

She brought her face down to the snow and inhaled deeply, "Oh no…"

"Yeah," Kain growled.

"What is it?" Raph barked at the cats.

"Hunters…" Kalani replied.

"Hunters?" Raph repeated, "The hell are those?"

"They're druids, only they work for Bishop. They do all of his dirty work and capture stragglers in place of the original soldiers and militants," Scarlet said.

"Wait…druids are bad guys?" Mikey finally chimed in since arriving.

Scarlet continued, "Only the hunters are. On Octavius there are several tribes of druids. The two most common are Kain and Kalani's tribe, called the Assar. The other is the Magnar, from which the hunters derive. These two tribes used to be one, but over the centuries they grew apart…becoming enemies eventually."

"Yeah, the Magnar were given the opportunity to join Bishop's military and they took it. Then Bishop disposed of his human militants and spies, deeming them unnecessary and weaker than his mutant and alien army. So his military has quadrupled in numbers over the last ten years," Kalani said and she sat down in the snow in frustration, "If the hunter's scent is here, I'm afraid there's a high possibility that they found Ava."

"I'm gonna rip out Gunnar's heart and gnaw on it…" Kain growled.

"Gunnar?" Leo questioned.

"He's Bishop's second in command and the leader of the Magnar," Scarlet said.

Leo turned to Kain, "Is there any way you can track this scent?"

"I'm no dog," Kain said bluntly, "I can smell the hunters, but tracking is not my deal."

"So Bishop got rid of all the humans, found more cats, _and_ kept all his science experiments…great…" Raph said glumly.

"Well yes, I suppose he did finish developing his…" Scarlet started but she was interrupted by Raph.

"I've had enough of the chattin'; let's get the hell out of this blizzard. I'm freezin'."

For the next thirty minutes and no success of finding a stable shelter, Leo decided it would be best if they left the openness of the destroyed city and make way to the suburbs. Perhaps an abandoned house was still standing. It would be a bit of hike but they were able to get to locate one house that still stood. It was musty and old and Don barred the group from going upstairs since the wood had rotted throughout the staircase. They settled in the dining room, huddled together for warmth and to rest for a while.

Mikey, who had not spoken for almost two hours was lying on the linoleum, facing away from the others. Leo tried to coax him into talking, but Mikey grunted and tightened his collar to hide his face. So Leo left him alone. It was obvious Mikey was still upset about the lab tests. He was beginning to miss his little brother's bubbly personality.

Daylight arrived and they had feasted on granola bars and trail mix for breakfast before deciding it would be best if they traveled towards New Pennsylvania to find the outpost. Leo seemed to be brooding almost as much as Mikey, but for good reason. He felt he was abandoning his daughter…leaving her behind in the hunter's custody. Scarlet reminded him several times that the best way of helping Ava was to get help from the rebels in Hershey and they had all of their technology there. Still, it was torture for him.

The entire day passed without any sign that they were getting close to the border. Raph grumbled that his feet were nearly frozen. The twins continued to lead the way and the group only stopped when they needed restroom breaks. Mikey remained completely silent…no complaining about the bad weather or the fact that he was cold. Scarlet and Don brought up the rear, chatting about everything and anything.

"…So the atmospheric generators were demolished when Bishop attacked the U. S. embassy and all of the power companies. He probably did the same to the other countries as well. All the aliens who needed atmosphere and gravity converters died, but the mutants seemed to adapt well and the creatures Bishop experimented on survived. Any aliens who came to Earth in the last fifteen years either had to adapt naturally or stay off the planet. But…I don't know too many aliens that actually want to come to this planet after the revolution," Scarlet said.

"Huh, so that explains why the guys and I don't need our equalizers anymore. So the druids were able to adapt? Don asked.

"Yes, they're designed for such adversity and can survive the harshest of conditions. That's why Kain is such a powerhouse," she laughed, "It also helps that the twins and I are half earthers."

"Interesting…I can't wait to get all this written down when we return," Don said.

"Donny, Scarlet…keep your chatting to a minimum. We don't want to attract any enemies," Leo said.

"Sorry," Scarlet replied and she and Don started whispering back and forth.

It was getting close to dusk and they had walked for hours, the storm finally let up and they could keep their hoods down. After a light snack and a rest stop, Leo finally stated that they should find shelter for the night. The twins went off on their own for a bit to stake out the area.

"There's got to be a cave or sumthin' in the woods," Raph said as he kicked some pine branches out of his way, "Probably woulda been better if we stayed in the city!" he shouted angrily.

Leo barked at his brother, "Way to be stealthy Raph! Let's just find a place where we stay for a couple hours and then we can figure out our next move. Don, how close to the border are we?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a half day's walk," Don replied as he set down his knapsack and started to dig through it for a lighter.

Kalani returned and tugged gently on Leo's sleeve, "We found an abandoned mineshaft. It'll have to do."

"Good, c'mon guys," Leo called to the others.

It wasn't the safest of places to stay, but it worked for the time being and they were able to establish a fire. The mines were still very cold and the fire had to be kept small to avoid detection by enemies. Raph had wandered off to 'explore the mines' as he put it. Honestly he just wanted to be alone for a bit to soak in everything that had happened.

Raph wandered through the old tunnels, passing by crates, old shovels and pickaxes, and broken down carts until he found a boarded off doorway. He easily kicked the wood in and pushed his way through. It was just an empty storage chamber, obviously carved out centuries ago. The tools littering the floor were ancient…Don would love to see these. He wandered over to the wall and slid down to the floor to relax in the welcoming silence. The situation was fucked up in his mind and he tried to push those angry thoughts aside. He was a lot more unstable than when he was in his teens or twenties but he did take some of Leo's training sessions more seriously…especially meditation. It was one of the few things that helped to calm him. He closed his eyes, but the images still came. He saw Ava and her childhood which led to her parents. The time he spent with Cody…then the war and how much Cody had changed before he died. Then his thoughts moved on to his children, Kain and Kalani and how they'd grown up without him. His guilt was overwhelming, even though it wasn't his fault. Finally he focused on the twin's mother, Odessa. He only knew her for a short time and honestly, it was bittersweet. She was a strong druid…one who could obviously take care of herself. She even held her own against him for a short period.

That duel was tough and she was relentless. He won in the end and then she surrendered herself to him. He remembered how soft her fur was and strands of her hair tickling his face. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she cried out when he penetrated her for the first time…but with pain came pleasure. His muscular arms were covered with sweat as he pumped her hard. Release…there were no words to describe it…

Raph's mind had gone so far into that memory that he found his hand had wandered down his pants and were gripping onto his erect member, slowly moving up and down the shaft. It couldn't be helped…he greatly desired to be freed of his built up emotions. If this is what it took, than fuck yes he would do it. He quickly unzipped his trouser to allow his throbbing penis to fall from its confines. His body was so worked up and hot that the cool air didn't bother him. He stroked himself vigorously as he felt the buildup of his orgasm. His mouth fell open and his breaths grew deeper. The sweet release was so close and he went even faster until he felt the calm before the storm. His orgasm ripped through him and he grunted as his seed shot out and onto the dirt floor.

It was so calming…so beautiful…and so was she…

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 16

Minyadagniriel

Rebel Base

The group was exhausted and slept the entire night. Even Leo felt the effects from traveling in the storm. He slept through the dawn and well into the morning. When they all awakened, they left the mine and continued west, finding an old highway to travel along.

It was mid-afternoon and the skies were hazy; no sign of any blizzards though. They were able to make it to the border. Donny spotted an old rusted sign half buried in the snow and they dug it up. It said 'Welcome to New Pennsylvania'.

"We made it," Raph said.

"Yeah, but we still have one hundred and sixty two miles to Hershey…that can take us a few days if we're fast, but this snow…it could take a week," Don sighed.

Raph groaned, "Awe shit…"

"Guys…there's something coming in the distance," Scarlet said. She was peering down the road at a small light.

"What is that?" Kalani asked and she morphed into her humanoid form so she could get a better glimpse.

As the object got closer, the group could hear it crash and rumble through over the ice covered highway. They rushed for the side of the street, hiding themselves in a ditch to observe it. Eventually they made out the shape of a truck; an old fashioned mack truck that was redesigned with armored plating and fitted with weapons. It approached and Scarlet recognized the vehicle.

"It's one of ours!" she cried and ran out to the side of the road and started to flag it down. She waved her arms frantically and the truck came screeching to a halt. She signaled to the others that it was safe.

The driver's side door flew open and a giant figure leapt out, gun in hand. They were wearing oversized winter clothes. The person pushed back their hood.

"Hey!" Scarlet cheered and ran up to the driver who was revealed as Dark Mikey. She grasped him around the neck in a hug.

The group climbed out of the ditch and joined the Dark turtle and Scarlet.

"I see you four returned, that's good. We can use the help," Dark Mikey said, referring to the turtles. So where've you been girly?" Dark Mikey asked and he returned the embrace.

"Long story, I'm glad to see you got out of the northern base too! Can you give us a lift to Hershey?" she asked.

"Sure, hop in." Dark Mikey pointed to the back, "You're gonna have to ride in the trailer."

"I'll hop in the cab with you," Scarlet replied and she ran around the truck and popped open the passenger door as the others went to the back. They were all grateful for the lift and slept the entire journey.

The drive was very long, due to the snow covered street. Dark Mikey had to be careful to avoid patches of black ice and piles of snow blocking the road. He arrived at the Hershey base camp nearly four hours later.

Dark Don was already waiting for them at the base's hangar. He directed Dark Mikey to park and opened the passenger door to find Scarlet asleep. "So I was right…there were people in the city. My cameras weren't 'busted', as you so eloquently put it. You found Scarlet I see."

"Not in the city, on the border. I didn't have to go that far," Dark Mikey replied and he opened his door to climb out, "I also got a truckload of passengers. Check it out," he said and walked to the back of the trailer and pulled open the doors. All the turtles were sleeping, same with Kalani. However, Kain was wide awake, as if keeping watch over the others.

"Huh…imagine that. They've returned," Dark Don said, "How's it going Kain?"

The druid nodded and he started nudging his sister to wake her while Dark Mikey returned to the front of the truck to collect Scarlet. He slipped his arms underneath her legs and behind her back and lifted her out of the cab.

Dark Don touched Leonardo's shoulder and shook him awake, "Hey…"

Kalani had awoken to see her brother standing over her, "Are we there already?" She stretched her legs and got up.

"Yea, now get up. We must report to our commanding officer," Kain said and he leapt off the trailer, followed by his sister. With Dark Mikey carrying Scarlet, he escorted the two cats out of the hangar.

Leonardo stirred and saw Dark Don and he instantly perked right up, "…"

"Welcome back," Dark Don greeted.

Slightly confused, "Didn't expect a welcome like that from you…" Leo commented, noticing that now two of the dark turtles were much less violent and rude.

"Years have passed and people change. Now come, we have a few spare rooms for you and your brothers to stay."

Leo began removing his winter clothes, "Thank you, but we really need to talk to your leader. One of ours has been taken and…"

"It will have to wait. Dark Leo is currently planning for…"

"My daughter is missing!" Leo shouted, stunning the dark turtle. The outburst ended up waking the others.

Raphael grumbled and crawled to his hands and knees, wondering who had the balls to bring him out of his slumber.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but we also need to keep the war in mind. After you guys left, Bishop's been…"

Raph rolled off the trailer, "Left? We didn't leave; we were thrown back into our own time!" he screamed.

"Easy guys. We're working diligently to find Bishop's primary base and to rescue any captives. Planning is essential and our leader doesn't like to rush," Dark Don said.

"Since when? That nut job would rush into battle at the drop of a hat!" Raph commented.

The dark turtle looked at Raph in annoyance, "People change. Dark Leo is a respectable leader…you'd do well to remember that."

"Or else what?" Raph replied, crossing his arms, "You gonna do somethin' about it?"

"Not me…but the second-in-command might."

"Huh, commander under Dark Leo…right…I'll put the little shit in his place."

Dark Don's smirked, "Be my guest. If you are insistent on seeing our leader, I'll take you to him. Please follow me and I'll show you the compound."

The tour through the base was brief as Raph pushed and pushed to hurry them to the situation room where they would likely meet the leaders. He cracked his knuckles and boasted the entire way about how he would take Dark Leo apart.

"Raph, will you please…" Leo said, annoyed by his brother's remarks.

"Bite me bro, I'm lookin' forward to this!"

"It isn't wise to go picking a fight when you have no idea what your opponent's strengths or weaknesses are."

"Fuck off Leo, I'm gonna enjoy this…" Raph chuckled, "Revenge for the year of shit that oversized nut job put us through."

"That was decades ago! Let it go Raph! You worked with him just fine the last time we were here!"

"That's because Bishop's hooligans were shootin' at us almost every minute!"

"Actually, not during our down time…you could have exacted your revenge in the old rebel compound," Don interrupted, "Not to mention, we all had poor relations with the dark turtles and you don't see us…"

"Shove it! Who asked ya?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Then don't!"

Leo had enough of Raph's little tirade and he spun around, quickly slamming his brother against a wall, "Raph, I'm not in the best of moods right now and I'm only gonna say this once…Shut. The. Fuck. Up. If you do anything to jeopardize my chances of getting back my daughter, I swear I'll break every bone in your body…twice!" He removed his hand from Raph's plastron, making sure to give his brother one last dirty look before continuing behind Dark Don.

Taken back by Leo's harsh words, Raph growled, but said nothing and followed the others once again until they reached a large heavy metal door. Dark Don pushed it open and walked inside.

Inside the room, only Dark Leo himself stood in the center, back towards the newcomers.

"Greetings brother," Dark Don said, "I have guests…"

The large blue turtle chuckled and spun around, "So…the deserters return…" he commented sarcastically. Then his attention turned to Michelangelo, "I see you survived…"

The silent Michelangelo eyes perked right up and he had a hardened expression, his gaze on Dark Leo. Having the rebel leader making fun at his expense really irritated him, but he held Leo's interests at heart and said nothing…but it didn't stop Raph from jumping in.

"You got a lot of nerve asshole!"

"Raph!" Leo shouted, trying to stop his brother before he screwed everything up.

Dark Leo taunted Raph, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing! He's going to do nothing," Leo said sternly and glared at Raph for being a dumb ass, "We are here to request your assistance in the recovery of my daughter."

"I've got more important things to worry about," Dark Leo said, not giving the proposal any thought. "The war takes priority. If your daughter was stupid enough to wander near one of Bishop's bases then she deserved to be captured."

It was less than a split second when Dark Leo was kicked backwards into a table. It buckled beneath the giant turtle and crashed to the floor. Raphael had attacked him showing no mercy. Dark Leo quickly got to his feet, "You'll regret doing that you bastard!"

"Raph yanked his sais out of his belt and stood ready, "Bring it on you scumbag!" He then leapt into the air at the rebel leader once again but was knocked off course by flash of white. Raph tumbled to the ground but quickly righted himself, looking for the new opponent, "Show yourself fucktard!" He glanced around the room briefly and then at Dark Leo who only smiled. Then a figure fell in front of the rebel from the rafters, landing heavily on his feet and holding the two swords that once belonged to Dark Leo. "What the hell?" Raph questioned as he looked at the newcomer.

It was another mutant…a turtle to be exact…

Only this turtle was a solid white color with deep red eyes. The turtle had no pupils that Raph could see and had a strong resemblance to…

"I'll kill you where you stand if you take another step towards my master!" the mutant shouted and he scraped his two blades together menacingly.

"Master? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" Raph yelled.

Leo had just about enough of this scene and he jumped in, "Just please, calm down everyone! I didn't have any intentions of fighting!" He grabbed Raph by the shoulder and tried to move him back.

"No Leo! This albino runt needs an ass whoopin'!"

"Raph I'll kick the shit out of you myself if you don't stop!"

Dark Leo chuckled, "Trust me moron…you don't wanna take on Apollo."

"Who the fuck is Apollo?" Raph asked angrily and shoved his sais back into his belt.

"Figured that'd be obvious," Dark Don commented and he pointed to the albino turtle, "That is Apollo and he is a lot tougher than he looks."

"Doesn't look so tough to me…" Raph commented, sneering at Apollo.

Apollo slipped his weapons into their sheaths and turned towards his master, "Unless you want me to stay, I would like to return to my quarters for the evening."

Dark Leo nodded, "I'll send for you if the need arises."

As Apollo turned to leave, his eyes briefly met with Leo's and he left.

"Back to the task at hand," Leo said, "I know you have a war at hand and I understand the demands…but I'm asking you to provide us with any information about Bishop that could aide us in Ava's recovery." He waited for Dark Leo's response, but received nothing at first, "I'll assist you with the war any way that I can in exchange, but I'm running out of time."

Dark Leo turned around and stared at his broken planning table, "Fine, I'll let you have any information you want but you will heed every command that I make and also that of my second in command…that'd be…"

"Apollo, I know…" Leo replied.

The boiling point was nearly reached again and Raph whispered into Leo's ear, "Are you seriously gonna take this shit sittin' down? With that shithead runnin' the show he could get us all killed…"

"What choice do I have Raph? Ava's more important to me than my life…I'll do anything to get her back," Leo whispered back.

Raph groaned and rejoined his other brothers, leaving Leo to finish the discussion, "Done deal," Leo said.

"Good. Bro, take them to bunks and set them up with provisions and rations," Dark Leo said to Dark Don, "And no more interruptions tonight!" he warned.

The turtles were given separate rooms, but they shared the same hall. While three of the turtles were down for the night, Raph was up late again…not able to get comfortable with the situation and he just down right didn't trust any of the dark turtles. He was wandering through the halls, exploring the compound in the darkness, not able to understand how his brothers were able to sleep through this.

Donatello was relaxing in his private bunk, reading a book he borrowed from his counterpart. It was an old book barely held together by its binding. It wasn't his kind of read, but still, anything written by Charles Dickens was known to be good. He made it through seven chapters before something caught his attention. He swore he heard someone call out to him. After listening briefly and adjusting the small bed light he returned to his reading. Only minutes went by when he heard his name called out again and this time he marked his place in the book and put it down. He rolled off the mattress and approached the door. He cracked it open and peeked out into the darkness, "Hello?" he called. When nothing responded, he gently closed the door. As soon as it latched shut, he heard the words _'May I come in'_ in his head and he instantly yanked the door fully open and squinted into the darkness. That voice…it was so familiar…

He could barely make out a shape in the dark and it moved towards him, causing Don to immediately go on the offensive. He quickly jumped to the side of the figure and grasped its arm, shoving it into their back.

"Who are you and why are you slinking around in the dark?" he asked harshly, squeezing the wrist of the person.

"I found out you returned," said a very feminine voice…a voice not phased by the hold she was in.

"Gaetana?" Don asked. Without another word he dragged her into his room and turned the lamp up to a brighter setting. When he saw the black hair, red skin, and tail he was certain of it, "It _is_ you!"

"Yeah…" she said and started to inspect his face. She brought her hand up to his cheek and touched his skin, "Time has treated you well."

"Same for you," Don said, slightly flattered with her compliment and he started to feel a slight tingle in the pit of his stomach when her hand lingered on his skin. He grasped onto the exploring fingers and took them off his face, holding them between his hands, "I have so many questions I want to ask you…" he said, forgetting about his book and any thoughts of going to sleep.

"Okay," she said softly and she sat down on the mattress, "But answer mine first..."

Don nodded.

"Where did you go after the battle years ago?"

"I was sent back into the past by one hundred years. Cody...er…the Red Hawk's original time window was confiscated by Bishop and he used it against us. Wouldn't any of the dark turtles have told you this?"

"I didn't want to believe them. I needed to hear it from you."

"…"

"Don, you met Scarlet already…I know, she told me. What do you think of her?"

He sat down next to her, "She's…well she's…I haven't formed an official opinion yet, but…" and he looked at Gaetana while he said this. It clearly wasn't what she wanted to hear from him and he changed his thoughts, "Scarlet is a highly intelligent individual and she's really kind. She also has your good looks…" he said, trying to make Gaetana smile again.

She shifted her weight on the mattress to lie back, "This must be really awkward for you…to suddenly have a daughter practically thrown in your lap."

"I was shocked at first. I honestly didn't expect any of the embryos to survive Bishop's serums. Scarlet seems to be well adjusted."

"I wish you could have been there while she was growing up."

"I would have liked that," Don said, "Scarlet seems to be forgiving of my absence."

Gaetana turned towards him, "I wasn't…I…hated you for disappearing like that."

Her comment hurt him slightly, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Gaetana, how can I…"

"There really isn't anything you can do…it's my fault…for getting too attached."

He was growing increasingly uncomfortable and he was surprised to see Gaetana slowly sitting back up and leaning into him, "Um…" he gulped and scooted backwards towards the headboard, "G…Gaetana…"

"You have no idea how much I missed you," she said as she crept closer to him once again.

"I think you're showing me how much you did," he said shyly, his face flushed and his pulse was starting to race, "I s…still have…questions," he stuttered and put his hands in the air to stop her from coming closer.

"You're so nervous…" she said, almost inaudibly and she captured his hands with hers and pushed them down. She crawled right into his lap so that her legs overlapped his and her nose met with his. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck until their chests were squashed together.

"And rightly so," Don replied, "It's been a long time…" His eyes closed halfway as his hands slipped up her back and underneath the loose top she wore. Her skin was warm and still smooth, just like he remembered.

"It has…" she whispered and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

While he did enjoy Gaetana's assertiveness, he still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about her. He was sure he'd figure it out in the future.

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 17

Minyadagniriel

Heredity

Don was exhausted but somewhat content. Last night he was curled up in his bed with Gaetana, kissing heavily but he did not allow it to go any further than that. She stayed until morning after they both managed maybe two hours of sleep. Then she left just as he was rolling out of bed, stating she needed to report to her post. She didn't mention the next time he would see her, but gave him a warm smile before taking off. He found his book, still lying on the floor, marked where he had left it and he picked it up before leaving the room. The mess hall was calling his name and he prayed the stockroom had something other than dried fruits and grains. He was craving proteins and as he expected upon arrival, mostly granola and gathered fruits. Still it was better than nothing and he found a place among the crowd of aliens and other mutants and settled down to eat.

For a little while nobody bothered him and he got another chapter in and a full stomach, until he saw Leo and Mikey enter the hall. His older brother spotted him and the two of them sat down. Mikey didn't say anything, nor did he even look at Don.

Poor Don felt even guiltier than he did before. Would Mikey ever speak to him again? Don opened his mouth to talk, hoping to coax Mikey into a conversation, but he was cut off.

"Just stop…" Mikey said.

"Huh?" Don uttered.

"Stop worrying about it. I gave it some thought and decided it wouldn't do me any good to stay upset," Mikey said and he chugged back a glass of water before continuing, "I wish you would have told me the last time we were here, but what's done is done and I know you're sorry about it."

"Very much so," Don replied sheepishly.

"Well I forgive you," Mike said and cracked a small smile.

"I'm glad," Don said, happy to hear his little brother's cheerier voice, given the circumstances.

"It's about time you two patched things up," Leo said and he glanced down at Don's book, "What book is that?"

"Oh it's…" Don suddenly stopped, confusing his two brothers.

"What is it?" Mikey asked and he turned around in his chair.

Through the mess hall door came the albino turtle from yesterday, silently making his way towards the food storage.

Mikey turned back towards his brothers, "So…what do you guys think of that kid?"

"Honestly I'm wondering where he got his domineering personality," Don commented.

"He looks exactly like us; I'm wondering which of us…" Mikey's voice trailed off with embarrassment.

"It's down to you and Leo little bro," Don said, "Kalani and Scarlet already confirmed their origins to me but they never divulged any information about Christine or Eridian.

"Yeah…I was kinda wondering about those two. I haven't seen Christine in so long. I wonder how she is," Mikey said and he started toying with his nunchuks.

The three turtles lowered their voices as Apollo approached them and eventually passed by without uttering a word. He seated himself at an empty table to eat.

"He doesn't really share any personality traits with any of us," Don said, "Makes me almost wonder if he's the son of one of the dark turtles…"

"No way!" Mikey chimed in, "He'd be hideous if that were the case. He's got our good looks…he's gotta be ours. Whaddya think Leo?" Mikey asked but saw an empty chair to his right, "Leo?" and he looked up.

Leo was wandering over towards Apollo, not an ounce of apprehension within him. Mikey watched as Leo pulled out a chair and sat down straight across from the younger turtle.

"Oh boy..." Don groaned.

Apollo just sat there, paying no attention to Leo and continuing to eat.

Leo cleared his throat in an attempt to get Apollo's attention. It held no affect on him and Leo tried once more…this time he got a reaction.

"I have no orders for you at this time," Apollo said, voice steady yet stern.

"I'm not looking for orders," Leo replied.

"If you are looking for general conversation, then you've come to the wrong table. I do not indulge in such behaviors."

"I have questions that need answering."

"Then I suggest you seek out my master or one of the lieutenants." Apollo brushed him off several times.

"I want to hear my questions answered by you," Leo said, refusing to get up.

"I'm not under any obligation…"

"I don't care," Leo said harshly.

"You will not speak to your commanding officer as such!" Apollo growled.

"My apologies," Leo said, lowering his voice, "I would greatly appreciate if you would humor me for a few minutes and then I promise to leave you alone."

Those red eyes bore into Leo for a moment and Apollo nodded, "Fine."

"I need you to tell me your origins and if you know anyone by the name Eridian…"

Apollo just sat there. Leo could tell he caught the commander in a bind. His white skin seemed even paler. The young turtle didn't know exactly what to say and he eventually got up and walked away, leaving Leo by himself.

Don and Mikey wandered over after finishing their meal.

"Geez Leo, what did you do?" Don asked.

"I asked about his origins and mentioned Eridian…I think I just ruined my chances of getting any information."

"Figures…you got right to the point and freaked him out," Mikey groaned. He tapped Leo on the head in annoyance, causing his oldest brother to shoo his hands away.

"How are we going to get to the bottom of this?" Leo asked.

Another voice spoke up, "I can answer your questions."

The three brothers saw Scarlet wandering over from the food storage and she settled down in a chair next to Leo.

"It wasn't really my place to tell you, but I guarantee you won't get anything out of Apollo…he's a bit of hard ass," she said.

"So…everything you know. We'd like to be brought into the loop," Leo said.

"Okay, but let me call someone else down here. It'll probably bring up more questions but we need to get all this out on the table." She opened up the knapsack she carried and pulled out an old fashioned walkie-talkie and adjusted the channel. "Sadie, if you're up, come down to the mess hall." She lowered the device, "You guys may want to take a seat…while we're waiting for Sadie, and I'll start." She sighed, "Where to begin…"

"Start with Gaetana, Odessa, Eridian, and Christine. We haven't seen or heard from them yet," Leo said.

"Oh Gaetana is here. I…ran into her last night," Don said.

"Okay…what about the others?" Leo looked at Scarlet.

"Odessa is probably still out on her mission. Like Kalani and Kain, she's been sent to other times to locate more humans. She'll come back when she finds any or by the end of this week. Whichever comes first."

"Good to hear. Raph will be happy about that I think. Christine and Eridian?"

Scarlet swallowed, "Christine and Eridian…well according to my sources…"

Mike leaned forward, eager for the answer, "Yes, yes?"

"They both passed away."

"What?" Leo and Mikey said in unison.

"What happened? How did they…?" Don questioned, trying not to freak out like his brothers.

"It happened years ago, just a few days before I was born. You guys are aware of Bishop's testing in the past on humans, mutants, and aliens already. Eridian and Christine were both given the serum and their bodies mutated to be able to support the dna of aliens and mutants. It was also meant to allow them to carry an advanced embryo. Their pregnancies were normal and the fetuses were healthy but when it came time to birth…they couldn't pass the infants through their bodies properly. The babies were too large and were literally splitting the women in two."

Mikey looked like he was going to be ill but he held it together. Leo and Don held shocked expressions.

"It was a difficult situation…but Eridian and Christine both knew their baby's could die so they asked the unspeakable…"

"What?" Leo asked.

"They begged our leader to use any means necessary to save the infants and remove them from their bodies quickly. The women bled so heavily that they were dying…" Scarlet was now struggling to make it through the details. She wanted to stop… "I can't say the rest…I can't…"

Leo grasped onto Scarlet's hand, "Please…we have to know. Tell us," he said, trying his hardest to keep calm.

"Our leader took up his sword and removed the infants from the mothers. It saved the infants, but minutes after the removal…Eridian and Christine were dead."

Mikey had heard enough and he bashed his forehead down onto the table. A few tears escaped his eyes, "I'm so sorry Christine…I'm so sorry…."

Just as upset, Leo placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder in attempt to comfort him, "Scarlet, is Apollo the resulting infant? And who's the other?"

"Apollo is one and the other…" Scarlet began but she stopped when the hall suddenly became silent. She and the turtles felt slightly uncomfortable speaking about the issue when it was so quiet.

Everyone in the hall seemed to be looking towards the door. There stood a new humanoid turtle. Only this one was a female and her skin coloration was a forest green. She had a slender body, not anything like Apollo's bulky build. Her shell was a deep chocolaty brown color and her plastron a golden yellow. She had a very beautiful face, complete with high cheekbones and blue eyes. She also wore a simple yellow sash around her waist and carried a knapsack.

Scarlet revised her sentence, "That is the other…"

Don shifted nervously in his chair, "Well guys…I think it's obvious now. Scarlet, correct me if I'm wrong, but Apollo is Leo's son isn't he, because this new turtle looks exactly like Mikey."

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah, that's my conclusion too. Apollo was born of Eridian and Sadie here from Christine."

The turtle known as Sadie approached the table and she nodded at Scarlet.

"I'd like you to meet some people. Sadie, as unbelievable as it seems…we found your father," Scarlet said.

Sadie's eyes widened as Scarlet pointed to Mikey. Her eyes fell on Michelangelo. Neither of them knew what to do at first and Mikey decided to break the ice. He held a hand out to Sadie, whom reluctantly took it and he greeted her, "I'm as surprised as you are…"

Sadie just nodded and gave a tiny smile.

"You're a quiet one…just like your mother was," Mikey said.

Scarlet spoke up, "She's really shy. Give her a day and she'll talk."

After a few minutes of meet and greets, Scarlet answered more of the turtle's questions about the past.

"My mother ended up raising Apollo and Sadie along with me. It was very fortunate that they were part human and capable of nursing. It was hard on her but she managed three babies. When Apollo turned four, our leader took him under his wing and started training him."

"So that's how he learned martial arts and his distinctive personality," Don commented, "Tell me one thing though Scarlet, how was it that your birth was so much easier for Gaetana than Eridian and Christine's experience? Was it the same for Odessa as well?"

"I have a theory about that. I believe it has to do with dominant and recessive genes. Aliens are the most advanced life forms, followed up by mutants, and humans fall into last. Odessa was capable of having twins because it is her culture and genetic makeup. Her genes are more advanced than Raphael's. That's why the twins resemble her mostly."

"Makes sense," Don said, "So your mother is a natural born mutant and hers and my genes are of similar quality and level. So our genes mixed without a problem…"

"Right," Scarlet agreed, "There probably was no need for her to receive Bishop's serum. In Odessa's case, she could have needed it since aliens and mutants tend not to mix well. As for Christine and Eridian, their genes fall into the lowest category. Leo and Mikey had the dominant genes causing their offspring to develop rapidly. They also had shells, making delivery impossible. Apollo and Sadie were born live…that is the only human trait they share with their mothers."

Don scratched his chin, "They can be classified as mammals then, interesting…and they might also be warm blooded."

"You can try testing them. That is if you can get near Apollo."

"I would love to do that, but not until they are both comfortable with me being around."

The group sat in a brief silence, soaking up all the new information.

"Hm…there are so many other things I want to know, but I'd like to dwell on this for a little bit," Don said, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Can I join you?" Scarlet asked.

"Sure."

As the pair left, Leo excused himself. He figured that his little brother may want to spend some time with his newfound daughter and he really wanted to approach Apollo again and see if he could get his son to talk. It would be good for the young turtle to get it all out of system. Plus there was something else he needed to do before confronting the youngster. Leo wandered to the situation room, knowing that Dark Leo would likely be there again. He didn't bother knocking before setting foot inside and was correct in knowing the mutant would be there.

"I didn't send for you," Dark Leo said, looking up from his work.

"I know that. I need to speak with you regardless."

"I can tell you aren't going to leave until I hear you out. Go ahead, spill it."

"I wanted to thank you."

Dark Leo's brow furrowed in confusion, "For what?"

"Saving my son."

"Ah…so you know the gory details now. It wasn't the most pleasant thing I've ever done but I did as I was asked by two dying women. I may not value honor as much as you and your brothers, but I do have the decency to bring a dying person's wish to fruition. It's not often I admit this, but Eridian and Christine were some of the bravest women I've ever met."

"Yes, Scarlet told me the entire story. She also notified me that you took my son on as a student and trained him. While I'm not fond of your fighting methods, I do appreciate you taking the time to teach him to defend himself."

Dark Leo nodded, slightly bewildered to see his counterpart thanking him for so many things and he decided to change the subject, "Since you are serving the rebel alliance, I have new information about one of Bishop's many compounds. To hold up my end of the bargain, I'm going to let you in on the information early."

"Yes?" Leo asked, hoping there would be something about Ava.

"My scouts have informed me that Bishop has moved from his primary base in New New York to New Connecticut. They followed as far as the border but had to stop when they were spotted by Bishop's forces. I lost two of my men…the surviving three just barely made it back."

"By chance did they have any information about Ava?"

"No, but the scouts specified that Bishop's primary compound is now empty so there is the suspicion that she was moved to a new location."

"I need to get to that base," Leo said with great urgency.

"When we locate it, we will strike hard and you will only have so much time to find the girl. I can't guarantee anything."

"I'll take that chance…"

_The previous day…Bishop's compound…_

Ava struggled against her bonds. Her captors learned very quick to tie her down after she managed to knock two guards into comas when they tried to give her one of Bishop's test serums. It failed both times as she stabbed the needles back into the mutants and threw them into walls. It was under Bishop's orders that she be kept alive, so the mutants were cursing that they couldn't shoot her.

Her wrists were cut up from the metal cuffs but it didn't hinder her. Her father would be proud of the way she was fighting back.

Several hours of this had gone by and it was decided that she would receive no food or drink until she was severely weakened. It still did nothing to stop her stubbornness and the guards eventually tied her legs up. She was laid on a table, her hands strapped over her head and her torso belted down. Her ankles were drawn in towards her bottom and strapped so she looked like she was about to perform crunches. She was left like this for several more hours until her feet and thighs were growing numb…exactly what her captors wanted.

Ava had nearly fallen asleep out of boredom when someone opened her cell door. She tried to look up and see who it was but she couldn't tilt her head back far enough. They eventually came around…

"You!" Ava cried.

"Yes…me," Bishop said as he took his sunglasses off and cleaned them with a cloth, "I thought making a small visit to my favorite prisoner's cell was in order."

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I've made the decision that your dna is far too valuable to just pair with an ordinary human or mutant…so I've given my first lieutenant permission instead."

"Permission to do what?"

Bishop chuckled, "Sweet Ava…you're mother was also the same; feisty, intelligent beyond belief, and from a race of respectable aliens. My goal is to create the ultimate alien soldier."

"Huh?"

"You, my dear will be the first test subject. I've created human and mutant, mutant and mutant, and alien and mutant specimens…now I will have an alien and alien from two separate species…"

Ava's eyes widened. She did not like where this was going, "You're not slicing me up to stitch together some gross alien hybrid!" she screamed.

"Whoever said I was slicing and dicing?" Bishop replied cruelly.

This time her mouth fell open.

"Speechless I see…also a good quality in a woman," Bishop said and he turned back towards the cell door, "You can come in lieutenant."

A large cat entered the cell.

"Gunnar…enjoy your stay with miss Ava. Make sure the job is done, my soldiers will check her in the morning." With that, Bishop left the two of them alone.

Gunnar approached the side of the table and sniffed the girl.

"You stay away from me!" she shouted.

The druid waited a few minutes before finally changing his form. His cat-like appearance was gone revealing a very large humanoid with deep purple skin and his tiger-like stripes lining his arms and legs. His white hair was very long, touching his mid-back. He had a square jaw and stern looking eyes. Most girls would find this man very attractive, save for his hideous personality. "I have no interest in you humanoid…" he said blandly.

"What? But Bishop…"

"Bishop can say whatever he wants but I have no intentions of taking _you_ as a partner. However…I do have an interest in something that I can gain from you," Gunnar said. He then yanked loose some of the chains that held her down and adjusted them so she was able to sit up. "Do not think for one second that I am your ally. I will kill you on the spot if you don't cooperate. You may also want to think of your father and his safety." He then growled, sending a signal to others.

"What about my father?" she cried.

Gunnar ignored her as more druids entered the cell and assisted their leader with redoing the chains so Ava could walk. Her arms were secured and she was blindfolded.

"We are leaving now. It is a long journey and I don't need Bishop following us," Gunnar stated and he pushed Ava forward, leading her out of the cell and towards the bunker's hangar. Gunnar wasn't questioned when he asked one of the mutants to drive one of the base's trucks. The druids pushed the girl into the back and placed her in a holding cage.

Gunnar returned to his druid form and climbed into the passenger side to direct the mutant, "Drive," he demanded.

"Where to?" the mutant asked.

"Hershey, New Pennsylvania…my sources tell me there's a settlement there."

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 18

Minyadagniriel

Bitter Battle

_Six days later…_

"Take it easy Leo! I'm fragile!" Mikey cried as his brother swung his sword at him. The two turtles had been sparring all morning and by the looks of it, Mikey wasn't winning. Don and Raph waited patiently to be tagged in and face off with the focused leader. He had a lot on his shoulders…a son who would not give him the time of day and a missing daughter, not to mention he had no choice but to accept any commands from his bitter counterpart.

Sadie, Scarlet, and Kalani had been watching the action from the sidelines, occasionally giggling at their fathers…especially Mikey. When Leo picked up his brother and tossed him overhead and into an empty truck, he claimed triumph. His brothers razzed on Mikey for losing the battle and the girls clapped and cheered for Leo.

The fearless leader seemed to be heading in Raph and Donny's direction, likely to pick one of them for another round but he passed them and approached the girls instead.

"How about one of you?" he asked.

The girls all looked at each other and then Scarlet spoke up, "We don't fight."

"C'mon, I won't beat the hell out of you like I did with Mike. So who's up to the plate?" Leo coaxed.

Sadie turned away and Kalani morphed into her druid form and placed her paws over her eyes. Scarlet appeared to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh come on ladies…"

"We never really learned how to fight…" Kalani admitted.

"What? Ya kiddin' me!" Raph interrupted, smacking his forehead, "I thought ya said when ya got old enough, Odessa started trainin' ya."

"Training me in herbalism," Kalani said, "It comes in handy when our people are sick and injured. Kain was trained for combat. There was no need for me to learn to fight since we don't live on Octavius."

"Awe fuck…well then get your ass in gear. We're startin' your lessons now! All of ya!" Raph demanded.

"But…"

"No buts, now move it!" Raph said as he grabbed hold of Scarlet's arm and lifted her to her feet.

"Um…" Scarlet groaned and looked to her father for help.

Don just smiled at her, "It'll be good for you Scarlet."

"Don't worry ladies, we're professionals and Raph isn't as scary as you think," Leo commented and he sheathed his swords to begin the lesson.

"Hey!" Mikey called out from the truck, "I want in on the action!" he shouted excitedly, "I'll learn em all I know!"

"That should take about an hour…" Raph said blandly and he released Scarlet's arm.

Mikey stuck out his tongue to mock Raph and replied simply with, "Bite me…"

Raph crossed his arms, "Don't make me kill you…"

"Enough you two," Leo said and assisted Sadie to her feet, "Let's get you girls some basics."

For an hour, Leo ran all three girls through beginner kicks and punches, but when it came to actual take-downs, Scarlet and Kalani tended to shy away. It was a fun session for the guys to be teaching their daughters. By the end of the lesson, Scarlet had learned three joint locks. Kalani and Sadie managed two.

Afterwards, they all settled in the mess hall for a drink and chatted for a bit…at least until an alarm had sounded…

The aliens around them all rushed out of the mess hall while the turtles jumped to their feet, wondering what the commotion was about.

"It's probably another false alarm," Scarlet said, still sitting contently, "We get them all the time."

"I hope so," Don said and he set his glass on the table, "Still, we should go up and see what's happening."

As they were all about to join the others above, the group ran into Gaetana in the stairwell.

"Mom what is it?" Scarlet asked, concerned by her mother's stone cold gaze at Leo.

Gaetana didn't look at her daughter, "It concerns him…"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. He waited for her explanation.

"I can sense her, your daughter is near…"

Not another word was exchanged between the two as Leo rushed up the stairs and to the hangar. He ripped through the supply room, tearing through the gear in order to find his snow boots and warm clothes. The others were right behind him, doing the same but not quite as fast. Leo quickly went out into the cold air, joining the large group of aliens who waited with guns at the ready.

Dark Leo and his brothers were all outside, standing at the front of the crowd. Apollo was by his master's side, along with Kain. Everyone was looking towards the woods. A loud rumbling sound could be heard coming towards them.

Leo sloshed through the snow to join Dark Leo and Apollo, "What's going on?"

"Our security system has been tripped. An enemy approaches," Dark Leo said, swords at the ready.

Apollo ripped his swords from their sheaths, "Let them come…"

"Patience," Dark Leo said.

Raph, Mikey and Don joined Leo moments later, just in time for all of them to see a large truck appear. It pushed between trees, breaking down branches and forcing snow out of its way. The truck finally stopped at the opposite end of the field and the engine was stopped. From the passenger's side, the door flung open and a body flew out. It landed in the snow with a plop. Afterwards, a figure appeared…in the shape of a large cat…

Kain growled, "Gunnar…"

The large purple druid slipped out of the truck and looked at the army that awaited him. He grinned when his eyes fell on Kain, "So…Kain, we meet again…"

"Back for another fight Gunnar?" Kain sneered.

"Why yes…but not against you," Gunnar said and he signaled for the other druids to come out of the trailer. "I have something that may be of importance to you."

Several more druids appeared from the back, majority in their cat forms save for two. The humanoid druids appeared to be dragging something. Whatever it was, it was struggling against tight ropes and a gag. When the druids had it in better view…

"Ava!" Leo shouted, "You bastards release her!"

"In good time…I have a proposition," Gunnar said. He stepped a few feet towards the rebels.

"We do not bargain with the enemy!" Apollo shouted.

"Oh then you won't mind if I kill the great 'Cody Jones' daughter?" Gunnar taunted.

"Wait! Don't…" Leo yelled, trying to keep his cool. He turned towards Dark Leo, "I want to hear this proposition."

"No, it wasn't in our agreement to barter with…"

"There won't be any deals made without your permission," Leo confirmed.

"Very well. Druid, what is your proposition?"

Gunnar stalked along the rebel's line of defense, looking over all of the aliens and the weapons they each held. If Dark Leo wanted, he could give the order to have them shoot but it meant they would kill Ava in the process. He moved slowly, growling every few seconds until he stumbled along Sadie, Gaetana, Kalani, and Scarlet. He stopped momentarily in front of Kalani, sniffed her, and cracked an evil smile before moving back towards Dark Leo.

"Speak!" Apollo demanded, scraping his blades together.

"Steady…" Dark Leo said to try and calm his pupil. He turned his attention back to the druid, "Gunnar, is it? Your proposal…"

"I would like to make a deal with you. The girl…" Gunnar briefly glanced at Ava, "For one of yours…"

"You mean one of our prisoners? We have no captives at this time."

Gunnar grinned, "I'm not referring to the exchanging of prisoners," he stated.

Dark Leo watched the druid pace around in circles. He was slowly getting irked with the druid's deceptiveness.

"I want someone who's more…interesting…" Gunnar let that last word roll off his tongue in an unsettling manner, especially towards any women who were present. He passed by Kalani again, glancing at her.

She didn't like the way Gunnar was looking at her. Kalani cowered back into the crowd and slipped by the aliens so she could stand close to her father. As a cat, she was small enough to hide herself.

Gunnar then shouted, "Kalani, I challenge you to salacious combat!"

Kain couldn't take much more of this and he leapt out into the open, placing himself between Gunnar and his sister. "No deal!" he shouted angrily.

Raph was right there beside his son, "No way you piece of shit! You stay away from my kid!"

Both father and son charged the evil druid but not before Gunnar signaled to his followers. The two druids holding Ava pulled long daggers from the belts they wore and held them next to her throat. One pushed close enough to her skin that it sliced it open.

"If anyone other than Kalani tries to duel me, I will give the order to execute the girl!" Gunnar shouted.

Kain stopped in his tracks and Raph nearly crashed down on the large purple druid, holding his sai, ready to strike.

Back in the crowd Donny asked his daughter, "Salacious combat? What is he babbling about?"

"It's a druid tradition. In Octavius, druid males challenge the females in salacious combat in order to win the female as a mate for a year. If the male wins, he gets rights to her. If the female wins, she has the right to kill the male if she chooses. It's an awful tradition if you ask me," Scarlet whispered. She shuddered at the thought of poor Kalani having to face off with this psychopath.

"Raph, Kain!" Leo yelled, "Don't do anything rash!"

"I know what type of combat that is Leo! I ain't lettin' my kid participate!" Raph yelled.

"We'll figure this out!" Leo shouted back, "Get back in line!"

Both males withdrew their attacks and returned to the ranks.

"You better have a plan Leo," Raph groaned into his brother's ear.

Leo stepped forward in an attempt to strike a new deal with this enemy, "There has to be a deal we can strike that mutually benefits us both."

"The cards are in my favor and when I gamble, I go for all or nothing," Gunnar said.

"I can't send in my brother's daughter to fight for Ava's return. I'm Ava's father; I should be the one to…"

"No. There is no benefit for me if I'm to fight you. If Kalani fights and wins, I'll let the girl go. If Kalani loses, I keep the girl…and also Kalani. She is quite the commodity."

Leo sighed, "I can't agree to this."

In the crowd, Kalani was hunched down into the snow, trying her best to hide from the commotion. She was afraid. Her mother had told her about salacious combat and hoped that by living on Earth, she would never have to experience this custom of the druids. She glanced across the field to where Ava stood, trapped and tied up…those two blades pointing at her neck. The young girl wasn't frightened nor did she cry…Ava was a brave girl. The blade pushed a little bit more into her neck…making Kalani cringe…

"You cannot make the decision for Kalani," Gunnar confirmed.

"But you can?" Raph growled, "Ya practically forcin' her to fight! She don't wanna!"

Gunnar sneered and he turned around, "Boys…_she don't wanna_…you know what to do!" he mocked and started bounding back towards the truck.

"Damn you!" Leo shouted and ripped his swords from their sheaths, "Ava I'm coming!"

Raph, Don, and Mikey did the same and the four turtles took off towards the enemies.

Just as the two druids pushed their blades even further into Ava, Kalani finally shouted over the turtle's curses and battle cries, "I'll do it! Gunnar, I'll face you, just stop this!"

Gunnar heard the very feminine voice but ignored it in an attempt to coax her out in the open.

Frustrated, Kalani leapt out from the crowd and ran as fast as she could towards the truck. She ran past the turtles who were already halfway through the snowy field and caught up with Gunnar. She jumped over the evil druid, "I said I'll do it!"

Gunnar flicked his tail in her face and spun around; he lifted a paw. This told the other hunters to halt their actions, "So…come to your senses?" He licked his chops at her.

The gesture creeped out poor Kalani and she backed away, "Give me an hour. I want to talk to…"

"Thirty minutes," he barked, "I want you here in the field in half an hour. Any later and the druid holding the blade will let the girl's blood spill."

"Fine, but before we do this…are the rules of Octavius included, no matter who the winner?"

"Of course…" he lied. He had no such intentions of letting her destroy him. His confidence was high that he would win.

Kalani nodded and she skittered away from Gunnar before his tail could brush along her chest again. His every move was sickening to her…and she would have to deal with it if she lost this battle. She jogged over to her father and the other turtles.

Kain was running towards the group as well, "You can't face him!" he shouted.

"I have to. If not, he'll kill Ava. I'm not having that on my shoulders," she said.

"You have no experience in battle!"

"Kain I have to try!"

"We'll figure somethin' out. I don't want ya fightin' either!" Raph said.

"I only have maybe twenty minutes before the challenge begins! There's no time to get an alternate plan!" she cried and dug her claws into the snow.

Leo felt extremely guilty, "I can't allow you to…"

"I'm doing it…with or without your permission," she replied, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions.

Raph closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he couldn't stop her. He would have to lock her up to keep her from taking part in this.

"I'll do my best daddy..."

Raph's eyes popped back open after hearing 'daddy'. An entire wave of worry washed over him…a new connection had been made between father and daughter, just the moment before battle…

_The time had come…_

Raph made sure to embrace Kalani in a heartfelt hug before she walked to the center of the field where Gunnar was waiting for her. He wanted so badly to rush out and pull her back to the sidelines where he knew she was safe. It was an odd sensation to have paternal feelings and it conflicted with his usual bad-boy demeanor. To watch her slowly make her way out there was torture.

Leo knelt down in the snow next to Raph and helped his brother up.

"I know how ya feel now bro…" Raph said.

"I'm sorry your daughter is being forced into this," Leo replied, "It's not what I wanted."

"I know…"

The crowd was large on the rebel side. It seemed as though all aliens and mutants came to the surface to watch. Dark Leo, his brothers, and lieutenants stood out front awaiting the duel. Apollo stood by Dark Leo's side, arms crossed and for once he had a very irritated expression on his face. Though he was tough as nails, seeing one of the women going into battle bothered him.

Kalani made it to the mid-field and only a few feet away from Gunnar.

"I hope you're ready," Gunnar said.

"Let's just get this over with. Remember if I win, Ava is set free," Kalani reminded.

"And if I win, you're mine…"

Kalani breathed deeply, trying to calm her mind. Her nerves were waning slightly, but she remembered what her uncles taught her. Remain at peace and try to tire out the enemy. She met with Gunnar almost nose to nose and both cats bowed their heads to signify the beginning of the duel. They then circled each other two times and separated to face their audience. Kalani looked at her father one last time before the fight. He gave her a reassuring nod and she turned back around to begin.

Gunnar snarled and leapt into the air at her…aiming for her throat…

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 19

Minyadagniriel

Bittersweet

Kalani jumped to the side to avoid the snarling Gunnar and she swiped at his face, missing. She realized that he was two times her size and had a few years on her in age. His tribe also heavily trained him. She now wished that she participated in dueling as he tackled her down to the ground. She kicked her paws out to push him off and scratched his belly in the process.

Gunnar grunted but shook off her attack. He circled around her in the snow, "You're very sexy when you're angry…" he taunted and licked his lips.

"You're a sick individual…" she replied, frustrated that he was not taking her seriously. She growled as menacingly as she could to show she meant business.

"I can't wait to hear those grunts and moans when I'm thoroughly fucking you into submission. My loins are on fire thinking about it!"

"Ugh! You scum! I'd never give you the pleasure!"

"I'll get that for myself…" he said, "But it will have to wait until after our little game of foreplay."

"That's what you call this? Foreplay?" she cried.

"Oh yes…whether you want it or not!" he shouted and charged her. He tackled her to the ground again and bared his teeth.

Kalani lay on her back, knowing he was going to try and sink his teeth into her neck.

Salacious combat could be a very bloody battle. Druids have been known to kill each other. She needed to protect the delicate skin of her throat and she chomped down on the nearest leg.

Gunnar howled as he felt her fangs pierce the skin of his foreleg. His response was to slash her across the face, his claws sinking into her cheek. She let go of his leg and screamed as his talons tore through her skin. Her paw flew up and crashed into his chin once again shoving him off of her. She flipped over and flew to her feet. Blood poured from her face wound and dripped down her chin. The snow stained red in patches here and there.

On the sidelines Raphael sighed and groaned every time Kalani took a hit, "She's not ready to fight like this…" he said with a heavy heart. He wanted to drag his poor daughter out and away from that sick son-of-a-bitch. He'd heard every word of the druid's conversation and hated how Gunnar trashed her.

"Steady Raph…" Leo had said, "Just trust that she will win..."

Raph grit his teeth and felt his older brother touch his shoulder. They both looked on as Kalani fought.

Back and forth the two druids caused blows to one another but Kalani's hits weren't backed with much strength.

Gunnar took another swing at her and this time struck her across the chest, leaving a long gash along her collar.

Sadie and Scarlet were holding each other, both in tears seeing their cousin hurting so badly. Under their breaths they kept repeating, _"C'mon Kalani,"_ or _"You can do it." _The aliens around them seemed to be doing the same.

Kalani crashed to the ground, her face and chest bleeding heavily…her breathing was getting erratic and she felt faint. She then felt Gunnar upon her again, tearing into her back. Her gorgeous dark green fur was turning black as it soaked up more blood.

An enormous splattering of red covered the ground surrounding them.

"I can feel you getting weak…" Gunnar said and he pushed her skull down and into the snow, "Don't force me to kill you…I'd rather have you for myself. Give up now!"

"N…never…" she moaned.

"You have no strength left…not that you had any to begin with!"

That clearly upset her. Kalani knew she wasn't a fighter but she couldn't let him keep up the taunts. She tried to flip over to push him off again but he held her down.

"Get this sweetheart, once I take care of you…you're daddy's going to suffer. I have knowledge that Bishop plans to kill those turtles regardless of their unique dna types!"

Kalani grimaced, "My father won't go down so easily!" she screamed and for the briefest moment she had a surge of confidence. Knowing how tough he was gave her the boost she needed to throw off Gunnar and tackle him this time. With the remainder of her energy she fixated her jaws on his neck and clamped them tightly. Gunnar released a guttural roar and did everything to scratch, claw, and bite anything to get her to let go. When she wouldn't let up, he ran his talons across her left eye, slashing the tender flesh of her lid and blinding her. She screamed, releasing her hold on Gunnar and collapsing into the snow.

Without any strength left, Kalani was finished and did not return to her feet. She was bleeding far too heavily and the loss of her eye put her into shock. All turned to black for her.

Triumphantly Gunnar stood over the defeated female and sniffed her.

Raphael in a rage withdrew his sais and charged, "Keep away from her you fuck!" he shouted.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her!" Gunnar called back, making sure the turtle stopped dead in his tracks, "I swear it, I'll kill your unconscious daughter if you try anything. The duel is over…I won…"

Gunnar then signaled the other druids to put Ava back in the truck while he reverted to his humanoid form. He then picked up the nearly dead Kalani and carried her away.

Leo joined Raph in the center of the battlefield, sloshing through bloody snow and trying his hardest to remain calm.

"I can't let him just take her Leo!" Raph cried. He knelt down and touched the soiled ground, picking up a handful of the snow. He squeezed it; the warmth from his hands melting it. The blood trickled through his fingers, "I'm lost…I don't know what to do…"

Leo didn't know what to say to his brother…sometimes silence was the better option. Both of them were in fragile states and Gunnar knew this. They both watched as the druids stuffed Kalani into the back of the truck.

Gunnar climbed in right behind, letting his subordinates treat his wounds. Without saying a word to the rebels, the druids left the area…along with the two girls. The truck disappeared over the snow banks.

Raph had a fit and stabbed his sai into the snow several times, cursing as he did so. "Fuck! What the fuck are we supposed to do now! I shouldn't have let her do this!"

"Then Ava would be dead…" Leo said, mildly irritated but he understood Raph's position, "We need to come up with a plan…with or without Dark Leo's permission…" he whispered into Raph's ear.

The two turtles sat there in the snow…not knowing what would happen to their daughters…

_Several hours later…nightfall…_

Raphael destroyed everything that was in his path on the way to his bunk. Leo tried hard to calm him down but Raph insisted he be left alone for a few hours to vent. His fingers were cut and bleeding from breaking crates and punching walls. The pain in his knuckles didn't matter. He slammed his fists into the cement again and stared down at the floor.

"Kalani…please be all right…"

He stepped away from the wall and peered down at his bloodied hands. They were beginning to bruise and swell. He had to stop before they went completely numb and he would need medical attention. Raph trudged along the hall until he reached his bunk and shut himself inside. The cot would be a welcome invitation to his aching body. He found his lamp in the darkness and tugged on the old metal chain, illuminating the room. The moment the light flickered on, Raph was shocked to see someone parked on his cot. He immediately drew one sai and jumped onto the cot. He grabbed onto the intruder's arm and shoved it up over their head and pointed the weapon at the throat. There was no resistance from them.

"What are ya doin' in my room ya shit?" Raph demanded and he squeezed the intruder's forearm, "And don't ya be lyin' to me cause I'll…" and he stopped. Those arms and legs, they were painted the color of sea foam green and the hair a bright red. Orange stripes littered her limbs and Raph released the delicate arm. "Odessa?" he mumbled.

"Yes…" she responded back.

Surprised to see her for the first time in several years, Raph examined her. She had definitely grown bigger since he last saw her and her hair was longer, down to her bottom. She had more tattoos lining her arms and she even had one that wrapped around her tail in a spiral. He saw her bare belly, which had a few faint scars, most likely from overstretched skin…she did have a set of twins after all.

Raph swallowed hard…Odessa still didn't mind walking around in the buff, much like the first time he met her. Around everyone else in the past, Raph shoved her into clothes and he was grateful that Kalani didn't share this custom with her mother.

"I returned this afternoon and found out you were here," she said.

"I…well…Odessa…" he stuttered.

"Dark Leo also told me about the duel. I'm worried about Kalani but I know she's capable of 'disappearing' when she needs to."

"I'm gonna go after her."

"Don't! You could jeopardize…"

"I don't care about the war! We have to bring her and Ava back safely! Ya care about our daughter I hope!" he shouted.

"Very much. But believe me when I say this…she'll be okay. I have a feeling that Gunnar won't harm her any further, in a sense…" she said, voice trailing off.

"I don't like how you said that. Gunnar's not gonna…"

"He will," she replied, "He still has a strong bond with druid customs and now that he's won Kalani, he'll likely try to further his lineage. I can only hope he won't try anything immediately."

Raph growled, annoyed with how Odessa was handling this, "How can you just take this so easily, is this part of your culture? If it is, it's full of bullshit!"

"I'm sorry…but it's the way things are…I love her but I accept the traditions of my people."

The turtle scooted off the cot and he yanked open the metal door, "Your ideals are shit and it seems that ya care less for MY daughter than them stupid customs!" He left the bunk and slammed the door behind, leaving a bewildered Odessa.

From down the hall, Donatello heard Raph grumbling and slamming his fists into anything he could. He overheard Raph's last statement and gently closed his own bunk's door.

"Seems Raph isn't so happy to see Odessa like I thought he would be," Don said and he curled up on his cot next to Gaetana.

"It's a difficult situation for him. He's vulnerable and he hates it," she replied and gently caressed Don's arm, "But you should focus on your work right now. You're the closest to a doctor that we've ever had in the base. Let Dark Leo and Apollo work out the details on rescuing Ava and Kalani and the war."

"I don't think the leaders are interested in the girl's safety."

"They are. It's important that we have as many humanoids as possible to rebuild. I doubt Bishop will dispose of them as he considers them 'rare commodities'."

"I suppose, but I can't help but feel sorry for my brothers…"

I do too…"

"I don't ever want to see Scarlet in that situation," Don said, slightly worried.

"She won't. Not if I have anything to do with it," Gaetana said. She laid a hand on Don's chest and curled up closer to him, "I know you won't let anything happen to her either."

"No…" Don whispered and he encircled one of arms around her waist, "I wouldn't let that happen." His face was only inches from hers. In the dim lighting, Gaetana's skin seemed to glow…making her look even more fascinating than usual.

She knew Don was examining her every inch and she brought her face closer to his and let her lips brush his cheek.

Don closed his eyes as her feathery kiss repeatedly made contact with his skin, "Gaetana…I'm not sure how you feel about me…but…it's just complicated right now."

"I know…that's why I'm never going to tell you about my feelings. Regardless of how you feel, the least we can offer each other is security and I'm prepared to give you that…"

His heart sank slightly but he knew it was for the best and he perked right up, "I'd like that."

"Then let me…" she whispered and planted another kiss right on his lips, which he accepted.

Her lips parted and her tongue snaked out to greet his. The passionate kiss was erotic, full of satisfaction, and increased their desire for one another…in terms of physicality. Their bodies were prepared for accepting the other…their tongues danced in an eternal bliss.

Don grew eager with his advances and he slid up her sweater, sliding it over her head and tossing it to the floor. His mouth once again crashed against hers and he nearly sucked her lips off before traveling down her neck to leave hot kisses along the flesh. He reached the top of her collar and let his tongue slide into the dip and over the ridge of the bone. The skin became fleshier as he moved downwards towards her breasts. His hands were resting on the cot, keeping him balanced over her. He could feel her fingers wandering along his shoulders and neck, lightly scratching his skin. It sent shivers down his spine…a feeling he hasn't had in years. He was certainly going to show her that he wasn't the same naïve turtle he was when they first met. His mouth lingered even lower until he reached the soft mound of her left breast and he brought one of his hands up to squeeze the tender skin. His tongue lapped around the rim of her nipple before he opened his mouth wider and brought the entire teat inside, gently sucking and tongue soaking her flesh.

The sensation of Don's ministrations was great and it caused her lower belly to heat up. She gasped when she felt something brush against her clothed leg. Not knowing exactly what it was raised her excitement.

He released his torture upon her chest and moved even further down, reaching her belly. Upon closer inspection he could see the scars of childbearing lining her belly. He wasn't disgusted or appalled by them…but amazed by how beautiful they were. This was the evidence that this woman carried his offspring and sacrificed herself to give birth and raise the child mostly on her own. In his deepest gratitude, he kissed each individual scar until he reached the top of her pants. He tugged on the drawstrings and unzipped the thick fabric. He stopped his kisses in order to slide the pants down her legs and off completely. He smirked when he saw she wore no undergarments.

Gaetana closed her eyes, wondering what Don was going to do next. She could feel him removing her socks…and then pushing her legs apart. She gasped when she felt his hand settle on her lower belly and the cot sunk in near the bottom between her feet. Then another hand found its place on her right thigh. It caressed and squeezed, slowly moving closer to her core. She groaned lightly, taking comfort in his touch.

Don remembered how she had taken the lead in their first sexual encounter and he intended to return that favor. His finger slipped near the two moistened folds and he touched the silken lips. They were just as he remembered and his finger wandered slowly inside, her slippery fluid slicked over his digits. He relished in the warmth and let his finger slide around inside, feeling her contours…every wall was cushioned with a soft pillow of satiny flesh. He heard her every moan and mewl as he pushed a little deeper, touching the very end of her womanly cavern.

She curled her legs up so the bottoms of her feet where on the cot. Her eyes remained closed in anticipation. He removed his finger slowly, to her disappointment.

Don glanced at his finger and slid the appendage into his mouth to clean it off; sweet and bitter…a good combination. He wanted more and dove into her, sending his tongue into the inferno. She shuddered as his lovely fire-inducing appendage slithered around her interior, furthering the pleasure. Heaven never felt so good…

Her hands clamped down on the back of his skull and she gently pushed him closer to her body. She loved that he was taking the initiative and that he pleasured her like an expert. He made small slurping noises as he drank her essence by the mouthful. She started twisting in his grasp, her body begging to be penetrated.

Don swallowed another helping of her juices and realized her body's signal calling out to him. Knowing that his erection had been out for a while, he resisted the urge to jump straight to copulating until now. In a rush, he pulled away and pulled himself to his knees and lined his length with her aching pussy. His mouth dripped with her fluids but neither of them cared as they shared another kiss and he penetrated her, stretching her out to capacity. He breathed heavily as he picked up the pace. Her cries were tiny and muffled by his mouth. She squeezed her legs around his torso, bringing him in deeper as he thrust in and out of her. He broke the kiss, no longer able to contain his own sexual noises. Sweat dripped off of the two of them as they moved as one.

She bucked against him to increase the pleasure, pushing her clitoris against his lower plastron. Her body was screaming to be released from its cage. Her mouth was traveling along his neck. She left tiny love bites here and there. Wave after wave of passion washed over her as her orgasm neared. It was growing stronger, much in the way of storm…and then lightning struck her…

Gaetana cried out, muffling her screams into his chest and she relaxed momentarily…letting him continue to push into her.

The strength of his legs was wavering and he gave it his all until he felt like a cocked gun ready to fire…and he pulled the trigger. He poured his emotional and physical love into her…

Both were exhausted from the romp, but all of their stress had been forgotten and the aches and pains of war dulled for the night as they curled up together for sleep. Both kept their feelings from each other for the best intentions. Neither knew if they would be able to keep them bottled up.

_To be continued…_

Dear Readers,

I have a little present for you. On my profile page, there's two tmnt image links you can copy and paste to see two pictures I drew inspired by my works. If you'd like to see them, they're there just for you! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

Minyadagniriel

Never

Over three days had passed since the duel between Gunnar and Kalani. When the druids returned to Bishop's base, they were called to Bishop himself and nearly disposed of for taking Ava and disappearing for several days. However, when Bishop was told of Kalani, he allowed Gunnar another chance, knowing that having a female druid was a rare opportunity on Earth.

Kalani was gravely injured and needed treatment before she bled out. After clearance from the base physician, the still unconscious female was taken to a cell to recover. She was tied down to an oversized mattress. Bishop visited once to administer a dose of serum, much to Gunnar's irritation. He didn't want her under any of Bishop's influence but knew he was stepping out of line, especially after the dueling incident.

Two days after being placed in the cell, Kalani awoke, her entire being in extreme pain. Half of her face was covered in bandages, making it impossible for her to see out of her left eye. Her torso was heavily wrapped as well. There was a large stain of dried blood along the dressings. By the looks of her body, she determined that she was the loser…

Her father must be so disappointed…

She spent several hours trying to determine what she did wrong. Perhaps she didn't strike in critical spots…not enough damage to his face…or was it not going straight for the kill once the battle began. She tried to roll herself over, but the ropes were too tight. Two were tied to keep her back feet together and her front legs were the same. Still being in her druid form made it difficult to get comfortable. Maybe if she reverted to her human form, she could somehow loosen the ropes. It would slow down her healing, but she would be happier. She began the process of changing herself. The fur receded and her dark green skin appeared. Her limbs lengthened and as expected, the ropes loosened around her waist, but not at the ankles or wrists.

"Feels better," she whispered and she brought down her restricted hands to her belly to rub the soreness.

"I'm glad you think so."

Kalani's eyes shot around the room only to see she was alone save for a very old television hanging down from the ceiling. There was an image of Gunnar on it.

"Fuck off!" she screamed.

"Temper, temper missy…" Gunnar mused, "I'd expect my new mate to be respectful and mature."

"I'm not your mate!"

"According to tradition, you are…"

"I don't follow your traditions!" she yelled back, frustration setting in.

"The moment you agreed to battle was the moment you accepted your heritage and since you are healthy enough to argue…I believe you are healthy enough to seal our contract."

"You sick bastard!"

The television immediately shut off and she began struggling against the bindings. The pain she felt was immense as the ropes rubbed against her bandages and she cursed and cried out as she flailed about.

Then the cell door opened and in stepped the large druid…

"Get the hell out of here!" she shouted at Gunnar but he ignored her and leapt onto the bed, pinning her down. His weight sunk into the mattress, keeping her in the center.

"I'll scratch your eyes out!"

"Try it," he taunted.

Kalani began the process of switching back to her cat form but found that her body refused to acknowledge her. The expression on her face told him so.

"So, it did work…" Gunnar said.

"What? What worked?" she growled.

"Bishop's new serum. It stunts regeneration temporarily…meaning your wounds will heal at a much slower rate and you can't morph into your druid form…making my job easier." As he spoke, his fur disappeared and his hair shortened, revealing his human form. "You will succumb to me…" he moaned and pushed down on her hands, causing her some pain in the wrists. Because her body was already naked, he had an easy time with laying sloppy wet kisses on her chest. His legs were wrapped around hers, keeping them still.

He was twice her size, typical in the druid world.

She bit down on his shoulder, trying anything and everything to get him to stop, but it only succeeded in making him want her more. She sunk her teeth in as far as they would go, drawing a mouthful of blood.

"Do what you want, it makes the game more interesting…" he whispered and he brought one of his hands down to her stomach wounds and he pushed on one, causing her immense pain. She wailed, releasing his skin from her teeth, "Stop it!"

Gunnar pushed one hand into her throat to force her head back and he attacked her flesh with nips and licks. His other hand held up her wrists; holding tightly to the ropes that bound them together. Then he slipped one of his legs between hers, which caused her knees to separate. She tried to kick him off but she couldn't get her legs the way she needed to with him laying between them. Then she felt something brush against her inner thigh and she panicked.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks…she was so ashamed to be in this position. His hands then wandered up towards the headboard and they tugged on the ropes, tightening the bindings so her arms stayed above her head. Then he slid down her body, tongue tracing along her belly and passed over her groin, ignoring what made her female. He then braced her leg and slipped it up over his head. The action brought both her feet up and he untied the bindings enough to release one foot.

Kalani saw the opportunity to kick him but he caught her foot and pushed it down into the bed, holding it in place with his knee. He busied himself with her other foot, which was still tied. He secured her leg in place by tying it to the footboard. With three limbs tied down, Gunnar returned his attention to her torso and he leaned in, draping his tongue on her chest so it flicked over her breast. He toyed with them, trying to make her body betray her mind. She was screaming and attempted to kick out her foot, wanting so desperately to push him away. As she struggled in his arms, he thrust one of his hands between her legs and shoved a finger inside of her, just enough to feel the outer rim of her entrance and the soft walls of her feminine folds. There was very little moisture down there and it annoyed him, "Very well then…" he groaned and he sunk very low on her, bringing his face to her groin, "I'll make you beg for it…"

"I wouldn't give you the…" and she was stopped mid-sentence when she felt his tongue dive into her center, doing everything in its power to get her aroused. She scrunched up her body in attempt to put space between his mouth and her entrance. "Get off me!" she cried and wriggled around.

He ignored the pleas and continued shoving his tongue between the forbidden lips of her sex. It took a lot of time, but he started to taste the slippery fluids of a sexually excited female. He continued until his lower jaw was covered with the nectar. She was growing tired from thrashing about and nothing but her tears showed her dismay. Gunnar stopped his ministrations and leaned back onto his haunches, wiping away the moisture on his face.

Kalani couldn't sit up; only crane her head forward to see what he was doing. Immediately she saw his massive erection and wished she were back at the rebel bunker relaxing with her cousins and sharing a hot drink. She wanted her father so badly to save her…her brother to tear Gunnar limb from limb…

An unknown pain ripped through her lower body as Gunnar plunged himself inside and she trembled and cried through it all. He pushed against her, not caring if she received any pleasure. His thrusts were met with nothing as she lay there.

For nearly a half hour she endured the humiliation. Gunnar made it unbearable with his pillow talk. He whispered in her ear all of the things he would do and how often he planned to 'make love' to her. She felt violated and dirty…disgusted for sharing her first time with a sickening individual. When he was close to his climax, he made sure to thrust himself deeply. As he peaked, he bit down onto her shoulder, leaving teeth markings and tiny gashes. He remained inside of her for several minutes, making sure every ounce of seed stayed within her. He withdrew his flaccid member from her and got up off the bed.

"You're a good fuck…but I would like it if you took a more active part in the act next time. Maybe an oral session is in order next time," he said cruelly.

She gave him the most menacing stare she could muster, "My father _will_ kill you…"

Eleven am, rebel base…

Raphael grumbled and rummaged through a large knapsack, digging around for his leather gloves, "I'm gonna kill that fuckin' cat…" he swore under his breath. He stuffed the bag with food and a small boiling pot for getting clean water.

Gunnar ripped his daughter away and there was no way he was going to sit around and wait for Dark Leo to come up with a plan. He thought about everything after the argument with Odessa and made the decision to strike out on his own. He would find Kalani and Ava.

He needed to sneak out and decided to do it during the daytime. Leo would never suspect him leaving when it was light out. Raph had learned many years ago when he tried to escape the lair in the middle of the night while Splinter was alive. The rebels took turns as lookouts for the base so he was going to volunteer a couple hours time, take one of the trucks and then pretend to scout the area.

For a while, his idea seemed to work and none of the aliens or other mutants suspected anything. Mikey was goofing off in the hangar where the trucks were and asked Raph if he could tag along, which the hothead refused and continued to taking one of the trucks for his 'watch'.

After an hour of circling the base, Raph finally steered away and headed towards New Connecticut. Rumors had flown around the base as to Bishop's new location. The truck was not equipped with any technology so he had to use an old map. Night would be falling in a couple of hours so he hoped to cover a lot of ground before then.

What Raph did not know was that someone had been watching him…

He made it to the border of Pennsylvania before deciding to stop for the night. Passing through an abandoned town he picked one of the dilapidated houses and parked the truck inside a rickety garage and did what he could to close the garage door. Inside the house he started up a fire with bits of board and a small lighter in the fireplace and settled down next to it. He chewed on venison jerky and sipped water from his boiling pot. It was a good thing for the winter months…there was plenty of snow to boil down. It wasn't really his 'thing' but the jerky was pretty tasty. Donatello had mentioned it was one of the leaner meats in the animal kingdom but Raph concerned himself more with the flavor rather than cholesterol count. As he chewed on a tougher hunk, he thought about the argument with Odessa…well it wasn't much of an argument, but he felt that she could have been a little more concerned with Kalani's safety. His feelings were scattered and he wasn't certain how to pick up the pieces.

Several hours later an engine outside the house awakened him. It had blown a gasket by the sounds of it. His experience working on motorcycles came in very handy. Raph crept towards one of the shattered windows to look out into the darkness. The fire had died down to smoking embers; he would have no problem concealing himself. With only the light of the moon, he could see a lone figure exiting the now broken down truck. Raph couldn't see any indication if this was a friend or foe. He withdrew his sai from under his heavy woolen coat and quietly moved down to the house's side entrance. He waited alongside the doorframe…

The door slowly creaked open as the intruder pushed it…

Raph didn't hold back as he flew around the door and brought his sais down. He heard a loud clang as his weapons met with another. A broadsword locked with his sais and the two opponents used their strength to hold each other at bay.

"Ya picked the wrong house bud!" Raph shouted and he kicked his steel toe boot out at the enemy, nailing them in the gut. He heard a low grunt and the sword pressing down on his weapons slid away briefly giving Raph another opportunity to attack. He flew at the assailant, taking him to the ground, "Not much of a fighter…" he said and pushed his knee down into the enemy's belly. Both sais were grounded into the floorboards, keeping the assailant's arms locked in place.

Raph reached into his pocket and yanked out his lighter. The tiny flame flickered but gave him enough light to see the face of the enemy. Much to his surprise…it wasn't Leo as he suspected…

"Get off me," said a very angry Apollo.

"What the fuck are ya followin' me for, runt?" Raph asked irritably and he ripped his sais out of the boards.

"You were not given orders to close in on Bishop's base. I'm here to bring you back."

"Yeah well I ain't goin' and a runt like you can't stop me."

"By disregarding Dark Leo's orders, you're setting yourself up for court martial," Apollo explained.

"Fuck him! I'm getting my kid back without his help!"

"You'd do well to return to base!" Apollo pointed his sword at Raph.

Raph got off the younger turtle, "Barkin' orders at me ain't a wise decision runt…" he growled and pocketed the lighter. The room was darkened once again, save for the moonlight peeking through holes and crevices.

"As your superior officer, I…"

"Fuck you and ya superiority complex…ya haven't earned the right to talk to me like ya know me!"

"If you won't return willingly…then you'll return unconscious!" Apollo yelled and he leapt at Raph full force with swords swinging.

Raph met Apollo's swords with a loud clang of the sais. They pushed against one another, trying to tamper with the other's balance. Apollo was a strong opponent. Raph had to admit…Leo sure knew how to 'build' a replica of himself. "Ya got a lotta balls kid! You're in over ya head!"

Apollo pulled away and swung his swords at Raph's head, not intending to slice him up…but he wanted to tire out the older turtle, "I beg to differ…old man…"

That did it…

Raph's fury reached new levels as he ducked to avoid the swipe. It was the first time anyone referred to him as 'old', "Ya gonna pay for that ya little shit!" he shouted and he smashed his foot into Apollo's stomach once again, slamming the younger turtle into a wall, "Ya think you're all that? Ya skills are sufferin'! What happened to the turtle defendin' his master a while back? Ya had more stamina then! What's up with that?"

Apollo didn't respond, but he took another swing at Raph…it missed.

"Ya got horrible aim runt!" Raph taunted and he threw a punch to Apollo's face, hitting him square in the jaw, "Ya getting' pissed kid? Cause it's affectin' yer abilities. Leo'll have a field day with ya…"

Apollo leapt at him, blades at the ready…

The fight continued like this until daylight slowly reared its head. Raph could tell Apollo was growing weak. He missed striking Raph almost every time.

"C'mon tough guy…" Raph said as he dodged another swing by Apollo…now it was nothing more than a game to him.

Apollo was frustrated. He knew he couldn't win this fight…with the handicap that he possessed.

"Here I thought you might have been a worthy opponent judging from the first time we met…turns out you're a pussy!"

That caused Apollo to throw one of his swords towards Raph, hoping he'd hit the bastard this time. Raph caught the blade in midair and now held his sais in one hand. All three weapons were pointed at the commander. Sunlight was now pouring into the old house and Raph could clearly see Apollo's face. The young turtle's eyes were red…really red, as in irritated and puffy.

"What the hell's the matter with ya?" Raph asked, slowly lowering his weapons.

At first Apollo said nothing. He held up his solitary sword and seemed to be desperately trying to focus his eyes on Raph. He gritted his teeth and briefly brushed one hand across his eyes before charging.

Raph easily dodged the attack and quickly grasped onto Apollo's arm and twisted it, forcing the youngster to drop his weapon.

Apollo grunted as Raph forced a foot into the back of his knee, buckling his legs. In his condition, he knew it was a lost battle.

"I don't know what the fuck ya thinkin' runt, but you ain't in no shape to be takin' me on. What happened to those eyes of yours?"

"I'm under no obligation to…"

"Cut the shit! Tell me!" Raph demanded, "Or I'll bust your arm!"

"Like I said, I'm under no- ahh!" Apollo yelped as Raph pressed hard on his arm, arching it into the side of his shell.

"C'mon kid…spill. I'd rather not do this to my bro's son."

Through the bitter pain Apollo said, "It's not your business."

"I'm makin' it my business!" Raph replied and he twisted a little more, "You can endure a lot, but here's where it gets difficult even for my bros when we spar. I've gotten close to shattering Leo's elbow once doin' this."

Apollo squeezed his eyes shut, not able to withstand the shooting pain going up into his shoulder. He couldn't let Raph get the better of him…but between his aching arm and the burning pain of his eyes…he had to drop his pride, "I…I…"

"You?" Raph probed, "Quit bein' so proud!"

"I have…glaucoma…a severe case of it," Apollo finally admitted.

Raph released his nephew's arm and helped pull him to his feet, "I know ya tryin' to put up a front. I was the same way when I was a kid. As I got older I learned that life's a lot easier when ya ask for help and take care of yerself. Now have a seat and let's see what we can do for them eyes. Then your ass is goin' back to base…without me."

_To be continued…_

_Sorry for the long update, my son and I have both been sick and I had a lot of Christmas cookies to make and ship. Hopefully I can get this caught up and post another chapter by Christmas day. _


	22. Chapter 21

Minyadagniriel

Visual

"So, those eyes get all messed up when they strain?"

"Yes. I drove all night following you and it forced my eyes to strain in the dark. Plus my 'condition' plays a role in my visual acuities," Apollo explained.

"Right, right…albino people got vision problems. You should have Donny look at them…he can prolly come up with some sort of treatment."

"I do not require treatment."

"Stop tryin' to be tough. If I knew that I could go blind at any minute, I'd take my chances with a treatment," Raph said. He'd just finished dunking a piece of fabric that he'd torn from his jacket into the cold boiling pot, thoroughly soaking it. He wrung out the excess water and handed it to Apollo, "If I learned one thing from Donny, a cool compress over the eyes can help relieve burnin'.

Apollo propped himself up against a wall and draped the cloth over his eyes. He didn't say much else.

It was still pretty early in the morning and Raph planned to stick around for a few more hours. He figured he would leave when the temperatures rose in the afternoon to avoid freezing and crash again after nightfall. Before he took off he had to make sure that Apollo would be okay to drive himself back.

A few hours had passed. Raph and Apollo had both fallen asleep, exhausted from their little sparring match in the night.

_Bishop's stronghold…_

Ava spent days trying to break the chains that held her. Bishop finally had enough of her fighting back and ordered his troops to place her into solitary confinement once again. She was shackled tightly with old-fashioned cuffs and they cut into her wrists. It has been so long since she's seen her father…oh how she missed him.

Luckily, Ava was able to fend off a few of the mutants ordered by Bishop to...have their way with her, hence her position in confinement. They refused to feed and give her water until she complied. They would not break her so easily.

When she realized that breaking the rusty chains was impossible, she decided that she would rely on an old trick that her uncle Raph had taught her…picking a lock. She was able to move about the chamber, as far as the chains would let her. What could she use to undo her shackles? She paced for several minutes until she thought of a solution…to use a simple hairpin. Luckily she had one available. She reached into her hair and found a slightly bent but usable pin. Usually it helped to keep her headband high up on her head. She retied her bandana to wrap around her hair in a ponytail and started picking away at one of the cuffs.

Twenty minutes of fussing with the lock proved successful and she pried it off her arm. She then began work on the other, eventually removing everything. Her limbs were stiff and sore from the heaviness. Her father would expect her to treat this as if it were an exercise and push through it. She would make her father proud. Her next goal was to pick the lock on the door…

Over an hour later, she managed to unlock the door. Her fingers were bleeding and the hairpin destroyed. She needed to move quickly, though her body was in a weakened state due to lack of food and water for two days. There were no guards present at her cell and she slipped out…

_The rebel base hangar…_

"I am gonna kill him when I find him!"

"Take it easy Leo! We'll find them both safe and sound," Don said.

The entire base was up in arms about Raphael and Apollo's disappearance. Dark Leo already threatened heavy punishment for both of the turtles as he rampaged through the corridors getting supplies together. The other dark turtles followed their older brother as he barked orders at them.

"Geez bros, I think dark Leo's gonna storm Bishop's hideout!" Mikey commented.

"It's not a wise decision, but Raph just pulled a stupid move going in by himself. Dark Leo's plan was to wait another two weeks before traveling north for a surprise attack. Now we have no choice but to go and stop Raph before he spoils everything," Don said.

Leo took his anger out on a stack of old boards, smashing them with his foot. It wasn't his normal way of reacting but he felt that he was losing everyone he loved. His daughter, Kalani, and now Raph and Apollo were missing…

The hangar was slowly filling with mutants and aliens, all under orders to meet at their respective vehicles…to prepare for battle.

Dark Leo and his brothers stood center stage in the hangar.

"Soldiers!" Dark Leo called to get everyone's attention.

The bunker fell silent…all ears given to the dark turtle.

"My soldiers…" he started, "For over a decade Bishop has sucked the Earth dry of its primary race. The humans whom we depended on for protection when each and every one of us have arrived on Earth have disappeared…destroyed by the very man who promised them leadership, trust, and security. As we depended on them…they now depend on us. We remained in the dark to rebuild our forces and now it is time to bring our army into the light once again!"

The enormous crowd of soldiers started to cheer as their leader continued.

Over the shouts Mikey commented, "Wow, he sure knows how to give a speech!"

Leo and Don nodded and all of them continued to listen.

"Bishop has another thing coming if he believes we will not stand and fight! We're gonna survive! Prepare yourselves men because we're creating a new chapter in the history books…the day of liberation!"

The crowd erupted in shouts and salutes and the soldiers began piling into the vehicles. All waited for dark Leo to file into his truck.

Leo, Mikey, and Don had dressed themselves in their warm clothes quickly and made sure they had their weapons. Donatello slipped his bo staff through the heavy woolen jacket and he prepared to board the truck when he felt a gentle tug on his shoulder. He turned around to see Scarlet.

"Scarlet…" Don muttered.

"Take me with you," she said.

"No."

"Why not? Please…I want to help. I can…"

"No. You need to stay. I can't risk Bishop abducting you too," Don stated.

"Please dad, let me!"

"No!" he shouted and suddenly let his voice drop to a lower pitch, showing he meant business, "I believe I made myself clear the first time."

Tears welled up in Scarlet's eyes and she threw herself at her father in a tight embrace, "I just got to know you and now there's a chance you might not come back…" she cried.

Don felt a little guilty and he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm going to return, count on it," he whispered. He squeezed her tightly and tried not to let his emotions prevent him from leaving. He looked over Scarlet's shoulder only to see his brother Mikey in the same situation with Sadie. It was tough to see his little brother trying to be a strong father.

Leo called to his brothers, "We have to go. The trucks are about ready to take off."

Don and Mikey broke off the embraces and said their farewells before joining Leo in the truck. The last of the mutants boarded the vehicles save for one…Kain.

The large druid circled around Sadie and Scarlet and he gently smiled at them, "We will come back…promise."

"You better Kain," Scarlet said, "I don't want to lose you either," she sniffed.

Kain jumped on board with his uncles and seated himself on the floor. The doors were closed and the truck's engine blared.

Hundreds of trucks and tanks roared to life and slowly filed out of the hangar, leaving behind all of the women and a small group of soldiers to defend the base.

Sadie and Scarlet watched helplessly as the soldiers moved on to battle and decided they would return to the mess hall for drinks. However, fate had another purpose for them when Gaetana and Odessa met them in the hallway.

"Mom, Odessa…the troops left," Scarlet said.

"We know. I engaged in a conversation with your father via telepathy," Gaetana replied.

"Mom, we have to follow them…"

"No Scarlet, I'm already under strict orders to…"

"I don't care about your orders! I feel I can assist with the battle!" Scarlet cried, "If something happens to dad who else knows better than I how to repair vehicles or rebuild a weapon."

"They have backup weapons Scarlet," Odessa chimed in.

"Whether you approve or not, I'm going to follow them!" Scarlet shouted and she glanced at Sadie, "You with me?"

Surprised, Sadie gave a look of confusion but her answer was a simple nod of the head.

"Let's go then!"

The two girls took off together to the nearest tank and climbed to the hatch.

Gaetana and Odessa looked at each other. They knew they wouldn't be able to stop their daughters so they rushed after the girls and joined them inside the tank. Once inside, Scarlet took control of the tank and revved up the engine as Gaetana began digging through the tank's storage and shoved warm clothes at everyone, "If you girls are going to follow, you aren't going alone…I'm cutting you a break Scarlet because I know you take after me…"

_Bishop's base…several hours later… _

Ava ran as hard as she could. Unfortunately she was not a true ninja yet and two soldiers had caught her when she tried to sneak up on one of them. Her attempt to take them down silently was a good try though. Now she alerted the entire base of her escape.

She managed to find a grate and climbed her way into the ventilation system. She worked her way through lengthy tunnels, trusting only her instincts for survival. Eventually she found another grate and carefully pushed it out so not to draw attention. It led her to a large room filled with crates and dust covered tabletops. Perhaps she could find something useful to assist in her escape…maybe a weapon even. She dove into the nearest piles of boxes and started rummaging through them.

Several piles later, she had almost given up on the search but her eyes were drawn to one box in particular. It sat before a large object draped in cloth. She wandered over and pulled open the lid of the cardboard. Inside she found a book and large leather bag. She took out the ratty album and opened the vinyl cover. It was a photo album. The first image was of a young couple. They looked very happy together and Ava read the description below: _April O'Neil and Arnold Casey Jones. _Jones? Was she related to this man somehow?

"It has to be a coincidence. Jones is a common last name."

She turned the page and saw another set of images. They were obviously this first couple's children and grandchildren. She didn't recognize any of the names. Tammy, August, Courtney…

A few more pages in, Ava stopped on one in particular…

This new couple…they looked so familiar. The woman had blue skin and black hair while the man had red hair and green eyes. Why…they looked just like…

"Cody Jones and Starlee Hambrath," she read aloud and flipped over to the next picture. Another image of the same couple…and another…followed by another. Then a new image came up…this time of the couple and her father! Her uncles also graced the pages of the album. The book was filled with a lot of group shots. The turtles looked so happy. This must have been decades ago when her father and uncles were accidentally transported into the future. Ava smiled. Her father would love to see this album. But how did Bishop get it? She then flipped to the back of the album and saw another image of Cody Jones holding what looked like an early invention of his. It was a pair of armguards with long strips of metal protruding from the ends. Cody was smiling as he held up the prototypes and posed for the picture. What were those things for?

Ava shut the book, deciding that she would take it with her as it contained family photos. She then picked up the leather bag and ripped apart the broken zipper. Inside she found an object heavily wrapped in cloth. It was heavy, but curiosity told her to unravel it. She pulled away at the fabric until she finally exposed the object. In fact, it was two objects…

_The New Pennsylvania border…_

"Dammit kid, I said ya needed to go back to the base! Now get lost!"

"I think not," Apollo replied, "You are already a major risk!"

Raphael got annoyed with his nephew when he blatantly refused to leave in his own vehicle. The young turtle took a sword to his truck and destroyed the engine so Raph was forced to take him with.

"I got enough problems kid!"

"You've got problems? By leaving the base without permission from our commander, you are risking court marshal!"

"There ain't nothin' you can do to stop me!" Raph shouted as he piled into his truck.

Apollo climbed into the passenger seat, "If you insist on continuing on your little 'suicide mission' then so be it. I will accompany you whether you accept me or not."

"I ain't taken orders from a runt like you. Fine ya can stay, don't get in my way!"

"If you had rank, I'd strip you of it!"

Raph ripped a sai from inside his coat and pointed it at Apollo, "Ya want another match runt? I know ya weakness and don't think I won't tap into it! Now shut the fuck up and let me drive!"

For hours the pair remained quiet and they finally reached New New York. The city was still a snow-covered wasteland. It seemed since the last time Raph saw the city, more of the ruins toppled over. It didn't take long at all to drive through and they neared the New York border within four hours.

After a while, Raph found himself growing bored of the silence and decided to try and strike up a conversation with Apollo as they traveled through the beginnings of New Connecticut, "So kid…why did ya decide to join dark Leo's ranks?"

Apollo said nothing.

"C'mon kid, I ain't gonna bite." Raph kept his patience in check as he waited.

"Nothing specific. I wanted the experience."

Raph chuckled, "You know I don't believe that crap. According to Scarlet, you trained under dark Leo…did he drag you into the military as well?"

"I wasn't dragged, as you so eloquently put it. I enlisted after my master completed my training."

"Oh…why dark Leo of all people for trainin'?"

"I wanted to learn from him. To defend myself and my troops is a great honor."

"Ya know dark Leo ain't the most honorable turtle in the world…" Raph said, his eyes narrowing, "He put my brothers and I through a shit ton of hell decades ago."

"The past doesn't concern me. Don't pull me into your problems."

"Whatever kid…" Raph replied and he ended the 'conversation'.

They drove into central Connecticut until their vehicle started making odd noises.

"Shit the engine's overheated…" Raph growled and he shut it off.

Both turtles exited the truck and roamed around to the engine. Raph popped open the hood and smoke billowed out.

"Fuck, it's shot…what the hell we spose'd to do now?" Raph said and he kicked the side of the truck with a loud metal 'clank'.

Apollo grew mildly irritated with his uncle's stupidity. He carefully studied the woods, looking for any sign of movement. So far nothing…at least until something whizzed by his head and lodged itself into the truck.

"Fuck!" Raph shouted and he pushed Apollo to the ground, "Gunfire…crawl to the back of the truck and we'll go from there."

The two of them military crawled to safety behind the vehicle and drew their weapons.

"We must be closing in on their base. Bishop's spies probably litter the woods," Apollo said. He then started removing his clothing.

"What're ya doin'? It's freezin' out here…" Raph whispered.

"What I do best…disappear," Apollo replied and removed the last of his garments, including his belt. He only held his weapons, "Stay put," he barked at Raph.

"No way runt!"

"I need you to keep their attention!" Apollo shouted and then he started to crawl away from the vehicle, keeping as close to the ground as possible.

Raph watched his nephew move. The further the young turtle went, the more he blended in with the snow. Perhaps it was a good call. Raph then got to his feet and quickly stuck his hand out into the open. Just after he pulled it back, another hail of bullets were fired at the truck. Hopefully Apollo was still okay and Raph continued to repeat the action until the bullets stopped.

Eventually Raph peeked under the truck, looking out into the distance and saw that a set of legs moved cautiously through the snow towards the truck. He readied his sai to strike at the enemy. As soon as the person got closer, Raph leapt out and was about to complete a take-down move when Apollo also appeared out of nowhere and he shoved one of his swords through the enemy's left thigh.

The soldier, crippled and bloodied, collapsed to the ground, his gun kicked away. Apollo pounced on top of the intruder and lifted him to his knees, placing his sword at his throat.

"Where is your base scum?" Apollo demanded.

The soldier said nothing.

"Speak quickly or I'll end your life!"

Raph slipped his sai back into his coat and approached the soldier, "Ya got two minutes before we tie ya up and leave ya for the wolves."

Still the soldier said nothing and Apollo's irritation grew even further. The young commander yanked even harder on the guy's head, "My patience grows thin…"

Finally the soldier spoke, "The base…east…now spare me…"

Satisfied with that answer, Raph returned to the truck to retrieve a rope. On the way back with it, he witnessed something horrible…

Apollo dragged his sword across the soldier's neck, killing him.

"Why the fuck did you do that? He was disarmed and defenseless!" Raph shouted and he sloshed his way back through the snow.

"No mercy…" Apollo responded cruelly.

In great anger, Raph sneered at his nephew, "You ain't no son of Leo's…you're just a shameful murderer…"

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 22

Minyadagniriel

Tactics

Kalani's legs ached and her face was streaked with tears. Gunnar had just completed another round with her. He bit her pretty hard this time on the thigh and it bled freely. Nothing was used to dress the wound as Gunnar stated she needed to feel pain once in a while and he would bite her each time until she complied with his sexual demands. He left her alone to deal with her pain an hour ago when an alarm sounded in the base.

She rolled along the bed, trying to loosen the ropes. The task proved to be difficult and her wrists began to bleed, but she continued and almost had them off…but she didn't expect to receive another visitor.

Bishop made his appearance, surrounded by three mutant soldiers.

"Greetings my dear," Bishop said, "I see Gunnar has made you feel welcome."

She growled at him and pulled against her ropes, "What do you want, devil?"

"It's inspection time." Bishop grinned and he signaled his men.

Two of the mutants grabbed her by the arms and they pushed her down into the bed while the third gripped her legs, spreading them apart. Bishop then approached, "I figured I'd do the honors myself since more than half of my men are searching the base. It seems your little cousin has managed to escape her cell, but she has nowhere to go…" he said calmly, "I expect her to be found within the hour."

Kalani watched helplessly as Bishop retrieved a pistol-like contraption from a medical bag he carried and he began applying a gel to it. He then approached the bed and pointed the device at her groin. She cried out as she felt cold metal invade her insides and scrape along the walls. Then a beep was heard and the object was swiftly removed.

"Very good," Bishop said, pleased with the results of the test, "I expect the next generation of druids to have exceptional qualities. Your mixed mutant genes are very promising."

The mutants released Kalani and gathered themselves at the exit, waiting for orders.

She wanted so badly to hurt Bishop and she even tried to lash out at him, which he easily dodged.

"Easy my dear…I wouldn't want you to injure any precious cargo…" he said with a half smile. He glanced at his soldiers again, "Back to your posts, we have an escapee to catch."

Precious cargo? What did that mean? She pondered the remark as Bishop and his men left.

As the next hour went by, Kalani wondered if Ava had managed to get out of the base…her questioned was about to be answered.

A rattling overhead could be heard and Kalani looked up to see an air vent slowly being pushed outward. The grate slid off and fell to the floor. Then Ava's head appeared in the space.

"Ava!" Kalani cried with joy and got up off the bed, her ropes still wrapped around her wrists, but loose.

"Kalani, I think I found a way out of the base," Ava said and she dropped down into the cell. She untied the ropes that bound Kalani, "What did they do to you?" she asked, seeing all of the bloody bandages.

"Most of these wounds are from the duel and some are from Gunnar," Kalani admitted.

"Oh my god…you're bleeding so much."

"I know."

Ava assisted Kalani with climbing up the vent and pulled herself up behind. She carefully replaced the cover and the two of them began climbing through the ventilation system. Poor Kalani still wasn't able to morph into her druid form and crawling like a human slowed her down…it was frustrating.

_New Connecticut…_

Raphael and Apollo traveled on foot from where the truck broke down. It had been several hours and neither one spoke to the other. Raph was still angry about what his nephew had done and wondered how Leo would react when he found out. The two turtles were cold and their boots were beginning to soak through. They needed to find the base and quickly.

After a few more miles they were halted again when a bullet came whizzing past Apollo's head.

"Snipers!" Apollo shouted and the two turtles found cover among the trees, crouching in the snow.

"We gotta be getting' close to the base. The security's increasin'," Raph said. He slipped out his sais and peeked around the tree trunk, "Keep low and follow me, kid." He started a military crawl and slowly they moved through the dense woods. It was a setback but at least they went forward. Another shot rang out overhead twenty minutes later.

"Shit. We gotta find that sniper and take him out," Raph said as he pulled himself up against another tree, "Here's ya first lesson kid."

Apollo gave Raph an odd look.

"Don't kill him if we manage to disarm the bastard first! We only kill as a last resort…"

"Why should we show the enemy any mercy after they've destroyed ninety-nine percent of the human population?" Apollo questioned.

"Cause we're better than them! Now shut up and move!"

More shots rang out and they both squashed themselves against the snow, doing their best to remain stealthy.

After an hour of silent movement, they finally came within view of a large establishment. The sniper stopped firing shots at them and the turtles never found the enemy to disarm him. It was likely at this time the sniper radioed into the base of their position.

"Be ready, we're probably gonna face the soldiers soon," Raph said as he glanced over the base, "We're gonna need the entire army to take out this dump." Still it wouldn't stop him from finding Kalani and he pressed on.

"Without a plan, we're going in recklessly," Apollo finally said, concerned that they were going straight into a trap.

"Then stay here cause I ain't stoppin'."

Apollo stopped in his tracks. Dark Leo was right, Raphael was hot headed and reckless. Years ago, when he was a child and still training, Dark Leo warned him about walking into battle with someone with this type of personality…it usually meant death. Plus Raphael's mentality of showing mercy could be a lethal decision as well.

"Fine, I'll remain here and play lookout," Apollo replied.

"Whatever, I'm goin' in," Raph said ad without another word he crawled down the steep hill, through brush and snow towards the base. It was a little unusual that there weren't any guards directly outside…but his determination pushed him.

_Inside the base air ventilation system…_

Kalani doubled over in pain as her body went through its usual transformation.

"Kalani are you okay?" Ava cried, worried about her cousin.

"My body…it hurts so much!"

Ava did her best to squeeze in next to her, "What did Bishop do to you?"

"Gunnar said they injected me with some new serum. It disrupts my morph ability and now it's hurting me!"

"Your body must be rejecting the serum," Ava said. She suspected that Kalani's body was forcing out the toxins and working to transform.

Kalani started to cry as her skin started to grow hair and her limbs shortened.

"Kalani, you're changing! That serum must be wearing off!"

Once the transformation was complete, Kalani sighed with relief, "Now my wounds will heal faster…thank goodness." She got on her paws and both girls continued down the shaft until they came to a dead end.

Ava pushed out the end grate and glanced into the room…it was another cell and this one was filled with…

"Oh my god…baby druids," Kalani said, very devastated.

Ava slipped out of the vent, followed by Kalani and they surveyed the infants.

The little cats swarmed them, crying and licking at their legs. There must have been at least fifteen of them.

"They're hungry," Kalani said.

"Can you understand them?"

"Of course. I'm bilingual in druid and English." She knelt down next to the nearest baby and they mewled and grunted at each other.

Ava waited patiently as the two talked.

"This little one says they haven't been fed in two days. The soldiers were occupied with something else," Kalani said.

"Then we have to take these little guys with us. What the hell would Bishop be doing with so many babies?" Ava asked.

"I think these babies were abducted from Octavius and probably meant to start a new army…and I'm betting Gunnar and his lieutenants took them."

Ava looked at them, "Are any of them injured?"

Kalani spoke to the little baby by her face again and said, "None of them are injured but there's one baby who may be sick."

The baby near Kalani, who happened to be of Assar lineage, green fur and orange stripes, led the girls over to the corner of the room where a baby Magnar cub was curled up.

"It's unfortunate that Gunnar even takes cubs from his own tribe," Kalani commented as she looked over the baby, "This one can't be more than six months old and not even weaned yet!" she cried and gently picked up the cub by the scruff using her teeth. Instinctively the cub's feet curled up, like it would with its mother. Then it started mewling.

"By the looks of it, she's a girl. Oh my god her eyes aren't open yet," Ava said, "Let's get out of here."

The cubs circled around Kalani and followed her. She carried the little girl in her mouth since she was too small and too helpless to be walking.

Ava jumped back up into the vent as Kalani started handing the cubs up to her, "We'll have to find a detour to get out. The hangar…"

"But it will be full of soldiers. The cubs won't be able to sneak by." Kalani was the last to jump up into the vent.

"We'll have to try, it's the only way out that I know of."

_Outside the base…_

Raphael slammed his fist across any enemy's face, taking the mutant out in one blow. He saw no other way into the base except to go in head on. Leo would kill him for taking such a risky move. There was already some commotion happening inside so he took advantage of it. While the soldiers focused on their orders, Raph was able to sneak in through the hangar. Nobody paid any attention and they started to clear out. Over the loudspeakers, Raph heard that distinctive, evil voice…Bishop. He was pushing more orders to locate escaped prisoners.

The hangar was almost clear of soldiers and Raph felt secure enough to silently take them down. He piled the unconscious soldiers underneath one of their tanks and looked around…perhaps he could sabotage some of the enemy vehicles. He found wire cutters and other assorted tools. He was no Donny…and it was absolutely perfect. He cut the ignition wires of as many trucks as he could and destroyed some of the gears within the tanks. That would slow down the enemies a bit. As he worked, there was an appearance of someone out of the corner of his eye and he quickly changed his position, ready to strike. He halted himself when he realized who it was.

"Kalani! Ava!" Raph shouted and signaled for them to come.

"Dad!" Kalani cried and she bounded over to him, followed by the litter of cubs.

Ava followed her cousin and both girls embraced Raph.

"I'm glad ya girls are okay," he said and noticed all the little druids encircling them, "Where'd the kitties come from?"

Ava was still holding the tiniest Magnar. "We think these babies were abducted and being used to expand the druid army. We're not going to let that happen. Let's grab a car and get out of here."

"I sabotaged these ones…gonna have to find another," Raph said.

Ava rolled her eyes, her uncle never really thought things through, but still, he did come to rescue them and she appreciated it. "Let's try the next hangar."

There weren't any soldiers inside, which worried Kalani the most. The cubs cowered under her legs as they moved into the hangar. The group moved to the nearest car and Raph quickly broke the driver side glass. As soon as he did so, the lights above them flickered on and a group of druids immediately surrounded them, Gunnar standing at the front.

"So here you are my pet…" Gunnar said, referring to Kalani, "Not trying to escape I hope."

Kalani growled and she motioned for the cubs to stay behind her, "I don't much care for your company anymore, devil," she said.

"But I did enjoy yours and I'll make sure you won't be able to escape again by breaking you…"

"You won't lay a hand on my kid!" Raph shouted and he withdrew his sais again, "You wanna fight? Then take me on!" Without giving any instructions to the girls, Raph rushed in and swung his weapons around. He struck two of the lieutenants as Gunnar jumped out of the way. Raph was intent on getting his revenge for what this bastard did.

As the battle progressed, Kalani kept the cubs close as Ava began working on hotwiring the car. She didn't know cars very well and wished she paid more attention to her uncle Don when he fixed the battle shell years ago.

"This is a battle you can't win turtle!" Gunnar shouted, "You're outnumbered and on enemy grounds. Bishop will make his presence known soon and you will be captured!"

"Good! Bring him on! I owe Bishop a knife to the gut for the pain he put my family through for decades!" Raph growled and he shoved his sai into the nearest druid, the weapon sinking into the cat's thigh causing him to scream.

Gunnar continued to taunt Raph, "You know your daughter and I had a real good time, turtle!" he said as he dodged another swipe, "She's a pretty good fuck! I had her howling in pleasure!"

"Fuck you!" Raph screamed and he spun around, swiftly kicking Gunnar in the chest and knocking him back. He struck the side of a tank, but not hard enough to knock him out, "I'm gonna kill you cat!" Raph cried out.

At this point, Kalani was mortified that her father had to hear that, but she needed to focus on protecting the cubs. "C'mon Ava hurry!"

"Kalani, I think I almost have it! I need you to open the hangar doors…find the latch!" Ava said.

"On it!" Kalani said and she instructed the cubs to stay near the car as she avoided attacking lieutenants. One of them caught her by the tail as she sped through. She ripped it free, having a chunk of fur ripped out. She found the hydraulics to open the doors and dislodged the cables. The door flew open, letting in a burst of sunlight.

Raphael continued to fight and he and Gunnar were slowly making their way outside, both were bleeding from injuries they sustained from the other. Gunnar leapt over Raph, his claws briefly scraped over Raph's hood. It fell off the turtle's head in shreds.

"Ya got a lotta nerve takin' my kid and doin' horrible shit to her!" Raph barked as he threw one of his sai at Gunnar. It struck its mark, impaling Gunnar's forearm to wear he couldn't walk on it.

Now Gunnar was forced to transform into a humanoid in order to continue the battle. Raph watched as the enemy's body changed quickly and he ripped the sai out of his arm. He held onto the weapon, intending to use it against its owner.

As Raph was preparing to block another attack, a siren rang out in the hangar and soldiers were pouring out of the base.

Militants surrounded Kalani, Ava, and the cubs. Raph and Gunnar's battle wa interrupted as a chopper flew overhead…and Raph recognized that helicopter.

The chopper's door slid open…

"It's him…" Ava mumbled.

Bishop appeared with a loudspeaker and an enormous rifle. He spoke calmly, "Surrender yourselves and we'll spare your lives."

Raph threw Bishop the bird and shouted, "Not on your life you piece of shit!"

"Temper Raphael. Your daughter's life is at stake if you refuse me once again," Bishop replied and he pointed the rifle at Kalani. "I will shoot her if you don't comply."

In anger, Raphael threw his sai at the chopper but Bishop easily dodged the weapon and quickly turned his gun on the turtle instead and fired a few rounds. Raphael rolled out of the way but he wasn't quick enough and one bullet ripped through his shoulder.

"Gah!" Raph screeched.

"No! Daddy!" Kalani cried and she called out to Bishop, "Don't kill him! Take me as your prisoner! Just don't hurt him anymore!"

Bishop nodded and lowered his weapon. Over the loudspeaker he gave new orders, "Take all of them prisoner and move Raphael into the…" he stopped mid-sentence and glanced out into the fields.

Over the hillside, vehicles began to appear. Tanks, trucks, and jeeps lined all in a row.

"Well, well…it appears we have company," Bishop said, smiling, "Men, go to your stations and prepare for battle."

All the soldiers save for one followed the order. Gunnar, saw his enemy on the ground and injured…it brought up his chance to remove the turtle from the face of the earth. He squeezed the sai in his hand and charged forward, ready to kill Raphael…

Raph cradled his injured shoulder. He dropped his sai to the ground; the injured arm wasn't able to hold it well. He groaned as the pain spread along his arm and to the top of his chest; definitely nerve damage. His fingertips were slightly numb. He used his hand to compress the wound to stop the bleeding.

As the soldiers ran for their vehicles and claimed their weapons, Raph saw that Gunnar was running towards him, sai in hand and the druid leapt into the air. He braced himself to block the attack, but how could he maneuver with his arms to stop the weapon?

Gunnar came crashing down…

Raph's eyes opened wide as he heard the weapon rip through flesh and a large splatter of blood flew upwards into his face, staining his skin…

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 23

Minyadagniriel

No Holding Back

_Raph's eyes opened wide as he heard the weapon rip through flesh and a large splatter of blood flew upwards into his face, staining his skin…_

The blood trickled down Raphael's nose…he tasted the coppery fluid as it dribbled into his mouth.

He felt no pain…

He saw Gunnar's face…utmost shock written all over it…

Raphael looked down at his chest…and saw the body of his daughter…Kalani…who had taken the blow for her father…

In a panic, Raph kicked as hard as he could, forcing Gunnar off the two of them, tears welling up in his eyes. He carefully lifted Kalani off of him, her paws carelessly dragged along the ground as he moved her. Ignoring his shoulder injury, Raph surveyed the damage. Kalani had been pierced through the back; the prong of the sai went straight through. He could see the tip protruding from her chest. He shook her, checking for consciousness.

Ava and the cubs broke away from the soldiers, running quickly towards Raph. She held the tiniest cub to her chest. Her tears threatened to slide down her face and she knelt down next to her severely injured cousin. A few of the cubs were licking Kalani's muzzle trying to get her attention.

Raph moved to Kalani's head and lifted it, "C'mon Kalani, snap out of it! Ya gonna be fine…just don't go to sleep." He then sat down on the snow and pulled her into his lap, cradling her, "Ya have to make it through this…for your comrades, your cousins, your brother…me…"

Ava struggled to listen. Her tears poured down her cheeks…watching her uncle hold his daughter like this was too much.

Kalani's breathing was very shallow and she wasn't responding to Raph's voice. He pressed his hand around the sai, trying to stop the blood flow. If he tried to remove the weapon, it would cause more damage.

"I barely got to know ya the last few months…I want a lifetime to spend with ya…to be that family…" His face was soaked with his tears…his pride didn't matter anymore. He pressed his face against Kalani's cheek and gently gave her a small fatherly kiss. He could barely hear her breaths.

The snow surrounding them was a bright orange, the blood of the druids…the nobility of Octavius…

Raphael held his daughter close; Ava kneeling beside him…the world around them was deathly silent…as they heard Kalani's final breath…

Motions piled high; sadness, anger, and frustration. Raphael couldn't separate them. The color red flashed before his eyes. Revenge for his daughter's death flooded his mind and he gently slid his sai from Kalani's back before setting her on the snow. He picked up his other sai nearby and slowly got to his feet, not uttering a single word. He flipped the two weapons in his hands and held himself steady, preparing to face off with Gunnar.

Blood mixed with tears as Raph charged towards the evil druid and he relentlessly swung at the cat. Gunnar wasn't given any time to recover. Not knowing any fatigue, Raphael did everything in his power to tire out the murderer. He kicked, punched, leapt at, and scratched with the sais. Gunnar was covered with tiny gashes and all were bleeding.

For a moment, Gunnar managed to gain the upper hand. He knew that Raphael was in pain from the loss and would be obsessed with revenge. It could possibly be the turtle's downfall. He had no choice but to ignore his injured arm and transform back into a druid to increase his speed and stamina.

Raph didn't stop with his attacks and managed to nail the druid in the leg, slowing Gunnar down even more. At this point the druid's only hope of surviving the fight was to retreat…but Raph wasn't having it. He leapt on top of the druid and grabbed him by the tail.

By cornering Gunnar, the cat lashed out, dragging his claws across Raph's chest. The claws tore through the overcoat and scraped along the plastron, but didn't get much further than that. It was times like these that Raph was gracious for being a turtle. His shell could take the brunt of the damage. Not for one moment did Raph let go and he drove one sai down through Gunnar's tail, plunging through the bone and grinding it into the snow and ice. The druid was stuck, bleeding, and in pain.

Casually Raphael paced around the injured druid and rolled him onto his back. He stepped across the cat so one leg was on either side.

"You killed my daughter…" Raph said through his tears. Kalani's blood dripped off his nose and splattered on Gunnar's face. "You don't deserve mercy…"

Without showing any sign of remorse, Gunnar tried to bite Raph's leg to escape but was stopped when the turtle's knee crashed into his jaw, shattering the bone. Gunnar stared up at his enemy…

Raph held one of his sais high over his head and in the same fashion that Gunnar performed on his daughter, brought the weapon down. The sai dug between the druid's eyes, pushing through the skull and reappearing out the back. Gunnar died in an instant…

With the death of Kalani's killer, came a sense of relief. Raph sighed and stepped off the dead druid, returning to Ava. He picked up Kalani's light body and moved towards the hillside. Ava gathered up Raph's weapons, nearly vomiting as she ripped the one in Gunnar's head out. With the baby druid in her arms and the rest following her, they joined Raphael towards the hillside.

The soldiers around the base were scrambling to get to their posts. Bishop clearly ignored Raph and Ava as they moved towards the sidelines. His focus was to destroy the approaching army.

"Uncle Raph, we should move faster," Ava said.

Her uncle ignored her, not to spite her…and she understood. He was mourning his loss and rightly so.

_The other end of the battlefield… _

Dark Leo's truck came to a halt and he exited the trailer, followed by his brothers. He directed each one of them to take charge of a unit. Dark Don would control the eastern flank, Dark Raph had the western flank, and Dark Mike will take watch from the south to make sure Bishop didn't plan to surround them. Dark Leo took his place at the front to lead the charge.

The tanks situated themselves in a line, awaiting the signal to move forward.

Just a few trucks back the turtles filed out, Leo first and then Mikey, Kain and Don right after.

"Lets get to the front of the line. I want a clear view of the base so we can plan Ava and Kalani's rescue," Leo said.

"What about Raph?" Mike asked.

"Knowing him, he dragged Apollo into the base for a head on assault."

"Well we better get into position, where do you want us Leo?" Don questioned.

"I say we file in with our counterparts and Kain goes with Dark Raph."

The turtles nodded in agreement and went their separate ways…

Don joined Dark Don in the eastern flank, where majority of the tanks were. It was here at long distance where missiles would be launched. The two intellectuals would be working to fix damaged weapons and vehicles. Dark Raph and Kain controlled the heavy hitters; those who are melee fighters. Dark Mike and Mikey would stay with the snipers since they both had the best hand eye coordination, due to video games of course. The two Leos stayed at the front, ready to lead the battalion of gunmen.

Overhead Bishop's chopper flew…taunting the army of mutants. It zoomed by and returned to the base. Leonardo could see the enemy soldiers spilling out of the base and their vehicles moving towards them.

"So this is it…" Dark Leo said.

"Yes…" Leo replied, "The battle to end all battles."

Dark Leo glanced briefly at his smaller counterpart, raised his sword and shouted, "Live or die, we fight with honor!"

Leo smirked. So Dark Leo finally understands the meaning of honor.

A roar of cheers and approval erupted behind them and Dark Leo gave the signal to begin their descent down the hill. The tanks moved forward slowly…

The mutants marched, following their leaders into battle.

On the other end of the battlefield, Bishop spoke to his troops, "I want those turtles and druids alive! Kill all the others!" He noticed the enemy troops moving down the hillside, "Tanks are to fire at will!" he shouted.

Explosions began to ring out as the soldiers fired at the mutant army. Missiles bombarded several of the sanctions, taking out groups of aliens and mutants alike. Dark Don gave the order to fire back, aiming for the enemy tanks. The base took the brunt of the damage and the hangar was in shambles. The roof collapsed upon the stragglers still inside. Still, Bishop's army was enormous and did outnumber Dark Leo's.

The militants clashed with the mutants at the bottom of the hill. Guns were fired and blunt weapons met. Limbs began littering the ground as Leo and Dark Leo blew through the crowds, neither could afford to show restraint.

Don took up a position in a tank when one of the aliens was shot dead. He carefully pushed the body aside and slid into the cockpit and took aim. He focused on the fuel supply and power generators lingering behind the base. The missile was set and released, flying steadily until it reached its mark. The power supply was destroyed and all lights went out in the compound.

"Yes!" Don shouted as his fist balled up and he brought it in to his body, a sign of success.

But it was short lived as an enemy missile struck his tank, blowing up the gun and shooting fire through the engine. Don quickly escaped, narrowly avoiding burns.

The outskirts of the field were not much better as Ava and Raph scrambled to get out of the way of gunfire. Raph toppled over as a missile landed several yards away. The impact of the explosion shook the ground. Ava fell; just missing the infants around her and the little cats encouraged her to get up by nipping her arms. The tiniest druid cried over and over again in fear. It could hear the loud noises surrounding her.

Raph saw how much Ava struggled to keep her feet. He needed to make a decision and quickly. What would Leo do?

"Ava…" Raph finally spoke to her, "Now's the time to use ya trainin'. Protect those cubs and don't let any of these soldiers take them."

"But what about you?" Ava asked, almost knowing what he planned.

"I'm joinin' the ranks…" he replied. He placed Kalani down on the snow and approached Ava, taking his sais from her, "Look after my daughter's body and keep ya head down."

With one arm half dead, Raph tucked it's respective sai in his belt and held the other tightly in his good arm. Without another word, he trudged his way through the snow towards the battle.

Ava remained behind, unknowing what she could do. She held tightly to the cub and hoped for a miracle, closing her eyes in a silent prayer. Moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly grasped onto it to flip whoever had the nerve to touch her.

"Relax, I'm a friend…" said a gruff, male voice.

Ava spun around to see an albino turtle. He looked exactly like her father, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Apollo…commander beneath Dark Leo," he replied, "You're Leo's daughter correct?"

"Yeah, I was captive in Bishop's base for several weeks."

Apollo crouched down the snow as another missile flew over their heads. He saw the body of his cousin, yet remained stoic, "You need to move away from…"

Another missile exploded even closer and Apollo had no choice but to pick up half of the cubs while Ava gathered the rest. He led them away from there.

"What about Kalani?" Ava shouted, "We can't leave her there!"

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Apollo yelled back.

He brought them to the forest where he had spent the last two hours in hiding, waiting for an opportunity to strike the enemy hard. He pushed through the brush and finally found a rock formation. Underneath it was a small cave. He put the cubs down and they scampered inside, "Here's where you're going to stay until the battle is over. I'll come for you. If I should not return…then take these cubs and get as far away from here as you can." He didn't give Ava a chance to respond before taking off.

But she didn't want to sit idle. All she did was sit idle as a captive for the longest time. As best as she could, she communicated with the cubs using hand signs. It took a few minutes but she managed to make them stay inside the cavern while she took off. She adjusted her sleeves as she ran, "It's time to use my skills and my father's legacy…"

The battle was tiresome and hard…Leo and Dark Leo had separated whilst trying to get close to Bishop. The enemy leader was still floating overhead in the chopper, giving orders to his men.

"Come down and fight Bishop!" Leonardo screamed.

The chopper lowered to the ground, hovering over the tanks.

"So we meet again Leonardo," Bishop said casually, "Come to die?"

"I won't be so easily defeated Bishop!"

"Cody claimed to be invincible as well…what a failure of a leader."

Leo gritted his teeth, "Coward! Cody was a greater man and leader than you will ever be!"

"I am not a force to be reckoned with turtle!"

Leo pointed his sword in the air, "Prove it! Come down here and fight me face to face!"

"All in good time turtle," Bishop smiled, "Pilot, take us up."

The pilot was about to follow the command when he saw a flash of red beneath the chopper. Then it climbed on top of the tank and jumped into the air. The sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard along the base of the flying vehicle. Then power started to go in and out.

"Bishop, our engine has sustained damage!" the pilot shouted as the blackbird suddenly spiraled out of control.

Bishop waited as long as he could before jumping out to safety and landing in the soft snow. He regained his bearings and climbed to his feet, peering out into the crowds of fighting soldiers. Who brought down the chopper?

Leonardo was also looking in all directions to see who'd done it.

The helicopter crashed to the ground, engulfed in flames. The crowd knew Bishop's chopper had come down and there was a roar of cheers from the mutant army.

"It's the red hawk!" shouted an alien.

Leo and Bishop both brought their attention towards a broken down tank and saw six gleaming metal claws set upon the arms of Ava. Her red hair fluttered about, and hydraulic fluid dripped from those talons.

"You!" Bishop shouted, "I killed your father to end the red hawk's reign and now I'll kill you!"

"Not on your life!" Leo shouted and he rushed in to attack Bishop, "You murdered my student…my brother! You'll find death to be a slow and painful experience!" he screamed as he slashed in a downward motion at the agent.

Bishop retrieved his sword from its sheath and caught Leo's swords, blocking the attack; "You're so attached to Cody's memory…I'll send you to hell to be with him!"

"Cody is in a far greater place! How dare you insult his memory!"

Bishop pushed back on the twin blades, shoving Leo away, but he was immediately attacked by another presence, Ava's. She swiped at him with those deadly claws, missing. "Girl, you are far outmatched!"

"No Ava!" Leo shouted, trying to stop her.

She ignored her father's plight and continued to slash away at the bastard.

Bishop blocked all of her strikes and knocked her momentarily off balance. It was all he needed to get in a hit. His sword sliced against her side, tearing her clothing and separating the skin cleanly. Ava stumbled to the ground in pain.

Leo charged in before Bishop could finish her off and blocked what would have been a fatal blow. "Ava, get out of here. You're done!" He kicked Bishop in the stomach, temporarily knocking him back, "Move it!" Leo shouted.

Ava struggled to get to her feet, her side bleeding profusely. She didn't want to leave her father no matter what.

_Atop the hill…_

Almost all of the tanks on the mutant's side were gone. Bishop's army was steadily gaining ground. Dark Don and Don were trying their hardest to keep up with the repairs but they were losing parts and tools. The remaining soldiers abandoned the vehicles and joined the crowds to fight on foot.

The two turtles were overwhelmed as an enemy tank set it sights upon them. Without any sort of firepower, they were no match for the killing machine. Just as the tank was about to fire at them, it became a massive fireball, destroyed by an unknown source.

"What the?" Don said, confused and he looked at Dark Don, whom shrugged.

Then they heard it from behind. A tank had shown up late and blew away the other.

"Good timing!" Don shouted and he gave thumbs up to it.

The hatch on top popped open and out climbed Scarlet, followed by Sadie, Odessa, and Gaetana.

"Ladies," Dark Don said appreciatively.

Surprised and slightly irritated that Scarlet ignored his orders, Don couldn't help but be grateful, "Nice one girls!"

"Sorry we're late for the show, but we came to help," Scarlet said.

"Start assisting the injured," Don replied, "Dark Don and I will take down the rest of those tanks." The two turtles climbed on board and slid inside the last rebel tank. Twelve against one…it didn't look very good…

_To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 24

Minyadagniriel

Face Off

Ava sloshed in the snow; her side leaked more and more blood as the seconds went by. All around there was carnage…

Bodies were beginning to pile up. Shells from ammunition littered the ground and blood as far as the eye could see. Fires broke out from the damaged vehicles and the nearby downed chopper.

Ava's vision was going in and out…if she didn't get medical attention soon, she would be checking out. She remembered a lesson that she'd learned in health class about stopping the bleeding and moved close to the destroyed chopper. There were pieces of metal strewn about and she picked one up. Long and sturdy, it would work. She then ripped open her jacket and tore away the dangling shirt. The wound was about six inches long. She got as close to the fire as she could tolerate and held out the piece of metal, letting it heat up. As she did so, she returned her attention to her father…

Leonardo and Bishop were battling one on one, sword against sword. The clash of their blades stood out among the explosions, the shouting, and overall deadly sound effects of war.

"You killed Cody…I blame you for Starlee...and now you're trying to take my daughter from me!" Leo yelled as he slammed his swords down on Bishop's.

"Your family is none of my concern! My goal is nearly complete and we've eradicated majority of the Earth's weak. The humans are less than a percent of the population…" Bishop said cruelly.

"After I've killed you, I'll make sure the population is rebuilt!" Leo growled.

Bishop laughed, "Optimism...you let your hopes get too high."

Leo spun around to throw a high kick to Bishop's head. The agent dodged the move and struck back with his own, striking Leo in the gut. The turtle lost his balance only for a second and recovered to block a sword swipe.

"Fatigue is setting in…" Bishop said, commenting on Leo's fighting, "You've been battling for much longer than I. By the end, I'll have you waiting at the gates of hell!"

Leo gritted his teeth and too another swing. He slammed Bishop's sword into the ground and quickly lashed out, striking the bastard in the forearm.

There were no cries of pain from the tyrant…almost as if he were inhuman. Bishop ignored the injury and continued to fight.

Meanwhile, Ava pulled the lengthy piece of metal out of the fire…nice and red. She then brought the metal close to her side…as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't. Precision was necessary. She did her best to hold together the wound and gritted her teeth. The hot metal touched her skin and she screamed bloody murder. The skin was cauterizing together and about halfway through the burning she had to stop. The pain of hot metal against her skin was torture. But the bleeding needed controlling and she pushed through the pain, bracing herself for another round of cauterizing.

Leo heard the loud screams of his daughter and mid-battle glanced in her direction. He saw what she had done in repairing her injury and took a certain pride in her. But it was short lived when Bishop flew at him, sword swinging. Leo yelped when he felt a heavy thud against his shell, nearly grounding him. He fell forward onto his knees; swords still in hand and quickly swung them out at his sides. One made contact with Bishop's leg, removing a chunk of clothing and flesh.

In pain and anger, Bishop retaliated and drove his weapon into Leo's thigh. Both were injured and bleeding but neither gave in…

Ava screeched and finally pulled away the metal, the wound completely sealed. She was in better shape now but not quite out of the woods. She needed medical treatment and her best bet was to find her uncle Don. But for now, she needed to stay vigilant until the battle was over.

At the eastern end of the compound, Kain and Dark Raph were tearing through enemies like there was no tomorrow. Those talons shredded throats and skulls crushed under large turtle fists. They worked really well together and nearly cleared part of the field. Access to the compound opened up and the two of them were able to get into the hangar to destroy what vehicles and weapons remained.

Dark Don and Donny were working their hardest to destroy the enemy tanks on the field. Unfortunately their tank took a serious beating and was now out of commission. Seven enemy tanks remained and needed to be taken down with grenades. Dark Don did the honors of delivering the grenades himself until his fourth deposit went off a little early. The explosion knocked him back, sending him into an unconscious state.

"Shit…" Don swore and he rushed in to get the dark turtle out of the line of fire from another tank. The enormous turtle pushed over three hundred pounds so it was impossible to lift him. Just when he was nearly squashed under an enemy vehicle, the girls, Sadie and Scarlet rushed in to help.

"Hang in there dad!" Scarlet called as she picked up Dark Don's legs.

Sadie slipped under one of the arms and Don got the other. All three of them struggled, but they managed to move their comrade out of harm's way. They brought him to the top of the hill where Odessa and Gaetana were treating the injured. Odessa's knowledge of herbalism and first aid came in handy.

"Oh hell," Odessa said as she assisted her nieces with dragging the turtle onto a tarp, "What happened?"

"Grenade exploded too close," Don replied.

"Looks like a head injury," Gaetana stated.

All of them huddled down into the snow as they heard gunfire over their heads and continued to work immediately after.

The hours dragged on…

He was tired...yet knew he needed to go on. Raphael fought long and hard. Not even fatigue was going to get in his way. His winter clothes were shredded and he was covered in blood from head to toe. His skin was beginning to freeze from the wind chill. He ignored it while hacking and slashing any soldier that got in his way. Corpses were strewn about his feet and he stepped over them to reach the next set of enemies.

Mikey and Dark Mikey pushed forward with their long-range fighters, joining the battle head on. Dark Mikey took a bullet to the leg and hastily tied a piece of fabric around it. A lot of the rebels were shot down as they charged the base. He swung his maces hard to destroy the machine guns soldiers carried and busted their arms in the process. He and Mikey used each other as a support system to swing each other through the air and land on soldiers, crippling them. Though they were both excitable turtles…they kept their focus…

In the center of the fighting, Dark Leo was kneeling down and taking the brunt of blunt weapons and swords against his shell. Pieces had chipped away from damage and he truly looked battle worn. It was seven against one…and a bullet passed through his back. The shell cracked and a chunk fell away, letting blood free flow. The bullet flew out the other side, passing through his left shoulder. Dark Leo grunted and stumbled to his feet to try and fend off the soldiers about to kill him. He was no match for so many guns and he bowed his head…preparing…

But fate had another plan…

A loud roar rang out and four of the soldiers were knocked to the ground. Dark Leo gasped in surprise to see that Kain and Dark Raph had come to his aide. The druid gripped onto another unsuspecting soldier, chomping down on his throat and tearing it out. Kain's fur was stained nearly black with enemy blood…a sheer sign that he was enraged and in full attack mode…a true druid. Dark Raph picked up two soldiers and bashed their heads together, breaking their necks. Any other soldiers left hightailed away in retreat.

"Commander, are you all right?" Kain quickly questioned.

"I'm disabled, I can't fight anymore," Dark Leo replied and he held up his dead arm, "I'm afraid my shoulder and shell are shattered."

Dark Raph assisted his brother by allowing him to lean against him, "Then we're gettin' you outta here. Ya done…"

Kain and the two turtles pushed through the fighting, trying to get Dark Leo someplace safe. They quickly became overwhelmed by enemies as they were losing too many of their own fighters. Within the mist of the battles, Kain caught a glimpse of two large swords and a pale white face among the crowds.

"Apollo!" Kain shouted, catching his cousin's attention.

Hearing someone call to him, Apollo quickly turned his head in the direction of the cries. Kain…

The young turtle stopped his attacks on the soldiers and rushed over, slicing through limbs and weaponry until he reached his master and cousin, "Master, I…" Apollo started.

"Silence Apollo…I need you to do me this favor…" Dark Leo stated, not giving his protégé the chance to finish.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to find my clone…"

"Leonardo…" Apollo said. The name of his biological father rolled off his tongue in distaste.

"Yes. I need you to locate him and follow his lead in my absence," Dark Leo said, slightly irritated that he had to leave his role to his clone.

"He is not my equal nor my leader!" Apollo shouted, "Master, I am your second in command, shouldn't I…"

"The moment you disappeared from our home base without orders or leaving instructions as to where you were going, you lost status! My clone may be honor-bound and annoyingly sentimental, but he has a long history of leadership. You're young Apollo and still reckless at times. Now do as I say and go!" Dark Leo commanded.

The young warrior gritted his teeth and nodded in acknowledgment, "Yes sir…" and he rushed back into the war zone.

_It was one on one…_

_He was tired…_

Leo had never fought for so long before. His stomach hurt from thirst ad hunger. His limbs ached and grew numb. Bishop was finally appearing to show signs of fatigue and the two had collapsed in the snow, catching their breath.

Nearby, Ava lay against the broken down chopper. Her wound was closed and she knew she'd be okay. All around her there was chaos. The number of fighters was greatly declining, so much in fact that she could now see open space among the troops. There wasn't a great deal to see. Bodies…discharged weapons…depression. Her father was still a short ways away fighting for her…fighting for the rebellion…and she felt proud. But she could see her father stumbling, exhausted and battle worn. She needed to help him, but what could she do in this state? Bishop then grabbed her attention.

"W…watch me girl…as I finish off…your f…father and then you can join him!" Bishop yelled, a hint of hysterics laced his voice. He finally snapped. Being alive for so many centuries took its toll. The human brain could only handle so much information. "You think... you think you've won! But…I know better!" he screamed, "I'll rebuild the base and create…more s...soldiers. I'll destroy the last of the human race!"

Ava's eyes widened…Bishop truly lost it. A crazed lunatic…"Dad!" she cried.

Leo glanced at his daughter briefly…she was half human. Her feelings and emotions, they were tied to the human race, more so than her alien ancestry.

"Never…" Leo mumbled.

Bishop held his ground momentarily, waiting to see what the turtle would do.

"Never…" Leo repeated.

"Never?" Bishop asked and he gave the reptile the most evil and sadistic smile, "Your daughter will be first…"

"No!" Leo shouted and he drew upon the last of his strength to give Bishop the fight of a lifetime. Swords clanged and more blood dripped from both their slashed bodies. Leonardo swung his swords to try and make a fatal blow but Bishop slammed his right heel into Leonardo's stomach, sending the turtle flying.

"You're a self righteous bastard Leonardo…now watch as I send your child to blackened depths of the afterlife!" Bishop yelled and he charged straight for Ava.

"No!" Leo screamed and he dragged himself to his and pursued Bishop, running as fast as he could…

Ava gasped as she saw Bishop flying at her. His eyes were so full of hatred…demonized by the long years of war. Was this how he looked when he killed Cody, her real father? Did Cody witness it all? Her mind fell to the photo album she hid beneath her jacket, tucked away in the belt of her pants so it rested against her back. She couldn't let it end here…Cody would never want it to be this way.

Bishop was closing in on her…

Ava's body froze…

The sword was swinging wildly…

She closed her eyes, feeling the love and devotion to both of her fathers…

Bishop's voice rang out as he began bringing the sword down…

The strength returned to Ava's soul…

The sword came down and only a metallic clang echoed through the air as Ava found her footing. Katana met with talons…swiftly she maneuvered aside Bishop's sword and used the other set of claws to impale the insane tyrant through the chest…

Blood spurted from Bishop's mouth as the claws sunk into his lungs, inflicting maximum damage.

Ava was panting. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She yanked the claws from Bishop's body and watched the man stumble backwards…still alive.

"Gah…y…you can't w…win this battle," Bishop sputtered. He dropped his sword into the snow, "My men…will…" and a generous amount of blood spilled from his mouth.

Leonardo finally reached Ava and he gently pushed her aside, "Stay back," he told her. Leo then paced around the seriously injured Bishop, "You've caused a major blow to the world Bishop but you still failed. I'll make sure the population is rebuilt and no other tyrant like you will be in existence ever again…" He marched around until he was face to face with the agent, "You are finished!"

_There was a fast swing of the sword…_

_An eerie silence invaded the battlefield as witness after witness looked towards the sword-wielding turtle. _

_Rebels and soldiers alike stopped attacking each other…_

_Bishop stood in place, not speaking…not even breathing…_

_Not once looking away, Leo saw the traces of Bishop's life force leak from his neck and the blackened cloud of evil lifted as the tyrant's head slipped off his shoulders and fell carelessly to the ground…_

Leo exhaled and slumped down into the crimson snow. Ava limped to her father's side, "Daddy…" she said and sniffled as her father extended his arms to embrace her.

"It's over…" Leo breathed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you!" Ava cried and started to sob.

"You're safe…that's all that matters."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Will everything return to normal?"

"I don't know," Leo said as he looked around the field.

After the death of Bishop, the militants began to surrender. They dropped their weapons and knelt down into the snow with their hands in the air. A cheer erupted from the rebels who survived.

From the center of the field, Apollo had witnessed the death of Bishop and felt a hint of respect for his biological father, but he would never let Leonardo know that. Still, he needed to carry out Dark Leo's orders and marched over to Ava and Leo.

Leo looked up at his son, "Are the others safe?"

Apollo replied with, "Dark Leo has given me orders to answer to you in the meantime, while he recovers. What orders do you have for me?"

"Gather the troops and find our injured and dead. We have a lot of work to do still. Move everyone into the base…including the prisoners. Something wrong?" Leo asked, seeing his son with an odd expression on his face.

"No," Apollo responded and he left the two of them without another word.

Don and Mikey and the conscious dark turtles gathered in the center of the field to survey the losses. Dark Raph and Michelangelo supported Dark Leo, whom took the time to rest. His injuries needed treating and soon. Dressings covered his shoulder and his arm hung limply by his side.

Dark Leo grimaced as he tried to move, "Leo, while I'm recovering I'll need you to…" and he stopped when loud shrieks came out of nowhere.

Everyone's attention fell on Kain, who was running downhill towards the forest's outskirt. His cries were filled with anguish and hurt. Rebels moved out of his way…and then he reached his destination…

The body of his sister…

Kain morphed mid-run to his humanoid self and collapsed on top of Kalani, embracing her and screaming. Not caring about the people around him, he cried openly. His howls were loud and drawn out. He was rocking back and forth while holding her close. Her face was peaceful…it tore him up inside.

Silence overcame the field and rebels began collecting their dead. There were cries and shouts of sadness as others claimed their friends and comrades, but none were as vocal as Kain.

Saddened, Leo and his two brothers bowed their heads. A solitary tear trickled down Mikey's face.

Eventually Raphael made his appearance, covered in blood and ignoring his injuries. He approached his sobbing son and stood a few feet behind the young druid…mourning. He didn't cry…he didn't try to comfort his son...

The screams from Kain attracted his mother. Odessa rushed down the hilltop to join him and she couldn't hold it together. She cried as hard as Kain and kissed her daughter's forehead.

The dark turtles assisted Dark Leo and claimed Dark Don. Both were moved inside the dilapidated base for shelter from the cold.

Leo watched the scene…his brother Raph's head remained low, keeping his eyes hidden. Raph was trying to be strong.

"C'mon…" Don said and he helped Leo get to his feet, "We need to get inside the base before dark."

Mikey lifted Ava and carried her, "Let's get inside princess."

"Wait!" Ava said, "We have to go into the woods really fast."

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"The cubs!" she replied.

"What cubs?"

Just as she was about to explain the situation, Apollo appeared. He carried the tiniest druid while the others just ran behind him.

"Oh, those cubs," Mikey said. His enthusiasm rose only slightly, seeing the babies. They were really cute, but his sadness overshadowed his joy.

The night came quickly…

_Five days later…_

Beneath the base the rebels found a series of passageways that led underground to another bunker. The enemy prisoners that remained were placed in holding cells. A lot of them committed suicide, refusing to be ruled by Dark Leo.

There was a fully stocked triage and food storage that would last for months. Donatello, Gaetana, Scarlet and Sadie worked endlessly to treat the injured. Unfortunately several died of their wounds.

Leo spent a great deal of his time with Ava and his brothers…except for one. Raph remained locked up in a bunk until the day of the burial. It was late morning, right before lunch and Leo wanted to get some fresh air. It would do him some good to get out after three days of being cooped up in triage. He put on some warm clothes and wandered out into the snow, taking in a breath of fresh late winter air and released it. He glanced around at the field. The blood had disappeared under fresh snow and all bodies were properly buried. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone standing at the top of the hill. It was Raph. Leo cocked his head, what could he be doing up there?

Upon reaching the top, Leo called out, "Raph, you okay?" but received no response. He moved a little closer, "Raph?" He looked over his brother and went around to face him. Raph's injured arm was propped in a sling and carefully wrapped to keep it stabilized.

At first, Raph appeared to be in a trance, but it was broken when Leo was about to try and get his attention again. There was no emotion in his features…

"Leo…"

"Hey bro…"

"Hey."

The conversation was very awkward, as they stood facing the burial grounds. They were here two days ago placing Kalani and the others to rest. Many tears were shed from friends and relatives. Raph remained stoic and silent during the entire event and here he was, seemingly calm.

"The war's over…" Raph said calmly.

"Yeah…" Leo replied, not really knowing what to say. He moved a little closer to his brother, "Mikey is preparing lunch with the kids in the base. You must be hungry." He was about to start back down the hill…

"I watched her die…" Raph suddenly said, catching Leo off guard, "…and I just sat there…"

Leo turned around to see his brother staring down at the snow, "…"

"She d…died because I wasn't s…strong enough to…" Raph began stuttering through his sentences.

Hastily, Leo reached out for his brother; hands resting on Raph's shoulders, "No. It wasn't your fault Raph…"

"She died because of me!" Raph screamed and he collapsed to the ground, his face buried in his good hand. His tears poured from his eyes and his words were overwhelmed by sobs.

Leo could only do what a caring brother should, hold his younger brother while he cried. Raph would never fall apart in front of anyone like this. Only on some occasions would Leo witness his brother go to pieces. Raph needed him now more than ever.

The winds calmed as the seconds went by…

Leo allowed Raph to cry steadily into his shoulder…for as long as he needed…

_To be continued…_


	26. Chapter 25

Minyadagniriel

Aftermath

That night, Raphael finally settled himself in the mess hall. It was different than the rebel's own compound. Everything was in a different place but they would all deal with it. He listened to the people sitting around him, chattering about their success and what they planned to do in the future. It was unclear what he himself would do. He wanted to go back to his own time, that's for sure. This century was too painful…

"C'mon little one…"

Raph's attention drifted to Gaetana, who was sitting at a nearby table, holding one of the baby druids rescued by Ava and Kalani. It was the smallest of the cubs. Gaetana was trying to get the infant to eat from a little dropper but the baby refused to open its mouth.

"Oh…you have to eat sweet pea," Gaetana said, trying to coax the baby.

"Havin' a hard time?" Raph asked.

"This baby has to eat something otherwise she'll die. She hasn't eaten in two days and I'm worried. I think Bishop's men tormented the cubs and now this little one is becoming depressed."

"How old is that one?"

"She can't be more than two months old, maybe three and druids grow very slowly. I mean, look…her eyes haven't even opened yet," Gaetana sighed.

"Maybe it's the food?" Raph replied.

"It's all we have. Bishop fed the older druids meat scraps and there wasn't anything for this little one really...Don concocted this vitamin supplement and mixed it with water, but I don't know if it will be enough. I don't think she will take it." Gaetana put the baby down on the table and wrapped her in a little blanket, "I'm going to ask Don if there's anything else that we can use to get this little girl's strength back up. Would you mind watching her for a short while?"

Raph's eyes widened, "Uh…sure."

Gaetana smiled and left the mess hall. Raph just sat there listening to the baby squeak and mewl. He couldn't help but think she was adorable. As he waited, the other mutants periodically left the hall after finishing their meals, leaving Raph alone with the cub. The baby didn't appear to move much so Raph felt okay to get up and stretch his legs. He wandered around the back kitchen and found the storage. There were plenty of boxes and empty jars lying around. One box in particular caught his eye. It was filled with latex gloves and he suddenly had an idea. He grabbed a few of the gloves and found a piece of string. He returned to the hall with the items and sat down at the table once again. He took the bowl of the vitamin drink and poured it into one of the gloves and tied off the top of it. Then he took one of his sais and poked a tiny hole in the longest finger. The fluid dripped slowly out of the hole. Next he picked up the baby and held her against his plastron and placed the tip of the glove finger at her mouth. A tiny bit of the fluid touched her mouth.

"C'mon…" Raph encouraged and he moved the glove a little against her upper lip.

Suddenly the baby's mouth opened and she took the glove into her mouth and started to eat.

"Hey…good girl."

The baby's paws came up and she started needed against Raph's wrist, her tiny claws caught on his skin but it didn't hurt. He couldn't get over it…it melted his heart. This must have been what Leo felt when he fed Ava for the first time as an infant. He relaxed in his chair, watching the baby suckle from the glove.

Gaetana returned along with Donatello and both were stunned to see Raphael holding the baby…and feeding her.

"Oh, you got her to eat from a glove!" Gaetana said happily.

"Very cute bro," Don teased.

"Yeah…it just sorta worked out," Raph said, slightly flushed and he attempted to hand the baby over to Gaetana.

"No, no…you're doing just fine. She's seems to like you," Gaetana replied, "I'm going to go see how the other cubs are fairing. Bring the little one to the rec room when she's finished.

_The rec room…_

Kain was laying down on the floor watching his cousin and uncle spend time together. He didn't say much, the last few days have been very quiet for him, just like his father.

Michelangelo was playing with the cubs and allowing them to crawl all over him, "You guys are so friggin' cute!"

Ava knelt down on the floor, smiling at her uncle and his antics. She held one of the babies in her arms, "They really like you."

"Yeah! I wanna take them all home!" Mikey cried, "This is how I used to play with you princess."

"Yeah well, I'm too old for that now," Ava said and she cuddled the druid, "These little guys are gonna be huge when their older."

"You know, we should give these babies names. I don't wanna refer to them as cubs or 'little guys' all the time."

"What do we call them?" Ava asked.

"Hm…" Mikey began his thought process trying to think of good names for the cubs.

While the two were thinking it over, Gaetana and Don had returned.

"Welcome back, that was fast," Mikey said. "Did you work out the problem?"

"No, surprisingly Raph did," Don replied.

"Oh, wow. That's not typical for him. To him, solving a problem means beating the shit out of it…" Mikey chuckled.

Don smirked, "I suppose so. I guess we can just relax for the rest of the day. The last of our patients have been taken care of for the night and everyone's eaten."

"You can help us name the cubs!" Mikey said.

Gaetana and Don glanced at one another.

"Okay," Don agreed.

"Let's see…" Mikey said as he picked up one of the females and he looked at her eyes. One appeared to be a light blue color and the other eye was brown, "This one has two different colored eyes!"

"That's an unusual trait," Kain finally spoke up, "Uncommon."

"I'm going to call you Iris!" Mikey said. "Can you translate that for me kiddo?" he referred to Kain.

Humoring his uncle, Kain rose to his feet and wandered over to the group. The babies surrounded him and were nipping at his feet and legs playfully. He sat down on the floor and started a series of grunts and light howls to talk with the cubs.

The cub in Mikey's arms grew excited and started licking Mikey's face before sliding out of his grasp to play with the others.

"Iris says she likes her new name," Kain confirmed.

For the next hour, names were chosen for all the cubs, except one. The tiniest cub Raph had. He joined the group when they were halfway through picking names for the others.

"What about the littlest one?" Ava asked Mikey.

"I don't know, I can't think of anymore."

"Why not let Raph decide? He did manage to feed her and she seems to be getting attached to him."

"Yeah Raph, whatcha gonna call her?" Mikey questioned, staring at his brother in anticipation.

"Uh…" was all Raph could manage. He was a little embarrassed to be in this situation.

"C'mon Raph, picking a name isn't rocket science," Mikey said.

Gaetana jumped in, "Don't tease him…let him think."

Raph wasn't sure what he wanted…maybe he should just give the cub to Gaetana and let her pick it. No, she wouldn't let him do that. When he looked at the cub, he tried to find a feature on her that stood out, but she was still so small. Her personality hasn't really had a chance to develop and show. Then he began to think of his late daughter and what she would have thought. Kalani was kind and thoughtful…a gentle soul. He wanted her memory to be with him always. Then a name rose to the surface, one that would honor his daughter and give this cub an identity…

"Aurora…"

Don looked at Raph, "After the Latin Goddess?"

"Yes, it means goddess of the dawn…new beginnings," Gaetana said.

"A perfect name for her," Ava said and she smiled at her uncle Raph.

"We should tell her," Mikey said.

Kain interrupted, "I'm afraid she's too young to understand. Give her another six months and she'll learn it."

_One week later…_

There had been a major discovery. While the dark turtles sifted through crates and old equipment…the time window which had been stolen from the Red Hawk's penthouse years ago had been found. It was filthy and needed repairs. According to Scarlet and Don, the proper fixes would be simple.

To the turtles, it meant going home…

Ava was glad that the window was located. Her father and uncle's spirits rose significantly. These days, she spent a great deal of time flipping through the photo album she found. Her parents looked so happy. She especially loved the group photos of them with her uncles and Leo. There was also a crazy looking robot named Serling among a few of the shots. Ava's favorite had to be uncle Michelangelo holding Serling's head after a video game tournament gone awry. She chuckled…that poor robot.

From outside his daughter's bunk, Leonardo smiled as he heard her laughs. He wasn't sure what she was reading or looking at but he was happy to hear her giggles once again. The last few months have been so depressing…

He walked away, not wanting to bother her and was stopped two halls over by Raphael.

"Hey bro…" Leo greeted.

"Hey…" Raph replied.

"Have you been feeling better?" Leo asked, concerned over his brother's healing arm.

Raph glanced at his arm, "It's good…Leo, I need to talk to ya about somethin'."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Not here. Let's go my bunk."

"What's it about?" Leo questioned. His smile slowly faded as Raph gave him a very concerned look. It wasn't like Raph…not at all.

"It's about ya son…"

_Thirty minutes later…_

Leo was shocked. What Raph had just told him was disheartening. Leo felt a sense of shame that his own son could easily take a life without giving it a second thought. "Why would he…how could he?"

"Look who he had as a role model…" Raph said.

"Yeah…I suppose, but Dark Leo's values may have altered in the last few months since we've arrived. I wonder if it's too late for Apollo…"

"Leo, I don't think it's ever too late to change. Apollo needs a new teacher. He got all his fightin' skills and stealth trainin' from ya copy. He believes in 'no mercy'. But he needs the original copy to teach him about honor and humility."

"I can't. It's hard to change a belief; it's like concrete…you need a bulldozer," Leo replied.

"Wouldn't hurt to try."

Leo sighed, "I'll take it in to consideration…"

"While ya thinkin', let's go grab lunch."

It was an enjoyable mealtime for everyone. The turtles all joined at one table with their children. Mikey enjoyed his daughter's company as she finally was speaking more often. She was very quiet and reserved, the complete opposite of her father and it surprised everyone though she did have some of his playful tendencies when she spoke.

Gaetana and Scarlet sat on either side of Don, all of them chatting about various topics. Raphael and Kain stayed pretty silent, both were still in mourning but they put on brave faces. Odessa did not join the group. Even though she and Raph had their disagreement over a month ago, she was hurting the worst. It was unknown if she would ever recover. According to Kain, it was likely that she would return to Octavius to put all the events behind her and begin a new life.

Leo and Ava were seated together as well.

"Ava, you seem preoccupied with something…" Leo said.

"Yeah…I was just thinking," she said quietly, not wanting everyone to hear her.

"May I ask what of?"

"Just the time I spent in this base, under Bishop's rule," she lied. Her true feelings were revolving around something else, but she couldn't reveal it to her father yet.

"He never hurt you did he?"

"He tried to, but so many things were happening that the focus was taken off me frequently." She then gave her father a reassuring smile.

The only youngster not present was Apollo, who seemed to be brooding these last couple of days. He wouldn't speak with anyone, not even his cousins. It bothered Leo a lot. Raphael seemed irked by the kid's absence as well, but he didn't say anything to his brother. Leo had enough on his plate already.

As the group continued to enjoy their free time, one of the aliens from the recreation room brought along the baby druids when they became a bit uncontrollable. Kain was the only one available to kind of baby-sit since he could communicate with them. It made him feel a little uncomfortable being around little ones all the time, but he did what he could. The cubs were climbing all over him and crawled onto the table. Mikey was excited to have three run up to him, wanting to be held. The alien also brought out little Aurora who was squeaking and crying. She was very hungry and pushing the glove away as the alien tried to feed her.

"Why don't you take her?" Gaetana asked, referring to Raph. She seems to like you feeding her.

"Uh…well…" Raph stammered, feeling awkward.

The alien put the little cub in Raph's lap and handed over the rubber glove without getting permission, before disappearing.

Aurora's squeaks stopped when she picked up Raphael's scent. She calmed down even further when he put the glove tip near her mouth and chomped down on it.

Raph turned an even darker shade of green when he noticed the whole group staring at him, "What?"

"She is such a little cutie and she trusts you Raph," Gaetana said.

"Yeah…I suppose so…" Raph replied sheepishly.

Leo was perfectly content watching his family spend time together, but it bothered him when Apollo avoided them. He got up from the table.

"Where ya goin' bro? Mikey asked.

"I need to speak with someone," Leo replied and without another word, he left the mess hall.

The long corridor leading to the temporary hospital was long and it gave Leo plenty of time to think about his decisions. He knocked on a private bunk door and was greeted by Dark Don.

"How can we assist you," Dark Don asked.

"I need to speak with Dark Leo. It's very important," Leo said, not once looking away.

Dark Don could see how serious Leonardo was and he let the turtle in, "Dark Leo is resting so please keep it brief.

"I will."

_Another two weeks had passed by…_

Donatello and Scarlet spent several days working on the portal. They grew even closer as father and daughter...

Today, Leonardo was sliding all of his winter clothes underneath his cot. The snow had melted and the days were starting to get warmer…not by a whole lot but enough to only required their snow boots and a light set of robes. The clothes were taken from storage and they were a bit snug but they worked. Spring was rolling around…meaning a fresh start for everyone.

The time had come…

Ava squeezed the photo album into the back of her pants, making sure it was secure and she looked around her bunk. It was neatly put together, as if nobody stayed there. The blankets were folded and the pillow lay on top. She closed the door to her bunk and walked down the hall towards the hangar…her thoughts jumbled and her heart felt like a knife had been driven through it. She stepped into the brightness of the new day. All of her family and new friends were present. Her uncle Don and cousin Scarlet were fussing around with the time window. The machine was switched on and the familiar coloration consisting of spirals and flickering lights melded together. It was ready for transport…

Words were difficult…

The mutants and aliens of the ranks were cheering and shouting their support to the turtles.

The dark turtles were all present. Dark Leo stood at the front, with Apollo by his side and his brothers in a line to their left.

It was time to talk with family…

Donatello and Michelangelo were having a difficult time with this. Mikey grabbed hold of his daughter and the two of them embraced for a while, both shedding tears.

"Take good care of those cubs…" Mikey said, sniffling.

"I will, daddy…" Sadie said, barely a whisper, "I wish we could've sent a little more time together."

"Me too…but don't worry. I'll always be right here with you…" Mikey said and he gave her one last hug.

Don held both Scarlet and Gaetana. His heart was falling apart, "Come with me…" he said softly.

"I want to so badly…but we have to help rebuild the population…" Gaetana replied, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I understand…"

Scarlet had let go of her father and cried her eyes out. It hurt too much…but she knew it was for the best that she stays in this time.

Gaetana held tight to Don. His neck muffled her sobs.

"I know you'll be just fine," Don said, trying to remain supportive, "Having you here with Scarlet fills me with confidence. I also want you to know…I don't regret anything…" he whispered into her ear.

Gaetana smiled and she began whispering into his ear in return, "I also don't regret anything; our time together…our daughter…" and she grasped one of Don's hands and slid it against her body, _"Nor do I regret this…"_ she spoke to him telepathically and she stopped his palm right on her belly. She encircled her fingers around his.

"You…are…preg…" Don stammered, but he could not finish his sentence as her lips connected with his. His fingers flexed along her stomach as if trying to really touch the developing infant.

Raphael and Leo gave Don the space he needed with Gaetana and focused on the dark turtles.

Just as Dark Leo was about to speak, someone finally made her appearance…

Odessa silently walked into the hangar from outside, followed by all of the cubs and she carried Aurora in her mouth.

Raph was surprised to see her. She slowly morphed into her humanoid form and walked up to him, still holding the cub. The pair just looked at each other. She was still wary of him…they hadn't really gotten along in the last few months. But then, she had forgotten the rocky relationship when Raph pulled her into his chest, careful not to squish the cub. He whispered, "Thank you" into her ear before they released.

"There's something else," Odessa said and she held up Aurora, "This baby knows something is wrong. I can sense her dread."

"What?" Raph asked, concerned.

"She's not eating her meals today and from what I've been told…you're the only one who could feed her. She needs you…" Odessa said.

"Hey I just…" Raph started.

"She needs a parent…" Odessa replied quickly.

"I don't think I'd be the best for her." Raph felt a massive amount of guilt for his daughter, "I killed our…"

"No you didn't. I won't place blame for Kalani's loss on you, and you shouldn't either." Odessa then placed Aurora into Raph's arms; "You're the best choice for this baby now…"

Raph was speechless and he looked to Leo, hoping for guidance for once.

Leo smiled and nodded, "You weren't here to raise Kain and Kalani…it's your time to be a father Raph."

Aurora squeaked and curled up against Raph's plastron to go to sleep. The gesture made him crack a half smile, "Okay…" Raph agreed and he held the little girl tightly.

"There's one last matter…" Odessa said and she stepped aside to allow for Kain to see his father, "Kain and I have talked for hours yesterday..."

"What about?" Raph asked.

Kain stepped forward, "My wishes to go with you to your time."

Stunned, Raph looked at Odessa, " He's our only son…what about…"

"I've decided to stay on Earth and raise these cubs. They need an adult druid in their lives and Kain is a little nervous around children. Kain is old enough to make his decision and he knows I'll be all right," she said.

Kain nodded, "I want to see New York City during its golden years and to try the ethnic foods I've read about. To actually watch an original baseball game…"

Raph grinned, "I can see why. Okay, as long as it's fine with ya mother…"

Lastly, Leonardo stepped forward towards Dark Leo and extended his hand. His counterpart grasped it and both gave the other a firm handshake, a sign of respect. Then Leo thanked him and the other dark turtles…then moved on to Apollo. Leo said nothing to his son, but stepped back a few paces and nodded at Dark Leo.

Apollo was confused and glanced up at his master, who seemed to be in on something. His suspicions were correct when Dark Leo looked down at him.

"Apollo, I have new orders for you," Dark Leo said.

"Yes master…" Apollo replied faithfully.

"I want you to go with them."

"What?" Apollo said, not wanting to believe what he heard.

"You know I dislike repeating myself," Dark Leo said.

"But master, I'm your commander…I couldn't possibly, why would you want me to?" Apollo cried.

"Because you've learned everything that you could from me. Now I'm sending you to train under my counterpart. There's a great deal you can pick up from him."

"I don't wish to train under him!"

"I gave you an order soldier!" Dark Leo shouted.

Apollo stopped in his argumentation and silently joined his uncles and Kain before the portal.

During the entire scene, Ava watched her father and she grew saddened. Just as the turtles were about to crowd around the portal for the trip home, Ava finally spoke up.

"Dad…" she called softly.

Leo's attention turned to her, "Yes?"

"Daddy…" she started, "I just…I wanted…to tell you…"

"What is it Ava?" he prodded gently.

"Daddy, I've decided to stay."

The turtle's all gasped except Leo whom immediately proclaimed, "No."

"This is my natural time dad. My real parents lived in this century and I feel in order to honor them, I have to help rebuild this world. They died trying to defend it…I can't leave it now…"

Leo shook his head. "I can't leave you here Ava. Once we pass through the time window, Dark Leo is going to destroy all the windows to avoid any other damage to the time continuum. I wouldn't be able to get you if you changed your mind!"

"I've made up my mind. By your will or not, I'm staying to continue my father's legacy."

Raphael moved to Leo's side, "Bro, she's right. This is her natural time and she's old enough now to make her decisions."

Tears slipped down Leo's cheeks. He remembered Ava when she was a little girl…how he used to play with her…her training days when she got older. He recalled every birthday, every holiday, every meditation session…and it all began to hurt. She was getting older and leaving…

"Okay," Leo responded and he grasped onto her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Ava couldn't hold back her own tears as she hugged him. When they separated, Ava removed something from underneath her shirt…it was the photo album.

"I found this in the base…it belonged to my parents and I'm sure that they would want you to have it," Ava said, handing the book to Leo.

He took the tattered book and looked at the cover, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

Leo tucked the book under his arm and looked into his daughter's eyes. He no longer saw a spunky teenager…but a full-grown woman. He then looked to Dark Leo, "Will you look after her like you did my son?"

Dark Leo said nothing, but nodded.

The Leo closed his eyes and smiled, "I know you'll be okay." He hugged Ava one last time before letting his brothers say their goodbyes.

The time window was ready…

Ava stood before Dark Leo, watching her family one by one jump through the portal. Her father was last to go and he glanced at her for the last time, smiled…and disappeared into the vortex.

Dark Leo placed a hand on Ava's shoulder in silent comfort before giving the order.

The dark turtles and a few members of the alliance began disassembling the machine, ready to destroy the parts.

Ava thanked her father for all that he did…and for the time they had together…

_To be concluded…_


	27. Chapter 26 Finale

Minyadagniriel

And in closing…

This final chapter is written as a series of journals and as a regular chapter.

Returning to the past was an easy transition for the turtles. Kain, Apollo, and Aurora were a little nauseated but they recovered within the first hour. Apollo immediately found an empty room and locked himself inside not wanting to speak to anyone. Kain remembered the living room ad settled himself on the floor to rest. Raph and Leo felt the same way…very depressed. Both lost their daughters; Raph more so than Leo, but it hurt just as much.

The war was over and they had won it…shouldn't they have been happier?

Donatello hid himself away in his lab. Everything was dusty and he started to clean, trying to get his mind off Gaetana, Scarlet and his unborn child.

Michelangelo crashed onto the couch and lay down on the cushions. He didn't touch a single magazine, movie, or video game controller. He just wanted to think and it broke him up when he could hear Kain sniffling…a huge and strong druid like himself, it was never expected.

Ava's room was empty. Leo was wandering around looking at all of her personal belongings. Her first wood sword was hanging on the wall. He took it down and looked at it. The edges were worn from sparring and the handle's cloth wrappings were frayed. He remembered making this and giving to her when she turned one. He replaced the sword on the wall and looked at her bureau…the porcelain horse given to her by her grandfather. Ava had kept it under glass to keep it safe. It was still as beautiful as the day she got it. Her bed was neatly made. She truly did take after him in terms of neatness and organization.

He needed to decide what he was going to do with her room…and then he had an idea…

One hour later…

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I am Raph…" Leo replied.

Raph carried little Aurora into Ava's room to look around, "Ava's such a neat freak…"

"Yeah…she was. I think this will be suitable for Aurora."

Kain followed the two turtle's into the room, "Very nice, but it isn't infant friendly at this time."

"I think I still have Ava's pack n' play that she can use," Leo replied.

"For the first few months of life, druids need to lie next to a warm body otherwise they become sick. Aurora is already vulnerable after spending several weeks away from her mother and being exposed to Bishop's cells."

"Um…" Raph muttered, "So ya sayin' she needs to sleep with someone for a few months?"

"Exactly."

"Well, you've got the warmest body Kain, why don't you take her at night?" Leo suggested.

"Erm…I'm not very good with kids…"

"You take after your dad," Leo replied, a slight grin making its appearance.

After having decided that Kain would have the cub at night and Raph would care for her during the day, Leo decided he need to patch up his relationship with his son…

Apollo has been spending a lot of quiet time in the dojo…likely practicing katas.

Leo slid open the door and stepped inside, not wanting to disrupt Apollo's concentration. He watched as his son moved smoothly through his form and then was surprised to see his son drop to one knee and vigorously rub one of his eyes. Concerned, Leo walked across the mats.

"Stay back…I'm fine," Apollo said, not once looking up at Leo.

"Are you certain? I've never seen you do that before."

"I said…I'm fine…" Apollo repeated.

"You are far too proud," Leo replied. His patience was slowly growing thin after months of dealing with a difficult son. He pushed aside his irritation and reached a hand down underneath Apollo's arm to help him up.

But Apollo's hand flew through the air; in attempt to slap away Leo's, but his angry father caught it…

Finally having had enough, Leo grasped his son's arm and twisted it into an odd position, forcing his son into the floor, "Stupid teenager!" Leo shouted, "You have no idea how much I've had to sacrifice through the years! I've lost family, friends, and dealt with the biggest threat since the Shredder!"

"You aren't the only one who's suffered losses!" Apollo shouted back.

"I'm aware of your problems and I believe you don't show the proper respect towards the dead nor me! You behave like a selfish child!"

Apollo wriggled his arm free and quickly rolled over to kick Leo off. He missed.

Leo jumped out of the way of Apollo's flying leg and watched as his son climbed back to his feet, partially stumbling. Apollo's eyes were brimming with anger and Leo also noticed the skin around his son's eyes was inflamed and puffy. He dodged another attack, easily maneuvering around his son, "So…Dark Leo never showed you how to fight when you have little to no vision."

"What're you talking about?" Apollo lied.

"You think I can't see that your eyes are nearly swollen shut?"

"It's not any of your…"

"I'm making it my business…" Leo growled.

Frustrated, the young turtle flew at his father in one last attempt to get him to leave, but Leo outmatched him and grasped his son by the throat, careful not to seriously injure him, and pushed him into the floor.

Apollo choked momentarily and attempted to kick off his father.

"Don't bother. You're in pain and I'm much more experienced…now listen. I don't want to spend the rest of our lives fighting one another. I know you are having a hard time adjusting to this time. I want to help you Apollo! Why won't you let me?"

Apollo didn't respond and only glanced up into Leo's eyes. He didn't see anger…only understanding and concern and it confused him.

Leo released his grip, "Now come with me."

"Why should I?"

"I want Donny to take a look at your eyes and he wants to do a couple of tests."

"I'm not a lab rat," Apollo sneered.

"Never said you were, but please…humor me."

"I…"

"I want to get to know you Apollo. I want to learn everything about you…to train with you. In this century, we only have each other…so we need to make the best of it," Leo said and he left the dojo, leaving the door cracked open slightly.

Apollo sat up and peered at the doorway…perhaps he'd been looking at everything the wrong way. His father was a very strong and respectable mutant. He realized his own hatred for Leo was fueled from his experiences with Dark Leo. Dark Leo was a clone…and had hated his father because it was all he knew from his developer. Apollo thought it over…if Dark Leo was able to change his opinion…then so could he.

_Two hours later…_

"Your glaucoma is gradually worsening. I'd say it's only a matter of years before you go completely blind. Without the technology of the future and the fact that we can't go to the surface without revealing ourselves…I'd suggest that you take it easy. You don't want to strain those eyes too much when you fight," Don said.

"I won't give up fighting…blind or not," Apollo replied.

"What about those doctors who helped Mikey years ago?" Leo asked.

"They weren't optometrists Leo," Don replied and he put down his scope, "There really isn't much we can do except to let the disorder run its course."

Leo sighed, "Then we're going to put you through a specialized training regime Apollo."

"Specialized…" Apollo said.

"Yes. We're going to begin training in complete darkness…in fact we could all benefit from this training," Leo said.

Donny nodded, "I agree, it's a good idea. Anyways, as for your blood test Apollo…I found quite a bit of information about you. You are exactly like Leo in the genetics department however…you took after your mother. You are a warm-blooded turtle and the fact that you were born live is astonishing. You are considered a mammal…it's so weird how that works out."

"Hm…" was all Apollo could respond with.

"We'll start our training tonight," Leo said.

_Spring 2027 Two months later…_

_Aurora squeaked and mewled._

"_Oh she's such a sweetie," Mikey said._

_Raph watched as the little cub rolled around in the basket, using her paws to rub her face. He was glad to see that Aurora made so much progress over the last few weeks. At night she slept with her 'big brother' Kain and he looked after her during the days. But lately she's wanted to sleep with her 'dad'. Then today, he noticed she was acting rather strangely and brought her into the lab for Don to check her. _

_Her vitals were fine but she acted like her face was itching. The Kain took a look at her and specified that she was getting ready to open her eyes. _

_Don picked up the little cub and patted her back, "C'mon little one…"_

_All of the turtles and Kain watched as Aurora's eyelids wriggled and the skin separated, revealing bright blue eyes. Don quickly took an eyedropper and placed a saline solution in her eyes. _

"_She has such pretty eyes!" Mikey exclaimed. _

_Don then wiped away the excess moisture with a cloth and immediately handed her over to Raph, "She needs to see you right away so she'll take in your image bro."_

_Aurora was placed right against Raph's chest where they were almost nose-to-nose and the little druid blinked a few times before staring right into his eyes. She then squeaked and licked his nose. _

_Mikey was taking several pictures of the two of them…just like he used to with Leo and Ava. _

_Aurora eventually grew tired and fell asleep on her father. Raph placed her back in the basket. _

_October 2027…_

_Aurora roared at her big brother. It ended up sounding like an adorable squeak. Kain believed she was old enough to learn how to talk. She was able to speak a little druid with him, but she would need English. So he began reading to her and always talked to her like the others. He usually wasn't much for words but he helped nonetheless. _

_A few more weeks passed by and Aurora learned a couple words that she could communicate with the others…primarily the word 'no'. She got in to everything and learned that the fastest. She also learned 'bite' when she wanted to eat something and 'up' when she wanted to be held. She then finally referred to Raph as 'da', which the turtles all teased poor Raph over for weeks. _

_December 2027…_

_Apollo watched as the entire family sat around their Christmas tree and exchanged gifts. He'd never celebrated this holiday before and was surprised when his father placed a long package in his lap. He was a little uncomfortable participating in the exchange but went ahead and unwrapped the gift. It was a very long box. Once he pulled up the lid, two long swords made their appearance, both resting in an abundance of silver tissue paper. Apollo knew his old swords were worn and needed sharpening, but this new set…they were beautiful. He took them out of the box and held them up for all to see._

"_Wow, Leo did you make those?" Don asked._

"_Yeah. My blacksmith skills are still top notch I think. Oh…one more thing," Leo said and he retrieved a bag from beneath the tree as well and handed it to his son. _

_Apollo took the bag, still feeling like he was under a microscope but opened the bag and took out a long sash with a set of heavy leather sheaths. His was frayed and ripping in places so it was a gift he could appreciate and he slipped off his old one. _

_Leo watched as his son tied the new belt and eventually assisted him with attaching the sheaths. The swords were next and slid easily into the thick leather. _

"_Wow…you look even more like Leo than ever!" Mikey said happily, knowing that he was embarrassing the poor kid. _

"_Yeah…Leo junior…" Don teased._

_Apollo was seriously uncomfortable by this point and he needed to get the focus off himself and fast. He quickly turned to Leo and said…"Thanks." _

"_Your welcome," Leo replied. _

_Then the group turned their focus towards Aurora who busied herself with leaping around the wrapping paper littering the floor and playing. She got a few stuffed animals and toys. Raph gave her a charm bracelet, which he easily placed around her left forepaw. Don was excited to have a new student again and immediately presented her with a school program. She would start when she was four years old but the materials he had now were for preschool years. Leo gave the little one a music box with a blue dolphin adorning the lid. Mikey got her an assortment of interactive toys and books. _

_For a first Christmas with the new kids, it was pretty enjoyable…_

_Three years and two months later… February 2030…_

_Aurora had been moping around the lair and complained that her stomach hurt. Raph had Donny take a look at her and determined that she must have caught the flu. Kain was a little skeptical of the child's ailment but kept silent wanting to see what would happen in the next few days._

_Three days had passed by and Aurora seemed to get worse and worse…almost to the point where Raph wanted to take her above ground to see an actual doctor but his son managed to convince him to wait a little while longer before doing so. That evening Aurora was screaming and crying. She shouted that her skin burned and itched and she was rolling all over the floor to try and stop it. Kain did what he could to hold her still before she hurt herself. _

_Raph was angry with Kain for talking him into to avoiding a doctor but Kain insisted that she would be fine. _

"_Look at her, she's in pain, I need to take her above!" Raph shouted._

"_Just wait, this is a normal part of a druid's life!" Kain yelled back. _

_The shouting attracted the entire family into the lab._

"_What's goin' on?" Mikey questioned._

"_Aurora's sick still…" Raph growled, "And my son is a fuckin' lunatic!" he cried and was about to grasp his son by the throat._

_Leo and Don grabbed hold of their brother's arms and held him back._

"_Take it easy Raph!" Leo barked, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for Kain's actions."_

"_Fuck off Leo!" _

"_Guys look!" Don shouted over the yells and the entire family's attention fell on the little girl lying in Kain's paws._

_Her fur was starting to recede and purple skin took its place. Her white hair shortened and barely touched her neck. Her claws disappeared and her snout formed into a humanoid nose. _

_The turtle's were in awe with Aurora's new appearance. She resembled that of a human toddler with purple skin and her teal stripes still lining her limbs. Her tail remained and draped over Kain's paw. _

"_She…she just morphed for the first time!" Mikey exclaimed._

"_Is she okay?" Leo asked Kain._

"_Yes, the pain is over with and she'll never have to go through it again when she morphs," Kain replied casually and he licked Aurora's forehead trying to wake her up from the unconscious state she was in. _

_Raph knelt down and picked her up. He grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped her naked body. He glanced over her sleeping face; she was a pretty little girl. _

_Over the next couple of days Aurora was getting the hang of changing her body back and forth between her forms and she really enjoyed the clothing she was given. Her uncle Don determined her to be ready to begin school and got her set up in first grade level. Her favorite subject so far was music history and she begged and pleaded her uncles and father to let her try playing an instrument. Don was happy with her interest, stating music would help her math skills and he started saving money to purchase a saxophone to match her love of jazz._

_August 2031…_

_Apollo leapt through the air, swinging his swords and brought them down against his father's. The two had been sparring for over an hour. These last few years have been productive in terms of Apollo's training. His eyes had gotten much worse and he was considered legally blind but while he trained with his father, his uncle Don had surprised the young turtle with a new invention...a set of specialized contact lenses that he could put in to locate sound vibrations and interpret them into solid objects through his eyes. They were also heat seeking, so he could find warm bodies easily. When he didn't wear the lenses, he fought well but his precision tended to suffer. _

_Leo was happy with how much progress he made with his son. They didn't agree on everything and they still had different ideals and priorities but they were able to talk without the tension anymore. He was even more proud when Apollo started to refer to him as 'Master'…but he would feel a greater sense of accomplishment the day Apollo calls him 'father'. He didn't know when that would happen, but Leo looked forward to it. _

_It was getting late in the summer and Leo felt his son had improved enough to be deemed a ninja._

_Sunday night…_

_The four brothers sat in the dojo, waiting…_

_Leo sat out front, his brothers behind him in a row. _

_Kain was seated on the far side of the dojo with a very active Aurora climbing all over him. Her little teeth were biting into one of his ears. After today, it was decided by Raph that she would start her own training. Kain was also offered to train and he accepted. He had a great deal of fighting experience but adding something new would be beneficial._

_The door to the dojo slid open and everyone looked over to the entrance. Apollo stepped inside, making his way over to the center of the room and seated himself before Leo. _

_Apollo bowed first, touching his fingertips to the floor and bringing his head down as a sign of respect. Leo and his brothers returned the gesture…_

"_Apollo, you've made so much progress these last few years that your uncles and I have determined to bestow you with the symbol of a true ninja," Leo said and he brought out a small wooden box; once belonging to Splinter. He opened the lid and removed a long piece of fabric. "We think this color will suit you well." The bandana was solid black. Leo rose to his feet and stepped behind his son and placed the mask over his eyes. Apollo could feel his father tighten the mask and tie a knot in the back. The tails then fell to his shoulders when Leo let go to retake his seat on the mats. _

_All five turtles then bowed at once and then Mikey started clapping, which made the others follow suit. _

_Aurora got excited and ran away from Kain to get a closer look at her cousin. She climbed into Apollo's lap and sniffed at his muzzle, curiously. Then she hightailed it over to Raph and crawled into his lap to lie down. _

"_C'mere nosy…" Raph said and he scooped up his squealing daughter._

_Two weeks later…_

"_Put me down!" Aurora cried and she struggled in Kain's mouth. He was carrying her by the scruff and plopped her outside of his room. She thought it'd be cute to wake her big brother up by pouncing on him. _

"_Don't disturb me while I'm sleeping missy," Kain said and he closed the door to his room, leaving her to fend for herself. _

_She was used to sleeping next to Kain but she was growing so quickly and getting to the point where she rolls around too much. Aurora got to her feet and ran to her father's room. _

_Her dad was sleeping in his hammock. She was always the first one up and normally she would have run into the living room to watch tv, but she was still sleepy. Quietly she jumped into the hammock and crawled onto Raph's plastron and like the common housecat she perched herself right on his chest and fell asleep._

_Leo had gotten up not too long after and he followed up his morning routine with a training session in the dojo as usual. His exercises were refreshing and stretched out his limbs. He looked forward to working with the kids today and had a new lesson planned for them. Keeping Aurora's attention was hard so he had to make a lot of their lessons into games. Today they would be playing capture the flag. This game was his brother's favorite when they were teens and he figured they might even join in on the lesson. He finished his kata and casually walked over to the bookshelf. There were plenty of old scrolls and books that belonged to his father. Then there was the album…the one given to him by Ava. He wondered how she was doing these days. Did the rebellion rebuild a lot? How was the human population? Question after question…but he would never know the answer. _

_He pulled down the old album and flipped through the pictures. Family, friends, birthdays, holidays…they were all here. In the back of the book a small stash of photos were stuffed between the last page and cover. He slid them out and shuffled through them, smiling. There was a smiling picture of Ava when she was eight. Another was of Mikey and Raph playing a video game together with Kain watching them. There was a photo of Apollo, not looking so happy…as usual. That image made him chuckle. Apollo carried a hard exterior but Leo was certain that his son was a softy on the inside like his brother Raph. He took these photos and placed them on pages where they will rest permanently. As he made it through the pile…one more photo stood out amongst them all…_

_A picture of all four turtles and their father…._

_It was taken years before any of them knew they would be taken one hundred years into the future. If only Splinter could be here. Leo smiled and a tear trickled down his cheek. Splinter would have loved to have seen all of his grandchildren. _

_Outside the dojo, he heard the voices of the kids on their way to training, along with his brothers as expected and he slipped the now completely filled photo album back on the shelf…_

_The End_

_Special thanks to my readers:_

_TmntLittleTomboy_

_Margui_

_Koriat Cyredantham _

_Storygirl199210_

_Carter547_

_Cheezy3_

_Mela989898_

_XxeccentricwriterxX_

_Giai Kame_

_Puldoh_

_Alonia187_

_Hummerhouse_

_And any other readers who followed my story! _

_Visit me on under the name Eveninghours to see my turtle artwork and have a chat with me! _


	28. Additional Footage  Apollo 1

Minyadagniriel

Additional Footage – Apollo

"Take it easy!" Leo growled.

The request was ignored and Apollo just kept coming at him, overly angry.

"Apollo! I said take it easy!" Leo barked again. Something was clearly wrong with his son today, "Why are you so upset?"

Apollo smashed his swords down on his father's and began pushing him back.

Leo's feet slid along the mats and he'd had just about enough of Apollo's attitude today. He pushed back and quickly swept Apollo off his feet.

Apollo crashed to the floor and growled, getting ready to counterattack.

"I'm beginning to think that you may be Raphael's son! What is your issue today?" Leo demanded. He slipped his sword back into its sheath and waited for an explanation.

"Don't you ever get sick of being cooped up underground all the time?" Apollo questioned.

"Of course I do, but in this day and age we don't have much of a choice."

"Why did you have to bring me back to this century? I was able to walk free without the worries of being seen!" Apollo screamed.

Leo frowned; he knew it wasn't very fair to bring his son into a more dangerous world where humans did not accept their kind yet. "I'm sorry…I knew it would be a difficult transition for you and I had hoped you'd be past this stage by now. I guess a few years isn't enough."

"Damn straight it isn't enough!" Apollo growled and he put away his swords.

"Why don't you go topside for a little while and get some fresh air…and don't go far please," Leo said and he took his leave from the dojo.

It was a good idea and Apollo took to the surface…

The city was bustling, even at this late hour of the night. The streets were crowded with tourists and the clubs and restaurants filled with humans looking for a good time. Horns were honking and the screeches of tires rang through the night. Apollo watched from the rooftops the heat signatures of warm bodies passing below. The cover of darkness barely covered his pale white skin but he knew enough to conceal himself in the deepest of shadows. He relaxed against the brick wall of the building, listening the club music thundering below. He'd taken a liking to what the humans called 'metal' a year ago when he started going on night runs alone. He stayed for another hour or so before deciding he would return to the lair for the night. It was around two in the morning when the music stopped and the club was closing for the night. Apollo took off across the rooftops, careful to leap over the gaps in buildings. He learned the hard way that he couldn't rush like his father or uncles did. He'd fallen off a building and fell two stories before latching onto another building's edge. Luckily his uncle Don was with him and helped hoist him back up.

The trek back to the lair wasn't long and just before he lifted a manhole cover he heard a scream. Years ago he probably wouldn't have answered a call for help like that, but these days, thanks to his father…he would. He ran in the direction of the screams. What he found was a group of three men attacking a woman. One of the men ripped her purse out of her arms and the other two were holding her arms. A hand covered her mouth so her screams were now muffled.

"Not much cash in here girly…" one of the thugs said, "Looks like we'll just have to take our payment outta you!" he said.

Utmost disgust ran through Apollo's mind. Thoughts of his life with the rebellion suddenly flashed before his eyes. Women were mistreated so badly by Bishop…he wanted to eradicate womanizers and beaters. Apollo drew his swords and pinpointed the thug's heat signature before leaping off the building. He crashed down on the bum still holding the purse and used the butt of his sword to crack him across the face.

"A ghost!" one of the other men shouted and he let go of the woman to run.

Ignoring the escapee, Apollo kicked the other thug off the woman and he nailed him in the gut with his foot. The bum slowly crawled to his feet and surprised Apollo with a gun. He took it out of his jacket, "You ain't no ghost! Ghosts can't harm the living!"

"Then I must be a demon…" Apollo said menacingly and he briefly stepped into the light to show the man his appearance. His white skin reflected the street lamp and he tilted his head slightly, revealing his deep scarlet eyes.

"Ah! Holy shit!" the thug screamed and he began firing his weapon in every direction. He was a terrible shot, however one of the bullets managed to graze Apollo across the forearm.

The woman was screaming, terrified of the shots and she lay on the ground during the confrontation.

Apollo lay low to the ground until the gun began clicking, clearly out of ammunition and he leapt to his feet and quickly threw a punch towards the thug. The man crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Apollo then picked up the revolver and stuffed it in his belt strap, "Someone like you shouldn't' be carrying a gun."

The woman on the ground was obviously frightened and he needed to approach carefully. He placed his swords back in their sheaths and slowly stepped towards her. She was on her hands and knees scrambling to find her purse. She looked up to see it dangling next to her head and she grasped onto it and slid backwards, away from him.

"W…what do…want…please don't…hurt…" she stammered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Apollo replied calmly. He sank further into the shadows and grabbed hold of the nearest fire escape.

Regaining her nerve, "Wait…wait…"

Apollo stopped mid-climb and glanced at her, "Yes?"

"Thanks…for saving me," she said.

"You'd better call the police," he replied and continued up the ladder.

"Can't you at least tell me your name?" she asked, but the demon creature had already disappeared.

The lair was fairly quiet when Apollo returned home, but his first priority was to dress the knick on his forearm. He gently pushed open the door to Don's lab and stepped inside. His uncle was fast asleep, leaning over on his work desk. It was typical of his uncle to pass out while working. The first aid kit was inside one of the drawers in Don's desk so he carefully slid it open, hoping his uncle wouldn't wake up.

"Out a little late tonight?"

Apollo flinched when he heard his father's whisper over his shoulder. He stood up with the kit in hand and saw his father gesture for him to follow.

The two of them left the lab and it usually wasn't a good sign when Leo was heading for his room…it meant a lecture. Once the two of them were inside, Leo closed his door and gave his son a deadly glance, "What happened?"

Nothing came to mind…and he couldn't give just ay old excuse. Apollo decided it was best to just tell the truth, "I was shot at."

"You were only supposed to get a little fresh air, not engage in a shoot out," Leo said.

"I was helping a woman in need."

"You should have left it up to the police."

"The police wouldn't have made it in time!"

"Apollo, you're not supposed to be fighting without me or any one of your uncles present. What do you think would have happened if your enemy knocked one of your lenses out? Or if you were shot in a vital organ?"

"I'm quite capable of fighting!" Apollo yelled.

"Not like you once did! You're at a disadvantage now!"

"I can fight! I don't need you feeling sorry for my vision loss!"

"And I don't need you getting seriously hurt! We've lost enough family already!" Leo shouted.

The two turtles were interrupted when Leo's door cracked open and Aurora peeked her nose in, "Uncle Leo?"

Leo sighed, annoyed that they'd woken the six year old up, "Hey sweetheart…"

"Why are you yelling?" she asked innocently.

"We're just having a conversation. Sorry we woke you…go on back to bed," Leo said calmly and smiled at her.

Aurora rubbed her eyes and morphed into her druid form before skittering off to her room.

The first aid kit was popped open and Apollo started cleaning off the knick with some antiseptic. He then wrapped a bandage around it and taped it. The heat signature of excess blood on his arm was gone, meaning he'd done the job correctly.

Leo took the first aid kit, "I'll put this back, why don't you go to bed. We'll continue this tomorrow…"

Apollo grumbled and disappeared from Leo's room.

"Geez…damn kid…" Leo mumbled. Ava was nowhere near as difficult to deal with.

The following night…

Apollo snuck out of the lair, not wanting to hear another word out of Leo. It was eleven at night and Apollo returned to his favorite nightclub roof to listen to the music once again. He also had a book with him. It was something to read while he relaxed. He learned to read Braille over the last two years with his uncle Don. They had ordered by mail lessons for Apollo, but both ended up taking them so now they could both read it. He had to admit; it was nice having an uncle who was interested in learning along side him.

The music ended at two am as usual and he closed his book, intending to go home. Hopefully his father would be asleep this time. He really didn't want another lecture. Just as he was about to take off, he heard someone call out in the alleyway below. It wasn't a scream like last night, but a soft 'hello'. He calmly walked over to the ledge of the building and peered down into the alley.

"Hello?" the obviously female voice called again.

Apollo recognized that voice, it was the woman from last night that he'd rescued. What was she looking for?

The woman paced around the alleyway for a few minutes waiting, "Luna, you must be crazy," she said aloud, the comment meant for herself. She paced for another moment and disappeared around the corner of the building.

So her name was Luna. Apollo laughed at the irony and took off for home.

This time Leo was fast asleep in his room, so Apollo could easily sneak into bed. He dropped his book on his nightstand and slid under the covers.

It seemed like only ten minutes went by when his uncle Raph rudely awakened him.

"Hey runt, get up. It's my day to train with ya, now move it," Raph stated and he yanked the blankets off his nephew, "C'mon, ass up!"

Apollo grumbled and carelessly rolled out of bed, a headache brewing. He managed maybe three hours of sleep and was not happy. It clearly showed in his spar with Raph as well and he was the loser of today's match.

"What the hell's wrong with ya today?" his uncle questioned, "Ya ain't sleepin'?"

"Right," Apollo lied, not wanting to tell Raph about his nightly excursions. It's better he thinks it's a lack of sleep.

"Then think of it as a lesson, ya don't sleep good, then ya fail at battles."

Scoffing, Apollo rolled his eyes. This coming from the uncle who was the king of staying up all-night and sleeping most of the day. He followed Raph out of the dojo and into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was already up. Leo was chatting with Mikey while Don casually read the newspaper and sipped a cup of coffee. Kain relaxed on the floor with Aurora, both had already eaten and now she was climbing all over her cousin.

Apollo took a seat next to Michelangelo and picked at the stack of leftover waffles. He really liked these sweet treats stuffed with bananas and chocolate chips and doused with maple syrup. Mikey was certainly a good cook.

Raph picked up Aurora, "Little missy, ya got a music lesson this mornin'."

"Awe…daddy…can I do it later?" she whined.

"No. Ya wanted those lessons and uncle Donny got ya situated with em, now ya gotta do it. I thought ya liked ya jazz lessons?"

"I do. But I wanna play with Kain!"

"You can play with ya bro later. Now go get ya sax."

Aurora hopped out of Raph's arms and ran to her room to get the instrument.

"Got your arms full with her," Donny commented.

"Yeah. She's a lot more…energetic than Ava…" Raph replied.

Silently chewing, Apollo listened as his uncles continued chatting and he finished his breakfast. Then he got up and placed his dish in the sink to wash it.

Aurora rushed back, carrying her saxophone and an armful of sheet music. She piled the papers on the table and let her dad pick one out for her. The entire family listened to her practice for a little while.

That night…

As if right on cue, Apollo took off again, loving the cool night air and the pounding of the music below. He'd forgotten his book this time but it was okay. The music was more than enough to entertain him. As it played, his thoughts raced. What was it like inside the club? What were the humans like? He only wished that he could go inside and interact. He used to be such a loner before coming to this time…now he was actually craving attention from other people besides his family. He never had to hide…never felt like an outcast. Why did Dark Leo have to sentence him to near exile in this time? He longed to roam the streets once again.

The music continued to play…

Then he heard it…

Apollo climbed to his feet and peeked over the ledge…it was that woman again, Luna. She really wanted to contact him. He heard her call out for him.

"Are you there?" she asked softly.

He craned his neck, why was this woman so obsessed with talking to him? Didn't she realize what he was? Perhaps she didn't get a good look at him. Well he didn't know how well she would take it…if anything she'd probably scream. He grasped onto the fire escape and slid down the ladder, curiosity biting at his heels. She had stopped calling out to him and looked as if she was about to return inside the club. His foot plopped down on the ground and he relaxed against the wall whilst crossing his arms.

"This is ridiculous…" she said and reached down to adjust her shoe. She retied her laces and stood back up to smooth out her blouse, "I don't know why I keep thinking that guy will be here." She finished fussing with herself and walked along the alley, just about to pass Apollo's position.

"Hello…" Apollo said, his voice low and commanding. He saw her signature jump a little and then she backed herself into a wall.

"Where are you? Please just don't scare or hurt me!" she cried and pressed her back against the cement. She could barely see in the dark and only one street lamp shone down in half of the alley.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I was just curious as to who you are looking for…" he replied.

"I was looking for the man who saved me the other day. I owe him…well I owe him a lot. Who knows what those men would have done to me."

"Hm."

"Well I sought you out to thank you and…"

"You already did," Apollo cut her off.

"Oh I know but I just felt that I didn't do it properly."

"Well, you have again, so I'll be on my way," he said, ready to climb the ladder.

"Wait! Please…" she said quickly, not wanting him to go yet.

Apollo rolled his eyes and turned back towards her, "Yes?"

"Why are you hiding in the shadows? Can I see you?"

"No," he replied.

"Please? I only caught a glimpse of you before and if I saw correctly…you're very different looking."

That was an understatement. Still, he sighed and decided he may as well humor her and maybe, just maybe her reaction won't be so bad. He placed his toe into the light and slowly stepped forward until his entire being was engulfed in it. A gasp was heard, followed by a heavy exhale and then…nothing.

He felt her eyes wandering all over him, studying his every detail. The signature of her body was coming closer and he stepped back slightly, a touch nervous, "Please…don't…" he uttered.

"You're so...unusual," she said and she continued forward.

Apollo was now pressed up against a wall, slightly irritated at how uncomfortable he felt. He wasn't like this years ago. The humans today were very unpredictable and quick to judge. Normally they feared what they didn't understand. Why would this woman be any different?

"Can I touch you?" she asked innocently.

"No," he said quickly and reached for the fire escape, not once taking his eyes off her. She seemed to ignore his response and one of her fingers brushed along his forearm. In a panic, he yanked himself up. He couldn't let this girl touch him again. Leo would have a field day if he found out how much contact he's had already.

Luna stood at the bottom of the ladder, not once removing her eyes from the strange creature until he reached the rooftop. She wasn't going to give up on him so easily and decided to follow him. She grabbed the ladder and pulled herself up, but her damn heels were a pain to climb with so she kicked them off.

"Much easier," she mumbled as she clumsily reached the top of the ladder. That creature made this look so easy. "Hey!" she called out, hoping he was still up there. She pulled herself over the ledge and stepped onto the cement rooftop. He was nowhere in sight, "Damn…" she whispered.

From another rooftop, Apollo watched the girl peer along the club roof. Why was she so interested in him? Only two other people have ever had so much interest in him before, his father and Dark Leo, never a girl. Apparently she gave up when her signature disappeared from his view. She had climbed back down the fire escape and he felt he should go home before she actually did find him.

At home…two o'clock in the morning…

Apollo lay down on his bed with the lights off, thinking. His time in the past was completely filled with training and planning for a war, but now…he had all the time in the world. His training sessions were always in the morning with Leo or one of his uncles and he had the afternoon and evening to do what he wanted.

His pillow seemed extra comfortable tonight, for reasons unknown and he relaxed into it. He could hear the gentle humming of the refrigerator in the kitchen...so hypnotizing. He closed his eyes, intending to fall asleep but his thoughts reverted back on that night's events. The music…the club…the girl…wait, what? Why should he be thinking about her? He tried to shift his focus on something else but it was no good. He remembered how her voice sounded and the shape of her signature. Donatello's invention allowed him to see body shapes and solid objects. He had no idea what her eye color was or her hair. The girl was around him long enough for him to memorize her every line…every curve.

He grew very warm just thinking about her…and unsure about the new emotions flooding his mind. It pissed him off that he was getting so worked up over this girl. He noticed his breathing grew deeper and the heat swirling around in his belly was slowly spreading towards his loins…but why? He barely knew her! The memory of her fingers brushing against his arm gave him chills and he found his right hand wandering down his plastron. Shame was enveloping him to having thought of her in such a way. He was a soldier! He was better than this! But at the bottom edge of his plastron, his swollen length greeted his fingers. Normally he would ignore the urge…but he couldn't and gripped onto the appendage, feeling the width of it fully erect. Then he swallowed his pride and allowed his palm to glide up and then back down. He repeated the action until the heat from his strokes merged with the skin of his penis and the pleasurable sensation began to overtake his senses. He looked down at his hand and saw the glow of his heat signature melding with his fingers. The rest of his body was covered with cooler hues as the warmth encircled his member. It grew hotter with oranges and reds and spiraled around his length. Even the signature of his hand was disappearing as it blended in with the heat.

His mouth opened and he began to pant, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep himself under control much longer. He shut his eyes tightly as the end drew near and he muffled a groan as he felt the most intense orgasm rush across his loins and then shoot up through his length. The semen splattered onto his plastron and the last of it dribbled down his fingers. It was so wonderful…why hadn't he done this before? Then embarrassment took over and he quickly sat up, reaching for the tissues alongside his bed, resting on the nightstand. He needed to clean himself up before the fluid cooled, then it would be harder to locate and wipe away.

Finishing, Apollo laid back down. The sudden rush of adrenaline and hormones tired him out and he fell asleep.

_To be continued in additional footage part 2…_


	29. Additional Footage Apollo 2

Minyadagniriel

Additional Footage – Apollo – Part 2

The following morning was rough for Apollo and he refused to get out of bed until a very annoyed Leo flipped the mattress from under him. The lesson today was very difficult and Leo noticed something was wrong with his son. Under pressure, Apollo snapped at his father and insisted nothing was wrong and then stormed out halfway through the lesson, leaving Leo alone with Mikey. Mikey wanted to watch this morning and snacked on popcorn throughout the lesson. He really wanted to support Leo during the fight but it wouldn't do any good. Apollo was too much of a hot head.

"Why do I keep failing with him?"

Mikey was pulled from his thoughts at Leo's question, "Hm?"

"He's just so damn difficult. I feel like I'm constantly walking on glass with him," Leo said.

"Don't sweat it Leo. He'll come around. He just moved out of his teen years and is probably still feeling that whole…teenage angst thing," Mikey replied, trying to cheer Leo up.

"I hope he gets over it soon because the last thing I need is a pissed off student. I would rather not have to beat him into the ground to straighten him up."

Mikey climbed to his feet, "Probably should just give him some space. Let him work it out on his own."

"Yeah…maybe I've been too hard on him. I guess we could skip our lesson tomorrow morning and let him do what he wants to. It'll give him a little extra time to himself," Leo said and he glanced at his practice sword, "You up for a little sparring bro?"

"Sure, let me get my chucks."

_That evening…_

Apollo stood still as the water pelted him. The shower felt extremely good after having walked through the filthy sewers. The grime on his feet washed away and the stickiness of the condensation disappeared. He'd done it again…pleasured himself and within the confines of the bathroom where the evidence easily slipped down the drain. He couldn't help it. If he had stayed in the future, he never would be in this mess! He was weakening!

He gritted his teeth in anger. Why him? How could he allow himself to do such a humiliating act…twice? He had to hide these feelings before his father and uncles start to suspect something. After the refreshing hot shower, he redressed in his gear and bandana and went out into the kitchen for a quick snack. His cousin Kain was sitting at the table in his humanoid form. It was very rare to see Kain like this since he favored his druid body.

"Hey," Kain greeted.

Apollo gave a quick wave and raided the fridge for a soda and a slice of leftover pizza. One good thing about this time, the humans sure knew how to make a tasty treat. He really liked pizza and ice cream. He took a seat at the other end of the table and munched on the cold snack. He really appreciated Kain as the two of them preferred silence to chattering like their fathers. Kain was busy reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. They didn't bother one another, as they always respected each other's personal space. The kitchen remained peaceful during the snack and no father or uncles to interrupt.

That evening Apollo debated about going out to the club. He really didn't want anything to do with that girl again. Against his better judgment, he left the lair behind his father's back once again…

He relaxed against the wall, listening to a slow dance number. He didn't really like this song but whatever. Girls needed to have their muses. The skies were particularly clear tonight and so far there was no sign of the girl…likely a good thing. The moonlight shone down on him, making his skin nearly transparent. By midnight, he had nearly passed out on the rooftop. It was rare that he ever let his guard down like that.

Eventually he felt his body shaking…like someone was gently rousing him. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a blurry heat signature. Instantly he leapt to his feet and grasped his swords, "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Sorry! Please…don't you recognize me?"

Apollo lowered his swords, "You…what are you doing up here?" he asked. It was Luna again.

"I knew you'd come back. I find you very…intriguing," she replied.

"Why? Why don't you fear me?"

"Because I've already seen you twice…and from what I gather, you're some sort of lizard?" she commented.

"Turtle…" he muttered. Why does everyone always get their reptiles mixed up?

"Right…the shell should have been a dead giveaway. Anyways…I feel like I owe you something."

"You owe me nothing," he replied.

"Can I at least offer you a drink at my place?" she asked gently.

"No...thank you," he said, trying to be polite. She was kind to him so far, so why not at least return the gesture?

"Oh come on. I promise I won't tell anyone about our meeting…or you."

"It's not that simple." He slipped his swords back into their sheaths.

"Please?" she pleaded with him.

He was beginning to cave, "I really…"

"I can make any alcoholic drink you like…or if you don't drink, a root beer float," she said and she wandered a little closer.

"Well…I…" he mumbled and realized her hand was now resting on his forearm, where he was shot several days ago.

"Oh my, you're hurt!"

"It's alright. They had horrible aim."

"Was this from when you saved me the other night?"

"Um…"

"Then I really owe you big! I can't believe you didn't mention this to me! I feel so guilty!"

"I'm used to injuries like this," he said, trying to calm her. He found his arm being tugged and he stepped forward, now following her.

"C'mon," she said, now not giving him the opportunity to refuse.

He gave up and let her drag him down the fire escape. She played lookout on the streets and led him to the outskirts of Manhattan. Since it was the middle of the night, the streets were clear in the suburbs and nobody noticed him. She brought him to a cluster of houses and removed a set of keys from her purse.

"You walk all the way downtown each night?" he asked.

"No, I take public transportation…but having you with me makes taking a cab a little awkward. I don't think you want to give yourself away." She then approached her front door and unlocked it, "So…what's your poison?"

"Just water, thanks."

"You're so boring!" she mused, "C'mon, there's gotta be something stronger that you like."

"I'm a very basic person," he replied and followed her into the kitchen.

All the lights were still out in the house. Luna didn't want him feeling more uncomfortable than he already was. So she used the stovetop light to see what she was doing. She shuffled through her cabinets and pulled down three glasses and then she rummaged through her refrigerator for the brita pitcher and a partially filled bottle of wine. She filled two of the glasses with the deep red liquid and she poured a glass of water in the third.

Apollo reached for the water and took a sip, watching her tackle her own glass. He saw the gentle movements of her throat as she swallowed the wine. So hypnotic…so sensual…she obviously enjoyed casual drinking. He needed to get his mind off her, in that manner at least. "What do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm a secretary to a law firm and I have a part time job at night as a bartender," she said.

"Oh, so that's why you're at the club every night."

"Yeah. I can concoct all sorts of drinks." She slid the second wine glass towards him, "Try some wine."

He sighed, "I suppose a little bit won't hurt." He picked up the glass and took a swig. The bitter liquid slid down his throat and he made a face.

"Heh…it's rough the first few sips, but it's an acquired taste. Do you have a job?"

"No…for obvious reasons," he said.

"Right…"

"My uncle Don works from his lab and is a computer technician. He also does customer service support to help sustain the family."

"There are more of you?"

"Ah…um…that is…." He mentally slapped himself for letting that slip.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone…who'd believe me?" she commented and finished her wine, "By the way…what is your name? My full name is Luna Arienne Macabre, but you can call me Luna."

He hesitated, but gave it anyways, "Apollo…"

"Wow…the irony…"

For over an hour they talked. His guard remained up…still a little unsure of the budding friendship….

_Four weeks later…_

Apollo snuck out three to four times a week to visit with Luna as she'd specified wanting to get to him. He liked that he could talk to someone other than his family. She had taught him a lot about her job and even showed him how to make simple drinks such as screwdrivers and fuzzy navels. He even consented to tasting a few of them.

This night, Apollo waited until everyone was asleep before taking off for Luna's house. He slipped out of the lair and disappeared above the surface.

Only…he _thought_ everyone was asleep…

Leonardo was growing suspicious of his son's nightly activities. He was going to bed so early these days and was tired at morning katas majority of the week. It was normally against his nature to spy on his family, but he was truly worried about his son. Apollo's room was empty, as he expected and he quickly left the lair, looking for signs of his son. It wasn't long before Leo found evidence of Apollo and quickly trailed the youngster. He followed the trail until he arrived in the suburbs and eventually he spotted Apollo.

His son was following someone into a house, why?

Stealth was on Leo's side as he moved towards the house and peered into one of the windows. He saw what looked like a dining area, but it was impossible to see what Apollo was doing. However, he knew Apollo would come home during the night…and Leo would question him straight away. He couldn't just break into someone's home and drag his son out. He turned tail for home, furious that his son was lying to him.

Inside, Apollo and Luna were conversing as they normally do and sharing a new drink, blue-raspberry infusions. Raspberry syrup mixed with blue Curacao and Smirnoff ice. This was Apollo's favorite so far and they worked their way through three refills each.

"These…are really g…good…" Apollo stammered. He felt completely comfortable with Luna, enough that he removed his weapons and leaned them against the couch while he swallowed another gulp of alcohol.

"So…tell me something about your childhood…" Luna said.

"I…it's not a pleasant story…maybe another time."

"How about your mother?"

Apollo nearly choked. He coughed a few times, "P…please don't ask…it's not a good topic for me…"

"Oh sorry," she said, not wanting to pry and she quickly changed the subject, "So…ever have a best friend? Maybe…a girlfriend?"

He swallowed hard, "…"

Luna stood up and wandered across the room to her stereo. She switched on the cd player and a song began playing, "I hope you don't mind Siouxsie and the Banshees."

"I don't mind. Actually I've never heard of them," he admitted.

"Really? My favorite song by them is 'Face to Face'. Here I'll play it. Tim Burton featured it in the old Batman movies. I love Burton's films."

The song was very different, not anything he's ever heard played around the lair.

Apollo stood up, slightly tipsy and he wandered into the living room, seating himself on the couch, listening to the lyrics. Luna sat down next to him.

"You never answered my question," she said.

"Oh…what?"

"About the best friend or girlfriends."

"Well I've never had any sort of close relationship with anyone."

She leaned into the cushion; "I'll take that as a no then." She noticed his glass was empty and she gently took it from him and placed it on the carpet. At this point, they were both pretty tipsy.

His fingers were getting numb with nervousness…what was she thinking at this moment? Her body was so close to his…

"So…never had any close contact with a human?"

"I've been in contact with humans before…just not emotionally or uh…" he whispered.

"Physically…" she said.

He pressed his back into the couch cushions, trying to put a little space between them. Sweat started beading on his brow as she pushed herself even closer. Her hand wandered onto his thigh and her nails gently scraped along his skin, making his spine tingle.

"I find you so fascinating…" she uttered, her voice falling into a lower register.

The alcohol played a major role in his focus…it helped him to relax; yet it did nothing for his fears. He wanted to push her hand away but the gentleness of her fingertips stirred the sleeping animal within. If it awoke, he had no idea how it might react. His breath caught in his throat when he felt a warm set of lips against his neck. He didn't make a sound as she started sucking on his ghostly white flesh.

"Luna…" he murmured nervously, "I'm not…experienced…well I've never…"

Her mouth slipped away, "It's okay…just relax…" she said and pushed against his shoulders.

"But Luna…my appearance, doesn't it bother you?"

"No," she replied, not once giving it a second thought. Her lips reconnected with his skin and he could feel her warm tongue brushing along his collar.

He shut his eyes, relishing in the new sensations and fighting his conscience. Years ago he would have refused to allow anyone to ever come this close to him, let alone get intimate. As her tongue traveled closer to his jaw line, he panicked and placed one hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…I've never been so close to a woman before. I've never allowed myself to…to…"

"You remind me of a soldier who's been at war his entire life and never had the time for a relationship."

He swallowed and had to agree with her internally.

"If you let me, I can…"

"Luna, I am of a military background, but let's not take it any further than that."

"We don't have to. I don't expect you to explain your whole life story to me."

"Thanks…" he said, his voice slightly shaky, "Why are you so interested in me?"

"I'm not sure…you're just so unique," she said.

"Oh…"

"But don't take it the wrong way, I really like you. You're intelligent, very interesting, and the fact that you're buff is very attractive…" she said and crawled into his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck.

The compliment was nice to hear but it didn't keep the intense butterflies in his stomach from fluttering around. He was overcome with another wave of emotion when she started attacking his throat with her tongue once again. He breathed heavily, the warmth washing over him again and he decided to drop his guard completely and let her explore his body. The feathery touch of her fingertips traveling along his forearms was heavenly and he groaned, a sheer sign of approval. Through ten minutes of massage, Apollo gave in to his urge to touch her and he asked, "Luna…will you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

He gulped, "Can you…describe yourself to me?"

"Why? You can see me just fine…"

"No…I can't."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and made a long story short, "I'm blind and have been for years. My uncle created special contact lenses to allow me to view heat signatures and the vibrations of objects."

"Sounds like echolocation."

"Yeah, somewhat…" he said, slightly ashamed, "Will you tell me how you look?"

Luna smiled, "All right." She had a sneaky thought in her mind and grabbed hold of his hands. She didn't let go of them as she placed them on her head, "I have burgundy hair…not my natural color but beautiful either way." His fingers twisted around her locks and she gently dragged his hands down a little lower, "My eyes are hazel…" She shut her eyes as his thumbs carefully caressed her brows and then brushed over her lids. His fingers slid down her cheeks and then traced over her lips. He didn't need to see that they were full and soft. She let go of his wrists as he brought his hands down to her throat, feeling the supple skin.

"I have tan skin from traveling and swimming all summer," she whispered.

He could feel her shifting her weight in his lap and she got off him completely, to his disappointment. His hands fell away from her, but then he felt her sink into the couch once again and she claimed his hands.

"I have a scar running down my chest from a childhood surgery," she said and she brought one of his hands to her skin.

Apollo almost shied away, his hand was dangerously close to…

The scar was long and ran down the center of her chest. He wanted to ask about it, but decided to wait until she was ready to tell him later. It felt a little tougher than the rest of her skin, but a scar was known for giving someone more character. She then took his other hand and shifted herself once again, turning around so her back was facing him. Her next move was daring and she slipped his hands down to the soft mounds of her breasts. "My body is aching to be touched…" she whispered and encouraged him to move his fingers.

He nearly had a heart attack; she'd removed her blouse when she climbed off him. He could feel the heat in his cheeks.

The firmness of her breasts was welcoming and he took her hint to squeeze them. He pushed past his nerves and cupped the two swells, finding the erect nipples and gently pinching them. His face flushed even further and he battled an even stronger urge to attack her entire body and pleasure it. He needed to push past this and let his hands slip down to her belly.

Her fingers entwined with his once again, "My belly tingles with excitement when your hands glide down it…" she uttered seductively.

The way she was speaking…it was torture…and then…

"What do you feel?" she asked.

He didn't know what she meant until she pushed one of his hands even lower and he could feel the top of her skirt. Then both of their hands slid underneath the fabric guiding his fingers downwards until they met with her base. She curled up his thumb and outer finger, leaving the middle one outstretched. He sucked in a mouthful of air as she pushed his finger inside a set of extremely hot folds. Then a large amount of moisture seeped all over his hand.

"Warm…wet…" he mumbled. It couldn't be helped…his body was going into overdrive and signals were traveling throughout. They spoke in volumes…telling him to prepare. He could feel that very same emotion flooding his being when he pleasured himself. His erection was forming and it slipped out, resting itself against her back. Then she encouraged him to move his fingers by rocking them back and forth, in and out of her folds. She moaned, letting him know that his ministrations were sending her to the gates of euphoria. Moments later, he noticed that one of her hands slipped around to her back and she grasped onto his length. He groaned heavily when he felt her hand slide up and down him. It felt thousands of times better than when he did it himself.

"Apollo…"

"Hm…?" he barely managed, finding himself unable to talk for the moment.

"I want this inside of me…" she said, her voice heavy with passion.

He gasped, not able to control his desires any longer and found himself removing his finger from her body and bringing it up to his face. He could see the signature of the slippery fluid traveling down his digit and he breathed heavily while encouraging her to stand.

"Lay down," he said softly and he waited patiently for her to lie across the couch on her back. Then he climbed over her, his erection anxiously waiting for the joining of their bodies. He made fast work of her underwear and tossed them aside before parting her legs.

She waited…

The incredible feeling of her wafting heat spiraled around him as he aligned himself with her entrance. Then his tip rubbed along her slit, getting the moistness to cover his throbbing head and he slowly slipped it inside. Her interior was velvety soft and boiling hot, not to mention filled with ridges to entice him into sliding in the rest of the way. He growled as the walls surrounding him contracted and squeezed his length. Instinct told him to go with the flow and he started to rock into her, building a pace until he was comfortable with the act. His eyes saw the colorful signature of her heat traveling down to her nether region and settling around both their sex organs. They blended together…

"Oh god…" she moaned, clearly enjoying his thick shaft sliding in and out of her. Her hands flew up to his arms and she gripped him, gently pulling him down so his weight rested upon her. Then she placed her lips to his jaw and started laying light kisses along it until she reached his bottom lip.

He knew she wanted so desperately to kiss him and he lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was very passionate…even more so than the act they participated in. The pace increased and Apollo changed their positions. He lifted her up and leaned back into the couch cushions so she was seated on his lap, bodies still joined. She bobbed up and down; her voice rising with every thrust…

His hands grasped her hips and he started assisting her movements. The familiar sensation of extreme pleasure was growing near and he wanted to push her even further over the edge, but what should he try?

As if she'd read his mind, "Touch me here…" she moaned and took one of his hands to place it at the juncture of her legs. She directed his thumb to settle on a small pearl shaped part of her body. He did as she asked and he moved his thumb, eliciting a heavy vocalization out of her, "Keep…doing that…" she breathed and made even more noise as he continued.

It was working. He could hear her breaths becoming shallow and rapid…much like his own. He sped up his ministrations on her clit and got her to openly declare her desperation for release…

"F…ast...er…" she begged.

He gave in to the request and quickened his finger; her fluids making the job easier. Then he heard her gasp and her body shuddered. Her cries were erotic and enough to push him to the end of the line. He groaned as he felt his own release and shot his seed into her volcanic heat.

She remained in his lap after they both reached their peaks and she planted another kiss on his lips.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Luna offered him to follow her to the bedroom. That night, they made love three times before sleep overcame them.

_To be continued in part 3…_


	30. Additional Footage Apollo 3

Minyadagniriel

Human Paraphernalia Additional Footage- Apollo part 3

The trip home was slow…

Apollo nearly flipped when he'd woken up lying next to a mostly naked woman. In a panic, he didn't bother with waking her and he threw on his gear and claimed his swords. He glanced at the clock in her bedroom…six am. He was already late for his morning spar and his father will be fuming.

So here he was…trudging along the sewer lines, trying to figure out some sort of excuse. It would be a long shot…but he prayed his father would buy into any reason he spat out.

He set foot through the lair door and was greeted by little Aurora bouncing around with a stuffed fish in her mouth.

"I'm killing my prey!" she announced to her cousin.

"Oh, well good job catching it," Apollo mused and he gave her a half assed smile, "Go on and play."

The little girl grinned and ran off to her father's room to tear her toy to shreds. Apollo then continued on his way to the dojo…where his father was sure to be waiting. He slid open the door and stepped inside, seeing Leo seated in the center, meditating as he normally did. Quietly the young turtle wandered across the mats and he found his place three feet in front of his father and sat down. Leo's eyes opened and they bore directly into Apollo's.

"You are very late…" Leo said.

"I'm sorry…lost track of the time…"

"Your room was empty this morning and for a soldier…I find that excuse unacceptable."

The tone of Leo's voice was domineering and reminded Apollo of his old master. This was a side that he rarely saw of his father.

"Get up…your lesson begins now," Leo demanded.

For five grueling hours, Leo pushed his son to the limit. Apollo must have done over five hundred jumping jacks, three hundred pushups, and sparred with his father until he fell over. It was his punishment...

Leaving the dojo, Apollo bumped into his uncle Don and nearly tumbled over from exhaustion.

"Woah buddy," Donny said as he caught his nephew, "Leo's been rough on you I see. C'mon…"

Apollo allowed his uncle to assist him to the lab. He sat on one of the cold metal tables. Don brought a bucket to his nephew, setting it on the table next to him, "If you feel like vomiting..."

"Yeah…" Apollo muttered and he started to heave.

As his poor nephew emptied his stomach of its contents, he rummaged through one the medicine cabinets and withdrew a freshly sterilized package. Putting on rubber gloves, Donny removed a brand new needle and located a bottle from another cabinet. He filled the syringe with the yellow fluid and approached Apollo.

"Here…this will help get some minerals back into your bloodstream. After all that yakking, you're going to need it."

"Ugh…" was all Apollo could say and he let Don take his arm. The needle pierced his skin and he watched the vitamin filled liquid slowly flow into his arm.

The syringe now empty, Don tossed it into biohazard box and threw away his gloves, "Go get some rest. You deserve it."

Apollo rolled around on his bed all afternoon. Only Mikey came by to visit him and bring him a tray of graham crackers and apple juice. Everyone pretty much left him alone.

Leonardo spent a great deal of time in the dojo, thinking about the matter of his son. He was gone all night. Why was he visiting a human's house? He wanted to ask Apollo about it all…but he was so angry at his son's tardiness. He stayed out all night and didn't call on the shell cell. Leo swore to get to the bottom of it…

Over a week had passed…

Apollo was reluctant to go out late at night, not wanting to incur the wrath of his father so soon after already having done so. He was ill for two days and sore for the better part of this week. It was almost as if his father purposely worked him to death. Still, it was now Saturday evening and Apollo had grown restless. His father would be pissed off, but Apollo decided to escape to the surface once again…

He left after he was certain everyone went to bed and triple checked to make sure his father's light was off and quickly traveled above ground.

One particular rainy night a month later…

Apollo was sharing a root beer float with Luna. She was unusually quiet…but smiled whenever he spoke to her. She seemed resistant to his advances tonight.

"This is very good," Apollo complimented the float, "I noticed that you haven't touched yours. In fact I'm surprised that you are indulging in a float rather than your normal glass of red wine." He fingers meandered over to her hand and he claimed it, intertwining their digits together.

The gesture didn't seem to have any affect on her.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, curious to know.

Luna sighed, "I went…well I went to work yesterday feeling like total crap. Actually I felt pretty awful all week in the mornings and so I took a partial day yesterday. My boss told me to take it easy and try getting some rest, but I couldn't. I got sick yesterday and still feel slightly queasy."

"Would you like to lie down?" he offered.

"No, I'm okay…just don't want to eat or drink anything right now." She slid her glass across the table towards him, "You can have it if you like."

He sensed that it was more than just her feeling sick, "You seem very distracted by this illness. Are you sure it's the only thing bothering you?"

She sucked in a deep breath, "It's not the only thing…"

"What's wrong?"

"Apollo I had a lot of suspicions about what my illness could have been."

"Could have been? So you know what it is?"

Luna nodded, "I took a pregnancy test…and it turned out positive."

An eerie silence overcame them as their eyes met; both had the look of worry…

"Are…you…" Apollo stammered, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm serious. I honestly didn't believe this was possible and so I never bothered worrying about protection. I mean, we're two separate species!" she cried, "How could this happen?"

"I'm not sure…but something similar happened to me when I was born. My mother was a human…turned mutant."

"Wait…you knew?" Luna questioned, her voice suddenly filling with anger, "You're mother was a human? You knew I could get…how is this…what is going on Apollo?" she shouted and jumped to her feet, "You knew it was possible for me to get knocked up? Why didn't you tell me before I slept with you?"

"It's complicated, I honestly didn't believe you would either! It's a very long story…" he admitted.

"Get out…" she growled.

"Please Luna, let me help you!"

"You've done enough now get out! I never want to see you again!" she screamed and ran from the dining room.

An extremely guilt ridden Apollo got up from his chair and slowly walked towards the front door. He made sure to lock the door from the inside before leaving for home.

Once he found the nearest manhole, he lifted the heavy lid and momentarily paused, "You fucked up Apollo," he uttered aloud.

He was on time for his katas the following morning, but his focus was elsewhere. His father barely spoke to him. Something just didn't sit well today. At the end of the lesson, Apollo placed his wood sword back on the rack with the others and was about to go shower. The water would be most refreshing after a long session.

"Apollo," Leo called, grabbing his son's attention.

"Hm?" Apollo grunted, hoping this conversation would be quick and painless.

"I want to talk with you about something."

Refusing his father would only further any suspicion so Apollo nodded and turned back around, "Okay…"

Leo crossed his arms and waited patiently for his son to come back into the center of the dojo. Once Apollo was only a foot or so away, "Who is she?" Leo immediately started with.

Apollo's mouth fell open and he quickly recovered, "W…wh…"

"Don't give me any excuses…just state the truth. Who…is…she?"

"…"

"I know there's a girl involved. You've been sneaking out for weeks and I caught you wandering around the suburbs. You stayed overnight at her house... that's why you were so late to that session weeks back!"

"Not…that it's any of your business…" Apollo uttered, sheer humiliation setting in.

"What was that?" Leo growled.

"It's not any of your business!" Apollo shouted, not caring if anyone outside heard him.

"You're willing to risk our family's safety so you can go off and hang out with a girl? Apollo you can't do that in this century! The humans will cart you off to a research lab and experiment or even dissect you! Why can't you think of anyone but yourself! God the next thing you'll spew out is that you're sleeping with this girl!"

Apollo was stunned at his father's last sentence and he had no idea how to respond to that. His eyes darted back and forth, what could he say?

Leo waited for his son to have a typical outburst, but it didn't come. He noticed Apollo's eyes shoot down to focus on the floor and it suddenly sunk in, "Oh…you didn't…" He touched his forehead, rubbing his palm along it in disbelief.

The young turtle swallowed hard. Sweat was starting to drip down his forehead from nervousness. He'd been found out.

"Do you realize the circumstances of what your actions can cause? I can't believe that you are willing to jeopardize our very existence just so you can get a piece of ass!"

The very idea that Leo had just used street slang was absurd. He never talked like this unless he was truly mad. He watched his father groan a few times and mumble something about idiocy before he said…

"I want you to break off this relationship."

Apollo was getting to the end of his rope, but he knew that this was only the beginning of Leo's wrath, "No…"

"Break off the relationship, Apollo. I'm ordering it for our family's safety," Leo demanded.

"I can't do that…" Apollo growled back.

"Why?" Leo asked angrily.

"Because…" Apollo started. It was going to be an enormous blow, "Because I screwed up…"

Leo's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean you screwed up?"

"It was an accident…"

A light bulb suddenly switched on in Leo's mind and his eyes widened.

Apollo waited for his father's response but he thrown off completely when a fist connected with his cheek and it sent him flying backwards. He landed on the mats with a heavy thud. He could taste copper in his mouth when his inner cheek started to bleed.

"Oh you fucked up big time you moron! You have no idea how badly you damaged this family!"

"Like I said, it was an accident!" Apollo yelled back and he climbed to his feet, spitting blood onto the mats. I didn't expect…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't expect her to get pregnant? What do you think happens when you go off to fuck a woman? She sure as hell doesn't turn into an angel although you've practically just given her a death sentence!"

"I didn't give…"

"You did! Don't you remember how your mother died you idiot! She wasn't capable of delivering and she begged and pleaded with Dark Leo to do whatever it took to save your life! She bled to death, suffering every step of the way! And you just cursed this girlfriend of yours with the same fate!"

"Not necessarily! She can get it aborted!" Apollo cried.

"Yeah by a doctor who will likely need to do several tests on her to make sure she's fit for such a procedure. There's too much risk of our exposure if she goes to a conventional human doctor now! And not only that…can you really suggest killing an innocent child because of the mistake you made?"

"That child could end up costing them both their lives!" Apollo yelled.

"That decision is now up to her…" Leo said. He started pacing back and forth, "You need to go to the surface and bring her down here so Donny can perform some tests on her."

"I can't force her to come down here and besides…she's angry with me…"

"Can't say I blame her."

"She won't talk to me! I doubt she ever will again!"

Leo thought on the situation. He needed to figure this out and quickly, "Fine. I want you to stay in the lair. No going to the surface until we can work out this problem. I'm going to talk to Don…" he said as he paced towards the door. He left the sliding door open as he exited.

Apollo collapsed to his knees, he truly did mess up and now he had no idea what the future would bring…

Two hours had gone by and Apollo never left the dojo. He could only imagine what Leo and Don were talking about. He honestly was fearful of his uncle's reactions when they all found out. He hated himself and despised the fact that since he'd come to this century, he'd grown extremely soft. It pissed him off to no end. How would Dark Leo feel if he saw his student behaving like a lost child?

As he pondered the 'what ifs', he heard footsteps coming back. He glanced at the doorway to see his uncle Don setting foot inside. Apollo sat cross-legged on the floor, waiting for the lecture he was certain to receive from Don. But he was surprised to see a gentle yet stern look upon Don's face.

"So…I hear you're in quite the pickle," Don said as he sat down on the floor next to his nephew.

"Mm…"Apollo groaned.

"I can honestly say this is an interesting development for our family and I won't deny that I'm slightly excited about studying the creation of a new life…especially one that carries our genes."

"What's going to happen? What did you and Leo talk about?" Apollo asked.

"Well, Leo's planning to do some damage control and right now he's busy explaining what happened to Mikey and Raph. So…the question is, will your friend allow me to do some tests on her and what is she going to do about the birth?"

"I don't know…she doesn't know anything about my mother, Christine, or Sadie and my birth…"

"It's a scary predicament and Leo is hoping your friend will allow me to help her. I'm already looking to build a fetal monitor and an ultrasound tool."

"Yeah…"

"You know Leo will do anything to protect all of us…" Don said.

"I know. What is he planning to do?"

"Leo decided to go to the surface and talk to her himself. You already said she probably wouldn't speak to you again, so maybe she'll listen to him."

Apollo shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe…"

"Good, because he's heading over there immediately after he's done talking to the others."

_Ten pm…the same night…_

Leo found the house belonging to Apollo's friend and he peered into the windows. The lights were on so he knew she was home. He carefully pulled on the collar of his overcoat and glanced up and down the dimly lit streets before ringing her doorbell. He waited patiently for her to answer. Eventually he heard a shuffling on the other side of the door and then a gentle voice called out…

"Who is it?"

"Miss, my name is Leonardo. I know it's very late but if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you," he replied.

"It's after ten," she called.

"I do apologize, but the situation is dire."

"What do you need to talk about? You don't even know me," she said.

"I'm…Apollo's father," he said. There a moment of silence but the deadbolt on the door was released and slowly she opened it.

The woman peeked around the heavy wooden door and glanced at him.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Sure…but how do I know you're really…" she started, but her words trailed off when Leo immediately took off his coat and stepped into the light, "Oh…" she followed up with her gasp. She led him inside and offered him a seat in the living room, "Would you like a glass of cocoa?"

"No thank you. I believe we should get straight down to business."

"You and Apollo look so similar…but why is he…"

"I'll explain everything. Please take a seat. It's going to be a very long story…"

_Two o'clock in the morning…_

Leo told Luna everything…from the turtles origins, their battles with old enemies, traveling to the future, Bishop, the war and destruction of the human race, the birth of all the children except Apollo and Sadie's as he wanted to wait until he finished with the war stories, and lastly, coming back to the current century.

"That's pretty much all of it, except for one more story. But I need to ask you about a few things first," Leo said.

"It's so much to take in," she muttered, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I know it's hard to believe it. But it's true and now we come to our current event, your baby. I need to know what your stance on this is."

"I don't know…I'm so confused. I'm so angry at him right now."

"I know the feeling and believe me when I say this but Apollo is in serious horse shit for what he's done."

Luna let out a brief laugh through her frustration, trying to stay positive but it wasn't working so well, "I need to know about Apollo's mother. Please tell me."

Leo sighed, "Okay…"

During this story, Leo could see in her eyes the fear she was harboring as he told her about Apollo's gruesome birth and how Eridian died shortly after. Luna started to cry and rightly so. Her life was in extreme danger.

"Leonardo, I can't go through with this!" she cried.

"I can't ask you to…my family has decided to let you be the deciding factor. If you choose to abort it, we won't hold any ill will towards you. I don't want to place anything on your shoulders but I just want to let you know that this poses a serious threat for my family's safety if you choose to go to a human doctor for the procedure. We'll all be in danger…"

She let out a sigh and dropped her face into her hands to cry. Leo could only place a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She stayed that way for a few minutes until she could cry no longer and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for the situation we've placed you in."

She inhaled and filled her lungs with air before releasing it and asking the question, "What can I do if I decide to see this through?"

"My brother Don already offered to help you through the pregnancy. He is a computer genius and genetics wiz. He's been our family physician for years and would care for you like our own. He's actually delivered one baby before. We're leaving this decision up to you as well."

"Then I've decided," she said.

"Yes?" Leo asked, hoping she would give a favorable answer.

"My mother was a devout Catholic and she always said to me, 'If you ever get pregnant and abort the child, I'll disown you!' so I'm going to let this run its course and have your brother help me. I'm very pissed at Apollo, but I'm not cruel enough to expose him to the world, or his family."

Leo smiled at her, "I'm glad."

After the long conversation, the two of them planned for Luna to come down to the lair within one week's time to get her first physical and run a few tests. It would allow her some time to adjust to the situation mentally and Donny would be able to build the machines for monitoring.

The week leading up to the first exam was nerve wracking for Apollo. He had to walk on glass around his father and he got plenty of teasing from his uncles and cousins. Aurora seemed to be the only one excited about having a future playmate. Mikey made Apollo super uncomfortable by the constant references to 'getting down' with a girl. Raphael cut his poor nephew some slack after a few days, but occasionally made a remark about how his 'little nephew was growing up'. They also teased Leo about becoming a grandpa.

Donny was ecstatic about the studies he would be conducting and managed to finish the machines early. He also read up a lot about the human birth process. When the day finally came, Don had already cleaned out a quarter of the lab to make room for all the new machines and put in a queen sized bed frame and mattress that he'd ordered online. Kai was kind enough to go to the surface to assist Mikey in picking it up and getting down there.

Leo went to the surface after nightfall and assisted Luna with bringing down a suitcase and duffel bag. She would keep those in the lair during the days she stayed with them. She agreed to spend one night every two weeks for her checkups. Then during the last two months, she would come every week until the birth.

She was a little nervous meeting the entire family but took it in stride. She felt comfortable being around them thanks to months of knowing Apollo. Don was also great at interacting with her and helped get her set up in the lab. Aurora was excited to see that another girl was staying with them and scurried around Luna's bags, peeking into them.

After the meet and greet, Don shooed everyone out of the lab except for Apollo. However Apollo stated that he would only stay if Luna wanted him there. She didn't kick him out, stating the infant was his too and that he had every right to be there. That being said, Don showed Luna to the restroom and gave her a gown to change into. He took a seat near the bed and switched on the machines.

She left the bathroom holding the front of the gown together and crawled on the mattress, positioning herself near the edge.

"Ready?" Don asked as he was sliding on a pair of gloves.

"Yeah…"

"Just try to relax," he said.

Luna laid down flat as Don separated her gown so her entire front was exposed. He was very professional about it as he gave her an external exam. Moving on, he positioned her legs upright and prepared his ultrasound wand.

"This is an internal wand. Your baby is much too small to see with the external wand at this time. I'm going to let you insert this and we'll go from there." He handed the long wand to her.

She then slipped the device into her lower region and let him take back over to direct it towards the uterus. Both of them focused on the monitor.

Slightly nervous, Apollo stepped closer to the bed, curious to see the image as well.

On the black and white screen they saw a dark space appear.

"That's the uterus…" Don stated and he maneuvered the wand a little more, "…and that's the baby."

Both Apollo and Luna sucked in a breath of air as their eyes focused on the tiny white circle appearing. Don adjusted the wand again and the tiny embryo changed its shape a little bit.

"Looks like you're about seven weeks along by human measures."

After the ultrasound, Don collected a few phials of her blood for other tests and he let her take a break from the exam.

"It'll be a couple of hours for me to thoroughly test this. Why don't you get changed and relax out in the lair with the others. I'll have Mikey order out for Chinese."

Luna smiled, "Thanks."

Chinese did sound good, but she hoped that she'd be able to keep it down…

_To be continued in part 4…_


	31. Additional Footage Apollo 4

Minyadagniriel

Human Paraphernalia Additional Footage - Apollo Part 4

Month after month, Luna followed through with her appointments and she was growing right on schedule, at least the way a human would. The problem was she didn't know how she was going to deal with juggling her two jobs and then the questions started...

Her family was growing suspicious and her friends were begging for answers. She had no choice at four months pregnant to spill the beans to everyone and she was overwhelmed with questions about the father and how she was going to support the infant at only twenty-two years old. Plus she wasn't married, which her father screamed at her over the phone for nearly an hour. But she never revealed Apollo or his family's secret...

Stressed Luna ran from her house after slamming her phone onto the phone. She couldn't take her father's screeching any longer. Through broad daylight she ran for the lair; the only safe place she could go without being judged. She wandered into the nearest alleyway and found a manhole cover. The large metal lid was impossibly heavy and she struggled to pull it up.

"Hey..."

Startled Luna let go of the lid and quickly stood up, brushing herself off and trying to hide her now protruding belly. She wondered who called out to her and looked towards the end of the alley. "Oh hey!" she called back.

It was Michelangelo dressed in heavy human attire and holding several grocery bags, "You shouldn't be lifting that," he said as he headed towards her. He dropped the bags on the ground and easily pulled up the manhole cover, "Ladies first."

Luna smiled and carefully climbed down the ladder, followed by Mikey.

The two of them walked back to the lair together, Luna telling him everything...

"I see. Your dad is not so happy..."

Luna sighed, "Yeah...I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I can't tell anyone about Apollo. People are going to keep harassing me until I do and what's going to happen once the baby is born?"

"I don't know," Mikey said. He had suggestions for her but ultimately it was up to her and Apollo. He looked at her. She had such a sad face, "Cheer up, things will turn out just fine in the end. Why don't you give me a hand in the kitchen today? I'm making a chocolate cake."

"What for?"

"Just cause I feel like it! And don't pregnant women always crave something sweet?" Mikey said happily.

"I guess so," she replied. It did sound good and it might get her mind off her everything. Upon reaching the lair, she was greeted by everyone except for Apollo. The two of them haven't spoken since the argument at her place. Apollo still attended her appointments after Leo pushed him into it, stating he would regret missing out.

She stayed mostly with Michelangelo today and the two of them whipped up a spectacular lunch, which everyone thoroughly enjoyed. They all had to wait on dessert since they were so full.

Luna was assisting with the cleanup when Don asked, "Since your a few days early, wanna get your appointment out of the way?"

"Sure, let me just finish up here."

Don was waiting for her in the lab, the external ultrasound machine and wand were ready for use. Luna wasn't required to change into a gown. Her current exams only required a measuring tape and a standard ultrasound. She slid onto the table and unzipped her jeans, tugging them down to just across her hip bones.

"I have to get maternity clothes this week. My pants are getting too tight," she commented.

Don chuckled, "It happens," he joked as he tucked a cloth inside her jeans to protect them. He then did the same as she rolled up her shirt. Then he followed up with the saline gel and spread a generous amount on the wand and placed it on her belly.

She gasped, "Cold..."

"Sorry."

The wand moved easily along her stomach and Donny seemed very excited.

"I've gotten a lot better at reading the images since the first time. I was winging it then," he admitted.

"Heh, it's okay."

Don was about to begin the exam when he was interrupted by a little ball of fur. Aurora was running through the lab, dragging her little stuffed fish. This was the fourth stuffed fish she'd gotten this month and she already had the stuffing almost out of it. She zoomed around the lab and then leapt onto the exam table. She curled up next to Luna, "Whatcha doin'?"

Luna smiled at the little girl, "I'm having an ultrasound done."

"What's that?"

Don shook his head, "Little miss, you shouldn't be in here when I'm giving a medical exam."

"Awe...but uncle..." she whined.

"Go on, you need to go outside so you won't bother Luna."

Then Aurora looked up at Luna and gave her the saddest eyes she could.

"Awe..." Luna cooed, "I don't mind, she's not bothering me." She then placed an arm around the little girl and giggled when the cub started purring.

"All right, you can stay but you have to sit still and be quiet. Okay?"

Aurora grinned and nodded profusely.

Luna relaxed against her pillow and gently stroked the little girl behind the head, listening to the rhythmic purrs once again. Don replaced the wand on Luna's belly and started the session.

The wand slid down to her lower abdomen and Don located the baby's feet, "There's the feet, and two toes on each foot."

As he went over this portion of the anatomy, Apollo burst through the door, looking a little disheveled and he jogged over to the bed, "Sorry..."

"That's okay, we just started. Looks like the baby has your feet Apollo," Don said. He skimmed the wand over a little to the right and found another appendage..."Hm...I'm gonna have to go in from another angle, I can't tell what part of the body that is...might even be the placenta." He moved the wand higher and found the infants torso, "Yup, there's the shell and it's still in development."

Apollo glanced at the image, "What's that behind the shell?"

Don looked carefully, "Probably the arm, we'll get to that next." He moved the wand more to the right and as suspected there was an arm and a tiny hand with three little fingers, "Yup, there's the hand and three digits. Hm, looks like the tests I did years ago were accurate. Apollo, your dna is dominant over Luna's...just like Leo's was over Eridian, I'm certain of it. These images are just...wow..." Don gushed. He moved the instrument up to the baby's head and now there was a clear picture of it's profile.

"Awe...there it is..." Luna said, smiling.

"Is that my baby sister?" Aurora asked.

"Well, we don't know what the baby is yet and until it is born, the gender is a mystery," Don replied.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yes. The genitalia are tucked up beneath the plastron for boys and Im not certain for girls...we've never had much experience with them and there aren't any books on humanoid turtles obviously. The only female we've met was Michelangelo's daughter...and she stayed in the next century. So I can't exactly ask her. I'm just going to make the assumption that it's the same for girls...perhaps?"

"Well then maybe we'll find out, who knows..." Luna said as she cuddled the baby druid.

Don moved the wand around for only a few more minutes and took several pictures. Afterwards he cleaned off Luna's belly and pushed aside the ultrasound, "Well, one thing's for sure, the baby is breech but that's common. It will likely turn a few weeks before delivery. Anyways Luna, mind if I draw some blood today? I'd like to check your glucose levels."

"Sure," she said and buttoned her jeans underneath her swelling tummy.

"Good, let me go make a sugary concoction. You're going to have to drink all of it and wait an hour before I can draw."

"Great..." she said with a touch of sarcasm.

Five and a half months later...

On and off, Luna stayed with the turtles, mostly when she was too frightened to be alone. She didn't want to be with her father as he was very angry with her about the pregnancy. He was Catholic and a bit obsessed with being devout. Her being unmarried was the straw that broke the camel's back and he made sure to tell the entire family of her 'sin'. They stopped speaking to her...and it broke her heart.

Luna was now on maternity leave; two weeks granted before she was scheduled to give birth and another eight weeks for recovery following. She remained cooped up in her house until one night...

She was making a cup of raspberry tea. Her kettle was filled and she was ready to place it on the stove when she felt a light trickling sensation moving down her leg. She felt a little embarrassed as she may have lost control again. The baby was sitting on her bladder after all. On the way to the bathroom, she grabbed a new set of pajama bottoms and a fresh pair of underwear. She quickly rushed in, waddling like a duck almost and sat down on the toilet after kicking off her wet clothes. She tossed the soiled garments in her hamper and decided she may as well empty the rest of her bladder. It was best that she probably start wearing thicker pads just in case another accident reared its ugly head. After cleaning up and getting comfortable in her fresh clothes, she washed her hands and returned to the kitchen.

The tea was soothing. Leonardo recommended it to her. Apparently there's an old wives' tale about raspberry tea helping to bring on labor. So she made sure to drink one cup every night...no signs thus far. Halfway through the warm drink, she felt another trickle and grew frustrated with her lack of control. But she was wearing a pad so she ignored it this time.

Thirty minutes later...

Luna glanced up at the clock, eleven pm. She wandered into the living room and switched on the television. She was becoming suspicious, but she didn't want to jump the gun. She swore she felt a mild cramp in her lower belly, but she had them for several weeks. Don mentioned something about false labor and to watch for signs of erratic cramps. The clock ticked and she watched it like a hawk, casually sipping her tea every so often.

Another cramp began...

It was very mild and she shifted her position. This wasn't so bad. She was relatively comfortable and happy watching The Late Night Show. Her eyelids drooped and Jay Leno was steadily moving out of focus...and then he disappeared as she fell asleep.

Three hours later, Luna awoke to an awful cramp in her abdomen and she sat up. She noticed that she dropped her teacup on the floor and cursed at herself. Her carpet was now stained with a pink splatter of tea.

"Shit."

She got off the couch when the cramp subsided and picked up her mug. She marched through the darkness into her kitchen and ditched the mug in the sink, when suddenly another wave struck. It was annoying as hell and she looked up at the microwave's digital clock, almost two thirty in the morning. The pain subsided and she pressed herself into the sink, leaning over enough to just see her feet and breathed out. She wasn't leaking anything at this point but she began worrying. Her anxiety would get the better of her if she didn't call someone. When another ache started rumbling through her, she grabbed her house phone off the wall and quickly sat down at the table. She programmed Donatello's shell cell in her phone memory and dialed the number seven. She waited...

The dial tone ran four times before someone answered. They were obviously groggy...

"H..ell...o..."

"Donny is that you?" she asked urgently.

"Naw...Mikey..." he said.

"Oh I'm so sorry for waking you but can you get Don, I need to talk to him immediately," Luna said.

The phone was silent for a moment and then, "What? Luna...that you?"

"Yes, Mikey it's me...I really need Donny!" she cried.

It seemed to get Mikey's attention and he snapped himself out of it, "Luna, you okay? I'm getting Don on the phone, just hang on."

There was a bit of static on the other end and she could hear shuffling and then two voices quickly talking to one another. Another moment went by and a new voice resonated...

"Luna? What's going on?"

"Don, I'm having pain. I don't know if it's time yet, should I come down there?"

"No, no...don't come down alone. I'm gonna come and get you. Just try to stay comfortable."

"Okay."

"Can you make it for thirty minutes alone? That's all it should take me."

"Well I don't really have a choice..."

After the call ended, Luna paced around her kitchen, stopping every ten minutes or so when a new cramp came along. She groaned against the table, rocking back and forth on her heels as the ache subsided. Then she heard a knock on her front door and knew it was Donny. She slowly walked through the living room, gently rubbing the soreness of her belly and she peeked through the peephole of the door. She saw nothing, grew confused and opened the door just a crack, making sure to leave the chain up.

"Hello?" she called.

"Luna?" a voice called.

"Where are you?"

Four black forms appeared on her porch.

"Oh shit...don't do that, you scared me," Luna said and she quickly closed the door to release the chain. The turtles; Don, Leo, and Apollo all stepped inside.

The eldest turtles gathered themselves in the living room while Luna and Apollo remained behind in the foyer. It was an awkward meeting for them since they hadn't really spoken since their fight months ago. Now that she was near the end of her ordeal, she felt she needed to talk to him in private.

"Don give me a couple minutes ok," she called.

"Alright, don't be long," Don replied and he took a seat on the couch with his brother while Luna brought Apollo into the kitchen.

Apollo crossed his arms and leaned against the sink. His brow rose slightly, signifying he was ready for her to speak.

"I've been doing some work and I've gotten in touch with some old friends of mine...and I, well..." she began stumbling through her sentence.

"Yes?" Apollo encouraged.

"I have a friend who lives in California and she's extended the offer for me to move in with her. I can't stay near my family after what's happened and my job will easily transfer to one of the sister offices."

"W...wait, you're going to move to California? What about the baby? I'm the father, I have the right to see it and make the decision for it to stay close to me!" Apollo shouted.

"I know you do! Wait till I finish before freaking out!"

Apollo looked irritated and ready to break something but he held his temper in check to hear the rest of her story.

She sighed, "I've decided to relinquish my right as primary parent..."

"What? No the baby needs a mother. I can't raise a child alone...I don't have the experience."

"Neither do I, but there's plenty of resources out there to help you. Apollo, your father raised a daughter and your uncle is raising Aurora. They'll be able to help you."

"So that's it then...you're running from your responsibilities?"

"I'm not running from...ugh!" she cried out as another ache rushed into her abdomen. She leaned over the table and started rocking against it to help dull the pain.

Apollo felt slightly guilty for her discomfort and he stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her back, gently rubbing in circles.

"Ah..." she groaned, "If I wasn't sure before, I am now..." she mumbled. The ache died down and she regained composure, "Like I said, I'm not running from anything. There's no possible way the baby can live above ground with me, it's too dangerous for it and I can't let my family figure out what the baby is, they'll go ballistic! I've already made up my mind...and it won't be changed."

He shook his head, "I still think you're running away, but I can't stop you. Fine...once the baby arrives I'll take it and you can go on your merry way to California." He stepped away from her, "I actually thought we may have had something..." he admitted.

Feeling a little ashamed Luna approached and attempted to place her arms around his neck, but he brushed her hands away.

"Don't, you'll make it worse," he said.

She frowned, "But also keep in mind, I'll be making decent money and I'll send proper child support. I just need to know where to send it."

"I'll get a p.o box. Does this mean you'll still be in the child's life?" Apollo asked.

"I'll keep in touch if you'll let me," she said, "Through birthdays, holidays, and if I can come to New York to visit, I'd like to come down to the lair."

"Yeah, sounds fine..." Apollo agreed.

The two of them had an awkward moment of silence and without another word they returned to the living room where Don and Leo were waiting.

"Ready for an exam?" Don asked.

"Yeah..." Luna said.

Ten minutes later, Luna was resting comfortably on her bed with her back against a stack of pillows and her legs propped up. Her knees were bent and apart, making room for Don. He was checking to see how far along she was in labor. She didn't really like this part of the exam as it required him to stick a finger into her vagina and touch her cervix. She groaned as he withdrew his hand and snapped off his glove.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you're around five centimeters dilated. Has anything unusual happened before I got here?"

"Um, I thought my water broke because I felt a trickling sensation a few hours ago."

"No, I felt the membranes still in tact. It's common for women to experience that in the final month. Baby putting a lot of pressure on your bladder?"

"Yeah..." she replied sheepishly.

"It's okay, just try to get up every hour or so to relieve yourself. You'll be a lot more comfortable and we'll see how you progress."

The next four hours were easy and now that it was daylight, the turtles closed every curtain in the house. Luna was encouraged to walk around by Don. She was escorted everywhere by at least one turtle. Donny checked her again and she was still five centimeters.

Luna rolled onto her side, "I want this over with..." she moaned as she finished another wave of aches.

"The hard part hasn't even started yet," Don said.

"I know...I don't look forward to it either..."

"You're not moving very fast through active labor. We can speed it up if you want to," Don said.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"You won't be saying that when hard labor hits," Don chuckled, "Want to speed this up?"

"Yeah, I don't want this be at a snail's pace."

"Okay, just follow me to the bathroom." Don then got off the bed and helped her up. Then he stuck his head out the bedroom door, "Apollo!" he called and then turned around to grab his knapsack off the bed. He joined Luna in the bathroom. "Sit on the edge of the tub and please pull up your nightgown."

Apollo found the two of them in the bathroom, "You called?"

"Yeah, can you support Luna while I do this?" Don said as he rummaged through his bag.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asked.

"Well, if I do this correctly, the bag of water will be broken and the onset of labor will accompany it."

"Ah..." Apollo replied and he reluctantly stood behind Luna, letting her lean back into him as she straddled the edge of the bath.

Don removed a baggie holding a sterilized plastic hook and he tore it open, "Okay...here we go." He sat down on the edge of the tub near her leg and once again reached into her body, locating the amniotic membranes. Then he glided the hook along his finger until it reached the sac and caught it. He pulled upwards gently.

Luna breathed out and suddenly a large gush of fluid spilled out of her.

"There, that should get things moving," Don said, sitting back and placing the hook back in its baggie, "Let's get some extra towels and set up a comfortable place for you."

Twenty minutes later, Luna had crawled onto the bed, making sure her bottom was set upon the pile of towels . She placed a plastic liner underneath them all to avoid a huge mess on her mattress. Apollo pulled up a chair and sat next to the head of the bed where Luna could see him.

A very tight sensation rushed into her abdomen and grew steadily stronger, this time it was strong enough to make her grimace. "Oh...ow..." she groaned and stretched herself out.

Donatello had timed a couple of the waves for her, "About three minutes apart now. On a scale of one to ten, how strong-"

"Six," she blurted out, "They're getting worse..." she said quickly.

"Good , the amniotomy was successful. Now we wait..." Don said.

For the next hour, Don and Apollo remained in the room, assisting Luna whenever she asked. They rubbed her back, adjusted her pillows and let her squeeze their hands when necessary. Leo poked his head in every now and again to see if they needed anything. Eventually he just stayed in the room and spent a great deal talking to Don.

It was getting harder and harder for Luna. No matter what she did she couldn't get comfortable. Her insides felt like they were being squashed by a mack truck. It wasn't sharp, but it was awful regardless. She rolled off the bed, ignoring Don's advice to stay on it and she grabbed the nearest bedpost, leaning into it and moaning loudly. Apollo was by her side, doing what he could to make her feel better but he did not expect her to say...

"Fuck off Apollo!" she screamed as her contraction worsened.

Leo and Don's eyes widened and they saw Apollo's fill with a deep shade of red as he backed away from Luna. He never anticipated that.

When the contraction subsided, she knelt down to the floor, "I'm sorry Apollo...I didn't mean it..."

"It's okay, I understand," he said.

By this point, Luna was on the ground on all fours, rocking back and forth on her hands and knees and moaning.

Leo was starting to worry a little bit. It's been several hours since her water was broken, "Is she progressing at all Donny?"

"Her moaning is actually helping her along. Speeds up the process. I'll check her again in a minute."

Two more hours passed and after another exam, Don stated she was ten centimeters. "She just needs to let us know when she's ready. She's gonna feel a ton of pressure and the urge to bear down."

Apollo grew very nervous and anxiously sat near the head of the bed, watching Luna hug a pillow to her chest. She was able to relax a little.

"Contractions back off some now that she's fully dilated and effaced," Don said.

"I commend you for being able to do this a second time," Leo said.

"It was a little nerve-wracking the first time, but this time I'm a little more confident," Don replied.

Luna rolled over and faced Apollo, "Now..." she whispered.

"What?" Apollo asked and he scooted down onto the floor next to her face.

"I want to push so badly..." she said, keeping her voice low.

A light switched on and Apollo snapped his fingers, gesturing to his uncles. He couldn't speak; nerves frightening him. He pointed frantically at Luna.

Leo was by Apollo's side in an instant, "Just stay calm."

Don was replacing his gloves with a fresh pair and ordered Leo to get a set of clean towels and water ready. He had a few tools nearby for use, just in case. "Luna, how do you want to deliver? On your knees, sitting, your back, or you can do it on your hands and knees if you want..."

"Um...knees first...okay," she mumbled.

"Okay, let's get into a comfy position for you."

Don had Apollo support Luna from behind as she knelt down on the floor. He held her arms and kept her nightgown from falling in the way.

Leo was a little embarrassed to be in the room, able to see Luna's bare body, but Don insisted he needed Leo's help. So the eldest turtle stayed close, holding a thick towel and a warm wet washcloth, waiting for instructions.

Donny parked himself right in front of Luna and he placed a hand at her base, gently rubbing a finger along the inside of her perineum. It helped to stretch out the skin for passage. He had her crouch even lower to further open up the birth canal. "Okay, when you feel your next contraction, just bare down and go with it. Rest when you need to and try to breathe slowly."

Only a few seconds went by when a lot of pressure filled her pelvis and she started to push through it. Her teeth gritted and her eyes squeezed shut. Don was moving his fingers along the perineum as she did so. It was hard work, but she made it through the initial wave.

"Good job," Don said and he removed his finger, "Keep pushing like that and the baby will be here fast.

A few pushes later...

Luna was getting tired. She'd been going for twenty minutes now and she didn't make a lot of progress. "W...why's it taking...so..."

"It's going to be a difficult delivery. This baby is a lot bigger than a pure human infant. I can imagine the shell is the culprit behind it."

"Now..." Luna whimpered when more pressure appeared and she started pushing again.

Don glimpsed down at her base and waited. Blood was beginning to drip down her thighs, which didn't worry him yet. If it grew heavy, then there would be cause for concern.

"Owe owe owe!" Luna started to cry as she felt the 'ring of fire' begin to form around her vagina.

"Leo hand me the wet cloth," Don said and extended his hand.

Leo dropped the cloth into his brother's waiting hand and peered down at the armful of towels, not sure what he should be doing at this point. He watched as Don reached down under Luna and pressed the cloth against her.

"This should make it less painful," Don said. He held it against her perineum as she pushed.

She struggled through it and tears ran down her face as she felt she was being overstretched, "It hurts!" she screamed.

"Try to breathe through it, you got this," Don encouraged. He briefly took the cloth away and peered at her. Her skin was stretched pretty far and now the baby's head was visible, "It's crowning." He placed his hand underneath the top of the infant's skull and gently touched it.

Luna exhaled; her breaths fast and irregular. "I don't want to do this anymore..." she mumbled, her voice cracked and she was in full blown sobs.

"You're doing just fine," Don said, "A few more pushes and it'll be over with." He said many words to comfort her, even though he wasn't sure how long this process was going to be.

"No..." she moaned as another bout with the pressure came upon her and she couldn't resist the urge. She pushed with all her might and felt the horrific burning intensify as the baby's head passed through. Her scream rang throughout the house and suddenly she had a short period of relief.

"Okay, the head's out, take a breather." Don quickly grabbed at his bag of tools and pulled out a nasal bulb. He gently held the baby's head and carefully suctioned out mucus and other fluids from the baby's mouth and nostrils.

Luna let another wave of pressure bypass without pushing to get a little bit of rest. She leaned back against Apollo again as Don worked on clearing the baby's airway. Then he waited for her once again while supporting the head. Luna felt ready again and bore down, pushing heavily but she didn't appear to making progress this time. The stretching came back with a vengeance this time and she wailed as her body burned. "Oh shit...oh my god...worse!" She stopped her efforts to make the pain go away. Then her urge went away.

"Is she all right?" Leo asked, concerned that her pain was getting worse by the second.

"It's the shell, the baby's body is larger than the head. She's struggling with it," Don replied.

Leo panicked. This is was the issue that Eridian and Christine had and they bled to death. There was only one option for them but he wasn't prepared to see another woman die over them again. "Can we figure out a way to get the infant out without..." Leo's sentence tapered off, he couldn't say it.

Don held onto the baby's head, continuing to keep its face clean, "Luna has actually gotten farther than Christine or Eridian. Apollo and Sadie were born via crude cesarian because their mother's couldn't even pass them through the pelvis. There's something different about this baby. It made it through the pelvis and to the outside."

Luna groaned as she tried pushing again and she screeched in agony before stopping, "I can't do this!" she whined and more sobs escaped her.

"There's only one thing I can think of to do at this point," Don said, "Can you adjust your position and lay on your back?"

"Okay..." she said, trying to compose herself somewhat.

Apollo helped her slowly climb to one foot and he lifted one of her legs to keep them open. Don continued to support the baby's head until Apollo got her up on the bed and eased her onto her back. Leo dropped the towels down next to Don.

"Leo, hand me my tray of tools please," Don said.

Leo did as he was asked and placed the tray on the bed. Don reached for a syringe, already prepared for use.

"I'm afraid I don't have a topical numbing cream for this," Don told Luna.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a local anesthetic. I 'borrowed' some from a hospital," Don admitted.

Apollo smirked, "You stole it..."

Don shrugged, "What else could I do? Luna I'm going to inject this into your perineum and then perform an episiotomy to help get the baby out."

"Okay," she agreed. She didn't have much of a choice at this point.

"Just relax." Don then carefully held up the infant's head and pressed the needle into Luna's skin.

She flinched and groaned as the needle pierced her but the pain was nothing compared to the burning.

Afterwards Don put the needle aside and took up a pair of surgical scissors. He waited a few minutes before touching her perineum, "Can you feel this?" He tapped her a few times.

Luna shook her head, "No." Several minutes of endless pressure went through her but she had to ignore it until the procedure was done.

"Good." Don swiftly brought the scissors down and underneath the infant's head, placing them on the perineum and he made the incision. Not a sound of discomfort came from her. He put down the instrument and draped the warm cloth against the now cut perineum, "Okay, when you're ready, try pushing again."

The room remained silent until Luna motioned her next wave and she started the process again. This time the burning was much less, thanks to the medicine and the incision and she felt something sliding along her canal at a faster pace.

"We have an arm...make that two..." Don said, a lighter tone to his voice.

Luna cried when she felt stretched to capacity once again but then a gush of fluid accompanied by the sensation of a little baby leaving her body overtook her. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Apollo was in shock at the scene before him and almost fainted. This was by far the most fearful experience he's ever had.

Don was holding the newborn, inspecting the little one for any injuries. The baby started to cry. "Leo, can you take the baby? I have to finish up."

Leo quickly approached, a fresh towel in hand and he allowed Don to place the baby in his arms, "This is so...interesting," he commented, looking over the infant. It looked exactly like a turtle, but the birth process was that of a human, umbilical cord and everything.

"Give me one more push Luna and you'll be able to relax," Don said and he tugged gently on the umbilical, while rubbing her lower belly. He let the afterbirth slide out of her and into his hands. He placed it onto a plastic bag and looked it over, making sure it was in tact. The cord stopped pulsating and he offered the surgical scissors to Apollo, "Do the honors?"

"Um..." Apollo stammered, taking the scissors and watching his uncle clamp the cord with two pieces of wire. Don held the cord out to him and he awkwardly cut through the thick cord. He felt so strange at this time.

Exhausted, Luna nearly fell asleep as Don started repairing her incision and cleaning her off. She was changed into fresh clothes and placed into bed to sleep as the guys looked after the new baby.

Don thoroughly enjoyed the exam on the infant.

"This is unbelievable. Look at how the umbilical formed against the infant's torso and here, this explains why Luna had an easier time getting the baby through her pelvis." Don gently squeezed the infant's carapace, "It's like cartilage."

"Cartilage? You mean like a human's ear?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Cartilage is firm but very soft and flexible," Don said.

Leo pressed gently on the shell and his finger immediately indented into it, "Wow, it's very soft. So the baby was able to pass through because the cartilage could be manipulated."

"Exactly and check this," Don began. He lifted the blanket off the baby's belly, "The plastron is completely soft like human flesh. He pushed a finger down on the baby and it had the same result as the carapace, "It's not like cartilage though...just regular skin with a pattern like a turtle shell. There's so many tests I'd love to do..."

"Easy Don, let's let the two of them recuperate before starting any tests," Leo said, "By the way, can you tell the gender?"

"Bring the baby into the light," Don said as he handed it off to Apollo.

Leo and Apollo followed Don out into the hallway where there was a lot more light and Donny pulled up the blanket on the now sleeping infant. He gently pulled the baby's legs apart and peered up into the shell, "Looks like...it's a girl."

"She looks exactly like you Apollo except for the skin. She's got Leo's coloration."

Leo smiled, "Well then...I think it's been a long day. Don now that Luna's out of the woods, how long will her recovery be do you think?"

"Maybe eight weeks, like a normal human of course."

The baby stirred slightly and yawned.

"He's got the right idea," Don commented, "I'm going to take a much needed nap. You guys should too. We've been up so long and tomorrow will be a busy day."

The following day...

Luna woke up in mild pain and heard the others talking out in the living room. She slowly crawled out of bed and instantly regretted it when she felt a sharp twinge at her groin. That's right...she had stitches, but she was starving and hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. She slowly made her way into the living room.

"Hey, look who's up," Donny greeted, "How you doing Luna?"

"I feel like shit...and I'm hungry," she replied. She looked over at Leo who was holding the newborn baby.

Leo smiled at Luna, "Want to hold her now?"

"Yeah..."

Leo picked himself up off the couch and held out the infant to her. Luna slipped her arm underneath the little girl and cradled her. The infant was sleeping. Now Luna was able to study the baby's features, "So, it's a boy, girl?"

"Girl," Don said.

Luna smiled, "So, I made it through the worst..."

Don nodded, "You are the first human to survive and we know why."

"Really? Why did I?"

"The baby's shell was extremely soft, like the cartilage in your ears and nose. It'll stiffen somewhat, but will never be the consistency of ours. Her plastron is nothing more than skin with a pattern on it. I have a feeling this baby may be even more human than Apollo. I wonder how she'll look when she's older..."

"Who knows," Leo said, "So...what are you two gonna name her?"

"Haven't really thought about it," Apollo said.

"Well Greek names seem to be popular in your family, why not choose one of those?" Luna said.

"What you mean like Aphrodite or something," Apollo commented.

"No..that's awful," Luna chuckled, "Maybe Hera or Demeter, or..."

"Diana, Cora, Helena?"

"How about Kaira?" Don threw out there.

Apollo and Luna glanced at each other, "I think that's pretty," Luna said.

"Okay," Apollo agreed.

"Kaira, " repeated Luna and she placed a small kiss on the newborn's head.

One month later...

She was gone. Luna had left for California, leaving Apollo with baby Kaira and a small sum of money to help him during Kaira's first year. They planned to keep in touch through letters. Apollo wasn't happy with Luna's decision but there wasn't anything he could do to change her mind. However he would have his arms full in the meantime. Mikey was spending a great deal of time with him and helping out.

Right now, Apollo was seated outside the nightclub. It was a much needed break from the responsibilities of parenthood. The baby was down for the night under the watchful eye of Michelangelo. He listened to the music blaring until it was nearly two am. The club would be closing shortly.

His attention was grabbed when a new heat signature appeared to his left, but he knew who it belonged to and climbed to his feet.

"Late night stroll?" Apollo asked. His father Leo had touched down gently on the rooftop after leaping from building to building.

"Yeah, thought I'd check out this club you seem fascinated with. Is this where you met Luna?"

Apollo nodded, "Yeah, it plays a lot of good music."

"What kind?"

"Mm...metal mostly. Sometimes industrial."

There was a pause between them.

Apollo rubbed his eyes, "I was going to come home at this point in the night. Have to get up early..."

"Right, mind if I accompany you on the trip home?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Apollo replied and he took off alongside Leo.

"You know I never expected you to have any kids. You didn't seem the type," Leo commented.

"People do unexpected things," Apollo said.

"I agree, they do. I thought I was similar to you at one point, but my father saw something in me and gave me Ava," Leo reminisced, "It was the best decision I've ever made...and then Ava grew up and made a decision for herself. I was devastated...but then something else happened to me..." Leo said. Both turtles dropped down onto a rooftop, "I got a son to help heal my heart."

Apollo flushed a little bit. He wasn't used to talking to Leo like this.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son..." Leo said.

A breath of air caught in Apollo's throat, what should he say? Another pause...and just before they continued the journey home, Apollo finally said...

"And I couldn't have asked for a better father..."

The End


End file.
